


Kein Weg zurück

by DraBelly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M, eine meiner uralten Projekte, ich versuche das Ganze neu zu stemmen, weil mich mal wieder die Schreiblust gepackt hat
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 56,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraBelly/pseuds/DraBelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das sechste Jahr in Hogwarts bricht an und für den Zauberwelt-Helden Harry steht fest – Draco Malfoy verbirgt etwas. Vielleicht hat der gutaussehende Slytherin sogar einen Plan, denn Harry ist fest davon überzeugt – Draco hat die Todesserweihe hinter sich gebracht und gehört nun zur anderen Seite. Aber.. wenn dem wirklich so ist, warum sieht der Blonde dann mehr und mehr fertig aus? Ohne es zu wollen beginnt Harry sich zu sorgen und bald ist nicht mehr der Drang den Slytherin zu überführen sein Beweggrund, sondern der Wunsch ihm zu helfen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo auch!
> 
> Ich weiß genauso gut wie ihr, dass mittlerweile nach all dieser Zeit kaum noch irgendjemand HP liest und in dieser jetzigen Zeit sogar leider noch seltener irgendwelche Reviews hinterlässt, aber – ich habe mal wieder durch zahlreiche FFs geschmökert und prompt den Anschub bekommen an meinen alten Dingen weiter zu schreiben, auch wenn ich mit absoluter Sicherheit sagen kann, dass ich jetzt wohl vieles anders machen werde, als ich es damals wohl geplant habe.
> 
> Nichtsdestotrotz möchte ich meine geistigen Ergüsse (ob sie nun Anklang finden oder nicht^^) mit euch teilen und wünsche euch hiermit viel Spaß bei einer FF, die ursprünglich meine allererste Fanfiktion werden sollte und nun schon seit mehr als 3 Jahren auf meinem PC herum lungert und vor sich hin schluchzt.
> 
> Da ich keine Beta habe, sind auch alle Fehler, die sich einschleichen original meine^^
> 
> Anmerkung: Wie oben bereits erwähnt ist der Beginn dieser Geschichte bereits veraltet. Da ich aber lieber mitten in der Materie stecke, wenn ich an etwas arbeite, könnt ihr euch sicher sein, dass alle alten Pitelchen ebenfalls von mir überarbeitet und ausgebessert wurden.
> 
> In jedem Kapitel werde ich (wenn auch nur für eigene Zwecke) den ungefähren Zeitraum angeben, in dem ich es (vom Inhalt her) fertig stellte, also lasst euch von den paar Daten nicht stören, ja?
> 
> Updates: Ich werde versuchen, im 2-Wochen-Takt hoch zu laden, auch wenn ich bereits jetzt weiß, dass mir das wahnsinnig schwer fallen wird, da ich zugegeben ein echt stressiges Leben im Moment habe und mir somit noch eine Frist mehr setze. Aber irgendwann muss das hier doch auch mal voran gehen, meint ihr nicht?
> 
> Okay, Schluss mit dem Gelaber, sonst wird die Einleitung noch länger als der Prolog selbst^^
> 
> Viel Spaß  
> Eure Belly

 

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

 

 

Prolog (Sommer 2012)

 

 

_01\. November_

 

Es wäre so verdammt einfach gewesen, all dieses Chaos, das Leid, die Sorge und die Angst zu vergessen.

Alles, was irgendwie passiert war, alles, was vielleicht in naher Zukunft noch passieren könnte. Was auch immer ihm eventuell angetan werden sollte, wenn er das von ihm Abverlangte nicht schaffen würde.

So einfach...

Es würde nur wenigen Schritten bedürfen. Wenige Schritte für die er lediglich Minuten bräuchte, aber die doch mehr Courage von ihm erforderten, als er bereit war in diesem Moment aufzubringen.

Nein, eigentlich zählte auch nicht der Mut, ob er ihn nun besaß oder nicht. Im Nachhinein würde es nichts ändern.

Nicht das Geringste an ihm selbst, seinem Auftrag, der Erwartung, die in ihn gesetzt wurde. Und ganz sicher auch nicht die Hoffnung einer bestimmten Personen, um die es ihm ging.

Der blonde Junge, der in diesem Moment auf einem Himmelbett mit dunkelbraunen Pfosten und grüner Bettwäsche saß seufzte leise, aber schwer. Doch auch dieser kleine Laut schien die Last, die auf seinen jungen Schultern ruhte nicht im Entferntesten zu mindern.

Wie auch?

Es waren lediglich zwei Monate vergangen, seit er wieder hier in Hogwarts wohnte, in denen er in keinster Weise irgendwie voran gekommen war.

Zwei Monate, deren zeit schneller vorbei gegangen war, als es sich der doch recht geduldige Blonde hätte vorstellen können. Wie sollte er diese Aufgabe nur in Angriff nehmen? Wie sie lösen? Wie sollte er dem entkommen, was ihm außerhalb dieser schützenden Wände auflauerte und nur darauf wartete, dass der Sechzehnjährige versagte?

Zittrig atmete besagter Slytherin durch und schlang die Arme fester um sich, um das Zittern seiner Hände zu unterdrücken. Was wollte er sich auch vor machen? Er würde es schlicht und einfach nicht schaffen und leider Merlins war das nicht nur ihm klar.

Seit geraumer Zeit, war ihm nun bereits bewusst, dass er niemals denselben Weg einschlagen würde, den ihm andere vorgelebt hatten. Niemals würde seine Treue, seine Loyalität oder sogar seine Freiheit von _ihm_ bestimmt werden.

Niemals wollte er so im Dreck kriechen, wie all die anderen, die ihm in den Sommerferien in seinem Zuhause begegnet waren.

Nein, er wollte nicht in der ständigen Angst leben, die viele dieser einst so stolzen und geachteten Menschen nun immer an den Tag legten, sobald ihr Herr durch die Tür trat. Die Angst dessen Erwartungen nicht zu seiner Zufriedenheit erfüllt zu haben, die Angst vor dem Schmerz, der ein ständiger Begleiter zu werden schien.

Die Angst zu sterben aufgrund eines Tobsuchtanfalls eines Verrückten.

Bedeckt von einer Maske, die so viele seines Hauses trugen, hatte es der schlanke Junge niemandem einfach gemacht – mitnichten. Während der letzten Schuljahre, die er in der magischen Schule verbracht hatte, war sein Ruf mehr oder weniger gespalten.

Intelligent, aber reizbar. Höflich und doch herablassend. Respektvoll, aber auch zu Stolz um sich mit gewissen anderen Schülern abzugeben. Ruhig und geduldig, jedoch auch aufbrausend und temperamentvoll.

Der Slytherin galt als ein Prinz unter seinesgleichen, auch wenn sein Blut nicht dem alten Adel angehörte. Er war mehr als nur gutaussehend, doch nur wenige der weiblichen Schülerschaft konnte dies auch in anderen Bereichen ihrer Freizeit berichten.

Aber Hogwarts war ein Internat und wenn auch nur ein Schüler sich verplapperte, so wusste es der Rest binnen weniger Tage. Es gab also bisher nie etwas Abstraktes zu befürchten für den hochgewachsenen Jungen.

Zwar war er kühl gegenüber anderen, kalt gegenüber Fremden und mitunter mehr als eisig gegenüber Leuten, die er als unwürdig betrachtete und galt zudem noch als unnahbar, doch die wenigen Zungen, die von abendlichen Schäferstündchen zu berichten wussten, hatten diese Tatsache schnell widerlegt, womit der Grad seiner „Fans“ nicht sank.

Ja, der Blonde hatte einen durchwachsenen Ruf. Verhielt er sich gegenüber den meisten Erwachsenen, sowie im Unterricht höflich, respektvoll und vor allem manierlich, gab es auch einen bestimmten Schwarzhaarigen, der sein Blut zum Kochen gebracht hatte, wann immer sie sich begegnet waren.

Bis auf diese Treffen hielt seine Maske meist perfekt. Wenn der Blonde etwas konnte, dann war es, seine Gefühle zu verbergen und nach außen hin emotionslos zu wirken.

Viele Jahre lang hatte er somit nichts nach außen dringen lassen, gar nichts.

Aber seit Beginn des Schuljahres bekam seine von Anfang an fein gearbeitete, als undurchdringlich geltende Fassade Risse und zwar mächtige.

Wissend, dass es nicht nur keiner verstehen würde, sondern auch, dass es den Großteil gar nicht erst interessieren würde, sanken des Slytherins Schultern sachte weiter herab. Wem wollte er denn noch etwas vormachen? Es gab hier nichts, was ihm half, nichts was ihn aufmuntern konnte, sofern er nicht weiter wusste, wie er die ihm auferlegte Aufgabe vollenden sollte.

Wie sollte man Motivation entwickeln, wenn es doch fast keinen Schimmer an Hoffnung gab?

Das Einzige, was den Blonden in diesen Tagen voran trieb war ein karger Brief, der nur wenige Zeilen enthielt und ihm doch die Kraft gab, weiter zu machen.

Die Aussicht, dass er vielleicht doch helfen konnte. Der Person, die ihn brauchte und auf seinen Erfolg hoffte, ja, dass er dieser Person bald sagen könnte, dass es geschafft war.

Ein leises, fast schon tröstendes _„Schuh“_ erklang im Raum und der Blonde hob den Kopf. Zumindest einer existierte, der noch immer treu zu ihm stand und ihn nicht verlassen würde, egal wie er sich entschied. Die sanfte Andeutung eines Lächelns erschien auf seinen Lippen, auch wenn er schon seit so langer Zeit das Gefühl hatte, nicht einmal mehr das richtig hinkriegen zu können.

Das gespielte selbstverständlich schon, doch nicht das echte. Nicht _sein_ Lächeln.

Wie könnte er auch, bei dem, was passiert war im Sommer und bei dem, was hier abging.

Nur durch Zufall waren ihm Gesprächsfetzen zu Ohren gekommen, von Mitschülern seines Jahrgangs, sowie von einigen des älteren und letzten Jahres. _Er_ hatte deren Eltern ebenfalls beauftragt, hatte deren Eltern eingebläut, ihre Kinder auf ihn aufpassen zu lassen.

Ihn zu beobachten. Als würden sie wie hungrige Spinnen nur darauf warten, dass er einen Fehler machte.

Noch hatten sie Respekt, auch die älteren Schüler. Noch stand der junge Slytherin hoch in ihrem Ansehen. Also würde er selbstverständlich alles daran setzen, sich diesen auch zu erhalten. Würden sie die Wahrheit erkennen, würden sie diese nicht verstehen, zu sehr waren sie bereits in den Machenschaften des dunklen Herrschers verstrickt, zu sehr davon eingenommen, dass dessen Meinung die einzig richtige war.

Noch vor ein paar Monaten hatte er zu ihnen gehört, hatte sich auch in hohen Kreisen Respekt und Ansehen verschafft, welches ihm jetzt half, von Zweifeln und Misstrauen frei zu sein. Doch die wenigen Wochen, die er nun hier verbracht hatte, hatten ihn eines Besseren belehrt.

Der Blonde gehörte hier nicht länger her.

Er war keiner von ihnen, gehörte in seinem Herzen längst zur anderen Seite.

Allerdings war selbstverständlich, dass dies keiner erfahren durfte, keiner wissen durfte, was Wahrheit und Wirklichkeit war anstelle von dem, was er vorgab zu sein.

Nur zu deutlich war ihm im Sommer vor Augen geführt worden, was passieren würde, würden sie von seinen eigentlichen Gedanken erfahren und von dem, was er jetzt in seinem Herzen fühlte – dass er nicht länger zur dunklen Seite gehörte. Der Blonde hätte bereits jetzt aufzählen können, was ihm sonst blühen würde, wenn er solche Dinge heraus posaunte, was sie ihm antun würden, wenn es soweit kommen würde.

In diesem Moment würde selbst ein qualvoller Tod noch viel zu gnädig sein, dessen war er sich sicher. Und nur die Tatsache allein, dass er mit allen Mitteln versuchen musste, die ihm so wichtige Person zu retten und ihr zu helfen, hielt ihn noch davon ab, den Gemeinschaftsraum zu verlassen und das Direktorenbüro aufzusuchen, um sich zu stellen und Hilfe zu erbeten.

Nein, das konnte er weder sich, noch den Leuten, die ihm teuer waren antun.

Alles, aber das nicht.

Man zählte auf ihn. Er hatte eine Aufgabe zu bewältigen. Eine Mission.

Wie könnte er sich selbst in Sicherheit bringen, wenn andere soviel mehr auszustehen hatten, als er im Moment?

Das _Wie_ war bereits in sich selbst das Problem. Denn _wie_ könnte er Vertrauen von denen gewinnen, die in ihm nichts weiter als einen Anhänger der dunklen Seite sehen würden? _Wie_ den benötigten Schutz erbeten, wenn bereits ein Teil der Dunkelheit unter den schützenden Dächern der magischen Schule eingedrungen war und deren Augen auf ihm lagen? _Wie_ sich demjenigen anvertrauen, den er für so viele Jahre gereizt, getriezt und fertig gemacht hatte? _Wie_ Hilfe von dem Einen erbeten, der Hoffnungsträger der gesamten magischen Welt war, wenn er sie – wäre er an dessen Stelle – wahrscheinlich nicht gewähren würde?

Gab es überhaupt noch eine Wahl?

Würde der blonde Slytherin noch immer wählen können, auch wenn er bereits tiefer als bis nur zum Hals in Schwierigkeiten steckte?

Wäre es nicht doch einfacher, einfach das zu tun, was ihm gesagt wurde und zu hoffen, dass er sie retten könnte? Sich nicht gegen jene zu erheben, die momentan die Macht über so vieles in seinem Leben hatten?

Sollte er tatsächlich einfach in ein Leben gedrängt werden, aus dem es kein Entrinnen gab und für das man ihn auf der eigentlichen Seite seiner Wahl mit Sicherheit schon jetzt verachten würde?

Nur langsam entwich die Anspannung aus seinem Körper, bevor der Blonde die Arme langsam sinken ließ und den Kopf hob, die früher silbrig funkelten Seelenspiegel nun von einer Traurigkeit eingehüllt, die man nicht von ihm erwartet hätte.

Der Kalender, der an der Wand hing, fing seinen Blick auf, heute waren es genau zwei Monate, seit dem er wieder hier in Hogwarts verweilte, in seinem Sechsten Schuljahr.

Mit einer Aufgabe des Dunklen Lords, die er nicht nur nicht erfüllen konnte – auch nicht wollte.

Aber könnte er es fertig bringen? Seinem Herzen folgen, wo er sich bisher stets nur auf seinen berechnenden Verstand verlassen hatte, um sich unbewusst selbst zu schützen?

Aber... würde es gelingen? Könnte er auf ihre Seite kommen?

Auf die Seite, die nicht alles ächtete, was einer der ihren befahl?

Auf die Seite, die die Menschen um sich herum nicht mit Zaubern gefügig und mit Schmerzen gehörig machte?

Die Seite, auf der Freundschaft und Liebe der Angst und Macht vorherrschte.

Die Seite, auf der Harry Potter stand.

 

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

 

 

 


	2. Kapitel 1 - Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahoi ihr Lieben!
> 
> Willkommen zurück und allen Erstlesern – Herzlich Willkommen.
> 
> Ich hoffe, ihr habt die letzte Woche gut verbracht. Und ein herzliches Danke an alle Leser und Kudo-Geber.
> 
> Übrigens... ich weiß, dass auch Hogwarts im Juni noch keine Ferien hat, aber da Draco im Juni Geburtstag hat und dies für den Verlauf relativ wichtig war, wollte ich nicht seinen großen Tag in die Schulzeit verlegen, also muss es halt so gehen^^
> 
> Beschwerden diesbezüglich bitte mit frankiertem Rückantwort-umschlag bei mir einreichen :P
> 
> Fehler dürft ihr am PC mit Textmarker an markieren^^
> 
> Gelaber fertig – los geht’s!
> 
> Liebe Grüße  
> Belly

 

 

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

  

_ Kapitel 1 – Home Sweet Home (Herbst 2012) _

 

_Juni_

 

Draco stieg aus dem Zug, der ihn und seine Mitschüler zurück nach London gebracht hatte und blickte sich um. Er wusste, dass ihn niemand direkt am Bahnhof abholen würde, denn seine Mutter hatte ihm diese Information bereits in den letzten Tagen in Hogwarts zukommen lassen. Sie selbst konnte ihn nicht holen, sein Vater war verhindert und einen Hauselfen zu schicken, das lag einfach unter seiner Würde, immerhin war er ein Malfoy.

Also schickten sie ihrem einzigen Sohn eine Limousine, die auf einem Parkplatz direkt vor dem Bahnhofsgebäude auf ihn warten würde.

Sein Gepäck hatte er bereits in Hogwarts magisch verkleinert und es in seine Tasche gesteckt, zuhause würde man sich schon darum kümmern. Wie alle anderen Zauberschüler unter Siebzehn durfte auch Draco während der Ferienzeit nicht zaubern. Was nicht hieß, dass er sich auch immer daran hielt, wozu hatte man denn Hauselfen?

Ja, es hatte definitiv seine Vorteile, in einem Zaubererhaushalt zu leben.

Das Gleis der Zaubererwelt war noch überfüllt von seinen Mitschülern und so drängte er sich einfach durch die Menschenmasse hindurch. Eltern die ihre Kinder begrüßten, Schüler, die sich freuten, nach Hause zu kommen, Schüler, die sich von den anderen verabschiedeten und diesen schöne Ferien wünschten.

Tze, als ob er diese Gefühlsduselei nötig hätte.

Seine Freunde - oder sagen wir die Gruppe seines Jahrgangs, die er um sich herum duldete - wünschten ihm schöne Ferien, während er ihnen lediglich kühl zunickte, aber keiner von ihnen schien darüber sehr verwundert zu sein. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er so reagierte und nur Blaise, der ebenfalls in der kleinen Traube von Slytherins stand, wusste in diesem Moment, dass Draco bereits jetzt versuchte seine Gedanken und Gefühle abzuschotten, um sich mehr oder weniger auf sein meist liebloses Zuhause einzustellen.

Nicht einmal der dunkelhaarige Slytherin hätte in diesem Moment sagen können, was Draco erwarten würde und wie sehr sich der Blonde in diesem Sommer ändern würde.

Ohne es sich selbst wirklich einzugestehen, glitt Dracos Blick über die Scharen von Schülern, die aus dem Hogwarts-Express strömten, ob er nicht vielleicht doch irgendwo einen strubbeligen schwarzen Haarschopf neben einem Kopf mit knallroten Haaren sichtete, doch von beiden - bzw. auch dreien, wenn man die Besserwisser-Hexe dazu zählte - war nichts zu sehen und so setzte er seinen Weg fort.

Seinen gefühllosen, verachtenden Blick aufgesetzt, den er für gewöhnlich trug wenn er in Hogwarts unterwegs war, schritt er schnellen Schrittes den Bahnsteig entlang, durch die magische Wand hindurch und raus aus dem Bahnhofsgebäude, um in die Limousine zu steigen, die seine Eltern ihm geschickt hatten. Der Weg bis nach Malfoy Manor war lang und so begnügte er sich während der Fahrt damit, aus dem Fenster zu sehen und nach zu denken.

 

 

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

 

 

Zuhause angekommen spürte der junge Malfoy sofort, das irgendetwas anders war, als sonst, auch wenn er das Anwesen, das ihm seit fünfzehn Jahren als Zuhause diente, noch nicht sehen konnte.

Die Blumen in ihrem Garten, den seine Mutter Narzissa so liebte, waren alle verdorrt, bzw. teilweise wuchs nicht einmal mehr etwas, die Beete waren vollkommen verwildert, der Rasen übersät mit Unkraut und so hoch, das man kaum noch die eigentlich recht große Rasenfläche überqueren konnte, der sonst so strahlende Weg schmutzig und ungepflegt.

Mit einem Stirnrunzeln betrachtete er aus dem Fenster heraus, wie verwahrlost die ganze Umgebung ihres Grundstücks aussah und als Draco schließlich ausstieg, nachdem der Wagen angehalten hatte, sah er auf sein Elternhaus. Der Blonde blieb für einen Augenblick einfach neben der noch offenen Autotür stehen. Selbst das Manor sah herunter gekommen aus, seit er es das letzte Mal in den Weihnachtsferien gesehen hatte.

Was zum heiligen Kniesel war in dem halben Jahr, welches der junge Erbe in Hogwarts verbracht hatte, passiert? Was hatte er verpasst?

Die Briefe seiner Mutter waren genauso liebevoll und sanft wie eh und je, also wieso hatte sie ihm verschwiegen, was hier vor sich ging?

Nun gut, Draco war sich bereits bewusst, dass ihr Haus zum Hauptsitz des Dunklen Lords umfunktioniert wurde, das ganze letzte Jahr über wurden Todesser rekrutiert oder neu aufgenommen, die nun größtenteils in seinem Zuhause warteten, bis der Dunkle Lord für sie irgendeinen Auftrag hatte, sei er auch noch so stumpfsinnig. Aber selbst das, war doch kein Grund, dass ihr Anwesen auf einmal so _ruiniert_ aussah.

War die Umgebung hier inzwischen so verpestet, dass selbst die Pflanzen verdorrten?

Anfangs hatte der Blonde über die Entwicklungen des dunklen Ordens noch begeistert jede Information aufgesogen und wollte unbedingt dazugehören, nicht zuletzt, weil sein Vater ihm das immer vorgelebt hatte, weil er ihn nicht anders erzogen hatte. Doch Draco hatte schon in den Weihnachtsferien ein recht mulmiges Gefühl gehabt, was seine eigene Person betraf.

Narzissa blieb in dieser, früher immer sehr schönen Zeit, öfter in seiner Nähe als der Junge hätte es zählen können und obwohl Draco sich sonst immer völlig frei im Manor bewegt hatte, durfte er jetzt in rund der Hälfte der Zimmer nicht einmal mehr anwesend sein.

Das einst so schöne Anwesen wurde - obwohl sowieso schon sehr groß - magisch noch erweitert und Draco hatte während dieser Zeit missbilligend festgestellt, dass immer mehr fremde Magier - Todesser - durch sein Zuhause streiften.

Die Kerker wurden ausgebaut, Muggel und auch Zauberer und Hexen hierher verschleppt, gefoltert und getötet, obwohl er diese Parts glücklicherweise nicht direkt mitbekommen hatte. Doch in der Weihnachtszeit, die er hier verbracht hatte, bekam er Andeutungen seiner Mutter, was sie nicht in einem Brief hätte schreiben können, damit sie keinen Verdacht auf sich lenken würden.

Draco verstand durchaus, dass man für eine Armee Platz brauchte, auch wenn sie sich nur langsam vergrößerte, aber immerhin war das hier sein Zuhause!

Sein Zuhause, was sie nun für ihre Zwecke benutzten und mithilfe ihrer dunklen Magie regelrecht verseuchten! Nicht erst zu sprechen von der Präsenz des Dunklen Lords, die man mittlerweile in jedem kleinsten Winkel des Hauses spürte.

So als wäre er jeden Moment hinter einem.

Diese Tatsache hatte Draco während der letzten Ferien fast dauerhaft eine Gänsehaut und ein ungutes Gefühl beschert und das, obwohl er ein Malfoy und somit einiges gewohnt war.

Hier hinter den Mauern seines Zuhauses war die arrogante Maske und der Stolz der Malfoys nicht mehr so herrisch anderen gegenüber und bei Draco schon gar nicht, hier zog er sich lieber in sein Zimmer zurück. Es behagte ihm nicht, was um ihn herum passierte, doch wenn man ihn ansprach, bewahrte er seine eiskalte Maske natürlich voller Stolz und gab die dementsprechenden Antworten in seinem beherrschten, arroganten Tonfall, den auch die Schüler von Hogwarts schon zur Genüge kannten.

Mal davon abgesehen, das der junge Malfoy vor den anderen Todessern einen gewissen Respekt durch seinen Vater genoss - der momentan in der Gunst des Dunklen Lords relativ hoch stand, einfach weil er es geschafft hatte, Potter in die Mysteriumsabteilung zu lotsen, ohne selbst dabei erwischt zu werden - gefielen ihm die anderen Todesser einfach nicht, in seinem Inneren hatte er schon Furcht. Auch wenn er dies öffentlich nicht würde zugeben wollen – aber er war erst Fünfzehn und hatte noch immer die magische Spur auf sich, die anderen waren erwachsen und man konnte anhand der Halbblüter und Muggel ja nun nicht gerade behaupten, dass sie auch nur einen Funken Anstand in sich hatten.

Selbstverständich ließ er sich das nicht anmerken, noch immer der junge, arrogante Malfoy, in der Schule noch mehr als hier, doch in seinem Zimmer konnte er wenigstens seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen, wenn keiner anwesend war.

Mit einem Schlucken sah der Erbe von Lucius Malfoy an seinem Zuhause hinauf und seufzte leise. Vormals fast schon versessen darauf, einer von ihnen zu werden, war seine Begeisterung damals schlagartig von Monat zu Monat gewachsen und er hatte mehrmals angefragt, einer der ihren zu werden und dann... dann... wurde er Zeuge seiner ersten Folterung.

Seither war er alles andere als begeistert.

Er war einfach kein Mörder.

Ihm war bekannt gewesen, was sie taten, ja, Draco hatte es natürlich gewusst.

Doch als er schließlich im Kerker stand und selbst am Zuge war, eines der Opfer zu foltern, konnte er es letzten Endes einfach nicht über sich bringen. Die Muggelgeborene - schon zuvor ziemlich übel verletzt – sah ihn aus ängstlichen braunen Augen an, in denen er mehr sehen konnte, als nur die Angst um ihr Leben. Sorge, wahrscheinlich um ihre Familie, aber zu seiner großen Verwunderung auch Mitleid.

Der Einzige, der ihren Blick zu sehen bekam war er selbst und erst viel später nach dieser Nacht, kam ihm der erleuchtende Gedanke, dass er damit bedacht wurde – mit diesem Mitleid. Das Wissen, dass er diese Dinge tun musste, hatte dieser Fremden, die ihn nie zuvor gesehen hatte einfach leid getan und nicht nur einmal in den Nächten danach sah der Slytherin diese braunen, ängstlichen Augen in seinen Träumen.

Er hatte es damals einfach nicht gekonnt – Er hatte ihr nicht weh tun wollen und sie beide wussten dies in der dunklen, dreckigen Zelle tief unter dem Manor – dass Draco nicht dazu fähig war, dass er tief in seinem Herzen diese Abscheulichkeiten, die die Todesser verübten nicht tun wollte.

Das war für ihn der Moment zu erkennen, das hier etwas anderes lief, als es alles eigentlich geplant war, das er anders fühlte, als alle anderen.

Genau _das_ war der Knackpunkt: _Er fühlte!_

Und eben deswegen war es ihm unmöglich, eiskalte Befehle aus- und Folterungen und Todesaufträge durch zu führen.

Noch immer vor dem hohen Haus stehend, straffte sich Draco unwillkürlich, wischte seine mulmigen Gefühle und seine Gedanken zur Seite, um sich auf die Todesser und den Dunklen Lord einzustellen und nahm ein ausdrucksloses Gesicht an. Eben noch Regungen zeigend, erstarrte sein schönes Gesicht zu einer kalten, arroganten Maske und er stieg schließlich die Stufen hoch. Draco betrat das Haus und sah sich gleich einer aufgeregten Hauselfe gegenüber, die sich tief verbeugte.

„Willkommen zu Hause, Master Draco. Felty ist glücklich, den jungen Herrn wieder zu sehen.“

Der Angesprochene betrachtete die rothaarige Elfe kurz. Schon seit er auf die Welt gekommen war, war Felty für all seine Belange zuständig und so sehr er auch die anderen Elfen verachtete, die Kleine vor ihm war anders und sie beide wussten ihre Rollen vor anderen Augen zu spielen. Draco unterdrückte ein Seufzen und sah dann in die Richtung des Salons, ehe er mit seinem typisch genervten Ton sprach.

„Sind meine Eltern nicht da?“

„Felty hat den Auftrag bekommen, den jungen Lord in Empfang zu nehmen. Soll ihn ins Zimmer senden, damit er sich ausruht. Felty wurde gesagt, Mylady würde später nach ihm sehen und alles erklären.“

Sein Blick wanderte zu den Tennisball - großen Augen der Hauselfe, die ihn ehrfurchtsvoll, aber auch ein wenig glücklich ansahen und er nickte nur leicht, gerade hatte er keine besonders große Lust, eine der Hauselfen zu ärgern und Felty schon gar nicht.

„Schick mir eine warme Mahlzeit aufs Zimmer und etwas zu trinken.“  
„Sehr wohl, Master Draco.“

Mit einem Plopp verschwand die kleine Elfe und er stieg die breite Freitreppe hinauf und nach oben in sein Zimmer, wo er sein Gepäck aus der Hosentasche nahm und es neben der Tür zu seinem Ankleidezimmer hinstellte, es würde später wieder magisch vergrößert werden.

Das Essen, welches er soeben in Auftrag gegeben hatte, stand schon bereit und noch hungrig von der Fahrt aß der Slytherin eine Kleinigkeit, rief dann einen der Elfen um es wieder abzuräumen und machte sich für eine Dusche fertig.

Das warme Wasser fühlte sich gut auf seiner blassen Haut an und er seufzte leise, von unten drangen laute Rufe und Schreie herauf, aber das bedeutete keine Neuigkeiten. Sicher war seine Tante auch hier und diese kreischte nur zu gern, wenn ihr etwas nicht in den Weg passte.

Ein normaler Tag im Hause der Malfoys... dachte Draco verbittert und schüttelte den Kopf, wünschte sich unwillkürlich wieder nach Hogwarts, in die Ruhe seines Zimmers, welches er sich nur mit Blaise teilte. Weit weg von hier schienen diese Grausamkeiten an Wichtigkeit zu verlieren. Dort wurde man keinen Schmerzen unterworfen, nur weil man etwas falsch formuliert hatte. Dort wurde man nicht angeschrien, nur weil man jemanden zu lange angeblickt hatte.

Er hatte es satt.

Eindeutig.

Doch Draco wusste genauso gut, dass das wohl erst der Anfang war.

Wenn er zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon die Kenntnis der nächsten Wochen gehabt hätte, er wäre sofort zurück nach Hogwarts gefahren. Um sich von der gegenwärtigen Situation abzulenken, griff er schließlich nach einem Buch. Größtenteils tat dieses sogar seine Wirkung, auch wenn er zwischenzeitlich immer mal wieder Schreie vernahm.

So tief in seine Lektüre versunken, dass Draco sich nicht sicher sein konnte, wie viel Zeit inzwischen vergangen war, ertönte ein Klopfen an seiner Tür.

„Draco?“  
„Komm herein..“, meinte er leise, aber unverzüglich, die sanfte Stimme seiner Mutter hätte er überall wieder erkannt.Hochgewachsen und die langen blonden Haare edel in einer Hochsteckfrisur verstaut, betrat Narzissa das Zimmer ihres Sohnes und schloss ihn zuallererst sachte in die Arme. Schon viel zu lange hatte sie auf diesen Moment warten müssen, ihren Spross wieder um sich und in ihrer Nähe zu haben, auch wenn nicht ganz klar war, dass Hogwarts in diesen Tagen vielleicht der sicherere Ort für ihn wäre.

Wenn auch ungewöhnlich, so war es doch ein schönes Gefühl, den Duft seiner Mutter wieder zu erleben. Der sonst so kühle Slytherin erwiderte die Geste augenblicklich, wenn auch leicht zaghaft.

„Entschuldige, dass ich erst jetzt nach dir sehe.“

Mit Tränen in den Augen sah sie ihn an und Draco runzelte daraufhin die Stirn, seine Mutter war nicht emotionslos, sie zeigte öfter Gefühle als sein Vater oder er, doch sie jetzt weinen zu sehen, konnte einfach nichts gutes bedeuten.

„Mutter, was hast du?“

Für einen Augenblick erschrocken, dass etwas Schlimmes passiert war, schluckte Draco nervös, doch als ob sie seine Gedanken erahnen könnte, schüttelte Narzissa den Kopf, ehe sie einen tiefen Atemzug nahm, um die Worte zu ordnen, ehe sie ihre Lippen verlassen würden.

„ _Der Dunkle Lord will, das du das Dunkle Mal erhältst... er will dich zu einem von seinen Todessern machen...“_

Doch so arrogant und selbstsicher er noch vor wenigen Sekunden ausgesehen hatte, als Draco ihre Worte vernahm, wurde ihm das Herz schwer. Genau das war eingetroffen, was er schon seit geraumer Zeit gehofft hatte nicht zu erhalten, der Weihe zu entgehen, nicht zu einem von ihnen werden.

Für mehrere Minuten sah sich der Blonde nicht in der Lage zu reagieren, oder auch nur im Entferntesten sich zu bewegen, ehe seine Mutter fragend seinen Namen hauchte.

Zu sagen, dass er einen inneren Kampf ausfocht war ebenso falsch, wie zu behaupten, diese Neuigkeit würde ihn kalt lassen. Allerdings machten ihm seine Gefühle die entscheidung nicht leicht.

In all den Jahren, die er hier gelebt hatte und aufgewachsen war, hatte Draco schon immer versucht seinen Vater stolz zu machen, versucht seine Interessen und Sichtweisen genauso zu vertreten, wie Malfoy senior es tat und doch hatte dies dem Hausherrn nie genügt. An allem hatte er etwas auszusetzen gehabt, egal an was und mittlerweile hatte sich der Fünfzehnjährige auch bereits an die Enttäuschung in seinem Inneren gewohnt – es akzeptiert, dass er es seinem Vater nie Recht machen würde.

Aber... nichtsdestotrotz wollte er irgendwo doch dazu gehören. Nach all der Zeit suchte Draco tief in seinem inneren doch noch immer nach Anzeichen, dass sein Vater stolz auf ihn war und dass auch Draco in seinem Ansehen stieg und Malfoy senior ihn guten Gewissens vorweisen konnte, stolz sagen konnte: „Seht her, das ist mein Sohn!“

War denn auch nur ein bisschen Anerkennung zuviel verlangt?

Sein Vater hatte ihm oft und viel von der Zeit damals erzählt, als der dunkle Lord die Macht das erste Mal inne hatte. Lucius hatte seine Erzählungen ausgeschmückt und ihm auch viel an dunklen Zaubern beigebracht, ihn so erzogen, dass er sich nach außen hin wie ein wahrer Malfoy aufführte, auch wenn die Liebe seiner Mutter immer verhindert hatte, das Draco selbst zu einem solch gefühllosen Zauberer heran wuchs.

Früher waren schon oft Bekannte seines Vaters hier gewesen, die auch Draco kennen gelernt hatte, doch erst seit die Ankunft des dunklen Lords in ihren Hallen geplant war, erfuhr der Malfoy-Erbe wer nun eigentlich wirklich zu den engsten vertrauten seines Vaters gehörte und wer nur von ihm manipuliert wurde.

Seine Tante Bellatrix gehörte selbstverständlich zu diesem hohen Kreis, obwohl sie sein Leben lang in Askaban gewesen war. Auch Severus, den er in Hogwarts mit Professor Snape anzusprechen hatte, war oft hier gewesen, genauso wie viele Eltern seiner Mitschüler. Nicht nur sein eigener Jahrgang, nein, auch die der zwei älteren Jahrgänge, von denen einer nun Hogwarts abgeschlossen hatte und als vollwertiges Mitglied in den Kreis der dunklen Anhänger aufsteigen könnte, sobald sie sich bewähren würden.

Natürlich hatte all dies eine gewisse Faszination auf den noch fünfzehnjährigen Slytherin ausgeübt, zumal auch einige seiner Klassenkameraden im Gespräch standen, ob auch sie in die Reihen der Todesser aufgenommen werden sollten, wenn ihre Väter Missionen erfolgreich abgeschlossen hätten.

Sein Vater hatte das.

Er stellte seinen Zauberstab und sein Heim zur Verfügung und noch dazu hatte er es geschafft, Potter in das Ministerium zu lotsen. Ja, die Malfoys standen momentan sehr hoch in der Gunst des Dunklen Lords, dem war sich Draco durchaus bewusst.

Doch andererseits... die Bilder und Geräusche, die er in den Weihnachtsferien in seinem sonst doch recht stillen Zuhause erleben durfte, versetzten einen Teil seiner Seele in Angst.

Angst um sich selbst und um seine Eltern.

Der junge Erbe - in Hogwarts bekannt als der Eisprinz von Slytherin - ein sehr guter Schüler, aber auch ein kleiner Despot, der um keine beleidigende, verbale Attacke verlegen war, selbst wenn sie manchmal unter die Gürtellinie ging, ganz darauf ankommend, wen er vor sich hatte.

Körperliche Gewalt war nichts, was Draco faszinierte und anders ausgedrückt, als zauberer war er sich zu fein, um auf niedere Muggelmethoden zurück zu greifen, wenn es doch mit Flüchen so viel wirkungsvollere Methoden gab. Nein, Flüche reichten und oftmals waren auch Worte schon genug, um das ausgesuchte Opfer zu demütigen.

Durch Dracos gute Beobachtungsgabe und auch durch den Umstand, das er außergewöhnlich gut zuhören konnte, offenbarten sich ihm die Schwächen der anderen bereits in einem Gespräch, auch wenn sie es selbst nicht einmal bemerkten, sie betonten ihre Sätze und er wusste ganz genau, wo er sie am besten treffen konnte.

So war er nun einmal und diesen Ruf hatte er in den letzten Fünf Jahren perfektioniert, ganz Slytherin stand hinter ihm, Severus Snape – sein Pate, setzte sich jedes Mal für ihn ein und deswegen kam er so gut wie immer davon.

Nun, wie der Vater, so der Sohn. Wie hätte Draco auch anders handeln sollen, wenn er nur so die Aufmerksamkeit seines Vaters auf sich ziehen konnte?

Und doch hatte sich ein entscheidendes Detail in den letzten Monaten geändert – Dracos Ansichten hatten sich geändert und somit, wenn auch nur zu einem kleinen Teil auch er selbst.

Da es nun in seinen Augen und in seinem Inneren ganz anders ablief, seit der Dunkle Lord sich in seinem Zuhause ausbreitete und man die Angst der zauberer und Hexen, die jetzt hier lebten fast tagtäglich um sich herum spüren konnte, beherrschten seine Gedanken nun andere Situationen, als die, wann er wen in welcher Pause am besten fertig machen konnte.

Nein, seit Weihnachten war Draco mit sich am hadern, ob er überhaupt nach Hause zurück kehren sollte.

Doch da der Blonde nicht wusste wohin und sich auch niemandem anvertrauen wagte, hatte er letzten Endes aufgegeben, ein Malfoy bat nun einmal nicht um Almosen und Unterkunft, wenn er ein Manor besaß, das ließ der Malfoy'sche Stolz schon gar nicht zu.

Draco schluckte leicht und sah seine Mutter an, die mit Tränen in den Augen auf seinem Bett saß und seine Hand hielt und er strich sachte über ihre, wollte ihr eine gewisse Sicherheit übermitteln, eine stumme Geste, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen sollte.

„Noch kannst du abspringen, Draco... Severus würde dir helfen, dich nach den Ferien zurück nach Hogwarts bringen, wo du weitgehend vor dem Einfluss des Dunklen Lords geschützt wärst.“

„Ich..“, begann er und doch wusste er auf die sanft geflüsterten Worte seiner Mutter keine Antwort. Konnte er das denn wirklich tun? Einfach gehen? Was war dann mit ihr?

Narzissa – schon immer ein besonders Gespür dafür habend, was ihr einziger Sohn dachte, spürte fast schon seine Zweifel, als er nichts weiter sagte und die grauen Augen auf dem weichen Teppich gerichtet hielt.

Ja, eine Mutter liebte ihr Kind, auch wenn sie manch falsche Entscheidung getroffen hatte, in ihrem Leben. Lieber würde sie ihr eigenes hingeben, um sicher sein zu können, dass der geliebte Sohn nicht länger diesen ganzen Einflüssen ausgesetzt war.

Zuvor nie wirklich wagend, so schonungslos ehrlich zu sein, wollte Narzissa einen Versuch wagen, das übel von ihrem Sohn abzuwenden. Vielleicht war es für sie bereits zu spät, doch Draco sollte nicht darunter leiden, unter dieser Familie, unter diesen Menschen und gewiss nicht unter dem Mann, der sich wegen seiner Macht und seiner Gefährlichkeit erdreistete über sie alle zu herrschen.

„Du willst das alles eigentlich gar nicht, hab ich Recht?“

Wenige Sekunden Stille folgte, ehe der junge Schüler sich zu einer Antwort durchrang, die eine Mischung aus Nicken und Kopfschütteln darstellte.

Das ganze letzte Jahr über hatte er lieber zuhause sein wollen, als in Hogwarts, weil Draco genau wusste, was passiert war und wer sich hier häuslich einrichtete.

Doch... und das war wohl der wichtigste Punkt, die wenigen Folterungen der wehrlosen Muggel, deren er an Weihnachten beigewohnt hatte, hatten seine Begeisterung gedämpft und das nicht gerade wenig, denn im Gegensatz zu den Todessern hatte der junge Slytherin keinen Spaß daran gehabt, die Frauen und Männer schreien zu hören, ihre Angst schon fast zu spüren und das Blut der Verletzungen zu riechen und unwillkürlich schloss er kurz die Augen, um die Erinnerungen zu verdrängen.

Über diese Gefühle durfte niemand Bescheid wissen, sie nicht einmal im Ansatz ahnen.

Draco würde sonst als schwach gelten und das konnte sich der Erbe der Malfoys nicht leisten. Nicht hier im Hauptsitz des Dunklen Lords, nicht unter den zahllosen Augen der Zeugen.

Er blickte auf, in die schönen blauen Augen seiner Mutter, die im Moment traurig auf ihrem einzigen Sohn lagen und unwillkürlich nahm sein Gesicht einen tröstenden Ausdruck an.

„Mum, ich...“, gerade noch so konnte er sehen, das sie gerührt lächelte, normalerweise nannte er sie nur „Mutter“, doch in dem Moment ging die Tür auf und sein Vater trat herein.

Automatisch strafften beide ihre eben noch lockere Haltung und sahen dem Oberhaupt der Malfoys entgegen, der mit einem Lächeln, welches weder seinen ganzen Mund, noch seine Augen betraf, herein kam.

„Draco, Junge, hat es dir deine Mutter bereits erzählt? Der dunkle Lord hat entschieden, dich in seinem Kreis aufzunehmen. Sind das nicht gute Neuigkeiten, mein Sohn?“

Höflich wie er war, nickte er knapp mit dem Kopf. „Natürlich Vater.“

Diesem fiel nicht einmal auf, das Dracos Stimme bei weitem nicht so enthusiastisch klang, wie er es noch vor einem halben Jahr gewesen wäre, aber es hätte den jungen Malfoy auch gewundert, wenn sein Vater so etwas in der Art gemerkt hätte.

Während dem letzten halben Jahr hatte sich sein Vater nicht sehr verändert, das lange, blonde Haare floss wie eh und je gepflegt seinen Rücken hinab, während die kalten Augen ein berechnendes funkeln preis gaben. Ebenso die Narbe war noch immer sichtbar, die sich von seiner Stirn zu seiner Schläfe zog und für die ein gewisser schwarzhaariger Gryffindor verantwortlich gewesen war vor knapp einem Jahr im Ministerium.

„Sehr schön. In einer Stunde gibt es unten Abendessen, seid pünktlich!“

Wieder nickte er nur auf die Worte und sein Vater schritt hinaus, ging hin, wo auch immer er gerade gebraucht wurde und sein Blick blieb auf der geschlossenen Tür haften.

„Draco?“, ein sanftes Hauchen zu seiner Rechten ließ ihn den Kopf drehen und seine Mutter ansehen und er schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Du weißt, ich habe keine Wahl.“, flüsterte er ebenso leise und senkte den Kopf, wie gern würde er glauben, dass es anders war, dass er den Absprung wagen konnte, ohne seine Mutter ihrem Schicksal zu überlassen. Die Chance, sein Leben selbst in die Hand zu nehmen, ohne dass er gezwungen wurde zu foltern und zu morden.

„Man hat _immer_ eine Wahl, Draco, auch wenn sich ihre Chance noch nicht offenbaren mag.“

Natürlich hatte er die Bestimmtheit in ihren Worten gehört, doch leicht für sich schüttelte er den Kopf, Draco wusste der Dunkle Lord würde nicht zurück rudern, was seine Entscheidungen betraf. Er hatte keine Wahl _Nein_ zu sagen. Zu einem Dunklen Lord sagte man nicht Nein, wenn man weiterleben wollte, das wusste der junge Slytherin sogar in seiner jetzigen Situation.

Es entstand Schweigen zwischen den beiden und als seine Mutter schließlich ging, nicht ohne ihrem Sohn leise noch einmal zuzuflüstern, dass er die Entscheidung noch abwenden konnte, blieb Draco allein in seinem Zimmer zurück.

Narzissa meinte es nur gut, das wusste Draco auch, doch er konnte nicht einfach abschlagen, wenn der Dunkle Lord aus ihm einen Todesser machen wollte. Er konnte nicht einfach nein sagen, als wenn er zum Abendessen gefragt wurde, ob er noch Kürbissaft wollte. Das hier war keine Entscheidung, die er treffen konnte, wie es ihm beliebte. Er hatte keine Wahl!

Unwillkürlich verschnellerte sich der Atem des blonden 15-jährigen, der allein in seinem Zimmer, auf seinem Bett saß.

Ihm bleiben doch nur zwei Möglichkeiten - er würde ein Todesser werden... oder sterben...

Während Draco in Hogwarts gewesen war, wurden nicht nur Schlachtplanungen entworfen und Entführungen vorgenommen, sondern es wurden auch unentwegt Todesser rekrutiert und neue in ihrem Kreis aufgenommen.

Wenn der Dunkle Lord einmal entschieden hatte, das er jemanden zu seinen Leuten machen wollte, konnte man nicht einfach ablehnen. Draco wusste, das ihm der Tod bevorstünde, wenn er es ablehnen würde und kurz fuhr er sich durch die blonden, weichen Haare, hätte er das alles früher gewusst, er wäre in den Ferien von seinem vierten, zu seinem fünften Schuljahr nicht heim gekehrt. Der Blonde hätte nicht alles mit wachsender Begeisterung aufgenommen, hätte sich nicht somit beim Dunklen Lord beliebt gemacht.

Und ja... für einen kurzen Moment wünschte er sich tatsächlich, sein Vater hätte sich damals nicht mit dem Dunklen Lord eingelassen.

Doch das war nun nicht mehr zu ändern und so musste er sich der Entscheidung beugen.

Anders als seine Mutter gesagt hatte, war Draco der Meinung, das er nicht anders konnte, als dem Ganzen zuzustimmen, so wenig er es auch eigentlich wollte. Der junge Malfoy würde schon alleine zu ihrem Schutz ein Todesser werden und das wusste der Dunkle Lord genauso gut, wie Draco selbst, immerhin hatte er zu Weihnachten nicht umsonst eine derartige Andeutung gemacht.

Und war es nicht genau das Gefühl, welches ihn handeln ließ, was der dunkle Lord selbst so verachtete?

Würde tatsächlich ein so starkes Gefühl wie die Liebe zu seiner Mutter – das Gefühl, wofür die weiße Seite doch so fanatisch gegen die dunkle kämpfte – der Auslöser für seinen Untergang sein?

Wie konnte es sein, dass solch positive Gefühle tatsächlich zu seinem Verhängnis werden sollten, wenn alles, was er eigentlich wollte, war, seine Eltern zu retten?

 

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.
> 
> Oh man, da hab ich ja was angerichtet, nicht zu fassen, was ich die ganze Zeit geschwafelt hab und dabei bin ich extra nochmal über das Kapi gegangen, um euch die größtenteils merkwürdigen Formulierungen von früher zu ersparen und gucke was raus kam, mehr als das Kap vorher Wörter hatte xD 
> 
> Armer Draco, da möchte man ihn doch am liebsten knuddeln, was meint ihr? Denkt ihr, er wird seine Aufnahme verhindern können? Und möchtet ihr gern mehr über Narzissa hören? Ich mag die Frau einfach und konnte es nicht übers Herz bringen, sie kalt sein zu lassen. Lucius mag ich auch sehr, aber.. hm... ja, ich weiß auch noch nicht, was ich mit ihm machen soll.
> 
> Habt ihr da ne Idee? Jemand irgendwelche Vorschläge?^^
> 
> Mir ist beim durcharbeiten übrigens aufgefallen, dass Draco im Gegensatz zu den folgenden Kapitel hier gerade am Anfang wirklich sehr arrogant und eingebildet vorkommt, was er ja auch eigentlich ist, aber ich wollte es nicht so extrem werden lassen... da ihr ja aber noch nicht wisst, wie er in kommenden Kapis sein wird, war mein Geschreibsel darüber wohl ziemlich sinnlos, aber jetzt hab ichs einmal geschrieben, da lass ichs auch stehen *lach* Ich wieder^^
> 
> Egal! Das nächste Kapitel folgt in zwei Wochen, am Donnerstag, den 18.02.
> 
> Bis dahin, schöne Tage
> 
> Vielleicht sehen wir uns nächstes Wochenende auf der DeDeCon in Dresden *lach* Falls es überhaupt wen interessiert, mich findet ihr dann als Mikasa von Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan


	3. Hat man wirklich eine Wahl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben!
> 
> Alles fit bei euch? Ich hoffe, eure zwei Wochen waren besser als meine.. Bis auf die DedeCo, die war tolligst <3 Viele neue tolle Leute kennen gelernt, mit denen wir hoffentlich noch ne Menge zusammen machen werden :)
> 
> Hier noch einmal eine Anmerkung wegen Dracos Geburtstag – ja, ich weiß, dass er bereits am 5. Juni hat und dass dies eigentlich außerhalb der Ferienzeiten passiert – seht es doch bitte nicht zu eng, dass ich ganz frech behaupte, dass er noch hat, obwohl eigentlich noch keine Ferien sein dürften... es passte einfach besser in den Lauf der Geschichte.
> 
> Rechtschreibefehler wie immer per Post an mich schicken ;)
> 
> Liebe Grüße,  
> Belly

 

 

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

 

 

_ Kapitel 2 – Hat man wirklich eine Wahl? (Herbst 2012) _

 

 

„Da bist du ja Draco..“

Der Angesprochene sah von seinem Buch auf, in welchem er bis jetzt gelesen hatte und seine grauen Augen richteten sich auf die Tür, in deren Rahmen seine Tante stand. Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern, verschloss der Blonde seinen Geist und setzte eine seiner mittlerweile so gut bekannten Masken auf, ehe er ihr kühl zunickte.

„Bellatrix...“, erwiderte er leise, ohne den lächerlichen Familientitel _Tante_ zu benutzen. Er kannte sie nur von Familienfotos und Denkarien, warum sollte er sich dann die Mühe machen, ihr einen familiären Titel anzudenken, wenn sie für ihn einfach nicht den gleichen Stellenwert wie ein Familienmitglied hatte, auch wenn sie ihn als Kleinkind sehr wohl noch kennen lernte.

Seine Tante kam näher und setzte sich ihm gegenüber in einen der weichen Sessel, die hier in der Bibliothek standen. Sie musterte ihn unverhohlen, woraufhin der Slytherin leicht die Stirn runzelte.

„Was ist? Hast du kein Spielzeug irgendwo, das du mit deiner Anwesenheit erfreuen kannst? Falls es dir entgangen ist, Tantchen, ich lese!“

Kalt und herrisch waren seine Worte, genauso wie er es beabsichtigt hatte, auch wenn er es nicht so meinte, trotz allem, was Bellatrix getan hat, er wusste, das sie nicht wirklich so verrückt gewesen war, bevor sie nach Askaban kam.

Der junge Malfoy hatte magische Aufzeichnungen gesehen, seine Mutter hatte ihm diese gezeigt und Draco kannte nun mittlerweile auch den Grund, weshalb Bellatrix nun so war, wie sie war.

Einst schien sie überraschenderweise eine wirklich harmonische, nette junge Frau gewesen zu sein. Nur leider war die liebevolle Person unwiderruflich verloren, zurück blieb das herrische, eiskalte, gefühllose Biest, das sie nun war und er hatte keine Probleme seinen Abscheu auch auszudrücken, obwohl er manchmal doch den Verdacht hatte, dass sie nicht so verrückt war, wie alle glaubten.

Es war mehr eine Ahnung als ein Verdacht, aber doch gab es kleine Gesten und Blicke, die nicht zu dem verrückten Weibsstück passten, dass sie gern in der Öffentlichkeit und auf Todessertreffen spielte.

So wie jetzt in diesem Augenblick.

Ihr Blick war klar, die dunklen Augen aufmerksam und schienen nur auf eine falsche Regung von ihm zu warten. Als würde sie schon fast hoffen, er zeigte eine Reaktion, dass er ein Spiel durchschaut hätte.

In der Tat, Bellatrix war eine gewaltige Sache für sich, denn in diesem ruhigen und für andere Menschen _normalen_ Zustand fragte er sich mittlerweile ob das nicht bereits abnormaler war, als die Verrücktheit, die sie sonst an den Tag legte.

Draco bemerkte, dass sie über seine Worte schmunzelte und es sich in dem Sessel etwas bequemer machte und die Beine übereinander schlug, ehe sie leicht den Kopf schüttelte.

„Draco, Draco, Draco....“  
„Ich bin mir durchaus bewusst, das ich so heiße...“

Wie es für ihn typisch war, hob er arrogant eine seiner hübsch geschwungenen Augenbrauen. Zumindest waren sie das, wenn man der Parkinson glaubte, die das vor kurzem noch zu ihm gesagt hatte. Einfältiges Mädchen. Seine Gedanken wanderten zu ihr und er verzog leicht den Mund, glücklicherweise konnte er sie sich endlich vom Leib halten... so ein Liebestrank war eben doch zu etwas nütze.

Das Gefühl für nur einen Augenblick zu grinsen war stark in ihm, doch Bellatrix' Ruf eilte ihr weit voraus und was auch immer der junge Slytherin sagen oder denken würde, es vor den Augen seiner Tante zu tun war die denkbar schlechteste Lösung im Moment.

Er wusste, ihr würde diese Geste mit Sicherheit sauer aufstoßen.

Dank des jahrelangen Trainings hielt seine Maske seinem inneren Verlangen stand, bis das Gefühl vorüber war.

Doch die Erinnerung daran, wie er sowohl Pansy, als auch Vincent einen Trank untergejubelt hatte und sie daraufhin einige Zeit im Zimmer verschwunden waren, war nun mal einfach köstlich, auch wenn er zu den Malfoys gehörte. Immerhin war das der Auslöser gewesen, dass sie überhaupt erst angefangen hatten auszugehen. Er beglückwünschte sich selbst ein weiteres Mal stumm für diese brillante Idee, ehe er sich wieder auf seine Maskerade konzentrierte und das Buch auf die Sessellehne sinken ließ, um erneut den Blickkontakt zu seiner Tante wieder herzustellen.

„Wenn ich Zissy nicht damit gegen mich aufbringen würde, würde ich deine Frechheiten mit ein Paar Schlägen versuchen, auszutreiben, Neffe. Wie dem auch sei, ich bin nicht hier, um dich zu rügen, sondern nur, um dir eine Nachricht zu überbringen. Wie du ja selbst weißt, ist der Dunkle Lord schon ein paar Tage länger weg, als er geplant hatte.“

_Wie könnte ich das nicht merken, wo sich mein Todesser-sein doch so aufschiebt. Meiner Meinung nach könnte er auch die restlichen Ferien noch weg bleiben._

Draco ließ die langen Beine von der Sessellehne rutschen und setzte sich etwas gerader hin, um Aufmerksamkeit zu heucheln, doch innerlich war er froh, das die Aufnahme zum Todesser noch länger warten musste, weil der Dunkle Lord plötzlich einige andere Pläne hatte und Draco so bereits zwei Wochen Aufschub bekommen hatte.

„Langweile mich nicht mit Details, sondern komm zur Sache.“, meinte er kalt und sah seine Tante an. Sein Interesse jedoch war dieses Mal nicht geheuchelt – was hatte sie ihm wohl zu sagen?

Bellatrix jedoch grinste und fuhr sich extra langsam durch die langen, dunklen Haare, ehe sie ihren Blick erneut auf den Todesser-Anwärter richtete.

„Nun, wie du ja selbst weißt, hast du in wenigen Tagen Geburtstag. Der Dunkle Lord hat entschlossen, dir ein verfrühtes Geburtstagsgeschenk zu machen und dich an deinem 16. Geburtstag zu einem von uns zu machen. Du kannst stolz auf dich sein, Draco. Du wirst der jüngste Todesser sein, den man je ausgewählt hat, eine ehrenvolle Aufgabe zu bekommen, für die wir anderen dich nur beneiden können und zufällig habe ich sogar erfahren, was deine Aufgabe für das Ritual ist.“

Kurz schnalzte sie mit der Zunge, auch wenn Draco klar war, dass dies wohl mehr aus Vorfreude anstatt aus Missbiligung geschah.

„Der Dunkle Lord erweist dir die Ehre, eine Frau zu foltern und zu töten. Also enttäusche uns lieber nicht, Dracilein.“

Damit stand sie elegant auf, flüsterte ihm noch den Namen zu und verließ den Raum, ohne auf ihn oder seine Mimik zu achten, während er wie vom Blitz getroffen sitzen blieb. Eben noch der Meinung, er würde Aufschub bekommen, hatte sich Draco nicht die Laune von seiner Tante verderben lassen wollen und nun erfuhr er, das er doch aufgenommen wurde... und das in weniger als drei Tagen!

Der Blonde wusste, er hatte seine Maskerade weiter durch zu ziehen, um nicht nur sich, sondern auch seine Mutter zu schützen, doch in diesem Moment konnte er nicht anders, sein Atem ging leicht schneller und er ließ das Buch einfach fallen, ohne noch einmal danach zu schauen, wie es auf dem teuren Teppichboden liegen blieb, stand so schnell auf, dass es schon einem Sprung gleich kam und durchschritt zügig die Bibliothek.

Er wollte das alles doch gar nicht, Draco wollte kein Todesser sein, er wollte nicht zu diesen Leuten gehören, die mit Freude quälten und töteten, wollte kein gefühlloser Mörder sein und er wollte gewiss nicht leiden, weil er nicht so leben durfte, wie er es wollte.

 

„Mutter!“, rief er lediglich im Haus und als sie vom Ende der Halle aus einem der Salons kam, deutete er sogleich nach oben. Sie nickte, lief ihm nach, bis sie durch den oberen langen Gang endlich in seinen Räumen ankamen und als sich die Tür hinter ihnen beiden schloss und Narzissa sie mit einem _Muffliato_ belegt hatte, konnte Draco nicht mehr länger aufrecht erhalten, was er so verzweifelt versuchte zu verbergen.

Tränen, die schon längst in seinen Augen brannten, liefen nun die blassen Wangen hinab und er erkannte den besorgten Blick in den blauen Augen seiner Mutter.

„Draco... Was ist passiert?“

Sie nahm ihren Sohn sogleich in die Arme und drückte ihn an sich, Draco legte den Kopf auf der Schulter seiner Mutter ab und weinte, leise, aber doch tat er es und besorgt strich sie ihm über den Rücken.

„Erzähl mir, was passiert ist... Ich habe Bella in der Halle gesehen... Hat sie etwas zu dir gesagt?“

Tief atmete der blasse Slytherin durch, wischte sich die Tränen weg und sah aus ängstlichen, grauen Augen zu ihr auf.

„Das _er_ mich zu einem Todesser machen will...“

Verwirrt suchte Narzissa in den traurigen Augen ihres Sohnes eine andere Antwort, bevor sie ihrer Verwirrung Ausdruck verlieh.

„Ja aber... das wussten wir doch bereits...“

Der junge Malfoy nickte und benötigte einige wenige Atemzüge. Obwohl von Anfang an klar gewesen war, was auf ihn zukommen würde, so hatte Bellatrix mit ihrer Neuigkeit seine sorgfältig aufgelegte Fassade der Ruhe wieder zunichte gemacht. Draco konnte sein Herz klopfen spüren und musste mehrmals schlucken, bevor er auch nur das Gefühl hatte, dazu fähig zu sein, seiner Mutter zu berichten, was ihm genüsslich weiter gegeben wurde.

„Es soll direkt an meinem Geburtstag passieren...“

Er konnte direkt miterleben, wie das ohnehin schon blasse Gesicht seiner Mutter auch die letzte Farbe verlor, immerhin nahte dieser Moment bereits in zwei Tagen.

„Sie hat mir meine Aufgabe für das Ritual gesagt.... ich... ich muss...“  
„Sag es mir..“

Besorgte blau-graue Augen richteten sich auf ängstliche graue.

„Ich soll sie töten, sie erst foltern und dann... töten...“  
„Wen, Liebling?“  
„Professor Vektor... sie... sie unterrichtet Arithmantik in Hogwarts!“

 

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

 

 

 

Der Spiegel war leicht beschlagen, nur in der Mitte konnte man noch etwas erkennen, also dort, wo eben ein blonder Slytherin drüber gewischt hatte, nachdem er der Dusche entstiegen war. Seine grauen Augen, die im Moment weniger funkelten als noch vor wenigen Tagen, waren auf sein Spiegelbild geheftet und er schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Dass es ihm nicht besonders gut ging, war ihm deutlich anzusehen.

Zumindest sah man das, wenn man sich für ihn interessierte.

Also würde es wohl nur seine Mutter sehen... seine Tante vielleicht auch.. aber auch nur, wenn sie gerade niemanden zum Foltern hatte und sich deswegen dachte, ihrer übrig gebliebenen Familie auf die Nerven zu gehen, denn Bellatrix konnte auch noch so viele Manieren und Höflichkeitsfloskeln besitzen, einfach war sie deswegen trotzdem nicht.

Draco war blass, blasser als gewöhnlich und unter seinen Augen waren bereits im Ansatz dunkle Ringe zu sehen und das obwohl er erst gestern von seiner Tante erfahren hatte, was auf ihn zukam. Schlafmangel sah man ihm zu seinem Leidwesen sehr schnell an.

Er wusste, heute war der Tag, an dem diese Aufgabe für die Aufnahmezeremonie, die er zu bewältigen hatte, bekannt gegeben wurde. Den Todessern, die ebenfalls in seinem Zuhause verweilten und natürlich ihm selbst, denn offiziell durfte er das ja noch nicht wissen. Es war ihm sowieso ein Rätsel gewesen, warum seine Tante ihm gesagt hatte, was ihn erwarten würde.

Der Malfoy-Erbe fuhr sich durch die noch nassen Haare, verwuschelte sie so unwillkürlich. Normalerweise hätte er sie schon in der ersten Ferienwoche schneiden lassen, doch ein belauschtes Gespräch in Hogwarts hatte ihn darüber nachdenken lassen, sie etwas länger wachsen zu lassen.

Noch fiel es nicht groß auf, doch der Anblick sagte ihm immer mehr zu, hatte er doch unweigerlich das Gefühl, wie die Haare momentan lagen, gab es ihm einen... nun ja, doch etwas verwegenen Touch.

Überrascht nahm Draco wahr, das sein Spiegelbild das erste Mal seit Tagen wieder ehrlich lächelte, denn unweigerlich musste er daran denken, was sein bester Freund Blaise in diesem Moment sagen würde und schon hatte er das Gefühl, seine Stimme zu hören.

„ _Einen verwegneren Touch? Draco, wenn deine Haare noch sexier aussehen sollten, als sie es jetzt tun, musst du nur schnipsen und die Hälfte unserer Mitschüler hüpft ohne dein Zutun in dein Bett.“_

Leise räusperte sich, verwarf diese Gedanken und blickte im Spiegel auf seine Lippen, wobei er bemerkte, das er schon wieder darauf herum kaute, eine Geste, die er sich in den letzten Tagen viel zu oft erlaubt hatte und er zwang sich die Zähne von der Lippe zu nehmen und schloss seinen Mund.

Er wusste, was ihm bevorstand.

Gestern war der Dunkle Lord noch am Nachmittag wieder angekommen und während er sich mit einem kuschelig warmen Handtuch abtrocknete, glitten seine Gedanken zu dem Erlebten zurück.

„ _Es ist doch immer wieder schön, nach Hause zu kommen, findest du nicht auch, Draco?“_

_Etwas erschrocken sah er zum Dunklen Lord auf, als dieser ihn vor den anderen so direkt ansprach._

„ _N-Natürlich, Herr...“  
_ „ _Das ist schön... ich bin mir sicher, wir werden uns später noch ein wenig unterhalten..“_

_Der Dunkle Lord lächelte kalt, was Draco eine Gänsehaut bescherte und er blieb angespannt stehen, als der Magier einen gewissen Auftrag aufrief, von dem nun die dafür vorgesehenen Todesser vortraten und dem Gebieter Ehre erwiesen, indem sie sich verneigten und auch so stehen blieben._

_Seine Gedanken drifteten unwillkürlich ab, das was der Dunkle Lord sagte, betraf den Auftrag, den vier der anderen Todesser hatten machen müssen und erst ein schriller Schrei brachte ihn in die Gegenwart zurück._

_Sofort richtete sich sein Blick auf eine der vier Gestalten in den Todesserroben, die schreiend und sich windend am Boden lag, jeder konnte auf den ersten Blick erkennen, das der Crucio wirkte._

„ _Nun, Nott, vielleicht solltest du das nächste Mal genau darüber nachdenken, ob du noch einmal versagst oder endlich mal einen der Aufträge erfüllst, die ich vergebe! Jeder von euch hat jämmerlich versagt! Crucio!“_

_Obwohl er das dringende Gefühl hatte schlucken zu wollen, gelang es ihm nicht. Obwohl Notts Kapuze noch immer an ihrem Ort saß, wusste Draco wie der Vater seines Mitschülers aussah und konnte sich überaus lebhaft vorstellen, was der bekannte Mann nun an Schmerz erdulden musste._

_Ja, auch Draco kannte diesen Schmerz bereits, wenn auch in abgeschwächter Form. Bisher war er von den grausamen Flüchen des Lords selbst verschont geblieben, doch das hieß nicht, dass er noch keinen der Schmerzflüche abbekommen hatte. Immerhin gab es nicht nur den Cruciatus, auch wenn er der beliebteste unter den Todessern war._

_Auch die anderen drei Kapuzengestalten lagen nacheinander am Boden, doch bei Ihnen wurden keine Namen genannt und so konnte Draco nur raten, um wen es sich bei ihnen handelte. Mal davon abgesehen, das es den Jungen sowieso nicht interessierte, wer bei einem Auftrag versagte, denn jeder versagte Auftrag bedeutete, das Menschen, egal welchen Blutes weiterleben durften, Muggelgeborene, Zauberer, Hexen, Muggel an sich, sogar Squibs._

Er hatte sie bis vor kurzer Zeit noch verachtet, das stimmte durchaus, doch niemand verdiente die Behandlungen der Todesser und des Lords, egal welchen Blutes der Betreffende auch sein mochte.

In den wenigen Tagen, die er bis jetzt wieder hier war, änderte sich seine Einstellung mehr als nur um ein paar Grad. Selbstverständlich nicht von Grundauf, dafür hatte er einfach zu lange damit gelebt und auch zeigte er äußerlich noch das gleiche Verhalten wie eh und je. Doch in seinem Innern... fühlte er mit den Gefangenen mit.

Es tat dem Slytherin tatsächlich leid, wenn er ihre Schmerzen sah, er fühlte mit ihnen mit, wenn er die Angst spürte, die sie befiel, sobald Todesser in ihre Nähe kamen... und zeigte nicht gerade das auch ziemlich deutlich, das er hier auf der falschen Seite stand?

Würde es ihm auf der anderen Seite besser gehen?

Inzwischen konnte er diese Frage rein intuitiv beantworten - Mit Sicherheit ja...

Doch noch immer waren seine Eltern, seine Mutter hier... er ebenso.. und er wusste sich einfach nicht zu helfen, wie sollte er seine Mutter hier wegbringen? Sie stand unter schlimmerer Beobachtung als er. Er hatte nur Glück, weil er außerhalb von Hogwarts eigentlich nicht zaubern durfte...

Eigentlich...

Denn nachdem sich der Dunkle Lord an den Menschen, die in seinen Augen kläglich versagten, ausgetobt hatte, wandte er sich ihm zu und während Draco das Handtuch ablegte und begann sich anzuziehen, dachte er erneut zurück, an das gestrige Erlebnis.

„ _So Draco...“  
_ „ _J-Ja Herr?“  
_ „ _In exakt zwei Tagen hast du Geburtstag, nicht wahr?“  
_ „ _Das stimmt Herr..“_

_Der Dunkle Lord trat auf ihn zu und seine Erscheinung verzog sein Gesicht, scheinbar sollte das ein Lächeln darstellen und Draco versuchte zwanghaft nicht zurück zu weichen, sondern mit dieser leichten Verneigung an genau der Stelle, an der er sich bereits befand stehen zu bleiben und dem Dunklen Lord somit nicht zu zeigen, das er eigentlich dort nicht sein wollte. Er wusste, würde er zurückweichen, hätte das ernsthafte Folgen. Vielleicht nicht unbedingt durch den Lord selbst... jedoch ausgeführt durch seinen Vater._

_Die Frage, was hierbei besser war, erübrigte sich._

„ _Verzieht euch! Ich will mit dem jungen Malfoy sprechen...“_

_Die Todesser setzten sich in Bewegung und bei dem Gedanken daran, gleich mit dem Dunklen Lord allein zu sein, wurde ihm flau im Magen. Ob der Dunkle Lord es wusste oder nicht, war dem Blonden ein Rätsel, doch der Schwarzmagier setzte noch einmal zum Sprechen an._

„ _Lucius, Narzissa, Severus und Bellatrix, ihr dürft bleiben... Immerhin seid ihr doch... des Jungen größte Vertrauten, hab' ich nicht Recht?“_

„ _Selbstverständlich Mylord. Ich versichere Euch, Draco wird Euch keine Schande machen, er ist talentiert und zuverlässig und wird seinen Auftrag sicher zufriedenstellend erfüllen..“_

_Bei den geschleimten Worten seines Vaters schluckte der junge Blonde hart, wie sollte er sich je aus der Affaire ziehen können, wenn Lucius ständig solch verpflichtende Worte für Draco einsetzte? Worte, die ihm sicherlich irgendwann einmal den Weg für immer verbauten, hier raus und von diesem ganzen Todesser-Zeug los zu kommen._

„ _Erhebe dich.“, lauteten die nächsten Worte des dunklen Magiers und Draco stellte sich wieder aufrecht hin und sah zu dem Mann, den die Zaubererwelt so fürchtete._

„ _Wie dir Bellatrix leider schon vorher verriet, bin ich gewillt, dich in meinen Reihen zu begrüßen, was sagst du dazu?“_

_Nur nichts falsches... dachte sich der Blonde und straffte leicht seine Schultern, was den Anschein hatte, als würde ihm vor Stolz die Brust schwellen._

„ _Es ist eine große Ehre, Herr.“_

„ _Sehr gut... Bevor ich jemanden in meinen Reihen aufnehme, muss derjenige sich erst beweisen, wie du ja bereits weißt und normalerweise stelle ich zwei Aufgaben, dann ist derjenige dabei. Du jedoch, mein Lieber, bist ja noch sehr jung und dein Vater hat immer wieder dein Talent und deine Zuverlässigkeit gelobt, also habe ich mir überlegt, dir etwas ganz Besonderes anzubieten, zumal man ja nur einmal 16 wird, nicht wahr...“_

_Wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, dass er dann Schmerzen erleiden würde, hätte der Slytherin sein Gesicht verzogen, denn genau das trat ein, was er hatte vermeiden wollen, zu viel Aufmerksamkeit des Dunklen Lords und somit eine, in dessen Augen, Besonderheit._

_Es war unsinnig zu erwähnen, dass das garantiert etwas sein würde, was absolut nicht leicht zu tun war. Draco wartete noch ab, zu unsicher, ob er nun etwas sagen sollte, oder nicht, als der Dunkle Lord ihm die Entscheidung unbewusst abnahm, indem er weitersprach._

„ _Ich habe mir überlegt, dir nicht nur 2 Aufgaben zu stellen, wie all den anderen, sondern 3, aufgrund deines Alters. Die letzte jedoch wird eine etwas schwierigere, aber wenn du wirklich so talentiert bist, wie mir dein Vater immer verspricht, dürfte das keine besondere Herausforderung darstellen.“_

_Volltreffer... Das war mit Sicherheit sein Todesurteil._

 

 

 

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.
> 
> Das nächste Mal werden wir einen weiteren Blick in den vergangenen Tag und Dracos Interaktion mit dem dunklen Lord werfen. Ich hoffe, ihr seid dann wieder mit dabei ;)
> 
> Das nächste Kapitel kommt am Donnerstag, den 03. März.
> 
> Bis dahin :)


	4. Kapitel 3 - Drei unverzeihliche Flüche

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

  

_ Kapitel 3 – Drei unverzeihliche Flüche (April 2013) _

 

Fertig angezogen trat Draco aus dem Badezimmer. Seine Haare waren noch leicht feucht, einige Strähnen hingen ihm in die Stirn, bevor er diese mit einer schnellen, eleganten Bewegung zurück strich. Nach der angenehm warmen Dusche fühlte er sich wesentlich entspannter, auch wenn dem Blonden durchaus bewusst war, dass dieser Zustand gewiss nicht lang anhalten würde.

In der Mitte seines Zimmers stehen bleibend, als ihm ein bestimmter Gedanke kam, verzog er das Gesicht, denn eigentlich hätte ihm von vorn herein klar sein müssen, dass sein Vater während der Zeit, die er selbst in Hogwarts gewesen war, dem Dunklen Lord immer wieder von ihm vorschwärmen würde.

Sonst hatte er sich eher wenig um die Belange seines Sohnes gekümmert, aber der dunkle Lord, dessen Aufgaben und die Macht, die Lucius erhielt, wenn er zufriedenstellend arbeitete, waren sicher zu lukrativ, um eine Chance wie diese zu verpassen. Den einzigen Sohn mit seinen Spitzennoten und dem Talent dunkle Zauber schnell zu erlernen, nein, das war mit Sicherheit nichts, was sich ein Lucius Malfoy entgehen lassen würde.

Obwohl Draco im Augenblick die einzige anwesende Person innerhalb dieser Wände war, konnte er den Laut nicht unterdrücken und in seinem gut ausgestatteten Zimmer erklang ein bitteres Lachen.

Gerade der Mann, der sich absolut nicht für seinen Sohn interessierte, schwärmte dem mächtigen Schwarzmagier vor, wie gut sich Draco doch in den Reihen der Todesser machen würde. Welch Bereicherung er darstellen würde. Ironie pur.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass es schon zu spät für das Frühstück war und so rief er eine der Hauselfen, um etwas zu essen für sein Zimmer zu bestellen. Lieber aß er hier allein, in der sicheren Abgeschiedenheit, als draußen in seinem zuhause den anderen Todessern zu begegnen.

Flink wie die Hauselfen waren, erschienen die gewünschten Speisen innerhalb weniger Minuten und der Blonde begann zu essen, konnte allerdings nicht verhindern, dass seine Gedanken erneut zum Vorabend zurück drifteten.

 

„ _Deine Aufgabe wird, wie schon erwähnt, nicht aus zwei Teilen bestehen, sondern aus dreien. Erst dann wirst du vollwertiges Mitglied in meinem Zirkel. Erfüllst du sie zu meiner Zufriedenheit überlege ich mir eventuell sogar, ob du bereits bald zum inneren Kreis gehören wirst, wie deine Eltern, deine Tante und dein Pate und das mein lieber junger Draco, sollte Ansporn genug sein, nicht wahr?“_

_Unwillkürlich warf Draco einen Blick über die Schulter zu den vier eben genannten Leuten. Zwei davon sahen wahnsinnig entzückt aus, dass er bald aufgenommen werden sollte und in Gedanken schnaubte er._

_Sein Vater und seine Tante._

_Beide hatten sich so wenig für ihn interessiert, dass er kaum wusste, wer sie wirklich waren. Die Eine, weil sie fast sein gesamtes Leben lang in Askaban zugebracht hatte, der Andere, weil er nur Erfolge sehen wollte, aber nicht darauf achtete, wer sein Sohn wirklich war, oder was dieser brauchte._

_Außerdem hatten beide in der letzten Zeit gewisse Dinge getan, die, die Chance, ihn richtig kennen zu lernen, schon längst zunichte machte. Schmerzflüche waren nur ein Übel unter dem Ganzen._

_Die anderen beiden, seine Mutter und sein Pate hatten ihre Gesichter verschlossen, so, wie sein eigenes es auch war und er konnte nur hoffen, das auch Severus derselben Meinung war, wie seine Mutter. Andernfalls würde er ab September unter ständiger Beobachtung in Hogwarts stehen und jedes bisschen, das er versuchte, von Lord Voldemort los zu kommen, würde weitergetragen werden und somit bekäme er die Strafe sicher mehr als nur zeitnah._

_Bis jetzt war sein Pate immer auf seiner Seite gewesen, hatte ihn unterstützt, ihn gelehrt und gefordert, ihm geholfen... noch einen Vertrauten eventuell zu verlieren, ließ ihn schwer schlucken._

_Seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich wieder auf den mächtigen Magier vor ihm._

„ _Die erste Aufgabe ist einfach. Du bist nachher pünktlich halb elf hier unten. Ein ausgewähltes Team wird ins Ministerium reisen, wo eine wichtige Versammlung stattfindet, die unter anderem auch uns betrifft. Lucius und Severus gehören ebenfalls zu dem Team, welches dich begleitet. Du wirst dort zwei von uns ausgewählte Männer unter den Imperius-Fluch stellen und einem von ihnen somit einflößen, das er seinen Posten an deinen Vater abgibt. Beide Namen erfährst du kurz vor eurer Abreise. Der Betreffende wird mit euch zurück reisen und hier angekommen, wirst du den Cruciatus bei ihm anwenden, bis er mit der Information heraus rückt, die ich dir nachher noch sage. Nimmst du diese erste Aufgabe an?“_

_Das Glühen der roten Augen wurde kurzzeitig stärker und er spürte die Blicke in seinem Rücken und so nickte er einmal und verneigte sich erneut, so wie ihm mehr als einmal nachdrücklich eingetrichtert worden war, zu reagieren._

„ _Ich nehme die Aufgabe an, Herr.“_

 

„Wie soll mir jetzt noch jemand glauben, das ich nicht auf dieser Seite bleiben möchte?“

Der leise geflüsterte Satz des Blonden verhallte ungehört in den vier Wänden seines Zimmers, nur ein Hauch in einem Anwesen mit so viel mehr Lärm, doch in der ihn umgebenden Stille nur umso lauter.

Draco wusste überhaupt nicht mehr, wie er es anstellen sollte, zur anderen Seite - der weißen Seite - zu wechseln, nachdem was er am Abend zuvor hatte tun müssen.

Auf seinem Bett sitzend stützte der Blonde die Hände auf die Knie und vergrub das Gesicht darin, rieb sich über die Augen und fuhr sich schließlich durch die Haare.

Wie sollte er auch wissen, was er machen sollte, in einem Haushalt, in dem er von schwarzen Magiern nur so umgeben war?

Draco war nun fast 16, aber er hatte noch lange nicht so viel an Zauber drauf, wie alle hier in seinem Umfeld, auch wenn sein Repertoire das der anderen Hogwarts Schüler übertraf. Für die Todesser hier, wäre es ein Leichtes ihn einfach auszuschalten.

Nach Hogwarts zu gehen, war wahrscheinlich die einzige Chance die er hatte, um von hier weg zu kommen... auch wenn er schweren Herzens seine Mutter zurück lassen musste.

 

„ _Gut, ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt. Wagt es nicht, zu versagen!“_

_Die Stimme des dunklen Lords hallte in seinen Ohren nach, während das ausgewählte Team, bestehend aus ihm, seinem Vater, seinem Paten und einem weiteren Todesser, dessen Namen er nicht kannte, bestand, sich in den Kamin begab und sich ins Zaubereiministerium flohte._

_Aus dem Kamin draußen, putzte Draco notdürftig seinen Umhang ab und folgte seinem Vater, der schon auf die Fahrstühle zuhielt._

_Draco sah sich kurz um. Da die Zaubererwelt ja nun offiziell ebenfalls Bescheid wusste, dass der dunkle Lord zurück gekehrt war, machte man auch die Sicherheitskontrollen für die Besucher aktiver, wobei er diese, sich vor ihm befindliche Szene, mit einem fast lautlosen Schnauben abtat. Sie alle hier hatten doch keine Ahnung, zu was die Todesser fähig waren und dass sie schon längst mehrere Stellen im Ministerium inne hatten, von denen aus sie wunderbar manipulieren und agieren konnten, wie es ihnen beliebte._

_Das Ministerium hatte Angst infiltriert zu werden und versuchte jede mögliche Sicherheitsmaßnahme, um dies zu verhindern. Draco konnte sie dafür nur bemitleiden, es war ja offensichtlich bereits zu spät._

_Einer der Fahrstühle hielt und sogar von hier draußen konnte er die kühle Ansagestimme der Frau vernehmen, die die Stockwerke und Abteilungen bei jedem Halt verkündete, seit er denken konnte. Richtigerweise, wies sie die Fahrgäste darauf hin, dass diese soeben im Atrium angekommen waren und nachdem Besucher und Ministeriumsangestellte den Fahrstuhl verlassen hatten, folgte Draco seinem Vater hinein._

_Ihr Ziel führte sie zuerst nach oben, bis in den 3. Stock, in die Abteilung für Magische Unfälle und Katastrophen und weiter zur Vergissmich-Zentrale, wo sie.. nein, Draco selbst... wo Draco einem gewissen Arnold Friedlich einen Imperio aufs Auge drücken würde und ihn so stumm „überzeugte“ mit ihnen mit zu kommen._

_Mit einem ungemütlichen Rumpeln hielt der Fahrstuhl schließlich erneut an._

„ _3\. Stock. Abteilung für Magische Unfälle und Katastrophen mit dem Magischen Unfallumkehrkommando, der Vergissmich-Zentrale und dem Komitee für Muggelgerechte Entschuldigungen.“_

_Draco hob angesichts dieser Information nur eine Augenbraue, es war ja schön und gut, das sie jedes Mal alles nieder quatschte, aber mal ehrlich, das war so was von nervtötend. Würde er hier arbeiten, hätte er sich mit Sicherheit schon längst darüber beschwert._

_Die Türen des Fahrstuhls – wobei man hier eher von Gittern reden konnte - öffneten sich und sie betraten den Gang, indem einige Memo´s schon darauf warteten, in den Fahrstuhl flattern zu können._

„ _Draco.“, ertönte die sonst sehr feste Stimme von Severus dieses mal eher sanft, als wollte er ihm Trost zureden, ohne es zu offensichtlich zu machen._

_Sein Augenmerk richtete sich auf seinen Paten._

„ _Also, du musst den rechten Gang ganz hinter, die vorletzte Tür links ist sein Büro. Wir warten hier, während Lucius so tut, als müsse er mit jemandem was klären. Beeile dich und arbeite akkurat und präzise, wie ich es in Zaubertränke von dir gewohnt bin.“_

_Lediglich ein kleines Nicken brachte er ihm entgegen, ehe sein Vater schon abdampfte und mit einem letzten Blick auf seinen Sohn wohl zu sagen schien, er solle ihm keine Schande bereiten und wäre diese Situation dem überhaupt nicht angemessen gewesen und er nicht eigentlich schon zu alt, für so etwas, Draco hätte ihm zu gern die Zunge raus gestreckt. Aber für solche Albernheiten, war jetzt scheinbar kein Platz mehr in seinem Leben._

_Wie es ihm beschrieben wurde, machte er sich zu dem besagten Büro auf den Weg und klopfte schließlich leise an der Tür, an der in goldenen Lettern 'Arnold Friedlich – Vergissmich-Zentrale' stand, innerlich hoffend, das niemand antworten würde. Doch diese Hoffnung ging flöten, als ein freundliches „Herein“ erklang und mutiger, als er sich eigentlich fühlte, öffnete er die Tür, trat ein und schloss sie wieder hinter ihm._

„ _Guten Abend..“, machte er einen doch recht schüchternen Anfang und sah sich den schon älteren Mann an, den er gleich unter den Imperio setzten müsste und von dem er wusste, dass für diesen das Leben, so wie er es bis jetzt kannte, schlagartig vorbei sein würde._

_Der ahnungslose Mensch hinter seinem Schreibtisch erwiderte den Gruß mit einem zwar erschöpften, aber dennoch freundlichen Lächeln, ehe Erkenntnis in seinen Augen aufblitzte._

„ _Aah, du bist der junge Malfoy, nicht wahr?“  
_ „ _Das stimmt, Sir.“_

_Unbehaglich trat er von einem Fuß auf den anderen und schluckte dann schwer, es wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen, den Zauberstab, den er schon so halb hinter sich versteckte zu ziehen und ihn unter seinen Willen zu stellen._

_Vielleicht würde es so manchen überraschen, aber jetzt würde es das allererste Mal sein, dass er einen der Unverzeihlichen benutzen würde. Zwar war es nicht sein Zauberstab, da er ja noch die Spur auf sich trug, aber trotzdem würde er es in dem Bewusstsein machen, dass es nun einmal er war, der den Zauber ausführte._

_Dass er es sein würde, der diesen Menschen aus seinem gewohnten Leben und in die Folter reißen würde._

_Unwillkürlich dachte er kurz an den Verteidigungsunterricht in der vierten Klasse, als der falsche Moody ihnen allen die Unverzeihlichen gezeigt hatte und er wusste, genau wie die Spinne damals, würde der Mann hier, keine andere Chance haben, als auf den blonden Schüler hören zu müssen._

„ _Nun, mein Junge, was kann ich denn für dich tun?“, erklang die freundliche Stimme wieder und der junge Slytherin senkte unwillkürlich den Kopf und biss sich fest auf die Lippe, sich in seinem Innern sagend, das er einfach keine andere Wahl hatte, wenn er zurück nach Hogwarts gehen wollte … möglichst unversehrt._

_Wenn er eine Möglichkeit haben wollte, aus diesem Leben zu entkommen... er musste es einfach tun._

„ _Es tut mir so leid...“_

_Nur ein leises Flüstern war es gewesen, jedoch hatte der Angestellte dies vernommen und runzelte die Stirn, so was kam auch ziemlich selten vor, dass sich hier jemand entschuldigte._

„ _Ich versteh nicht ganz...“, gab er deswegen unumwunden zu und Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf, er musste es tun... wenn nicht..._

_Nun, die Folgen wollte er sich nicht ausmalen._

_Seinen Blick hob er an und in den bis eben noch so unsicher glänzenden silbernen Augen prangte nun Entschlossenheit._

„ _Imperio!“_

_Sofort wurde der Blick des Mannes etwas trüb und Draco spürte, das er ihm nun gehorchte, also sagte er ihm, das er mit ihm kommen müsste, denn er würde den Mann zu einem Termin bringen._ _Mit dem anderen im Schlepptau ging er zurück und sah ein kleines Nicken von Seiten seines Paten, während er genau sah, das seinem Vater irgendetwas nicht passte, vielleicht hatte es ihm einfach zu lange gedauert._

„ _Da bist du ja endlich...“, ertönte nur seine beherrschte Stimme und Draco widerstand dem Drang zu schnauben._

_Mit einem 'Pling' öffneten sich die Gitter des Fahrstuhls, wo die Ansagerin in ihrer gelangweilten, monotonen Stimme verkündete, in welchem Stock sie waren._

_Sein Vater, Severus und der Todesser traten ein, Draco und der Angestellte folgten, die Türen schlossen sich und er atmete tief durch, ein weiterer Zauber und sie waren bald wieder im Manor._

_Mit Schrecken fiel ihm ein, dass dort von ihm erwartet hatte, den Crucio zu benutzen und unwillkürlich besah er sich diesen Mr. Friedlich, den er unter den Imperio gestellt hatte._

_Gewiss hatte er eine Frau... Kinder... und Draco würde ihnen den Vater weg nehmen, ihm unbeschreiblich quälende Schmerzen hinzufügen, nur für einen Mann, der davon besessen war, über die Welt zu herrschen und Muggel, Muggelgeborene und jene, die er nicht für würdig befand, zu quälen, zu versklaven oder zu töten._

_Die Gewissheit, dass dieser Mann in weniger als einer Stunde schreiend und krampfend vor ihm liegen würde, ließ ihm kalt werden und Gänsehaut überkam ihn, ganz zu schweigen davon, das ihm bei der Sache absolut nicht wohl war._

_Aber er musste an dem einzigen Gedanken festhalten, den er noch halten konnte – Seine Rückkehr nach Hogwarts am Ende dieses Sommers. Bis dahin musste er irgendwie durchhalten._

„ _Draco, ist alles in Ordnung?“_

_Leicht drehte er den Kopf zu Severus und nickte ihm lediglich zu, ehe er wieder auf die Stockanzeige sah, jetzt nur nicht auffallen und die Rolle spielen, sonst würde der Blonde wohl ebenfalls schneller unter einem Crucio leiden, als es ihm lieb war, dessen war er sich sicher._

_Severus für seinen Teil bekam nur zu gut mit, das Draco Anzeichen davon zeigte, dase er all das hier nicht wollte und er beschloss, ein besonderes Augenmerk auf sein Patenkind zu legen, immerhin hätte er ihn sowieso in Hogwarts bald unter seinem Schutz und je eher der Junge von Lucius und den Todessern weg kam, umso besser für ihn._

_Nicht nur einmal hatte sich der Tränkemeister schon gewünscht, seine Deckung seinem Patenkind zuliebe auffliegen zu lassen, aber es war einfach zu wichtig und er hoffte, dass Lucius' Junge es die letzten Wochen bis zum September noch aushalten würde, dann war ihm gewiss, in Sicherheit zu sein._

_Das 'Pling' holte Draco aus seinen düsteren Gedanken, in denen er sich schon verfolgt von der dunklen und geächtet von der weißen Seite sah und er hob den Kopf und richtete den Blick seiner silbergrauen Augen auf die sich öffnenden Gitter._

„ _Erster Stock. Zaubereiministeriumszentrale.“_

_Draco blieb stehen, um seinen Vater vorbei zu lassen, der mit seinem üblich arroganten Auftreten aus dem Fahrstuhl ging und schloss sich dann hinter Severus dem kleinen Trupp an._

„ _Imperio.“, erklang das leise Flüstern Draco´s, der, im Gegensatz zu vorhin, seinen jetzigen Fluch im Verborgenen aussprechen musste und als er sah, wie die Augen von Terence Higgs kurz trüb wurden, so wusste er auch hier, dass der Fluch funktioniert hatte._

_Die Anweisungen, die er vom dunklen Lord erhalten hatte, waren klar und deutlich formuliert gewesen und so gab er diese weiter, nur um schließlich zu sehen, wie besagter Verfluchter aufstand, seine Krawatte runter zerrte und auf den Minister zuging, der sich gerade mit seinem Vater unterhielt, was natürlich der perfekte Plan gewesen war, immerhin konnte man ihm so nichts nachweisen und man würde wohl kaum den Tränkemeister von Hogwarts oder einen Minderjährigen beschuldigen._

_Terence Higgs legte also in den nächsten zehn Minuten sein Amt sehr wortreich nieder und betreute, wie es der Auftrag besagte, seinen eigenen Vater mit den Aufgaben, welcher dies erfolgreich geschauspielert jedoch nur sehr ungern annahm, dem Minister jedoch versprach, ihm mit Rat und Tat zur Seite zu stehen._

_Draco vermittelte dem nun Arbeitslosen, das er nach Hause gehen sollte, was jener auch tat, in wenigen Stunden würde die Wirkung des Imperios nachlassen, dann konnte sich Mr. Higgs ja einen neuen Job suchen._

_Den Zauberstab packte er weg und wartete nun nur noch, bis sein Vater zurück kam, was, wie er wusste, sicher noch eine Weile dauern sollte._

„ _Möchtest du etwas trinken?“, vernahm Draco erneut die leise Stimme seines Paten neben ihm und schüttelte jedoch nur wiederholt leicht den Kopf._

„ _Nein, danke. Ich würde lieber wieder nach Hause wollen...“, meinte er, aber die Worte 'zurück in mein Zimmer', wären hierbei wohl eher angemessen gewesen._

_Es war ein unbedachter Satz, den er verlauten ließ, was er nicht nur an Severus seltsamen Blick merkte, sondern auch an den Worten, die der andere Todesser feixend an ihn richtete._

„ _Sieh mal einer an, der Malfoy-spross scheint ja schon richtig darauf zu brennen, sich zu beweisen...“_

_Unwillkürlich wurde dem Blonden übel, denn nur für einen Augenblick hatte er doch tatsächlich vergessen, was ihm noch bevorstand und nun wurde er wieder daran erinnert..._

_Der Slytherin presste eine Entschuldigung hervor und verschwand auf der, in Sichtweite gelegenen, Toilette, wo er sich schwer atmend am Waschbecken abstützte, bei Slytherins Name, wo sollte das hinführen? Ihm war bewusst, was ihm bevor stand, wenn er den Auftrag nicht zufriedenstellend erledigte. Nicht nur von dem Dunklen Lord, nein, auch sein Vater würde ihn gehörig bestrafen, dessen war er sich so sicher, wie Dumbledore gern Zitronenbonbons lutschte._

_Tief atmete er durch, immer wieder beruhigend ein und aus, bis sich seine Übelkeit halbwegs gelegt hatte und Draco richtete sich auf. Er betrachtete sich im Spiegel und hoffte einfach, dass es allen egal war, das man schon jetzt sah, wie sehr ihn das mitnahm._

_Ein paar Minuten blieb der 15-jährige noch stehen, dann erst straffte er die Schultern und verließ erhobenen Hauptes, wie es ihn gelehrt worden war, die Toilette, um sich mit demselben, arroganten Gesichtsausdruck wie sein Vater, wieder neben seinen Zaubertränke-Professor zu stellen._

_Die Blicke, die dieser ihm dabei zuwarf, versuchte er so gut es ging zu ignorieren._

_Schließlich hielt er es jedoch nicht länger aus, Severus hatte ein ausgesprochenes Talent darin, andere regelrecht nieder zu starren, was er auch in Hogwarts in jeder seiner Stunden eindrucksvoll bewies und so hob Draco den Kopf und sah zu seinem Patenonkel auf. Doch anstatt Strenge und Tadel zu sehen, dass er ihm so rüde geantwortet hatte, erkannte der Blonde lediglich... Sorge..._

_Draco verkniff sich ein tiefes Seufzen, Severus hatte ihm schon immer näher gestanden, als sein eigener Vater, jedoch gerade wegen diesem und seinen nicht gerade selten vorkommenden Wutanfällen, hatten sie sich stumm darauf geeinigt, auch im Manor nicht aus der Schüler/Lehrer-Rolle zu fallen. Was anderes war es, wenn sie sich in Hogwarts in Severus' Büro oder seiner Lehrerwohnung trafen, dann war die Atmosphäre schon beinahe familiär._

_Es tat ihm in der Tat gut, einen Erwachsenen in seinem Leben zu haben, der ihm nicht wegen einer falschen Antwort oder einer falschen Betonung anschrie oder die Hand gegen ihn erhob._

_Es war schon ein schönes Gefühl, dass sich Severus scheinbar um ihn sorgte, aber Draco wusste, wem Severus wirklich treu ergeben war und er war sich sicher, das auch die Loyalität des Tränkeprofessors ihre Grenzen hatte. Somit würde er dann wohl in einem entscheidenden Moment doch allein dastehen..._

_Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, die sie nun dort im Ministerium standen, entließ der Minister Lucius endlich wieder und sie begaben sich gemeinsam mit dem, unter einem Fluch stehenden Angestellten, zurück nach Malfoy Manor._

 

Zitternd atmete Draco durch, wer auch immer mit der Theorie Recht gehabt hatte, dass Menschen schlimme Ereignisse erst verarbeiten mussten, er verfluchte diesen im Moment einfach nur.

Im Grunde genommen, war das, wozu er gezwungen worden war, noch harmlos, wenn man es mit den Taten verglich, die danach von anderen ausgeführt werden sollten. Jedoch für ihn - einen Teenager - der schon immer vorgab arrogant und etwas Besseres zu sein, sich aber in seinem Innern immer nur wünschte, aufrichtig gemocht und geliebt zu werden, war das Ganze wirklich heftig.

Auch wenn er in Hogwarts immer all die Jahre das Gegenteil gezeigt hatte und sich benommen hatte, wie der letzte Arsch, so war doch ein großer Teil seiner Gene von Narzissa und die war alles andere als das.

Arrogant und Stolz, ja - aber nicht herrisch und gefühlskalt.

Schon mehr als einmal hatte er sich gewünscht, nicht unter seinem Vater leiden zu müssen, kein Malfoy zu sein, richtige, echte Freunde zu haben, die ihn so mochten, wie er war und nicht seinen Namen oder den Ruf, den er sich in Hogwarts aufgebaut hatte.

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln dachte er sofort an Blaise, wenigstens bei ihm war er sich sicher, dass der Schwarzhaarige ihn so mochte, wie er war... auch wenn selbst Blaise nur sehr selten seine maskenlose Seite zu Gesicht bekam. Aber er war trotz allem Dracos bester Freund und der Slytherin war ihm dafür mehr als dankbar.

Wie oft schon hatte sich Blaise zu Draco geschlichen, wenn der Probleme mit seinen Eltern hatte. Dutzende Male blieb Blaise abends bei ihm im Bett, um ihn wieder einmal aufzubauen, wenn er keinen Mut mehr hatte, das durchzustehen oder wenn er versorgt werden musste, nach einem Wochenende zuhause.

Denn was keiner außerhalb von Slytherin wusste, war, dass Draco öfters während des Schuljahres nach Malfoy Manor flohen musste, wenn sein Vater ihn zu sich beorderte. Severus stellte ihm jedes Mal seinen Kamin zur Verfügung.

Ein einziges Mal war er der Aufforderung nicht nach gekommen, ein verdammtes einziges Mal.

Kurzzeitig die Augen schließend, verbot sich Draco sofort jeden Gedanken an die aufkommenden Erinnerungen dieser einen Woche, die er in Severus Lehrerwohnung verbracht hatte, in welcher der Tränkemeister diese Tage doch tatsächlich gebraucht hatte, um Draco wieder auf die Beine zu bringen, ohne dass von Mitschülern wilde Vermutungen über seinen Zustand aufgestellt wurden und Gerüchte das Schloss bevölkerten.

Oh ja, Draco war seinem Paten mehr als dankbar für die Zeit, in der er ihm zur Seite gestanden hatte, umso mehr tat es ihm nun weh, nicht zu wissen, ob er sich auch weiterhin auf ihn würde verlassen können, jetzt wo sich seine Ansichten doch so gedreht hatten.

Wie sein Vater auch, gehörte Severus schon sehr lange zum Kreis der Todesser, sogar zu dem inneren, der dem Lord am nächsten stand, wie könnte er annehmen, der Tränke-Professor würde verdeckt arbeiten, wenn er keine Indizen dafür hatte.

Leicht schüttelte Draco den Kopf und verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen, außer seiner Mutter hatte er nur noch Blaise. Gut, dass gerade er sein Zimmernachbar war. Nicht auszudenken, was passieren würde, hätte er das Zimmer mit einem der anderen. Denn sollte er seinen Auftrag von Voldemort bekommen, so war er sich sicher, dass Severus ihm nicht mehr aus der Patsche helfen würde und dass Draco mehr unter Beobachtung stehen würde, denn je.

Ein leiser, unwilliger Laut entwich ihm und er fuhr sich durch die mittlerweile getrockneten Haare, ehe er sich, so wie er war, einfach auf dem Bett nach hinten fallen ließ und die Augen schloss, in seinen Gedanken den Erinnerungen folgend, wie sie am Abend zuvor den Rückweg nach Malfoy Manor angetreten hatten.

 

„ _Aah, ihr seid zurück... Sehr gut. Lief alles reibungslos ab, Severus?“  
_ „ _Ja, Herr. Alles verlief genau nach Plan.“  
_ „ _Das ist gut... und wie ich sehe... haben wir Besuch.. Nun, mein lieber Draco, ich denke, es wird Zeit einen weiteren Teil der Prüfung zu erfüllen, nicht wahr?“_

_Leicht nickte er dem Dunklen Lord zu, murmelte eine leise Antwort und sah, wie andere Todesser den Raum verließen, bis nur noch Lucius und Severus bei ihnen standen, beide im Rang der Todesser dem dunklen Lord am höchsten unterstellt und wohl die Einzigen, die jetzt noch anwesend sein durften._

_Tief atmete der 15-jährige durch, sah auf den Mann, der vor ihm stand und schluckte._

_Arnold Friedlich... früher hatte sein Vater immer mal etwas vom Ministerium erzählt, wenn er heim kam, so dass auch Draco einige Leute dem Namen nach kannte und er wusste, das Friedlich einen Sohn hatte, der nur drei Jahre älter war, als er selbst. Er kannte ihn sogar, war dieser doch bis zum letzten Jahr auch noch Hogwarts-Schüler gewesen._

_Langsam, fast, wie um Zeit zu schinden, zog er den Zauberstab, den er ausgehändigt bekommen hatte und richtete ihn auf den Angestellten des Ministeriums. Draco war selbst darüber erstaunt, dass seine Hand ihn nicht verriet und nicht zitterte, bei den Gefühlen, die gerade in seinem Inneren um Vorrang kämpften._

_Angst, zu sehen, was er selbst mit diesem Spruch an einem Menschen anrichtete. Reue, dass er sich nicht besser zu wehren gewusst hatte und fortgelaufen war. Auch dafür, dass er so viele Jahre lang so blind war für die offensichtlichen Zeichen, dass sein Vater nun einmal nicht der Mann war, den er selbst immer bewundert hatte._

_Hoffnung, dass er den Absprung schaffen könnte._

_Furcht vor dem, was noch auf ihn zukommen würde, Angst um sein Leben und um das seiner Mutter und auch Wut und Hass gegen den Mann, der nun mit glühend roten Augen vor ihm stand und darauf wartete, dass er selbst einen Unverzeihlichen gegen einen Wehrlosen einsetzte und das alles, um angeblich zu beweisen, dass er ihm untergeben war, wo diese Tatsache ja nun in keinster Weise mehr zutraf._

_Wieder schluckte der junge Slytherin und auch wenn er ihm nicht viel verdankte, doch ein Gutes hatten die vielen „Unterrichtsstunden“ mit seinem Vater: Sein Okklumentik-Talent hatte er geübt und hart trainiert, so dass er sich kaum noch drauf konzentrieren musste und sein Kopf fast schon von selbst geschützt war._

_Doch Draco wusste ebenso gut, das er nie die Konzentration ganz fallen lassen dürfte, dann wäre es aus mit ihm..._

_Noch einmal schluckte er hart und öffnete dann den Mund, um das eine Wort zu sagen, was den noch immer in die Gegend starrenden Mann in einen jämmerlich schreienden Haufen wandeln würde._

_Gerade setzte er an, das Wort zu sagen, als der Dunkle Lord die Hand erhob und vor ihn trat._

„ _Ich denke... es wäre gewiss eine Freude zu sehen, wie du es tust, während unser lieber Mr. Friedlich bei vollem Bewusstsein ist. Nimm also bitte den Fluch von ihm, Draco.“_

_Draco nickte leicht, murmelte den Gegenspruch und sah, wie sich die fröhliche Miene des Mannes in eine zutiefst panische verwandelte, als er gewahrte, wer vor ihm stand._

_Der Blonde behielt seine Maske, als er den Angestellten ansah und sprach nun endgültig das eine Wort, noch nicht wissend, das ihn die nachfolgenden Schreie noch Wochen danach, in seinen Träumen quälen würden._

„ _Crucio!“_

 

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.
> 
> Ach herrje... Jedes Mal wenn ich mir Passagen zum ändern durch gelesen hatte, habe ich irgendwo gehofft, es nimmt ein anderes Ende – aber auch wenn ich das noch so sehr wollte, was sein muss, muss sein *seufz*
> 
> Und nur für den Fall jemand deutet auf den Titel der 3 Flüche – zu meiner Verteidigung, es waren ja nun 3, auch wenn der Todesfluch nicht unter ihnen war :P
> 
> Das nächste Mal werden wir einem Streit beiwohnen, der ausgesprochen unglücklich endet.
> 
> Kapitel Nr. 4 bekommt ihr am 17.03. → Donnerstag natürlich.


	5. Kapitel 4 - Böses Erwachen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr Leser!
> 
> Hoffentlich hab ich euch nicht vollkommen verschreckt mit dem letzten Chap... Nein? Gut, denn es wird auch noch nicht besser..^^
> 
> Spaß zu wünschen, wäre an der Stelle wohl bisschen doof.. aber.. öhm, ja..^^

 

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

 

_ Kapitel 4 – Böses Erwachen (19.06.2014) _

 

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, Lucius! Siehst du denn nicht, was das alles hier anrichtet? Mit uns? Unserer Ehe? Unserem Sohn?“, erklangen die bittenden Worte Narzissas, die in der Bibliothek von Malfoy Manor vor ihrem Mann stand, welcher sie aus kühlen, grauen Augen musterte, in denen nun deutlich die Ablehnung zu lesen war, die er ihren Worten zudachte.

„Schweig, Narzissa! Bist du von allen Geistern verlassen, auf solch dumme Gedanken überhaupt zu kommen? Nicht auszudenken, was passieren könnte, wenn der Dunkle Lord deine Zügellosigkeit hören würde! Die einzige Loyalität, die wir haben, ist der Lord selbst. Solange wir ihm treu und ergeben dienen, haben wir ein gutes, ein besseres Leben. Wage es nicht noch einmal, diese Tatsache in Frage zu stellen, oder ich vergesse mich, so wahr ich damals gelobt habe, dir ein guter Ehemann zu sein! Und bin ich das etwa nicht?!“

Draco, der hinter einer der nur leicht angelehnten Türe stand, schluckte schwer. Es war ein privates Gespräch und der Blonde war sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass sein Vater ihn bestrafen würde, sollte er herausfinden, dass sie ungebetene Gäste in unmittelbarer Nähe hatten

Nie hätte er gedacht, das seine Eltern einmal eine solche Diskussion führen würden, doch wie Lucius auf die Worte seiner Mutter reagierte und wie seine Stimme bei jedem Satz schärfer wurde, bestätigte ihm, dass der Mann, der ihn einst lächelnd auf seinem Arm getragen hatte schon längst wütend war.

Was war mit seinem Vater in all der Zeit nur passiert? Die Augenbrauen zusammen gezogen, schüttelte der Blonde den Kopf. Es gab nicht viele glückliche Erinnerungen, die er mit seinem Vater teilte und doch gab es einige wenige.

Was passierte damals? Wo war der Mann hin, der es sich gemeinsam mit seiner Mutter abends am Bettrand des kleinen Dracos bequem gemacht hatte und die erzählten Geschichten Narzissas mit kleinen magischen Leuchtpunkten zum Leben erweckte, Figuren in die Luft zauberte, um dem kleinen Jungen die Geschichte nur noch deutlicher und anschaulicher zu zeigen. Wo war der Vater, der ihm am Frühstückstisch entgegen lächelte und fragte, wie sein Schlaf war? Der Mann, der selbst Angestellte aus dem Ministerium vertröstete, wenn es um seinen Sohn ging?

So leise es ihm möglich war, atmete der Blonde tief durch und verbannte die beginnenden Tränen, die seine Sicht beeinträchtigten. Es nützte nichts mehr nach dem Wo, dem Wieso und dem Wann zu fragen, diese Seite seines Vaters gab es offensichtlich schon lange nicht mehr und der Tyrann auf der anderen Seite der Tür war nun der Mann, den er Vater zu nennen hatte.

Wieder ertönte die barsche Stimme und Draco brachte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zurück auf den Raum hinter dem Salon, in dem er sich befand.

Wut war noch nie ein besonders gutes Zeichen gewesen, doch ein Klirren ertönte und Draco biss die Zähne zusammen – jetzt war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis Lucius die Beherrschung verlieren würde.

In Gedanken bat er seine Mutter es gut sein zu lassen, seinen Vater nicht noch mehr zu verärgern, doch der Telepathie nicht mächtig, konnte Narzissa nicht ahnen, dass sich der Slytherin Sorgen um sie machte.

Draco bewegte sich ein wenig, trat von dem Regal zurück, an welches er sich gelehnt hatte und spähte durch den Türspalt.

Sein Vater tigerte inzwischen im Zimmer auf und ab, die Schritte bestimmt und doch eindeutig beherrscht und Narzissa, wie so oft in eine feine Robe gehüllt, sah ihm dabei zu, ehe sie zum Sprechen ansetzte. Ihre Stimme erklang sanft und lieblich. Draco konnte sich nicht einmal erinnern, dass er sie je wütend gehört hätte. Energisch und bestimmt ja, aber nie aufbrausend oder wütend.

„Das habe ich nicht behauptet, Lucius... Und in Frage gestellt habe ich es auch nicht. Doch Draco ist erst 15, Lucius. Er geht noch immer zur Schule und auch wenn er morgen Geburtstag hat, so ist er doch noch immer ein Kind... unser Kind... Merkst du denn gar nicht, wie ihn das alles hier quält?“

„Schweig.“

„Nein, Lucius! Es wird Zeit, dass du endlich aus diesen fanatischen Träumen erwachst, hier geht es um das Leben deines Kindes und um unseres, ist dir das überhaupt nicht bewusst?!“

„Ich sagte: Schweig!“

Obwohl Lucius Malfoy durchaus anzuhören war, das seine Geduld nun am Ende war, wagte seine Frau Narzissa mutig einen weiteren Vorstoß.

„Aber Draco wird...“  
„ES REICHT, NARZISSA!“

Selbst Draco hielt in diesem Moment nervös den Atem an, während er zusah, wie Lucius sich nun endgültig rasend vor Zorn zu seiner Frau drehte.

„Mir scheint, du hast vergessen, wem deine Loyalität gebührt. Du hast dich mir einmal zu viel widersetzt. Der Dunkle Lord ist unser Oberhaupt und wir folgen ihm _ohne wenn und aber_! Allerdings hört es sich so an, als würdest du dich nun mittlerweile nicht mehr dazu zählen... Das kann ich nicht zulassen. Du musst wissen, wo du hingehörst!“

Der blonde Lauscher vor der Tür hatte kurz das gefühl, sein Atem würde bei diesen Worten stocken und zittrig nahm er einen tiefen Atemzug. Draco richtete sich etwas mehr auf, bereit einzugreifen, denn das, was er hörte, gefiel ihm gar nicht. Auch wenn Lucius ein recht schnell wütend werdender Mann war, so hatte er jedoch nie solchen Wahnsinn von sich gegeben und den Dunklen Lord über alles, einschließlich seiner Familie gestellt.

Seine Methoden der Erziehung und seine Ansichten, was richtig und falsch war, mochten vielleicht mit vielen nicht gleich sein, sowie auch die Konsequenzen, wenn Fehler begangen wurden, aber er hatte sich immer um seine Familie gekümmert, um die Familie und ihren Ruf. Dass er jetzt den Dunklen Lord sogar über diese stellte, zeigte Draco, dass sein Vater längst nicht mehr der war, der er noch bis vor einem Jahr gewesen ist.

Bevor der dunkle Lord in seinem Vierten Schuljahr wieder zurück kehrte und bevor dieser seinen Vater, seine Anhänger und ja – auch Draco selbst - zu solchen Dingen trieb.

Unwillkürlich schüttelte sich der junge Slytherin, konnte die Gedanken vom Vorabend nicht verbannen, der schmerzvolle Ausdruck im Gesicht des Mitarbeiters vom Ministerium... der zuckende Körper, weil er keine Kontrolle mehr über ihn hatte... die schmerzvollen Schreie, die ihn heute Nacht kaum hatten schlafen lassen...

Erschrocken sah der junge Slytherin wie sein Vater plötzlich den Zauberstab hob und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, stieß Draco die Türen auf und rannte in das Zimmer, um sich vor seine Mutter zu stellen und seinem Vater zu sagen, dass er das nicht tun durfte... nicht bei _ihr_...

Doch soweit kam es erst gar nicht, denn Lucius, dem nicht bewusst gewesen war, dass ihm jemand in die Quere kommen könnte, hatte den Fluch bereits ausgesprochen.

Ehe Draco somit seine Lippen überhaupt erst öffnen konnte, um seinen Wunsch vorzutragen, riss es ihn schon von den Füßen.

Vor plötzlichem Schmerz in seinem Körper, der ihm vor Intensität beinahe den Atem nahm, brach der Blonde vor seinen Eltern auf dem Boden zusammen.

Glühend heißer Schmerz breitete sich in seinem Körper aus, der seinen Körper unkontrolliert zucken ließ, sein Denken einnahm und einmal mehr wünschte sich Draco, er wäre nicht zurück gekehrt. Innerlich darum flehend, man möge damit aufhören, verkrampften sich seine Muskeln unter der andauernden Pein. Laute des Schmerzes drangen aus seinem Mund, die er nicht zurückhalten konnte.

Durch das Brennen in seinem Innern, welches in diesem Moment sein gesamtes Denken scheinbar lahm legte, vernahm der 15-jährige weder die erschrockenen Rufe seiner Mutter, noch die grimmigen Antworten seines Vaters, dass er sich nicht hätte einmischen sollen.

Der junge Slytherin wusste nicht, wie lange er diesen glühenden Schmerz aushielt, bevor er noch schlimmer wurde, aber irgendwann verblasste dieser alles einnehmende Schmerz langsam wieder und er öffnete die Augen, verschloss seine Miene, sowie seinen Geist und rappelte sich langsam auf. Seine Mutter half ihm dabei aufzustehen, doch sanft aber bestimmt, entzog er sich ihrem Griff. Mit Sicherheit ahnte sie auch bereits warum.

Garantiert würde er seinem Vater nicht zeigen, was ihm noch mehr schaden könnte. Würde ihm nicht die Genugtuung verschaffen, ihm auch noch zu zeigen, wie angreifbar er wirklich war. Draco hatte das Gefühl, sein Körper brannte noch immer, auch wenn der Fluch schon längst aufgehoben war.

Dies war nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass Draco einen schwarzmagischen Schmerzfluch hatte ertragen müssen, auch wenn er bisher nie die Intensität des Cruciatus kennen gelernt hatte. Anders als bei den bereits erlebten Flüchen, bekam man während des Cruciatus keinen Punkt zum Atmen, keine Pause um sich auf eine neue Welle an heißem Schmerz vorzubereiten, nein. Das Schlimme an diesem Fluch war, dass er einen beinahe eiskalt erwischte und seine Auswirkungen in Bruchteilen von Sekunden durch den gesamten Körper schickte.

Dem konnte einfach niemand etwas entgegen setzen. Genau das war ja das Gefährliche daran.

Aufrecht und stolz stehend, auch wenn es ihm einiges abverlangte, blickte er Lucius offen ins Gesicht, der lediglich eine Augenbraue hob, doch bevor das Malfoy-Oberhaupt etwas sagen konnte, erklang eine weitere Stimme von der Tür.

„Nun, das war doch sehr interessant, finde ich...“

Eben noch die Hitze der Nachwirkungen des Fluchs in seinem Körper, lief es Draco nun eiskalt den Rücken hinunter.

Jeder hier wusste, wie sehr der Dunkle Lord es liebte, auch seine eigenen Todesser zu quälen. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit also, dass er diese Begebenheit nicht beobachtet hatte war verschwindend gering, was auch des Lords zufriedene Miene erklärte.

Es gab einfach gewisse Momente im Leben, von denen man schon im Vorhinein sagen konnte, dass sie einem nicht gefallen würde. Dieser Augenblick gerade, gehörte ganz klar dazu. Schon beim Frühstück vorhin hatte der Schwarzmagier merkwürdig zufrieden ausgesehen, woraufhin Draco auf das Meiste seines Essens verzichtete und sich recht bald entfernte.

Normalerweise und unter anderen Umständen war dieser Ausdruck kein Grund zur Besorgnis für Draco selbst, bisher hatte er nie am anderen Ende dieses fast schon freudigen Ausdrucks gestanden. Doch gnau er war es nun, wen der dunkle Magier mit diesem Blick bedachte. Narzissa trat im Bruchteil einer Sekunde näher zu ihm, was ihm bestätigte, dass ihr dies ebenfalls aufgefallen war.

„War das sein erster Crucio, Lucius?“, erklang die kalte Stimme des Lords, woraufhin der Angesprochene knapp nickte und Draco fühlte sofort die Blicke auf sich, als der dunkle Lord bei ihnen stehen blieb.

„Sehr interessant... Du siehst so verletzlich wie deine Mutter aus, junger Draco.. und doch hast du diesen Crucio ziemlich lange ausgehalten...“

_Oh nein..._

Das konnte einfach nichts Gutes bedeuten.

Draco fühlte sich mehr als nur unwohl und doch widerstand er dem inneren Drang zurück zu weichen. Er hatte bereits jetzt viel zu viel des Lords Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und hatte bis zu eben jenem Moment gehofft, dass er vielleicht die restliche zeit über in seinem Zimmer bleiben könnte, ohne dass ihn wer stören würde.

Aber die funkelnden roten Iriden vor sich sehend, wurde ihm in diesem Augenblick bewusst, dass ihn dieses Schicksal nicht ereilen würde.

Der dunkle Lord hatte Gefallen an ihm gefunden, wenn auch auf eine Art, die er sich nicht ausmalen wollte und als sich des Lords Mundwinkel zu einer Fratze verzogen, die höchstwahrscheinlich ein Lächeln darstellen sollte, bestätigte es sich erneut.

„Potter ist so alt wie du, oder junger Draco?“

Nicht wissend, was genau der Lord mit dieser Frage bezweckte, nickte der Angesprochene zaghaft. Dass Potter Ende Juli Geburtstag hatte, hatte er bereits im zweiten Schuljahr erfahren.

„Sehr schön.. dann zeig mir doch einmal, wie es sich anhören könnte, wenn ich Potter die Ehre meines Fluchs zuteil werden lasse... Lucius.“

Noch ehe er irgendwie reagieren konnte, warf es Draco erneut von den Füßen und er versuchte durchzuhalten und nicht zu schreien, als sich der brennende Schmerz erneut wie Lava durch seine Venen in jedes einzelne Körperteil zog.

Doch irgendwann konnte er einfach nicht mehr, sein Körper zuckte unkontrolliert und klare Gedanken konnte er auch nicht mehr fassen, der Schmerz verlor nicht an Intensität, gab ihm das Gefühl, als würde sein Kopf jeden Moment bersten und so gab der Blonde dem Drang nach und schrie, von dem immensen Schmerz gepeinigt, auf.

Fast sofort wurde der Fluch unterbrochen und schnell atmend blieb er einen Augenblick liegen, bis sein Körper aufhörte unter den Nachwirkungen zu zucken. Erst dann richtete er sich langsam wieder auf und fand sich direkt vor dem Dunklen Lord wieder.

Entgegen seiner Erwartung, blieb dieser stumm. Nur diesen merkwürdigen zufriedenen Blick trug er erneut, ehe er sich zu Lucius umdrehte.

„Verlasst den Raum, ich habe mit Lucius zu sprechen!“

Sowohl Draco als auch Narzissa leisteten den, deutlich nach Befehl klingenden Worten, sofort Folge und verließen die Bibliothek. Der Blonde war sich bewusst, dass seine Mutter das Gespräch mit ihm suchen wollte, aber in diesem Moment, hatte Draco weder die Lust noch die Kraft.

Zu erschöpft von den leichten Schmerzwellen, die nur sehr langsam seinen Körper verließen, wollte der Slytherin nur noch eines – in sein Zimmer und sein Bett.

Auch wenn ihm seine Mutter immer eine Art Halt gewesen war, Draco konnte sich einfach nicht dazu durchringen, mit ihr über das Geschehene zu reden, nicht jetzt. Noch nicht.

Nie zuvor hatte er ihr genauere Details über die Behandlungen erzählt, die sein Vater ab und an für angemessen betrachtet hatte und auch jetzt würde er davon nichts preisgeben, weder seiner Mutter, noch seinem besten Freund.

Sie war dabei gewesen – aus seiner Sicht erübrigte sich da dieses Gespräch bereits.

Also gab er ihr mit einem Kopfschütteln zu verstehen, dass ihm der Sinn nicht nach reden stand und stieg allein die große Freitreppe in der Halle hinauf, um in sein Zimmer zu kommen.

Dort angelangt, verschloss er die Tür, ging zu seinem Bett und erst, als er sich langsam darauf sinken ließ, spürte der Blonde, dass seine Hände zitterten. Was auch immer man über Draco sagen konnte, wie herrisch, arrogant, stolz oder eiskalt er war... aber in diesem Moment war er schlicht und einfach ein Junge, der Angst vor dem Kommenden, um sein Leben und um das seiner Mutter hatte.

Nein, gewiss wollte er nicht länger in den Kreis der Todesser. Wollte nicht zu diesen grausamen Menschenkreis gehören, die kaum mehr wieder zu erkennen waren, seit der Lord an mehr und mehr Macht zunahm. Schon längst hatte man die eigentlichen Wesenszüge ausgetauscht und alle schienen nur noch dafür zu leben, um dem Lord zu dienen.

Aber... Draco wollte dieses Leben nicht. Nicht mehr, nie wieder.

Und doch würde er die Wahrheit verschweigen. Draco wollte keine Menschen foltern, egal ob es sich dabei um Zauberer oder um Muggel handelte. Er wollte sie nicht quälen und nicht töten und hoffte nach wie vor, einen Plan anfertigen zu können, der ihn irgendwie wegbringen könnte und zwar, ohne seine Mutter dem Tode zu überlassen.

Draco wusste, er würde jeden einzelnen Tag zählen, bis der langersehnte 1. September gekommen war und er zurück nach Hogwarts sollte. Erst wenn er in Schottland war, das Dörfchen Hogsmeade hinter sich gelassen und das Schloss betreten hatte, dann erst durfte er sich erlauben, aufzuatmen, vorher nicht.

Die grauen Augen, die in den ersten paar Wochen hier schon einiges an dem üblichen Funkeln eingebüßt hatten, richteten ihr Augenmerk nun auf den Brief, der auf seinem Bett lag.

Die beiden Blätter aus Pergament waren von Blaise und für einen Moment war er wirklich versucht, seinem Freund alles zu erzählen, von der Ankunft hier, bis über zu den Neuigkeiten und den Unverzeihlichen Flüchen, die er bis jetzt einsetzen musste... und nicht zuletzt... über das, was er eben erlebt hatte.

Noch immer fühlte er den dumpfen Schmerz in seinem Körper, den ihm diese beiden Flüche eingebracht hatten, konnte sich noch sehr genau daran erinnern, wie sich das brennende Feuer durch seine Glieder hindurch gejagt hatte und auch wenn er selbst nicht unbedingtviel geschrien hatte, so hallte in diesem Moment der grausam gequälte Schrei seines eigenen Crucio-Opfers nach und unwillkürlich erschauderte er. Mit anzusehen, wie dieser Mensch durch seine Hand litt, war auch für den sonst so kühlen Draco alles andere als einfach gewesen.

Schon oft hatte der Blonde die Schreie eines Crucios gehört. Wenn man in einem Manor zuhause war, das der dunkelste Magier aller Zeiten als Hauptquartier benutzte, blieb so etwas nun einmal nicht aus. Doch diese Schreie zu hören und die Schmerzen zu sehen, die die Betroffenen erlitten, war doch etwas völlig anderes, als diesen Fluch demjenigen selbst zuzufügen... oder schlimmer noch, ihn zu erleben.

Durch unzählige Folterstunden, die er in den Weihnachtsferien mit hatte ansehen müssen, wusste der Slytherin, dass sein Vater mitunter die härtesten Crucios austeilte, sein Vater, der Dunkle Lord selbst und noch drei, vier andere von denen, denen er zusehen musste. Auch wenn es in Anbetracht der Situation vielleicht merkwürdig war, so war der Blonde trotzdem ein klein wenig stolz auf sich, das er dem Drang, den Schmerz heraus zu schreien, nicht sofort nachgegeben hatte.

Draco wusste, das man dafür nicht in der Achtung des Lords stieg, jedoch in der Achtung seines Vaters und auch wenn der inzwischen blind vor Treue zu dem Dunklen Lord war, so hatte sich Draco vielleicht ein bisschen weniger Überwachung erschlichen. Sein Vorteil gegenüber den Gefangenen war, dass er nicht schon mehrere Stunden der Tortur hatte ertragen müssen.

Nichtsdestotrotz quälten ihn diese Dinge mehr, als er es nach außen hin zugab und als er den nächsten, gequälten Schrei dumpf von irgendwo unten wahrnahm, schluckte er. Hatte sich seine eigene Stimme ebenso gequält angehört?

Auch wenn der schlanke Blonde eine perfekt trainierte Maske aufzusetzen gewohnt war, so konnte er doch hier – in den Wänden, die Sicherheit bedeuteten – die Fassade nicht länger aufrecht erhalten.

Draco nahm die beiden Blätter Pergament sanfte an sich und rutschte nach hinten, damit er sich an dem dunklen Holz seines Bettes anlehnen konnte, zwischen seinen Kissen sitzend.

All dies hier, die Erfahrungen, die er hatte machen müssen und die er erleben würde, all das wuchs ihm langsam über den Kopf und der junge Slytherin brauchte nicht einmal auf den Kalender zu schauen, um zu wissen, dass es bis zur Abreise nach Hogwarts noch eine Ewigkeit war.

Bis zu dem Tag, an dem er dieser Hölle endlich entkommen konnte.

 

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *schnief* Ich weiß, ihr Süßen, ich weiß..
> 
> Noch müssen wir dem Ganzen beiwohnen, was unser süßer Blonder erlebt. Bleibt stark.. das nächste Mal nehmen wir heimlich an einem Todessertreffen teil *Maske und Umhang verteil* Aber seid leise, sonst erwischen sie uns noch...
> 
> Nächstes Kapitel wie gewohnt in zwei Wochen, am Donnerstag, den 31.03.
> 
> Bis daahaann!


	6. Kapitel 5 - Der zweite Teil der Aufgabe

 

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

 

_ Kapitel 5 – Der zweite Teil der Aufgabe (Mai 2013) _

 

Das Pergament, welches Draco in den letzten Stunden zig Mal genommen, gelesen und wieder zusammen gefalten hatte, lag nun recht zerknittert auf seinem Bett, während der Leser selbst ruhelos durch sein Zimmer tigerte. Seine Route wiederholte sich immer in derselben Reihenfolge, vom Fenster und seinem Schreibtisch aus ging er quer durch den Raum, an dem großen Bett mit dem slytheringrünen Baldachin vorbei. Weiter entlang der Badezimmertür und der Tür zum Ankleidezimmer, bevor er eine leichte Kurve machte und schließlich seine Tür erreichte, die nach draußen in den Flur führte. Danach nahm er den Weg in Richtung Fenster wieder auf und passierte dabei das große Bücherregal, welches an der Wand entlang verlief, bis zurück zu seiner Fensterfront.

Dutzende Male hatte der junge Slytherin den Brief seines Freundes bereits gelesen und war seitdem im Raum umher geschritten, doch soviel er auch überlegte und verwarf, neu ausmalte und doch wieder beiseite schob, er wusste nicht, was er seinem besten Freund antworten sollte.

Nur zu gern hätte er ihm alles berichtet, hätte nur einmal in seinem Leben versucht zu reagieren wie jeder andere Mensch es in dieser Situation tun würde und doch... Draco traute sich nicht, es ihm zu erzählen, wagte es nicht, sich ihm anzuvertrauen, aus Angst Blaise würde ihn fallen lassen.

Nein, lieber verschwieg Draco die Begebenheiten hier und würde versuchen einen Brief zu schreiben, der so normal klang wie nur irgend möglich. Ob sein bester Freund den Unterschied merken würde, wenn er so tat als ob? Es war ja nur auf dem pergament, er stand ihm immerhin nicht gegenüber.

Aber das Dilemma mit dem Brief abgehakt, gab es doch noch etwas, worüber sich der Blonde bereits seit Stunden versuchte klar zu werden – wie er sich von alldem befreien konnte, ohne seine Mutter dafür zu verlieren.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte dem Blonden, dass die Versammlung, bei der er auch heute wieder dabei sein sollte, in kurzer Zeit beginnen würde.

Draco war sich sicher, dass ihm nun die zweite Aufgabe bekannt gegeben werden sollte und schon allein bei dem Gedanken daran verspürte er ein flaues Gefühl in seinem Magen. So gern er früher seinen Geburtstag gefeiert hatte, umso mehr wünschte er sich jetzt, das dieser Tag nicht morgen wäre, dass er nicht 16 werden würde und dass er nicht zu einem Handlanger des Dunklen Lords werden sollte.

Doch jeder Wunsch, jede Bitte und jedes Flehen würde nichts nützen... Wollte er leben, dann musste er sich vorerst beugen und mitspielen. Nur so war es ihm eventuell möglich seine Mutter, von Hogwarts aus, irgendwie retten zu können.

Ein sanftes Klopfen riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen und nach seiner Antwort, die er leicht angespannt von sich gab, öffnete sich die Tür. Als er den Sorgenpunkt seiner Gedanken bemerkte, entspannte sich die Haltung des Jungen zunehmend, bis er seine Mutter schließlich vor ihm stand.

Narzissa lächelte ihn sanft an und obwohl Draco diese Geste erwiderte, so bemerkten doch beide Familienmitglieder, dass, was auch immer sie gerade versuchten, unechter nicht sein konnte. Auch wenn beide es aus unterschiedlichen Gründen zeigten, so versuchten sie doch unbewusst das Gleiche - dem Grauen dort unten ein wenig an Horror zu nehmen.

„Es ist soweit...“

Der junge Slytherin nickte, atmete noch einmal tief durch und trat dann auf seine Mutter zu, von der er annahm, dass sie vorausgehen würde. Doch stattdessen spürte er eine zarte Hand an seinem Arm, die ihn aufhielt. Draco sah auf, direkt in die schönen, hellblauen Augen seiner Mutter, die traurig und auch besorgt auf ihm ruhten.

Es war schon seltsam - all die Jahre über hatte Draco sich verzweifelt mehr Aufmerksamkeit von ihr gewünscht und nun, wo ihr aller Leben am seidenen Faden hing, erhielt er sie endlich.

„Draco, du-“  
„Sshh...“, unterbrach dieser die Blonde sanft und legte eine seiner Hände auf die ihre. „Ich weiß, was du sagen willst, Mutter.“

Ein sanftes Kopfschütteln folgte und Draco entfernte ihre Hand von seinem Arm.

„Aber ich werde ohne einen Plan nicht einfach verschwinden.“  
„Was meinst du damit?“, hinterfragte sie mit einem Stirnrunzeln, doch Draco unterdrückte sein Seufzen und blickte seine Mutter an, die mittlerweile wenige cm kleiner war als er.

„Glaubst du denn wirklich, ich würde einfach so verschwinden, ohne dafür zu sorgen, dass du in Sicherheit bist?“

_Jetzt, wo ich mehr denn je merke, das du dich tatsächlich um mich sorgst? Das du nicht zulassen willst, was mit mir geschehen soll? Dass du mich, deinen Sohn, beschützen willst?_

„Aber..“

„NARZISSA!“, beide zuckten bei dieser herrischen Stimme unwillkürlich zusammen, die ihnen so vertraut war und schnell öffnete Draco die Tür. Ohne auf den leisen Protest seiner Mutter zu achten, schob er sie zur Tür hinaus und folgte ihr, es war nun Zeit für die Versammlung. Anhand der wütenden Stimme seines Vaters konnte Draco sehr wohl erkennen, dass sie ihn lieber nicht warten lassen sollten.

In einem der größeren Salons angekommen, blieb Draco an der Seite seiner Mutter, als sie die Distanz zu seinem Vater überbrückten. Dieser schenkte ihnen lediglich einen kalten Blick und der Fünfzehnjährige merkte sehr deutlich, wie schmerzhaft dies für seine Mutter war, auch ohne dass er sie betrachtete.

Sich innerlich auf das Kommende wappnend, blieb er hinter den beiden, während sie ihre Plätze in der Masse der schwarz gewandten Gestalten einnahmen.

Auch ohne dass er seiner Umgebung einen genaueren Blick zugeworfen hätte, konnte Draco behaupten, dass der raum, wie so viele andere des Anwesens auch, teilweise nicht einmal mehr wieder zu erkennen war.

Die weißgrünen Wände, die das Zimmer einst freundlich erstrahlen ließen, waren via Zauber einem tristen grau/schwarz gewichen. Früher herrlich eingerichtet mit weichen Sofas vor dem Kamin und einer Leseecke, hatte es nicht lang gebraucht, bis alle Möbel aus dem Raum entfernt und ein großer Tisch mit zahlreichen Stühlen hinein gestellt wurden, an dem normalerweise der innere Kreis der Todesser und der dunkle Lord Platz nehmen konnten.

Doch für das jetzige Treffen, an dem fast alle der dunkel gewandten Gestalten teilnehmen sollten, gab es von beiden Möbelteilen keine Spur, um den gebrauchten Platz nicht noch zusätzlich zu verkleinern.

Gegenüber der Fenster, deren helle Gardinen mit irgendwelchen dunklen Stofffetzen ausgetauscht wurden, befand sich der Kamin. Es war eine sehr schöne, imposante Feuerstelle und Draco hatte ihn immer bewundert, denn er war sehr groß, mit weißen Ziegeln und als er selbst noch kleiner war, hatten sie einmal ihre Namen hinein gemeißelt.

Das war auch der Kamin, an den seine Mutter vor etlichen Jahren die Weihnachtsstrümpfe aufgehängt hatte. Draco wusste allerdings nur noch schemenhaft wie diese aussahen, so lange war es inzwischen schon her. Doch die schönen, weißen Ziegel erstrahlten nicht länger in ihrem Glanz, auch sie waren per Zauber geschwärzt, boten einen tristen und wie es den Anschein hatte verwahrlosten Kamin.

Wissend, dass dies schädlich für ihn sein würde, unterdrückte Draco sein Seufzen. Immer mehr Dinge in seinem Haus, die er liebte und die ihn an glücklichere Tage erinnerten verloren ihren einstigen Zauber. Fast nichts mehr erinnerte nun noch an seine Kindheit, mit Ausnahme seines Zimmers und der Bibliothek.

Bevor er noch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, betrat der dunkle Lord sein Blickfeld und stellte sich direkt vor die Feuerstelle, den Blick auf die zahlreichen Todesser gerichtet, die sich auf der anderen Seite des Raumes befanden.

Bis auf seine Mutter, seine Tante und ihm selbst waren sie alle in Todesserroben gehüllt und obwohl sie keine Masken trugen und Draco sehen konnte, wer um ihn herum stand, war es doch ein beklemmendes Gefühl. Immerhin ging es bei dieser Versammlung um ihn.

Der junge Slytherin wusste, er würde vortreten müssen und das war kein Gedanke, der ihn mit Freude erfüllte, vor sich den Dunklen Lord und hinter sich Dutzende von seinen Gefolgsleuten zu haben.

Aber wie schon so oft, wiederholte er den einzigen Satz, der in den letzten Tagen dazu beigetragen hatte, dass er nicht seine gesamte Fassade zusammenbrechen ließ.

_Noch ein paar Wochen, dann bin ich wieder in Hogwarts..._

Just in diesem Moment, als ihm der Gedanke durch den Kopf ging, nannte der Schwarzmagier am Kamin seinen Namen und die Todesser um ihn herum, traten schnell zur Seite, so dass sich eine Gasse zwischen ihnen bildete, die ihn direkt bis vor den dunklen Magier führen würde.

Der junge Slytherin schluckte leicht, verschloss seine Gedanken, wie es ihm schon seit Jahren auf die eine oder andere schmerzhafte Weise eingetrichtert wurde und trat nach vorn, bis er genau in der Mitte des Raumes stand, völlig allein.

Draco verneigte sich respektvoll, wie es Voldemort von allen Anwesenden hier erwartete und verblieb vorerst in dieser Position.

„Herr..“

„Aah, Draco... mein junger, lieber Draco... Heute ist ein ganz besonderer Tag, weißt du...“, säuselte der Dunkle Lord und kam auf den Blonden zu, musterte diesen einen Moment und befahl ihm dann, die Stimme immer noch in diesem säuselnden Ton, er möge sich erheben.

Draco tat dies, ließ den Blick aber weiterhin gesenkt. Ein Zeichen der Schwäche normalerweise, doch verwechselte der dunkle Magier es in diesem Moment mit der steigenden Nervosität und dem Respekt vor seiner eigenen Person.

Seine Hand bewegend, näherte sich der erwachsene Zauberer dem blassen Blonden, welcher spürte, wie ihm der Kopf von kühlen Fingern angehoben wurde. Sein Blick richtete sich auf den Schwarzmagier, welcher in diesem Moment sein Gesicht zu einer Fratze verzog, scheinbar ein Lächeln, vermutete Draco.

„Schon besser.“, meinte Voldemort und atmete tief ein, ehe er einmal um den Slytherin herum ging, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den anderen Todessern, die schwiegen, ehe er seine Worte an den Jungen richtete.

„Heute, mein junger Anwärter, wirst du den zweiten Teil deiner Aufgabe erhalten. Freust du dich schon?“

Draco wusste, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte, als ja zu sagen und so nickte er leicht.

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten.“

„Jaa, das glaube ich dir...“, ließ Voldemort verlauten, sein Blick blieb erneut an Draco hängen, der sich unter dieser Musterung mehr als unbehaglich fühlte.

Wie er es gelernt hatte, zeigte er keine Emotion, keine Reaktion, nicht, wenn er nicht fühlen würde, dass Voldemort versuchte sich Zugang zu verschaffen.

Er stand einfach nur dort, hielt seine Gedanken fest verschlossen und dem Blick des Lords stand. Severus sei Dank hatte er schon früh angefangen, seine Okklumentikschilde zu trainieren, so konnte er fühlen, wenn jemand versuchte seinen Geist zu lesen.

Ob er auch stark genug war, sich vor dem mächtigen Schwarzmagier vor ihm zu verschließen, wusste er nicht, aber nichtsdestotrotz war es besser, er versuchte es, als dass dieser ungehindert eindringen könnte.

Mehrere Minuten vergingen, ohne das irgendetwas passierte. Ab und zu hörte man ein Husten oder ein Räuspern aus den Reihen der Todesser hinter ihnen, doch weder der Schwarzmagier, noch Draco reagierten darauf, bis Voldemort schließlich wieder lächelte und über den Kopf seiner hässlichen Schlange streichelte.

Einige zischende Laute erklangen und die Schlange zischte zurück. Sie unterhielten sich. Draco fühlte eine leichte Unruhe in sich aufsteigen, was nicht gemindert wurde, durch das unablässige Zischen vor ihm.

Was hatte das nun zu bedeuten? Hatte er versagt? Seine Gedankenschilde nicht gut genug gestärkt? Würde er als Futter für diese hässliche Riesenschlange gelten?

Doch ehe er noch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, auf welche Art und Weise dieses riesige Vieh ihn töten könnte, verschwand eben jenes zischend und Draco ließ zu, dass ein Schauer Erleichterung über seinen Nacken lief. Die laute selbst waren ihm nicht gänzlich unbekannt, mal davon abgesehen, was mit Potter im zweiten Jahr passiert war, hatte er auch hin und wieder diese Laute vernommen, wenn er in den letzten tagen das Zimmer verlassen hate – unheimlich blieben sie trotz allem, immerhin konnte er nicht verstehen, was gesagt wurde.

Der Lord stellte sich wieder vor den Jungen und legte den kahlen Kopf leicht schief. „Morgen ist dein Geburtstag..“, meinte er bedeutungsvoll und Draco nickte einmal deutlich. Er hatte das Gefühl, als sollte er jetzt lieber nicht dazwischen reden und er behielt damit Recht, denn der Dunkle Lord sprach gleich weiter.

„16... ein wirklich schönes Alter...“, murmelte er leise. „Mit 16 habe ich meinen ersten Mord begangen. Es war ein Unwürdiger, der den Tod fand... aber dennoch sehr nützlich für mich.“

Draco verfolgte den Lord mit seinen Augen, als dieser vor ihm hin und her ging. Irgendwie wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass der Schwarzmagier, ihm dies aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund sagte und er schluckte. Sein Hals fühlte sich an, als hätte er einen riesigen Brocken dort, den er nicht runter schlucken könnte. Würde Voldemort nun verlangen, das auch er jemanden tötete?

Eigentlich hatte der junge Blonde gedacht, er würde vielleicht wieder jemanden mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch quälen müssen. Schon das war schlimm genug, aber Mord?

Einen Menschen töten?

Hätte Draco nicht in einem Raum voll von diesen Fanatikern gestanden, hätte er sich bei dieser Erkenntnis auf die Lippen gebissen und den Kopf unwillig geschüttelt, er wollte das nicht.

Er wollte weder diese hässliche Tätowierung, noch jemanden unter den Imperius setzen. Er wollte keine Befehle von einem Verrückten entgegen nehmen und er wollte auch nicht foltern.

Und ganz gewiss wollte er niemanden töten.

Wie schon so oft zuvor in seinem Leben hatte er nur wieder keine Wahl und mit einem weiteren Schlucken, das ihm das Gefühl gab, sein Hals wäre kratzig, sah er zu Voldemort, der sich zu ihm drehte und wieder auf ihn zukam.

„Zu meinem Missfallen hat dir Bellatrix schon verraten, was auf dich zukommen wird, nicht wahr?“

Erst jetzt fiel dem jungen Slytherin wieder ein, das er längst wusste, was als Aufgabe auf ihn wartete und atmete tief durch. Seine Nervosität jedoch änderte sich nicht, eher schlimmer, in seinem Magen schlingerte es – in der Tat, Bellatrix hatte es ihm gesagt, er müsste wirklich töten.

Es war dem Blonden schleierhaft, wie er ein solches Detail vergessen konnte, aber irgendwie spielte er auch mit dem Gedanken, das er es vielleicht absichtlich in seinem Kopf verdrängt hat.

Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn, wie es die Muggel nannten...

Seltsam, dass ihm ausgerechnet ein Muggel-Sprichwort in seiner Lage einfiel.

Seine Konzentration kehrte wieder zurück zu dem Mann vor ihm, oder zumindest auf die Gestalt, die einen Mann darstellen sollte. Ein leichtes Nicken seitens Draco folgte und er wiederholte die Worte, die seine Tante ihm gesagt hatte. Auch Voldemort nickte und schwieg für den Moment, während er erneut die auf und abgehenden Schritte vollführte. Unwillkürlich spannte Draco sich an, das war kein besonders gutes Zeichen. Was würde wohl jetzt kommen?

Doch etwas überrascht sah der Blonde auf, als er Voldemort leise seufzen hörte.

„So macht das doch gar keinen Spaß, wenn du das alles schon vorher weißt...“

Der Schwarzmagier schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf und hob seinen Zauberstab, woraufhin Dracos Körper sich sofort mehr als nur straffte, doch der Stab zeigte an ihm vorbei, wie er erleichtert feststellte.

„Crucio!“, knurrte Voldemort nun und Draco drehte sich nicht um, hörte aber an den qualvollen Geräuschen, dass es wohl seine Tante getroffen hatte. Mit einem Anflug von Befriedigung drehte sich einer seiner Gedanken darum, dass sie es anderen auch nicht leichter machte, wenn sie folterte.

Mitgefühl, welches er für sie hätte haben können, war längst erloschen. Diese Frau mochte früher einmal laut seiner Mutter warmherzig gewesen sein, doch Voldemort und Askaban hatten ihr nicht gut getan und auch ohne ihr Feind zu sein, wusste Draco, dass sie jeden töten würde, wenn sie ihn als Verräter sah – ohne zu zögern.

Nein, die Crucios von Bellatrix waren berüchtigt.... nur eben nichts im Vergleich zu denen des Lords.

Eben jener nahm gerade den Fluch von Bellatrix und blieb ein weiteres Mal vor Draco stehen, direkt vor ihm.

Wie es von ihm erwartet wurde, hob Draco den Kopf an und sah den Dunklen Lord an, dessen schmale Lippen sich zu einem Lächeln verzogen.

„Nun Draco... ich denke, wir sollten dich nicht mehr lange warten lassen. Sicher bist du schon erpicht darauf, deine zweite Aufgabe zu erfüllen, nicht wahr?“

Mutiger als er sich eigentlich fühlte, nickte er und fester, als er das Gefühl hatte, bestätigte er die Worte des Lords, dessen Augen plötzlich funkelten.

Sein Ton war säuselnd, fast schon liebevoll – und falsch. Draco wusste das. Wann immer der Dunkle Lord diesen Ton anschlug, hatte man sich vorzusehen.

„Ich wusste, du würdest mich nicht enttäuschen, junger Malfoy... Du bist deinen Eltern sehr ähnlich, weißt du das?“

Draco, der seiner Stimme nicht traute, nickte lediglich, doch seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als er spürte, wie die langen, spinnenbeindünnen und vor allem kalten Finger des Lords über seine Wange strichen.

„Das blonde Haar deines Vaters.... die Schönheit deiner Mutter... und dann deine ganz charakteristischen Augen...“

Zu seinem Glück schien Voldemort jedoch gerade so in seinem Anblick und der Berührung versunken zu sein, dass er nicht mitbekam, wie Dracos Hände sich unwillkürlich zu Fäusten ballten, er die Fingernägel in seine Handballen grub, wie es wohl jeder tat, wenn etwas passierte, was der Betreffende nicht mochte und derjenige sich dennoch in Beherrschung üben musste.

Draco schluckte und biss die Zähne zusammen. Am liebsten wäre er nach hinten ausgewichen, weg von diesem Mann und seiner widerlichen Ausstrahlung.

Am besten ganz weit weg...

Doch stattdessen blieb der Blonde stehen, ließ die Berührung über sich ergehen und atmete, vom Lord unbemerkt, erleichtert auf, als der sich endlich wieder von ihm entfernte. Das war ihm einfach zu nah gewesen und eigentlich konnte er so etwas gar nicht leiden, aber ein Wort und schon hätte er vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden gelegen und das wollte der Slytherin nun auch nicht unbedingt.

Auf einen Befehl Voldemorts hin öffneten sich die Türen auf der linken Seite des Raumes, die zu einem anderen Seitenflügel des Anwesens , insbesondere weiteren Gängen, der Küche und einzelner Dienstbotentrakte führten.

Vier weitere Todesser in ebenso schwarzen, langen Umhängen traten hindurch und nach einem weiteren Befehl zu sprechen, wurde vor Draco, seiner Familie und den restlichen Todessern berichtet, wie man die Professorin von Hogwarts ausfindig machte, überwältigte und schließlich hierher brachte.

Draco, im Moment von Voldemort unbeachtet, senkte kurz den Kopf und schluckte. Es war schon schlimm genug gewesen, als er den Crucio an diesem Mann vom Ministerium vorführen musste. Diesen hatte er wenigstens nicht gekannt. Doch Professor Vektor kannte er. Zwar hatte Draco keinen Unterricht bei ihr gehabt, dennoch gehörte sie zu den Lehrkörpern und ihr Klassenzimmer lag auf derselben Etage wie das Klassenzimmer für „Alte Runen“, welches er im letzten Schuljahr immerhin zweimal pro Woche aufsuchen musste.

Natürlich war er ihr somit öfters über den Weg gelaufen war und von anderen Mitschülern wusste er, das sie zu den Professoren gehörte, die alle Häuser und die Abstammungen der Schüler gleich behandelte.

Der Bericht des Todessers endete und Draco hob seinen Kopf wieder etwas mehr an, während sich die Neuankömmlinge unter die anderen mischten. Auf einen Wink des Schwarzmagiers vor ihm hin, der eindeutig als stumme Aufforderung galt, ihm zu folgen, straffte er die Schultern und tat dies auch, sah allerdings im Augenwinkel, das sich noch mehr Personen anschlossen.

Sollten die etwa alle dabei sein?

Voldemort erreichte die Türen und drehte sich noch einmal um.

„Yaxley, Macnair, Avery, ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt, Dolohow, gesell dich zu Nott, er wird deine Hilfe brauchen, Bellatrix, schaff mir Greyback wieder her - der Rest verteilt sich auf die Posten. Severus, Lucius, ihr kommt mit Draco und mir. Es wird Zeit, das wir unserem Gast einen Besuch abstatten...“

Gut, Entwarnung. Sein Versagen würde also nur von dreien mitbekommen werden, nicht von allen. Sehr beruhigend. Zumal es im Angesicht von Voldemort passieren würde. Was gab es denn auch Schöneres als qualvolle Schmerzen von dem Mächtigsten unter ihnen zu erleiden?

Draco seufzte lautlos und folgte dem dunklen Magier, während er sowohl die abschätzenden, stumm auffordernden Blicke seines Vaters und die berechnenden, typisch misstrauischen Blicke seines Patenonkels auf sich ruhen spüren glaubte. Ob dem so war, wusste er selbstverständlich nicht, aber in so einem Fall hatten ihn seine Gefühle bisher doch relativ selten getäuscht.

Eingekeilt zwischen den drei Erwachsenen, folgte Draco stumm in die Kellergewölbe des Manors. Es erstreckte sich über die gesamte Größe des Hauses, die schon allein nicht zu verachten war. Doch er wusste, dass ein Teil sogar noch unter den Gärten weiterführte. Nur Merlin allein schien zu wissen, wie weit diese uralten Gewölbe wirklich drangen.

Ihre Schritte verklangen an den Steinwänden, die dank zahlreicher Fackeln gut ausgeleuchtet waren, doch nichtsdestotrotz lief es dem jungen Slytherin eiskalt den Rücken hinunter.

Noch waren sie in einem Bereich, den der Blonde kannte, doch je mehr sie voran schritten, umso weniger wusste er wohin sie gingen Nur ein einziges mal war er so weit in diesem Labyrinth gewesen.

Vorbei an dem alten Weinkeller, in dem wohl Hunderte von Schätzen lagerten, die jeden Händler erblassen lassen würden. Vorbei an unzähligen Lagerräumen, in denen alte, antike Gegenstände zu finden waren, die sich im Laufe der Jahrzehnte, wenn nicht sogar Jahrhunderte, in seiner Familie angesammelt hatten, Möbel, Gemälde, Artefakte, Rüstungen und vieles mehr.

Wer konnte schon wissen, was genau in diesen Räumen zu finden war, soviel wie es von diesen gab.

An einer Kreuzung hielten sie sich links und nur ein leichter Schubs von seinem Paten verhinderte, das Draco stehen blieb.

Er wusste ganz genau, was ihn hier erwarten würde.

Oder eher... was ihn hier bereits erwartet hatte..

Nur mit Mühe und seinem Mantra im Kopf, das er nur die Ferien überstehen musste, um hier wegzukommen, schritt er an einigen Räumen vorbei, in denen auch er schon einige Zeit verbracht hatte, wenn sein Vater ihm eine Lektion erteilen musste.

Oh ja, er hatte schnell gelernt, seine wahre Meinung und seine Gedanken vor anderen zu verbergen.

Nur war auch sein Vater ein guter Legimentiker.

Als sie an einer Zelle vorbeikamen, an die sich Draco mehr als nur gut erinnern konnte, senkte er den Blick, versuchte die aufkommende Panik zu verschleiern und schloss mit seinen Schritten zu Voldemort auf, sich immer wieder sagend, das er nichts falsch gemacht hatte. Das nicht er derjenige war, der an diesem Tag bestraft werden würde... sofern er den Auftrag des Lords ausführen konnte..

Ein weiterer sanfter, aber doch bestimmender Druck an seiner rechten Schulter zeigte ihm, das sein Patenonkel mehr darauf achtete, dass er keine Scheu zeigte, als er selbst.

Ob er deswegen dankbar war? Ein Punkt, über den man sich streiten konnte.

Je weiter sie voranschritten, umso kühler wurde es und nach weiteren Kreuzungen hatte Draco das Gemäuer nicht einmal mehr erkannt. In diesem Teil des Kerkers war er selbst nie gewesen. Zum Glück mochte man dazusagen, denn nachdem sie eine alte, eiserne Tür durchquert hatten, tat er sich schwer damit, seine Abneigung nicht offen zu zeigen.

Schon bevor die ersten Zellen kamen, roch es grässlich.

Ein ekelhaftes Gemisch aus Dreck, altem Staub, Schweiß, dem metallischen Geruch von Blut und Dingen, die der Slytherin nicht einmal denken wollte.

Obwohl man nicht sagen konnte, dass es diesen einen, speziellen Geruch wirklich gab, so konnte der Blonde sich nicht gegen das Gefühl wehren, als würde er fähig sein, die Angst zu riechen, die von jedem stammte, der innerhalb dieser Zellen saß.

Ihm war längst klar, das diejenigen, die hier untergebracht waren, mit ihrem alten Leben schon längst abgeschlossen hatten.

Zumindest, wenn sie nicht, wie die Arithmantik - Professorin, frisch angekommen waren.

Während sie an einigen Zellen vorbei liefen, bei denen er sich weigerte, auch nur einen Blick hinein zu werfen und lieber auf den dunklen Umhang Voldemorts sah, schluckte er mehrfach.

Nicht nur einmal hörte er das Winseln nach Gnade, das Betteln und das Flehen derer, die noch genug Leben in sich hatten, um ihren Wünschen und Hoffnungen Ausdruck zu verleihen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie an den wenigen besetzten Zellen vorbei waren und schließlich etwa in der Mitte des langen Kerkerganges stehen blieben.

Noch bevor sich Draco zu der Zelle drehte, hörte er das unterdrückte Schluchzen.

Sich innen auf die Haut seiner Wange beißend, damit seine Zähne dies nicht mit seiner Lippe tun würde, wandte er sich der Zelle zu. Seine gefühlslose Maske saß perfekt, als die kauernde Gestalt, die da vor ihm im Dreck der Zelle saß endlich in sein Blickfeld kam.

So leid ihm die Lehrerin auch tat, aber wegen ihr würde er nicht sein eigenes Leben riskieren und ihm war klar, würde er seine Maske fallen lassen und zeigen, wie er wirklich fühlte, dann würde genau das passieren.

Das war ein Risiko, was er nicht bereit war, einzugehen.

Die Tür des kleinen Gefängnisses öffnete sich auf einen Zauberstabwink und die vier Männer traten nacheinander ein.

Die Professorin hob ihren Blick und selbstverständlich erkannte sie diejenigen, die eingetreten waren.

Fast schon flehend richtete sich ihr Blick auf Severus. Leise, fast schon unverständliche, aber doch eindeutig bittende Worte verließen ihren Mund. In Richtung Dracos Patenonkel, in Richtung seines Vaters und schließlich wandte sie sich sogar zu ihm selbst, murmelte flehende Worte, was Draco tief durchatmen ließ.

Der Blonde wusste ganz genau, dass ihn diese ängstlichen, flehenden Augen verfolgen würden.

Gerade er war derjenige, der ihr diese Schmerzen zufügen musste, die sie nicht verdient hatte.

„Schweig, Weib.“, kam es nur kalt von dem Lord, der sich nun von ihr wegdrehte und zu Draco hinab blickte.

Erneut fühlte Draco einen kalten Schauer über seinen Rücken gleiten, als ihn der Blick des Dunklen Lords streifte und wie schon vorhin fühlte er sich merkwürdig unter diesem musternden Blick.

Normalerweise musterte der Schwarzmagier seine Todesser nicht so genau, wie er es bei Draco tat, zumindest hatte der Blonde das Gefühl.

Ob es wirklich so war, wusste er selbstverständlich nicht, denn immerhin war er ja nicht bei allen Todessertreffen dabei und konnte so selbstverständlich auch nicht sagen, welche Todesser er mit dem Blick betrachtete und welche nicht oder ob er das überhaupt tat.

Draco fühlte einen sanften Druck auf seiner Schulter und als der Lord den Blick von ihm endlich abwandte und einige Worte mit Lucius wechselte, sah Draco über seine Schulter und begegnete den schwarzen Augen seines Paten, der ihm knapp zunickte.

Noch einmal atmete der Blonde tief durch und erwiderte schließlich das Nicken, Vertrauen fassend, dass Severus für ihn da sein würde, sollte er später darüber reden wollen.

Als der junge Malfoy also vortrat, richtete sich das Augenmerk seines Vaters und seines Lords wieder auf ihn und der Schwarzmagier vollführte eine Geste in Richtung der Professorin, die noch immer leise wimmerte, sogar noch auf dem dreckigen Steinboden vor ihm zurückwich, als könnte sie das Kommende damit irgendwie verhindern.

Draco wusste, dass des Lords Geste eine stumme Aufforderung gewesen war, endlich zu beginnen und so hob er den Zauberstab, woraufhin die Angst in den hellen Augen der Professorin noch deutlicher zu stehen schien.

„Nicht...“, wimmerte sie leise und holte tief Luft. Und Draco wünschte, er könnte ihr dies ersparen, wünschte sich, sie würde nicht diejenige sein, die von ihm gefoltert werden würde. Wünschte sich, sie würde verstehen können, dass er es nicht tat, weil es ihm gefiel, sondern weil er keine andere Wahl hatte.

Einen kurzen Moment zögerte er noch, doch Lucius räusperte sich vernehmlich und Draco wusste, würde er jetzt nicht anfangen, würden sie ihn bestrafen.

Der Blonde Junge trat näher, weg von den hochgewachsenen Gestalten seiner Begleiter und seine grauen Augen richteten sich direkt auf ihre. Was er nicht laut zum Ausdruck bringen durfte, versuchte er ihr gedanklich mitzuteilen, auch wenn er wusste, dies war ihm nicht möglich.

Immer wieder dachte er die entschuldigenden Worte und bat, sie möge ihm verzeihen und auch wenn es nicht sein konnte, schien die Professorin ihn irgendwie zu verstehen. Ihr Blick wurde milder, auch wenn die Angst noch immer vorherrschte.

Leise, nur gehaucht und wahrscheinlich nicht einmal von den anderen wahrnehmend hauchte sie ihm geflüsterte Worte zu.

„Lass nicht zu, dass sie sich deiner Seele bemächtigen..“

Draco schluckte ein letztes Mal schwer und formulierte die entschuldigenden Worte mit seinen Lippen, ohne sie laut auszusprechen, ehe er den Folterfluch sprach und die Frau sich nun unter Schmerzen auf dem Boden wälzte.

Nur zu gut wusste Draco, welchen Schmerz Professor Vektor spürte, auch wenn sich wohl sein Fluch nicht so heftig anfühlte, wie der Crucio des dunklen Lords. Auch wenn er den Fluch selbst nicht gespürt hatte, so wusste er doch aufgrund von mitangehörten Gesprächen, dass die Heftigkeit des Fluches unterschieden werden konnte.

Die Flüche des Inneren Kreises waren schon heftig. Laut anderen Todessern war der seines Vaters und seiner Tante die der schmerzhaftesten, den er selbst ja auch erfahren hatte. Doch alle diese sollten angeblich nichts im Vergleich zu denen des Lords sein und Draco hoffte, dass er diesen nie abkriegen würde.

Sicher war es jedoch nur eine Frage der Zeit.

Sollte das nächste Mal jemand versagen, würde der Schwarzmagier wieder wütend wahllos den Fluch verteilen und da er ja ab sofort ebenfalls bei den Treffen dabei war, würde es nur eine Glückssträhne schaffen, ihn vor dem Crucio Voldemorts zu bewahren.

Zumal der ja offensichtlich Gefallen dran gefunden hatte, als Draco von dem Crucio seines Vaters getroffen wurde. Während Draco den Fluch auf die Professorin aufhob und ihn nach Voldemorts Fragen an sie erneut losschickte, begann er seine Gedanken lieber abzuschalten.

Er wollte in diesem Moment nicht darüber nachdenken, wie leid sie ihm tat. Er wollte nicht nachdenken, wie er ihr eventuell helfen konnte, weil er wusste, dass er das nicht konnte.

Also hörte er sich die Schreie an, ohne weiter darüber nach zu denken.

In dem Moment tat er einfach nur das, was er sollte, er folterte.

Ohne Gnade.

 

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.
> 
> Mein armer kleiner, blonder Schnubbi-wubbi..  
> Das nächste Mal werden wir weiter Mäuschen spielen und dann geht es auf Dracos Geburtstag zu.  
> Erwartet das Kapitel am 14.04.
> 
> Tschö mit ö ^^


	7. Kapitel 6 - Unerwartete Hilfe

 

 

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

 

_ Kapitel 6 – Unerwartete Hilfe (Juni 2014) _

 

Im Nachhinein hätte Draco nicht einmal mehr sagen können, wie lange er dort stand und dieser armen Frau immer und immer wieder den schlimmsten Schmerzfluch auf den Leib zauberte, den die magische Welt zu bieten hatte. Aber wenn es etwas gab, an das er sich in jedem Detail erinnern würde, dann waren das seine Träume.

Arnold Friedrich und Septima Vektor.

Zwei Namen, die auf der Liste der zahlreichen Tode - verübt von Voldemorts Gefolgsleuten - sicher untergehen würden. Aber der blonde Slytherin war sich bewusst, dass sie ihn noch sehr lange verfolgen würden. Bei dem Ministeriumsbeamten konnte er nicht sicher sein, aber er wusste, dass zumindest seine Professorin das Morgengrauen nicht mehr erleben würde.

Wegen ihm.

Lange nachdem Draco aufgehört hatte, sich mental bei jedem einzelnen Fluch zu entschuldigen, den er auf sie verüben musste, erhob der dunkle Lord eine bleiche Hand und forderte somit stumm um Einhalt. Augenblicklich löste Draco den Fluch und die Professorin sackte schluchzend zusammen, ihre Stimme bereits heiser. Woher sie allerdings die Kraft nahm, nach so vielen Stunden des Schmerzes, dem Lord noch immer zu widerstehen, konnte sich der Blonde bei bestem Willen nicht beantworten.

Würde es nun soweit sein? Würde der dunkle Lord nun von ihm verlangen, sie zu töten?

„Sehr schön..“, meinte der Schwarzmagier, als hätte Draco ihm lediglich genannt, dass Flubberwürmer eine Zutat für Zaubertränke seien. Voldemort verließ seine aktuelle Position und kam hinüber zu Draco, um sich an seine Seite zu stellen, wie der Blonde missbilligend feststellte.

„Töte sie, mein junger Malfoy und du kommst deinem Wunsch der Aufnahme in mein Gefolge ein großes Stück näher.“

Sein Herz klopfte heftig und obwohl es für andere nicht möglich sein konnte, diese Tatsache zu bemerken, hoffte der Blonde dennoch, sie würden das starke pochen in seinem Inneren nicht hören – es hätte ihn eiskalt verraten. Der kühle Atem in seinem Nacken verschaffte ihm Gänsehaut, als die säuselnde Stimme des Lords erneut durch die karge, enge Zelle drang.

„ _Töte sie...“_

Voldemort umrundete den blonden Slytherin und führte seine Schritte zu der am Boden liegenden Hexe. Draco wagte es, den Kopf anzuheben, hoch zu sehen und warf schließlich einen Blick über seine Schulter nach hinten zu seinem Vater, der ihm grimmig zunickte. Danach wanderten seine grauen Augen weiter zu Severus dunklen, doch dieses Mal kam kein Zeichen von seinem Paten, weder ein Nicken, noch die Andeutung eines Lächelns oder irgend eine andere Art der Zustimmung. Der Tränkemeister sah ihn lediglich an, erwiderte seinen Blick ohne irgendeine erkennbare Regung.

Draco drehte den Kopf zurück, den Blick auf die weinende Professorin gerichtet, die schon Stunden zuvor aufgegeben hatte, um Hilfe zu betteln. Langsam hob er seine Hand, welche den Zauberstab aus Weißdornholz hielt.

Selbst Draco bemerkte, dass sie leicht zitterte, weshalb er sich räusperte, ein Anschein, als würde er den Spruch jede Sekunde sagen und das Leben dieser Frau beenden, die in den Augen seiner Begleiter als Schande für die Zauberschaft galt.

Aber Draco wollte es nicht tun, er wollte sie nicht töten und er wusste ganz genau, dass die unverzeihlichen Flüche nur dann wirkten, wenn man es wirklich wollte. Was also sollte er tun, wenn er den Spruch sagen würde und nichts würde geschehen?

Des Lords rot leuchtende Augen waren auf die, vor Angst schluchzende Professorin gerichtet und Draco atmete ein letztes Mal tief durch.

_Jetzt oder nie._

„Avada...“, kam es leise aus seinem Mund, doch seine Stimme versagte und Draco brach ab, sich bereits innerlich auf den Schmerz vorbereitend, der ihn mit absoluter Sicherheit gleich von den Beinen reißen würde.

Doch bevor sich etwas derartiges ereignete, huschte ein leuchtend hellgrüner Blitz knapp an seiner Seite vorbei und die Professorin fiel zurück, ihre vom schreien und weinen geröteten Augen leblos an die Kerkerdecke gerichtet. Eine letzte Träne rollte noch an ihrer Schläfe hinab, auch wenn sie schon längst nicht mehr fähig war, sie zu vergießen.

Die Augen vor Überraschung groß, war Dracos Körper wie angewurzelt – wer hatte den Zauber gewirkt? Wer hatte gemerkt, dass er es nicht konnte? Und wer hatte ihm somit geholfen, so subtil wie es nur irgend möglich sein konnte.

Erst ein lautes Seufzen des dunklen Lords weckte ihn aus seiner Starre und er senkte den Zauberstab, als der großgewachsene Magier auf ihn zukam, das Gesicht wieder zu dieser lächelnden Fratze verzogen.

„Gut gemacht, junger Draco... sehr gut. Ich bin mir sicher, du fühlst dich nun genauso aufgeregt, wie ich es meiner Zeit war.“

_Mit Sicherheit,_ bedachte man den Fakt, dass er den Zauber gar nicht erst hatte aussprechen können.

Ein kühler Arm legte sich auf seine Schultern. Draco unterdrückte ein Schaudern, als er bemerkte, wer genau ihm diese Geste zuteil werden ließ. Schließlich, nach einigen stummen Sekunden des Anstarrens der Leiche drehte der Dunkle Lord sie beide zu ihren Begleitern um und Draco sah auf.

Beide Männer waren ernst und hatten keine Miene verzogen. Weder Lucius, der erst noch so erpicht darauf schien, seinen Sohn in den Todesserkreis zu bringen, noch Severus, der von jeher fast immer einen ernsten Ausdruck trug.

Eigentlich war Draco in dem Moment davon ausgegangen, dass es definitiv Severus gewesen sein musste, der ihm aus der Klemme half, aber.... nun, wo beide keinerlei Emotionen zeigten, war er sich nicht länger sicher.

Konnte es wirklich sein, dass sein eigener Vater sich letzten Endes doch für ihn eingesetzt hatte, nachdem er sich so mit Narzissa darum gestritten hatte? Nachdem er seinen eigenen Sohn aufgrund einer Bitte des Lords unter den Cruciatus gesetzt hatte? Oder war Severus für ihn eingetreten, der schon von jeher eine Bezugsperson für ihn gewesen war, sei es nun in der Schule oder in den Ferien, die der Hauslehrer von Slytherin oft ebenfalls hier verbracht hatte?

Wer von ihnen hatte den Todesfluch für ihn gesprochen?

Wer von beiden hatte ihn vor den sicheren Schmerzen bewahrt?

Ohne auch nur im Entferntesten etwas an ihren Gesichtern zu ändern, beglückwünschten sie ihn, so wie der Lord es vorschlug und gemeinsam verließen sie die kleine Zelle.

Kein Anhaltspunkt, nichts, wie sollte Draco so herausfinden, wer ihm geholfen hatte, wenn der Betreffende sich nicht zu erkennen gab? Und warum tat er dies nicht? Wieso sollte einer von beiden ihm helfen, ihn dann aber darüber im Dunkeln lassen, warum er dies tat?

Während sie den langen Rückweg durch die Kerkergewölbe wieder aufnahmen und Draco – wie auch zuvor schon – zwischen dem Lord und den beiden anderen lief, verarbeitete sein Körper langsam das eben erlebte.

Angst war noch immer in jeder Zelle präsent, auch wenn er nebenher ein anderes Gefühl spürte - Dankbarkeit.

Tiefe Dankbarkeit, dass einer der beiden - welcher es auch gewesen sein mag - eingegriffen und ihn somit vor den vermutlich schlimmsten Schmerzen seines jungen Lebens bewahrt hatte.

Seltsames Gefühl, zwischen Angst, Dankbarkeit und Hoffnung hin und her zu wechseln. Der Blonde konnte froh sein, keine Empathen im Haus zu haben, sonst wäre er wahrscheinlich gleich erledigt.

Noch immer in Begleitung beider Todesser und des Lords, gelangten sie relativ schnell wieder in Gänge, die auch Draco kannte. Fast schon in einträchtigem Schweigen schritten sie voran, nur ab und zu unterbrochen, wenn ihr Lord einen Satz zur Sprache brachte, immer an Draco gewandt, in dieser säuselnden, leisen Stimme, als wollte er ihm damit deutlich machen, dass er Lob verdient hatte.

Für den wichtigen Mord, den er nicht begangen hatte.

Zurück in der Halle, die sie zuvor verlassen hatten, wies der Schwarzmagier an, dass sie sich zum Essen sehen würden und verließ den Raum. Da auch der junge Slytherin wusste, dass er mit diesen Worten entlassen war, drehte er sich zu den beiden um, in Erwarteung dass einer von ihnen, vielleicht sogar beide etwas zu ihm sagen würden.

Ein Wort, einen Satz, irgendetwas, was ihn erkennen ließ, was hier los war. Doch beide schwiegen eisern, betrachteten den jungen Schützling lediglich, woraufhin sich Draco nach einigen stillen Minuten ebenfalls abwandte und sich in Richtung Treppe bewegte.

Fast schon mechanisch stieg er die Stufen hinauf, so tief in Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht einmal bemerkte, dass die beiden Männer ihm nachsahen.

Seine Gedanken drehten sich – verständlicherweise – um die Frage, wer von beiden ihm geholfen hatte. Aber auch etwas anderes kam ihm in den Sinn, als der Blonde die Tür seines Zimmers hinter sich schloss – er würde schon bald die dritte und letzte Aufgabe erfahren.

Angesichts der Tatsache, dass er bereits jetzt einen Menschen töten sollte, war Draco nicht wirklich erpicht darauf, zu hören, welche Grausamkeit er nun erteilen sollte.

Über wessen Leben er den Richter zu spielen hatte.

Mit einem Seufzen, drückte sich der Blonde von der Tür ab und drehte sich, nur um danach gleich stehen zu bleiben, da er sein Spiegelbild entdeckt hatte. Wäre das Manor nicht das dunkle, karge Versteck der Todesser, sondern das helle, freundliche Anwesen, was es früher war, so hätte man wohl sofort gesehen, dass es ihm nicht gut ging. Seine Hände zitterten noch immer leicht und Draco war blass.

Wesentlich mehr als sonst. Selbst ihm fiel es auf.

Sich von seinem Spiegelbild abwendend, tat der Slytherin das erste, was ihm in den Sinn kam – er atmete tief durch, bewusst langsam und immer wieder auf dieselbe Weise. Nur bruchstückhaft wich ihm der Schock aus den vergangenen Stunden aus den Gliedern.

Das Zittern verebbte schleichend, bis es schließlich komplett erstarb und bei einem letzten, tiefen Atemzug schloss Draco die Augen, als könnte er die Wirkung damit verstärken. Ein lächerlicher Gedanke, aber es schien zu funktionieren, er fühlte sich etwas ruhiger, seine Gelassenheit kehrte Stück für Stück zurück, damit auch seine Haltung und die Selbstbeherrschung, für die ihn einige andere wohl beneiden würden.

Die Ereignisse weitestgehend zu verdrängen und nicht darüber nach zu denken, was er in den letzten Tagen gesehen, gehört oder gar getan hatte, erschien ihm vorübergehend als die wohl beste Lösung. Der Blonde wusste, würde er weiter damit kämpfen, nicht zu zeigen, wie sehr ihn das belastete, würde er sich wahrscheinlich schneller verraten, als einfach versuchen es zu ignorieren und sich später damit zu befassen.

Jetzt hieß es erst einmal, sich die Zeit bis zum Essen mit einem Buch zu vertreiben, auch wenn es gewiss weniger als eine Stunde war.

Eher als er es erwartet hatte und viel früher, als ihm tatsächlich lieb war, gab ihm einer der treuen Hauselfen Bescheid, dass das Dinner serviert war und dass direkt im Anschluss eine weitere Versammlung stattfinden würde. Ein knappes Nicken reichte bereits aus, um dem Hauself zu bedeuten, dass er verstanden hatte und der Elf nun seinen übrigen pflichten weiter nachgehen konnte.

Draco setzte sich etwas mehr auf, legte eines seiner schönen, eleganten Lederlesezeichen zwischen die Seiten seines Buches, bevor er es zuklappte und aufstand, sein Zimmer wenige Sekunden später verlassend.

Der Großteil des Essens verlief ohne besondere Vorkommnisse, worüber Draco nicht ganz unglücklich war. Dem Lord wurden Aufträge und Missionen erzählt, die abgeschlossen wurden, manche besser als andere, ebenso wie er sich eine ganze Zeit lang mit Severus über Hogwarts und Dumbledore unterhielt.

Doch obwohl Draco zuhörte, für den Fall, dass ihm etwas entscheidendes über Hogwarts entgehen würde, gab es nicht wirklich viele Anhaltspunkte, die ihm hätten irgendwie weiterhelfen können.

Gerne hätte der junge Slytherin behauptet, dass der plötzliche Stimmungsumschwang - den der Lord durchmachte, als Lucius an der Reihe war von seinem Auftrag zu berichten – nichts mit ihm zu tun haben würde. Doch das kalte Funkeln in den roten Augen war ihm nicht geheuer und noch weniger mochte er die tatsache, dass die roten iriden mehr als nur einmal auf seiner Gestalt ruhten, obwohl doch sein Vater die ihm auferlegte Mission nicht zufriedenstellend vollendet hatte.

Der Schwarzmagier in dem hohen Lehnstuhl schrie nicht, noch rügte er Lucius, aber der Blick aus den roten Augen schien von da an wesentlich zorniger zu sein und sein Teller dankte es ihm gewiss auch nicht, ständig mit der Gabel attackiert zu werden.

Wie schon bei der letzten Versammlung diente erneut das einst so schöne, helle Kaminzimmer für das nächste Treffen, dass jede Minute beginnen würde.

Die Todesser, welche sich von jeher bereits im Manor aufgehalten hatten trafen nacheinander ein, jene, die nicht zu Aufträgen unterwegs waren oder ihren Posten nicht verlassen durften, rief der dunkle Lord zusätzlich mithilfe ihrer aller Tätowierung herbei. Die Ausführung selbst war dabei denkbar einfach – Seinen Zauberstab benutzend, richtete er diesen auf das dunkle Mal, drückte die Spitze in die Haut der jeweiligen Person und sofort würden alle, die sein Mal trugen wissen, dass ihr Meister rief.

Obwohl Dracos Unterarm noch immer in der ebenmäßigen, blassen Haut erstrahlte, wusste er doch um die Gefühle des Rufs. Bellatrix war es gewesen, die ihm davon erzählt hatte. Von dem zuerst warmen Gefühl, dass heißer und schmerzhafter wurde, je länger man sich dem Ruf zu widersetzen wagte.

Bereitwillig hatte die dunkelhaarige Hexe ihm von dem Experiment erzählt, dass der Lord und sie einst durch geführt hatten, in welchem sie versucht hatte seinem Ruf so lang wie möglich zu widerstehen, um ihm danach in Kenntnis zu setzen, ob sein Zauber ordnungsgemäß funktionierte, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

Noch ein Grund mehr, sich von alldem los zu sagen – wer wollte schon mit einem Totenkopf und einer sich räkelnden Schlange aus dessen Mund herumlaufen. Selbst wenn dies nicht Voldemorts Zeichen gewesen wäre, fand Draco keinen besonderen Gefallen daran seine Haut einzufärben, ohne die Gewissheit, dass er es wieder los bekommen könnte.

Vielleicht klang es eingebildet, aber ja, Draco mochte seine rein aussehende Haut. Er hatte schon einige Narben zu verzeichnen, kein Wunder also, dass er keine weitere andauernde Veränderung dieses Organs wünschte.

Nachdem Voldemort offensichtlich mit dem Zuwachs an Todessern zufrieden war, erhob sich der Lord erneut und der junge Slytherin nahm eine straffere Haltung an. Okklumentikschilde hoch und dann nur noch hoffen, es wäre schnell vorbei.

Die ersten Minuten nach der Eröffnung verbrachte der Lord sitzend in seinem hohen Lehnstuhl, eine Geste, die einige Todesser aufatmen ließ, wie Draco es von seinem Punkt aus erkennen konnte – dafür brauchte man nicht einmal ein geübtes Auge.

Nach seinem üblen Stimmungswandel bei Tisch schien er nun relativ zufrieden zu sein.

Nach und nach forderte er namentlich Todesser auf, von bestimmten Dingen zu berichten und je mehr er hörte, umso deutlicher verstärkte sich Dracos Ahnung – bis jetzt lief alles nach des Lords Plänen. Der Blonde war sich sicher, dass nicht viel gefehlt hätte und Voldemort hätte geschnurrt wie ein Kniesel vor einem Schüsselchen Milch, eine eher absurde Vorstellung, bedachte man der Tatsache, dass es sich dabei noch immer um den gefürchtetsten Zauberer überhaupt drehte.

Irgendwann kurz nachdem Draco sich gefragt hatte, wie lange das ganze noch dauern sollte, erhob sich der Dunkle Lord und trat ein paar Schritte nach vorn zu seinen Anhängern. Mittig vor der versammelten Mannschaft blieb er stehen – unübersehbar für jeden von ihnen – und orderte Draco mit sanfter, säuselnder Stimme zu sich.

Das war nun nicht gerade, was der Weißblonde sich erhofft hatte, auch wenn von vornherein klar gewesen war, dass die Aufmerksamkeit erneut auf ihm landen würde – sein Auftrag war erfüllt. Gut, genau genommen, hatte er ihn nur zu einem Teil ausgeführt, aber gewiss war der nicht gesprochene Todesfluch nicht Thema der jetzigen Versammlung.

Während der Noch-Fünfzehnjährige langsam, aber mit festen Schritten, nach vorn kam, versuchte er sich selbst zu beruhigen. Hätte Voldemort im Kerker gewusst, dass es nicht sein Avada gewesen war, dann hätte er dessen Wut doch mit Sicherheit schon im Kerker gespürt. Und nicht nur er, sondern auch sein heimlicher Helfer.

Wenn man etwas von dem dunklen Lord hervorsagen konnte, dann doch sicher, dass er nicht mit Strafen zögerte.

Also musste es sich höchstwahrscheinlich um den letzten Part seiner Aufgabe handeln, die der Schwarzmagier ihm nun mitteilen wollte.

Unter den Augen der anderen Todesser blieb der wesentlich kleinere Junge auf etwa derselben Höhe stehen, wie bei der Versammlung zuvor. Nagini entringelte sich von ihrem Platz neben dem Thron und schlängelte näher zu ihrem Meister, wo sie schließlich auch blieb. Ihre gelben Augen ruhten auf dem Ankommenden, welcher am liebsten sofort wieder umgekehrt wäre.

Dieses Vieh war einfach unheimlich.

Sie war so groß, dass sie ihn hätte bequem mit einem Biss in der Mitte zerteilen können, außerdem unwahrscheinlich giftig. Würde der Biss ihn nicht töten, das Gift allemal.

Den dunklen Lord und ihn trennten weniger als zwei Meter, aber es schien, als würde dem Lord diese Distanz nicht genügen, denn er schloss zu ihm auf. Eine Hand auf seine Schulter legend, drehte er sich mit ihm und beide sahen nun auf die restlichen Todesser.

„Draco Lucius Malfoy..“, meinte er, laut genug, dass es auch der letzte im Raum ohne Probleme hören konnte. Draco versuchte nicht zu zeigen, dass ihm des Lords Berührung auf seiner Schulter einen Schauer über den Rücken schickte, was ihm womöglich besser gelang, als er es ahnte.

„Der wahrscheinlich jüngste Anwärter, den ich je hatte..“ Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen der Anhänger und Draco runzelte unwillkürlich die Stirn. Viele von den hier Anwesenden wussten diese Tatsache bereits und doch taten sie, als wäre es eine komplett neue Nachricht.

_Jaja - Immer schön die Stiefel lecken_.

Aber seien wir doch ehrlich – er hätte nichts anderes getan an deren Stelle.

 

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nanu?
> 
> Wer hat unserem Draco da wohl seinen perfekten Hintern gerettet und den Todesfluch an seiner Stelle gesprochen?
> 
> Lucius? Severus? Oder doch Voldi?^^ Oder vielleicht ist irgendein anderer Todesser vorbei gekommen und dachte sich och ja nö, dem Süßen helf ich mal... Was meint ihr? *lach*
> 
> Vorwarnung – ich bin in letzter Zeit echt so gar nicht zum schreiben gekommen, weil ich gerade probe arbeite und hatte abends echt keinen Elan mehr. Ein paar Kapitel habe ich noch, ehe es knapp wird, nur dass ihr schon mal Bescheid wisst..
> 
> Das nächste Chap folgt dann, wie gewohnt in zwei Wochen, am Donnerstag, dem 28.04.


	8. Kapitel 7 - Wirksame Methoden

 

 

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

 

_ Kapitel 7 – Wirksame Methoden (Juni/Juli 2014) _

 

Durch das unterwürfige Verhalten seiner Todesser schien der dunkle Lord nun fast schon zufrieden wie ein Hippogreif in der Luft. Jetzt nur keine unerwünschten Nachrichten oder der Schwarzmagier würde ebenso ausrasten, wie das Vieh von dem Wildhüter in der dritten Klasse damals. Für einen Augenblick versuchte Draco sich doch tatsächlich an den Namen des stolzen Wesens zu erinnern, bevor Voldemorts Stimme erklang und ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss, die im Moment wirklich nicht unpassender hätten sein können.

Er musste sich konzentrieren, jedes Wort war wichtig. Für seine Zukunft und die seiner Mutter. Wollte er einen Weg hier heraus und vor allem von den dunklen Magiern weg, dann war höchste Aufmerksamkeit angesagt.

„Unser junger Draco hier, bekam aufgrund der wiederholten Erfolge seines Vaters die Möglichkeit, sich mir gegenüber zu beweisen. Wie einige von euch bereits wissen, habe ich mich dieses Mal dazu entschieden, die Aufnahme ein wenig anders zu gestalten. Anders als bei Anwärtern erwachsenen Alters sind es drei Aufträge, die Draco zu meiner vollsten Zufriedenheit erledigen soll. Den zweiten beendete er vor einigen Stunden und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich nicht allein da stehe, wenn ich sage, dass sich unser junger Anwärter hierfür eine Belohnung erarbeitet hat.“

Der größte Teil der Anwesenden blieb ruhig, doch dafür sah Draco Gesten, dass sie ihrem Meister zustimmten. Selbstverständlich. Wer wäre schon so dumm und würde ihm widersprechen?

Voldemort entließ Draco aus seinem Griff und wandte sich um, woraufhin sich Draco dieser Drehung anschloss. Der Schwarzmagier hob seinen Zauberstab und für einen kurzen Augenblick zögerte der Malfoy-Spross, seine Gedanken wirbelten wild durcheinander und er tat sich schwer damit, seine errichtete mentale Mauer aufrecht zu erhalten.

Was geschah jetzt?

Hatte der Dunkle Lord erfahren, dass er den Zauber nicht gewirkt hatte?

Würde er ihn bestrafen?

Den Cruciatus auf ihn anwenden?

Oder schlimmeres?

Inwiefern sollte _das_ denn eine Belohnung sein?

In diesem Gedankenwirbel war es schwierig, die eben gehörten Worte richtig einzuordnen, dass der dunkle Lord keineswegs vorhatte, ihm zu schaden. Andererseits schien es wohl auch berechtigt, konnte man doch im Vornherein nie wirklich sagen, was dieser Verrückte als Belohnung ansah – es unterschied sich je nach Person.

Aber bevor sich Panik in seinem Körper ausbreiten konnte, sprach der dunkle Zauberer auch schon weiter. „Draco hat sich als äußerst fähig heraus gestellt und mich im Gegensatz zu vielen von euch noch nicht ein einziges Mal enttäuscht!“

_Oh, wenn du wüsstest..._

Die roten Augen leuchteten durchdringend, während sie durch den Raum glitten. Obwohl sie auf Punkte gerichtete waren, die der Blonde nicht sehen konnte, wusste er, dass der jeweilige Empfänger dieses Blicks sich gerade wünschte, es würde ihm bald besser gelingen oder die Strafe würde unmittelbar und vor allem schmerzhaft folgen. Den Blick schließlich von seinen übrigen Anhängern nehmend, sah der hochgewachsene Zauberer zurück zu Draco, welcher sich zwang an dem Fleck stehen zu bleiben, an dem er sich befand. Jetzt nur nicht zurückweichen.

„Das Zeichen deiner Treue und mein Weg dich zu rufen erhältst du allerdings erst nach deinem letzten, erledigten Auftrag. Da ich dich jedoch aufgrund deiner Erfolge nicht ausschließen möchte, bekommst du von mir einen andere Art der Kommunikation, mit denselben Wirkungen, wie sie die Tätowierung meines Mals hat.“

Draco widerstand dem Drang erleichtert auszuatmen, da er schon befürchtet hatte, das hässliche Zeichen in seine Haut gebrannt zu kriegen. Er hatte es letztes Weihnachten und auch diesen Sommer schon einige Male gesehen. Diesen Zauber der Tätowierung schmerzhaft zu nennen war noch untertrieben. Wie man es schon sagte – das Dunkle Mal war ein Brandzeichen – es _brannte_ sich _in_ die Haut und fraß sich tief ins Fleisch. Wirklich unschön.

Draco nickte als Geste des Verstehens und als Voldemort ihn aufforderte seinen linken Arm zu heben, tat er dies ohne ein Zögern, welches ihn hätte verraten können.

Der beige, lange Zauberstab senkte sich leicht in Richtung seiner ebenmäßigen, hellen Haut und der dunkle Lord vollführte eine Bewegung, ohne den dafür vorgesehenen Spruch zu murmeln, so dass Draco eigentlich keine Ahnung hatte, was gleich mit seinem Arm geschehen würde.

Würde es dennoch genauso schmerzen, wie der Erhalt der anderen Tätowierung?

Zu seiner Überraschung jedoch und diesmal konnte er sie nur schlecht verbergen, materialisierte sich eine Art Armband um sein Handgelenk. Es war schwarz und schmal, gehalten wie ein Lederarmband. Der Verschluss glänzte silbern in Form einer Schlange, die sich selbst in den Schwanz biss. Ein kleiner, grüner Stein schien als Auge zu dienen und Draco hätte schwören können, dass es kurz aufleuchtete, als er es betrachtete.

So als ob tatsächlich Leben in diesem unauffälligen Schmuckstück wäre.

Auch wenn dieses _Geschenk_ vom Dunklen Lord kam, so musste Draco doch sich selbst gegenüber eingestehen, dass die Schlichtheit des Bandes seiner Schönheit keinen Abbruch tat. Es passte perfekt an Dracos Handgelenk und mehr noch – es repräsentierte seinen sonstigen Stil. Der Blonde blickte noch einen Moment lang auf das Armband und ja – es gefiel ihm in der Tat. Schwer zu glauben, dass etwas so schönes wie _das_ von jemandem wie _ihm_ erschaffen worden war.

Wie er es gelernt hatte, bedankte sich der junge Malfoy artig und ergeben und beugte den Kopf vor seinem Meister, der wohlwollend auf ihn herab lächelte – wenn man denn seine Fratze mit diesem Ausdruck bezeichnen wollte.

„Sehr schön..“, ließ der Anführer der dunklen Seite verlauten und strich fast schon liebevoll über den Kopf seiner Schlange Nagini, die mit ihren gelben Augen zu ihm aufsah, bevor sie sich schlängelnd von dannen machte und sich auf einem Platz neben dem Kamin zusammen ringelte.

Den Blick von der Schlange nehmend, richtete Draco die grauen Augen erneut zu dem Oberhaupt der Todesser und zwang sich, nicht das Wort _Meister_ zu denken. Einmal ein solches Wort in seinen Gedanken verankert, auch wenn es nur zu seinem Selbstschutz diente, war es sicherlich schwer, ihn wieder anders zu bezeichnen – vor allem bei dem, was Draco sich vorgenommen hatte. Denn wie sollte er je beweisen, dass er keiner von ihnen war, wenn er dieselben Begriffe benutzte, wie sie?

„Jetzt bleibt mir nur noch eines zu tun“, erklang die Stimme des Lords erneut. „Es wird Zeit, dir deine dritte und somit letzte Aufgabe zu verkünden.“

Draco nickte leicht, schob seinen Ärmel wieder über die helle Haut und straffte die Schultern, während er dieselbe Position einnahm, die er zuvor gehabt hatte. Die Todesser hinter dem platinblonden Jungen schienen aufgeregt zu sein, denn die Stimmung änderte sich merklich. War es eben noch relativ entspannt, da sich ihr Herr mit einem einzigen befasste, glich die Atmosphäre nun einer wesentlich unruhigeren.

Einer der ihren bekam einen neuen Auftrag. Auch wenn Draco für deren Erfüllung verantwortlich war, so betraf es doch indirekt alle. Versagte einer, war der dunkle Lord äußerst schlecht gelaunt und schon von jeher war es immer auf sie alle zurück gefallen.

In schlechter Stimmung sparte der Lord nicht mit Flüchen, seien es Schmerz- oder auch Schneideflüche und sein Auswahlverfahren war der reine Zufall – was hieß, dass jeder von ihnen von Zeit zu Zeit bereits einen oder auch mehr von diesen Flüchen abbekommen hatte. Ohne auf die Reaktionen seiner Untertaten zu achten und ohne weitere Worte zu verschwenden, sprach der Dunkle Lord gleich aus, was er von dem jungen Anwärter fordern würde.

„ _Töte Albus Dumbledore!“_

Dracos Körper erstarrte augenblicklich, die grauen Augen auf einen Punkt gerichtet, ohne ihn wirklich zu sehen und er hörte nicht nur wenige Todesser nach Luft schnappen. Sein ohnehin schon blasses Gesicht verlor noch einiges mehr an Farbe.

Das war sein Auftrag?

Albus Dumbledore? Einer der größten Zauberer überhaupt?  
Er? Als Jugendlicher?

Wenn schon Voldemort selbst es nicht schaffte?

Das konnte doch nicht ernsthaft von ihm verlangt werden! Wie sollte er denn gegen einen Zauberer wie Dumbledore bestehen können? Seine Verteidigung war sicherlich nicht schlechter als die von Potter, aber... aber...

Schon bei seiner Professorin hatte sich Draco nicht überwinden können es zu tun. So oft hatte er sich innerlich dafür entschuldigt, was er ihr antat, er wollte nicht noch mehr Leuten schaden! Mal davon abgesehen, dass er sowieso keine Chance hatte gegen den Weißhaarigen zu bestehen, wollte er dies auch nicht. Zwar mochte er den Schulleiter eine lange Zeit nicht, aber das beruhte wohl eher auf seiner Erziehung. Draco hatte ganz einfach Lucius Abneigung übernommen ohne sie zu hinterfragen und erst im letzten Schuljahr fest gestellt, dass er selbst diese Aversion nicht teilte.

Ein weiteres Indiz, dass er nicht länger auf diese Seite gehörte?

Warum gab der dunkle Lord ihm einen Auftrag, den er unmöglich erfüllen konnte? Ein Auftrag, dessen Erfüllung ihm und somit auch seiner Mutter zum Verhängnis werden konnte?

Kreidebleich öffnete Draco die Lippen und schneller, als er sich selbst hätte bremsen können, entkam ihm ein Laut. „Aber-“

„Kein Aber!“, zischte Voldemort so wütend, dass Draco zusammenzuckte und mit ihm ebenso die ersten Reihen seiner Gefolgsleute. „Ich habe dir soeben einen Auftrag erteilt, Draco Malfoy und ich will hoffen, dass du ihn zu meiner vollsten Zufriedenheit erfüllst!“

Der helle Stab des Schwarzmagiers hob sich erneut und die sturmgrauen Augen seines Gegenübers weiteten sich in Furcht vor dem Kommenden.

„Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst mir zustimmen, dass ich deine Unverfrorenheit mir gegenüber nicht dulden kann... _Crucio!_ “

Noch bevor sich der junge Slytherin irgendwie hätte wappnen können, traf ihn bereits der Lichtblitz. Gepeinigt von dem heißen Schmerz in seinem Inneren, landete der Slytherin am Boden, schmerzvoll aufkeuchend, als sich die Hitze wie Lava durch seinen Körper zog. Fast sofort begann das Zucken der Muskeln und der Blonde krümmte sich unter schmerzvollen Lauten.

Draco _wollte_ in diesem Moment stark sein. Er wollte dass der Lord das Interesse an ihm verlor, wollte verhindern, dass der Lord seine Schreie genoss – _aber er konnte nicht_. Im Gegensatz zu dem Cruciatus seines Vaters, stellte der Fluch Voldemorts alles in den Schatten und Dracos Schrei hallte laut in dem großen Möbellosen Raum nach.

Nicht nur Dracos Mutter Narzissa blutete das Herz, ihren Sohn schreiend vor Schmerz vor sich liegen zu sehen, gefoltert von dem, der sich selbst als ihr aller Herrscher aus erkoren hatte. Nein, auch Severus zwang sich zur Ruhe, wiederholte in seinem Geist, dass er Draco würde helfen können, wenn sie erst einmal in Hogwarts waren.

Der Tränkemeister schluckte. Auch wenn sein Gesicht so regungslos blieb, wie die Meisten der Menschen um ihn herum, so konnte er sich doch des Gefühls der Sorge um seinen Patensohn nicht verwehren.

Nein, er würde ihm helfen, von hier weg zu kommen. Dies alles konnte nicht Dracos Willen sein – nicht der Draco, den er so gut kannte und gewiss nicht der Draco, der zu ihm ein engeres Verhältnis hatte als zu seinem eigenen Vater.

Außerdem hatte er es Narzissa versprochen. Bereits im letzten Jahr, bevor auch nur laut wurde, dass Draco aufgenommen sollte, hatten sich die beiden Erwachsenen unterhalten und keiner von ihnen würde zugeben wie erleichtert er war zu hören, für was der Andere wirklich einstand.

Als ein weiterer, gellender Schrei des Jungen erklang, straffte sich Severus. Ja, er würde ihm helfen – und wenn es das letzte war, was er tat.

Doch unter den ganzen Anwesenden, die dem grausigen Schauspiel beiwohnten, bei dem ein Mann ein Kind misshandelte, war noch ein weiterer Mann, der in diesem Moment leicht die Stirn runzelte und sich selbst davon abhielt, etwas Dummes zu tun.

Lucius Malfoy hatte bereits selbst den Cruciatus auf seinen Sohn gesprochen, einmal versehentlich und einmal auf Voldemorts Geheiß und die Tatsache Versagen zu bestrafen war etwas, dem der Platinblonde Familienvater durchaus zustimmte. Aber wie kalt der Mann auch sein mochte, er hatte mehr an Verstand als die Hälfte der hier anwesenden Todesser.

Dracos Bestrafung war nicht, weil er widersprochen hatte. Sie erfolgte, um ihm und seiner Frau deutlich zu zeigen, wo ihr Platz war. Oh ja, Lucius wusste, dass sein Versagen während des letzten Auftrages nun der Grund war, wieso sein Herr seinen Erben foltern würde.

Aber den Grund zu wissen, machte es nicht einfacher, die leidenden Schmerzlaute zu ertragen. Er mochte nicht der beste Vater sein, aber trotz alldem, was hier passierte, Draco war sein Sohn.

Zu Dracos grenzenloser Erleichterung währte seine Strafe kürzer, als es der Fluch seines Vaters es getan hatte und sobald der Schmerz verblasste, zwang sich der Blonde tief durch zu atmen – auch wenn es noch immer weh tat.

Mit jedem Atemzug schien der Schmerz – wenn auch immer noch sehr präsent – weniger zu werden, bis er endlich begann zu verblassen.

Der Dunkle Lord schwieg, während der jüngste Malfoy sich aufrappelte und sich wie zuvor hinstellte, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet. Draco wusste, was nun von ihm erwartet wurde, er wusste, dass er nun am Zug war, den Auftrag entgegen zu nehmen und sich zu bedanken – so lauteten die ungeschriebenen Regeln, die jeder der Gefolgsleute zu befolgen hatte. Tat er dies nicht, würde ihn wahrscheinlich mehr treffen, als nur ein weiterer Cruciatus.

Fast schon automatisch neigte er seinen Oberkörper nach vorn, den Kopf gesenkt, was ihn einige Strähnen der platinblonden Haare ins animierte ihre Stelle zu verändern. Seine silbernen Augen ruhten auf dem Boden.

Obwohl er sich innerlich sträubte und in Gedanken immer wiederholte, dass er diese Worte nur sagte, weil er es musste - nicht weil er wollte, sprach er die geforderte Zustimmung.

„Ich nehme den letzten Teil der Aufgabe an. Habt Dank, Meister.“

Den Blick weiterhin auf den Marmorboden gerichtet, entging dem Blonden somit das zufriedene Gesicht Voldemorts, der mit einer leichten, aber bedeutungsvollen Geste den anderen Todessern befehligte, sie beide umgehend allein zu lassen.

Narzissa hätte sich dem stummen Befehl wahrscheinlich widersetzt, hätte Severus sie nicht von hinten sanft, aber bestimmt, weiter geschoben. Etwas zu sagen wäre zu gefährlich, aber die Blonde verstand auch so, dass sie gehen musste, auch wenn ihr dies nicht gefiel.

Lucius, stehen geblieben, um sich nach Narzissa umzudrehen, bemerkte die Sorge in ihren hellblauen Augen und auch wenn er selbst des Lords Befehlen ohne zu zögern nachkam, wusste er natürlich wie alle anderen auch, was seinen Sohn jetzt erwartete.

Vielleicht war dies nur sehr schwer zu glauben, doch auch ihm behagte es nicht, dass Draco die Strafe für sein eigenes Verschulden bekommen sollte. Der dunkle Lord wusste nur zu gut, wie er seine Strafen verteilen musste, damit seine Getreuen ihm loyal blieben.

Für den Fall, dass seine Frau vielleicht doch noch stehen bleiben – und damit die Strafe für Draco nur noch verschlimmern würde – trat er an sie heran und nahm ihre Hand in seine. Gewiss war nach ihrem Streit in der Bibliothek noch zu wütend auf ihn – aber jetziges Zögern und damit Widersetzung eines Befehls ihres Lords durften sie nicht zulassen.

Nicht auf Kosten seines Jungen.

Erst als er das Rascheln der vielen Umhänge vernahm, richtete sich Draco wieder auf und eigentlich wollte er sich ihnen anschließen, doch ein leises „ _Du nicht..“_ hielt ihn auf und der Junge aus Slytherin schluckte schwer.

Die Aussicht, mit diesem... _Mensch_ allein zu sein, gefiel ihm nicht – ganz und gar nicht.

Das Schlimmste daran war, dass Draco durchaus eine Vorahnung hatte, was nun passieren sollte und ihm behagte dies noch weniger als die Vorstellung mit zwanzig Knallrümpfigen Krötern in eine Kiste gesperrt zu werden.

Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, bis sich das große Kaminzimmer gänzlich leerte, als ob nicht einer von ihnen darauf erpicht war zu bleiben und der Vorstellung beizuwohnen. Draco konnte es ihnen nicht verdenken.

Die schweren Flügeltüren schlossen sich hinter den letzten laufenden Gestalten und dann herrschte Stille, in der Draco nur sein Atmen hören konnte.

Während sein Blick noch immer auf die Türen gerichtet war, machte der dunkle Lord ein Geräusch, ähnlich einem Seufzen. Als würde er etwas erklären müssen, was ihm sehr leid tat. Zumindest könnte dem so sein, wenn Draco nicht besser wusste, dass der Schwarzmagier solch Gefühle nicht kannte, vielleicht sogar nie gekannt hatte.

„Dein Vater hat mir sehr gute Dienste geleistet, junger Malfoy... weißt du das?“, meinte der Schwarzmagier langsam und legte den Kopf schief. Seine Position blieb unverändert, im Gegensatz zu Dracos, der sich wieder zurück drehte. Es wäre unhöflich und respektlos zugleich gewesen, dies nicht zu tun und schon allein dies könnte den dunklen Lord aufregen.

Wenn jemand unausgeglichen war, dann er. Nicht nur selten standen die Todesser sich diesem Zorn gegenüber.

Da eine Reaktion mit Gewissheit von ihm erwartet wurde, nickte Draco zur Antwort, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, ob er zusätzlich noch etwas erwidern sollte.

„Aber der letzte Auftrag..“ _Sicherlich derjenige, der beim Essen besprochen war_. „ ... verlief ganz und gar nicht nach meinen Wünschen..“

_Oha._

Und mit diesem einen Wort in seinen Gedanken erfüllte sich Dracos schlechte Ahnung von vorhin. Der platinblonde Junge war nicht dumm, bei weitem nicht – deshalb war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass er sofort die richtigen Schlüsse aus des Lords Worten zog.

_Vater hat versagt – und ich werde dafür gerade stehen müssen._

Voldemort legte eine Pause ein, in der er einfach an Draco vorbei sah und leicht den Kopf schüttelte, als würde er sich daran erinnern.

Währenddessen bemerkte der Fünfzehnjährige seine veränderte Atmung, es schien als könnte er schlechter den benötigten Sauerstoff in seine Lungen holen mit dem Wissen, dass er diesen unsäglichen Schmerz ein weiteres Mal aushalten müssen würde.

Keiner außer ihnen beiden und der hässlichen Riesenschlange war noch anwesend. Niemand würde ihm helfen können. Nicht ein einziger würde überhaupt erst den Versuch wagen, sich gegen den Lord zu stellen, der gerade jemanden bestrafte.

Nein – Draco wusste in diesem Moment, dass er auf sich selbst gestellt war. Und mehr noch – dass er sich des zukünftigen Schmerzes nicht würde entziehen können. Nicht, solange der dunkle Lord nicht davon überzeugt war, dass es genug wäre. Dass Draco seine Botschaft verstanden hätte.

Weiteres Widersetzen, Widersprechen oder auch sein Rückzug aus diesem Raum würde den Lord nur noch mehr davon überzeugen, dass Draco diesen Schmerz benötigte, um ihm loyal zu Diensten sein zu können.

Eine trostlose Feststellung.

Nach einiger Zeit, in der Draco vergebens versucht hatte, seinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, kehrten die roten Iriden zurück zu den silbergrauen.

„Ich dulde keine weiteren Fehler seitens der Famile Malfoy.“ Voldemorts Stimme war – anders als zuvor – relativ sanft und leise, aber die Warnung, die sich in seinen Worten verbarg, klar und deutlich.

Ein weiteres Nicken folgte, ließ den dunklen Zauberer wissen, dass der Junge vor ihm seine Warnung durchaus verstanden hatte. Doch Voldemort wäre nicht er selbst gewesen, wenn er es bei diesen Worten belassen hätte. Nein, seine Untertanen hatten zu lernen, wie sie sich zu Benehmen hatten und die Missionen und Aufträge, die er erteilte, schloss er in dieses Benehmen ein.

Versagte einer seiner Gefolgsleute bei einem dieser Aufgaben, so war dies in des Schwarzmagiers Augen genauso enttäuschend, wie wenn sie sich ihm gegenüber nicht so verhielten, wie sie sollten – respektvoll und untertänig und vor allen Dingen gehorsam.

„Es ist denkbar einfach, mein lieber Draco. Du musst nur meinen Auftrag ausführen und deine Familie steht höher in den Rängen meiner Gefolgsleute als je zuvor. Du weißt nun, was du zu tun hast... und ich bin sicher, du bist dir bewusst, wer darunter zu leiden hat, wenn du versagst.“

Die Worte, welchen der Warnung folgten, schickten dem Platinblonden einen so kalten Schauer über den Rücken, dass er unwillkürlich erschauerte. Der dunkle Lord hatte dies entweder nicht gesehen oder es interessierte ihn nicht, denn eine Regung blieb aus.

Den Blick zuvor gesenkt, sah er nun wieder auf. Zweifel und Unsicherheit, zwei Gefühlsregungen, die ihn begleiteten, seit er wieder hier angekommen war, verbargen sich noch immer gut geschützt hinter seiner mentalen Mauer und doch konnte der Blonde nicht verhindern, dass ihn erneut Angst durchströmte.

Angst, was er unwillkürlich seiner Mutter antun würde – sollte er scheitern.

Seine Sorge, die ihn davon abhielt einfach zu flüchten, umfasste weder Bellatrix, noch seinen Vater, zumindest die jetzige Version seines Vaters – und der dunkle Lord wusste dies nur zu genau. Nicht umsonst waren seine Drohungen, jedem gegenüber, auch immer so erfolgreich – weil er sich nur zu gut darauf verstand Situationen und soziale Interaktionen in Bruchteilen von Sekunden auf das Genaueste zu beobachten und zu analysieren.

Auch innerhalb seiner Gefolgsleute.

Es wäre töricht zu glauben, dass der Schwarzmagier nicht an allen möglichen Fäden ziehen würde, die er in die Hand bekam, solange es ihm bei der Verwirklichung seiner Pläne von Vorteil diente. Seine Worte waren also in der Tat nicht die geringste Überraschung.

Dennoch – ein kleiner Teil von Draco hatte sich erhofft, die eigentlich hohe Position seines Vaters würde ihm ein gewisses Maß an Sicherheit geben. Zumindest so hoch, dass er vielleicht während des Schuljahres doch noch einen Weg gefunden hätte seine Mutter und eventuell sogar seinen Vater weg aus Malfoy Manor und somit auch weg von Voldemort in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Aber nun lagen die Dinge anders. Der Auftrag seines Vaters – etwas, was im Ministerium bezüglich der Position der Beamten hätte hilfreich werden sollen – war gescheitert und in des Schwarzmagiers Augen Lucius Erfolg, Potter in die Mysteriumsabteilung zu locken, somit hinfällig.

Und nun schien es Draco, als wären ihm die Hände gebunden - riskierte er es, den Auftrag nicht zu erfüllen und bereits jetzt wusste er, dass es nahezu unmöglich war, gefährdete er das Leben seiner Eltern – noch wichtiger, das seiner Mutter.

Des Dunklen Lords nächste Worte bestätigten dies deutlicher, als er es hören wollte.

„Versage, junger Draco und du wirst deine Mutter nicht wieder sehen... oder vielleicht höchstens ihre leblose Hülle.“

Ein zittriger Atemzug entkam ihm, als die eisige Klammer um seinen Brustkorb zuschnappte – die Gewissheit, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte, die Gewissheit, dass er schnellstens einen Weg finden müsste, um sie vor diesem grausigen Schicksal zu bewahren, die Gewissheit, dass er für die Sicherheit seiner Mutter einfach alles versuchen würde.

Der Dunkle Lord allerdings würde Narzissa nicht einfach schnell mit einem Avada töten, nein. Draco hatte in seinem Zuhause bereits genug erlebt, um zu wissen, dass sie es ihr nicht leicht machen würden. Er bestrafte kleine Widrigkeiten, wie Dracos Einwand vorhin mit dem Cruciatus, er folterte Muggelgeborene und Halbblüter allein für das, was sie waren, was sie repräsentierten.

Mit der Mutter eines Verräters würden sie nur noch schlimmer umgehen. Draco wusste das und es machte ihm mehr Angst, als irgendetwas sonst – dass seine jungen Schultern diese Bürde tragen mussten, obwohl er dies nie gewollt hatte – dass er keine andere Wahl hatte und gehorchen musste - dass er das Schicksal seiner Mutter in den eigenen Händen hielt.

„Andererseits muss selbst ich zugeben, dass die Schönheit deiner Mutter kaum zu übertreffen ist. Es wäre äußerst schade, das Leben aus ihren Augen fliehen zu sehen.“

Nicht fähig, für den Moment, etwas zu erwidern, schluckte Draco schwer, aber der Lord hatte nicht vorgehabt ihm eine Sprechpause zu gönnen, denn er fuhr fort, es sich in Gedanken scheinbar bereits ausmalend.

„Dein Vater wird so oder so noch für sein Vergehen büßen, aber dieses Mal reichen keine Schmerzflüche um mich zu besänftigen. Mit ihm in Askaban bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass sich deine Mutter nur zu gern bereit erklärt, mir weiter zu Diensten zu sein.“

Der dunkle Lord legte den Kopf schief, als ein erschrockenes Keuchen der Kehle Dracos entkam und die roten Augen wanderten über die Gestalt des Jungen.

„Wie ich sehe, scheine ich dich überrascht zu haben. Denkst du nicht auch, Askaban wäre eine passendere Strafe für das Versagen deines Vaters, Draco?“

Wie hätte er in diesem Moment auch nicht nicken können angesichts der Tatsache, was der Lord sonst mit ihm anstellen würde.

„Das dachte ich mir. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du es ebenso siehst. Sicher wird dein Vater mir zustimmen, wenn ich ihm von deinem Einverständnis erzähle.“

Die silbergrauen Augen weiteten sich geschockt, doch ein durchdringender Laut seitens Voldemort erklang, als er schadenfroh auflachte.

„Oh, köstlich“, lachte der Lord weiter auf, ehe er seufzte und wieder ernster wurde. „Nur keine Sorge, mein junger Anwärter, ich werde Lucius nicht sagen, dass du für den Aufenthalt in Askaban stimmst. Nun, zurück zu deiner Mutter. Wie schon erwähnt, wäre es zu schade, sie zu töten, aber vielleicht verheirate ich sie mit einem etwas treueren Gefolgsmann?“

Draco, noch immer kaum glaubend, was er da hörte, runzelte die Stirn. Doch antworten brauchte er wieder nicht, der dunkle Lord sprach fast sofort weiter.

„McNair hat in der Tat einen sehr wichtigen Auftrag erledigt, selbst wenn ich ihm das fast nicht zugetraut hätte. Ich bin mir sicher, er wüsste die Geste zu schätzen, deine Mutter zu bekommen. Auch der jüngere der beiden Lestrange-Brüder war sehr erfolgreich, vielleicht könnte Narzissa ihm über die lange Zeit Askabans hinweg trösten. Zu guter Letzt wäre da noch jemand, der mich bisher noch nicht ein einziges Mal enttäuscht hat. Sicher wäre Greyback entzückt eine so liebreizende Gestalt sein Eigen nennen zu dürfen.“

Mit jedem einzelnen Namen noch bleicher geworden, machte Draco einen letzten, zittrigen Atemzug, den er damit kaschierte, dass er schnell zwei Schritte nach vorn trat und sich vor dem dunklen Lord verneigte, den Kopf ebenso gesenkt.

Voldemort hatte ihm eben ein Schicksal aufgezeigt, welches noch viel schlimmer sein würde, als alles was sich der Slytherin zuvor ausgemalt hatte. Nein, so etwas wollte und konnte er nicht seiner Mutter antun – nicht ihr.

Jetzt einen Weg für ihn und seine Mutter zu finden war schier unmöglich und doch wollte der junge Mann nicht aufgeben. Noch nicht – er musste einfach alles versuchen, um ihr dieses Schicksal zu ersparen und gleichzeitig seine Seele von einem Mord weiter rein halten.

Sogar Draco selbst war überrascht, wie ruhig und gefasst er klang und das, obwohl sich alles in ihm sträubte und er am liebsten einfach nur weit fort gerannt wäre.

„Ich werde euch nicht enttäuschen, mein Lord.“

„Das hoffe ich...“, gab das Schlangengesicht schließlich leise murmelnd zurück. „Das hoffe ich sehr.“

Einige weitere, stille Minuten vergingen und Draco erhob sich aus seiner Position, als der Schwarzmagier direkt vor ihm stehen blieb. Sein Blick blieb jedoch gesenkt, gerichtete auf die dunkle Robe, die Voldemort trug. Diesem schien dies allerdings nicht recht zu sein, denn wie sie es bereits zuvor schon getan hatten, hoben kalte, lange Finger das Gesicht des Blonden langsam an, so dass er aufsehen musste.

„Nun, da wir uns so schön geeinigt haben und uns verstehen, sollten wir uns erfreulicheren Dingen zuwenden, nicht wahr?“, meinte der Lord, der sich mit einem Lächeln umdrehte und zurück in den hohen Lehnstuhl setzte.

Theoretisch klang das durchaus nicht schlecht, aber Draco bekam ein ganz mieses Gefühl bei dieser Sache und wenn er seit den Weihnachtsferien, die er hier zuhause verbracht hatte, eines gelernt hatte, dann, dass ihn dieses Gefühl nicht betrog.

Nicht in Bezug auf Voldemort.

Ein Blick in das Gesicht des Größeren reichte aus, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er Recht hatte – das Funkeln in den roten Iriden versprach nichts Gutes. Draco schluckte, während er versuchte, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass er am liebsten die Flucht ergriffen hätte. Bei Merlin, er wünschte, es gäbe die Option auch während der Sommerferien in Hogwarts zu verweilen.

Voldemort nahm den Blick von Draco und besah sich seinen Zauberstab. Gefertigt aus dem langlebigen und Gift erzeugendem Holz der Eibe, hatte er ihm schon viel, sehr viel Freude bereitet. Potter war unglücklicherweise erneut eine Ausnahme. Es schien Schicksal zu sein, dass ihre Zauberstäbe anders aufeinander wirkten als es sonst der Fall war.

Mit den langen, spinnenbeinartigen Fingern strich er zärtlich über das helle Holz.

„Ich möchte ein wenig mehr von deiner schönen Stimme hören, Draco..“, wisperte er leise und obwohl Draco schon von jeher Blässe besaß, schien es als würde nun auch noch die restliche Farbe aus seinem Gesicht weichen. Der Blonde war sich sicher, zu wissen, was der Dunkle Lord mit seinen Worten meinte. Dennoch zog er sich nicht zurück. Er bettelte oder flehte auch nicht – was sowieso zwecklos gewesen wäre.

Doch eines tat Draco in diesem Moment jedoch – er hoffte, dass der Lord schnell gelangweilt von ihm sein würde.

Ohne, dass er weitere Worte verschwendete, richtete derjenige-dessen-Name-in-der-Zauberwelt-nicht-genannt-wurde seinen Stab auf den Blonden, der abermals zu Boden ging, als ihn der unverzeihliche Folter-Fluch traf.

Das Letzte, was an diesem Abend in dem hochherrschaftlichen Haus der Malfoys vernommen wurde, waren die gequälten, schmerzvollen Schreie des jungen Anwärters, die erst verklangen, als die Uhr Mitternacht schlug.

Eine ungewöhnliche Methode, den 16. Geburtstag zu beginnen, aber ganz im Sinne des Dunklen Lords, der die Schreie zutiefst genossen hatte. So konnte er nicht nur seinem neuen Anwärter zeigen, wo sein Platz war oder dessen Vater damit demütigen, so konnte er sich auch seelenruhig der Illusion hingeben, er hätte den Potterjungen vor sich liegen.

Der fünfte Juni diesen Jahres würde also gewiss nicht der letzte Tag in diesem Sommer werden, der mit den leidenden Geräuschen eines gequälten Jungen beginnen würde.

 

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *schnief*  
> Da hat er im eigentlichen Sinne nichts falsch gemacht und dann sowas...
> 
> Was meint ihr, verkraftet Draco diesen Tag gut? Ob er sich seine Hoffnung auf Hilfe in Hogwarts bewahren kann? Ob Narzissa, Severus und vielleicht sogar Lucius es schaffen könnten, ihn vor weiterem Unheil zu bewahren? Hätte euch das Armband auch gefallen? - Das passt jetzt erstaunlich gut mit den vorherigen Fragen zusammen *lach*
> 
> Das nächste Mal springen wir über den Juli und August hinweg und finden uns in der Sicht unseres lieben Harrys wieder, der sich aufmacht, wie alle anderen am 1. September nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Und um es gleich vorweg zu sagen, wir bleiben auch größtenteils in Harrys Sicht, obwohl ich einige Momente geplant habe, die Draco und in dem Falle auch einen seiner Freunde betreffen.
> 
> Das nächste Kapitel bekommt ihr dann am Donnerstag, dem 12.05.
> 
> Haltet die Ohren steif!


	9. Kapitel 8 - Halluzinationen

 

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

 

_ Kapitel 8 – Halluzinationen? (Juli 2014) _

 

_01\. September_

Der heutige Tag war endlich einer der ersten, etwas kühleren Tage, die den Sommer so langsam ablösten und den Menschen, egal ob groß oder klein, mitteilte, dass der Herbst bereits darauf wartete, seine goldenen Strahlen und kalten Winde über die Erde zu bringen. Ein Tal in den Bergen Nordenglands, noch ganz im Grünen, erlebte eine kleine Abwechslung, die nur zweimal im Jahr passierte – der Hogwarts-Express schlängelte sich durch.

Der Zug hinterließ eine große, weiße Wolke, die langsam in den Himmel emporstieg und den Weg nach oben auch noch weiter verfolgen würde, wenn die Lok und ihre anhängenden Wagons schon längst außer Sichtweite waren. Die Schienen weiter verfolgend, wie sie es schon seit vielen Jahrhunderten tat, näherte sich die Bahn ihrem eigentlichen Ziel Stück für Stück. Wenn man ganz genau zu dem Gefährt hinsehen würde, so könnte man die verschiedensten Szenarios hinter den klaren, sauberen Fenstern des überwiegend roten Zugs erhaschen.

In einem Abteil relativ weit vorn saß eine Gruppe Jugendlicher, die ernst über etwas zu sprechen schienen – die Vertrauensschüler mitten in ihrer Besprechung über ihre Pflichten im kommenden Schuljahr. In wieder einem anderen sah man vier Kinder, die staunend mit großen Augen die Tiere beobachteten, die sie von ihrem Platz aus sehen konnten und hinter einem dritten Fenster saßen sechs Freunde, von denen drei soeben das Abteil verließen.

Die restlichen drei Insassen verabschiedeten sich mit einem Lächeln, ehe sie sich einander zu wandten, wobei zwei der Jugendlichen den Jungen gegenüber mit einem eher besorgten Gesichtsausdruck musterten.

Harry, der so tat, als bemerkte er die Blicke seiner beiden besten Freunde nicht, atmete tief durch und lehnte sich zurück, bis er mit dem Sitz kollidierte. Sein Blick richtete sich auf das Fenster des Zugabteils. Noch waren sie nicht lange unterwegs - weniger als zwei Stunden bisher - und doch fühlte er bereits die Freude in sich, endlich wieder zurück nach Hogwarts zu kommen – _endlich_ wieder unterwegs und _endlich_ weg von den Dursleys.

Der Schwarzhaarige wusste nicht, worüber er mehr froh sein sollte – dass er die Dursleys nun für eine sehr lange Zeit nicht mehr sehen musste, oder dass, trotz der Lügen des Tagespropheten, nicht ein einziger seiner Mitschüler auf ihn gezeigt, oder über ihn gelacht hat, als er auf dem Bahnhof des Hogwarts Express ankam.

Die Blicke.. nun, freilich konnte er die Blicke nicht leugnen, das gehörte zu seiner Person schon dazu, wie der Kürbis zu Halloween.

Also ja – selbstverständlich hatten sie ihn angestarrt.

Wie auch schon all die Jahre zuvor. Nicht zuletzt, weil plötzlich alle magischen Zeitungen darüber berichtet hatten, dass Dumbledore nicht gelogen hatte, dass Harry nicht gelogen hatte und dass Voldemort zurück war. Insbesondere betont hatten sie immer wieder ihn als den Auserwählten – dass nur er in der Lage war, den dunkelsten aller bösen Zauberer zu besiegen – nicht, dass er diesen Trubel nicht schon von vorher gewöhnt gewesen war, nun tratschten sie noch mehr sein angebliches Schicksal in der Zeitung breit.

Und oh Wunder, nicht ein Wort von der Hetzerei, als sie ihn des Lügens bezichtigt hatten, nicht ein Wort, dass er schon seit dem Trimagischen Turnier behauptet hatte, dass der dunkle Zauberer zurück war und niemand hatte ihm damals Glauben schenken wollen.

Alles in allem Tatsachen, die es ihm nicht leichter machen würden. Mit Sicherheit nicht. Schrieb die Zeitung, er wäre ein Witz, lachte die Welt über ihn, schrieb die Zeitung er wäre der Held, himmelten sie ihn an.

Eigene Meinungen waren wohl selten geworden unter den Zauberern und Hexen des magischen Reiches.

Sein Blick wandte sich vom Fenster zurück auf seine beiden besten Freunde, in deren Gesellschaft er war – Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger. Zur Abwechslung einmal lagen sie sich nicht in den Haaren, sondern sprachen in einer ganz normalen Lautstärke über die Dinge, die vor und während der Ferien passiert waren.

Zumindest war dies das letzte Thema gewesen, ehe er seinen Gedanken mehr Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet hatte, als ihnen. Aber wie hätte Harry sich an einem solchen Gespräch auch beteiligen können? Er hatte gewiss andere Dinge im Kopf als wieder und wieder zu wiederholen und zu analysieren was genau in der Mysteriumsabteilung geschehen war und wie es nun weiter gehen würde.

Es würde einfach so passieren. Die Welt drehte sich so oder so weiter, ob er dies nun wollte oder nicht. Sirius mochte vielleicht für ihn sehr viel bedeutet haben, aber er war dann auch schon fast der Einzige – der Rest betrauerte den Verlust entweder wie einen Freund oder sie wussten erst gar nicht darüber Bescheid.

Beides davon war keine Option für Harry, doch nach den endlos langen Ferienwochen, in denen der junge Mann mehr als genug Zeit damit zugebracht hatte sich nach dem Warum zu fragen, schien es ihm nun merkwürdig, noch immer darüber zu diskutieren.

Wenn er es doch nur hätte verhindern können...

Mit einem Stirnrunzeln wurde der Ausdruck des Gryffindors, der sein Sechstes Schuljahr in Hogwarts starten würde, etwas düsterer. Die Ereignisse in den letzten Wochen vor dem Beginn der Sommerferien waren natürlich nicht spurlos an ihm vorüber gegangen. Eine Selbstverständlichkeit, dass er noch immer daran dachte, gerade bei dem, was mit seinem Paten passiert war – Harry konnte die Schuldgefühle, die ihn plagten, nicht einfach abstellen. Er schaffte es noch nicht, die Trauer über seinen Grüblereien und Vorwürfen zu verarbeiten, immer wieder schmerzte ihn der bloße Gedanke dessen, was geschehen war.

Weder Ron, noch Hermine hatte er von diesen erzählt und obwohl er wusste, dass sie ihm nur helfen wollten, konnte er sich deren Reaktionen auf seine Gedanken und Gefühle bestens vorstellen.

Dennoch … dieses Mal war es etwas, wo er allein durch wollte – nein, _musste_. Egal, wie oft man ihm sagen würde, dass er nicht Schuld an Sirius' Tod war, dass es Sirius eigene Entscheidung gewesen war, ins Ministerium zu reisen und egal wie oft man versuchen würde dies mit stichhaltigen Beweisen zu unterlegen, Harry hielt sich dessen ungeachtet weiterhin für schuldig.

_Er_ war derjenige gewesen, der nicht warten konnte, bis Snape nachgeprüft hatte, ob Sirius wirklich nicht im Grimmaultplatz gewesen war. _Er_ war derjenige gewesen, der seine Freunde dieser Gefahr ausgesetzt hatte, weil er dachte, Voldemort würde Sirius foltern. _Er_ war auch derjenige, welcher der Vision glauben geschenkt hatte, obwohl Hermine anmerkte, dass es sich vielleicht auch um eine Falle handeln könnte.

_Er_ war es gewesen.

Allein _er_.

Und jetzt war Sirius tot. Gefallen durch den flatternden, wispernden Schleier im Ministerium.

Weg.

Verschwunden.

Für immer.

Die Tatsache, dass er dabei die Prophezeiung zerstört hatte, ohne dass einer der Todesser Teile dieser Vorhersage mitbekam, linderte diesen grausamen Vorfall in keinster Weise. Wieder einmal, wie so oft in den letzten Wochen brandete der heiße Schmerz in ihm auf. Harry fühlte sich, als würde Eis durch seine Venen fließen, während sein Herz und seine Lungen verbrannten und sich ein Knoten in seinem Hals zu bilden schien – _er war schuld_.

Schuld am Tode Sirius'.

Ein tiefes, schweres Seufzen entwich ihm, was beide Freunde aufsehen ließ, aber Harry bemerkte es nicht einmal, zu sehr war er in seinen Gedanken versunken. Zu sehr mit seiner Trauer beschäftigt, einen Menschen verloren zu haben, der ihm so viel bedeutete.

Schon wieder.

Ein Mensch, welcher ihm in so kurzer Zeit so nahe gekommen war.

Ron und Hermine kannten diesen Ausdruck durchaus, den der Schwarzhaarige jetzt trug und mithilfe eines Blicks und einem Nicken waren sie sich einig, ihn jetzt nicht zu stören. Sie vertrauten darauf, dass Harry sich ihnen früh genug öffnen würde, ihnen mitteilen würde, über was genau er brütete. Beiden war klar, dass Harry schrecklich unter dem Tod seines Paten litt und beide hatten auch schon ihre Meinungen ausgetauscht, dass es nicht gut für Harrys Seelenheil war, dass er nicht darüber redete, oder nur kaum, sondern sich lieber zurück zog und schwieg.

Ein Umstand, der in den letzten Wochen, die Harry bei Ron und Hermine im Fuchsbau verbracht hatte, deutlich aufgefallen war.

Es war unter normalen Umständen durchaus üblich, dass Harry ab und zu während ihrer Unterhaltungen erst einmal schwieg und ihnen weiter zuhörte, ehe er ihnen seine Meinung mitteilte, aber sowohl die kluge Hexe, als auch der loyale Freund hatten die Veränderungen an Harry bereits sehr früh wahr genommen.

In den Augen der Erwachsenen brauchte der Schwarzhaarige einfach einige Zeit für sich, um den Tod des geliebten Patens zu überwinden und danach würde er wieder sein übliches Selbst sein. Doch was Erwachsene leider oft übersahen war die Tatsache, dass mit jedem Mal, bei dem Harry etwas schlimmes passierte, er sich mehr und mehr zurück zog – etwas, was seine Freunde sehr wohl wahr nahmen.

Auch Ron und Hermine war bewusst, dass Harry erst einige Zeit brauchen würde, aber würde er auch dieses Mal wieder zu sich finden, nach dem, was geschehen ist? Harry hätte ab dem nächsten Sommer bei Sirius wohnen können, sie hätten ihre Einsamkeit, die beide so lange erdulden mussten langsam aber sicher verarbeitet, hätten die schlechten, alten Erinnerungen mit neuen, wesentlich glücklicheren verdrängt.

Es war ungeheuer schmerzhaft zu wissen, was ihr Freund hätte haben können und nun doch nicht erleben konnte. Aber weder sie, noch er hätten mit dem Schwarzhaarigen jetzt über die Zukunft reden können oder wie es nächsten Sommer weiter gehen würde.

Nein, beide taten das, was sie bisher immer getan hatten – sie vertrauten darauf, dass Harry wieder richtig mit ihnen über seine Gedanken reden würde, wenn die Zeit reif war.

Wenn sie in diesem Moment gewusst hätten, dass er keineswegs dazu bereit war, hätte Hermine ihm sicherlich eine Predigt gehalten und Ron hätte ihn gefragt, ob er ihnen nicht vertraute – oder nicht mehr. Aber das war nicht das Problem an dem Ganzen, weil er dies tat. Mehr als sonst jemandem in seinem Leben, vertraute er seinen besten Freunden und auch wenn er sonst immer über alles mit ihnen reden konnte – dieses Mal würde er schweigen. Und nur aus dem einfachen Grund, weil er bereits sehr genau wusste, wie sie reagieren würden.

Die Zeit im Zug in Richtung Hogwarts verging schnell. Ab und zu kamen einige ihrer Freunde vorbei, darunter Neville, Dean, Seamus, sowie auch Luna und Ginny. Andere, die die drei nicht näher kannten, starrten ungeniert durch die Scheiben der Abteiltür, wenn sie vorbei liefen, aber das Trio störte sich nicht daran und irgendwann, nach ein paar weiteren Stunden, hob Ron, der gerade mit einer Kürbispastete fertig geworden war, den Kopf.

„Wisst ihr was merkwürdig ist?“

Gleichzeitig drehten sich beide Köpfe zu ihm und seine Freunde blickten ihn an, während Harry leise nachfragte. „Was?“

„Wir fahren jetzt schon ne ganze Weile und bisher ist unser Frettchen nicht ein einziges Mal vorbei geschneit und dass, obwohl er doch sonst immer rum nervt“, meinte Ron nachdenklich und verzog gleich darauf das Gesicht. „Glaubt mir, ich finde es selbst merkwürdig, dass ausgerechnet mir sowas auffällt..“

Harry schmunzelte nur leicht bei Rons letzten Worten, nickte aber dann als Ausdruck, dass sein bester Freund Recht hatte. Bisher waren sie von jeglichem Besuch verschont geblieben. Was nicht hieß, dass es auch weiter so verlaufen würde.

„Wer weiß, vielleicht hat auch Malfoy endlich mal verstanden, dass eure ganzen Streitereien nervig sind“, gab Hermine kund und ließ das Buch, welches sie hielt, ein wenig sinken.

„Malfoy und etwas verstehen? Ich bitte dich, Hermine, wenn der uns mal nicht fertig machen will, dann teste ich freiwillig das neue Zeug von Fred und George – _freiwillig,_ hörst du?“

„Warum sollte er es nicht verstehen, Ron? Ich mag ihn auch nicht sonderlich, wie du weißt, aber er hat dreimal so gute Noten wie du!“  
„Vielleicht weil er dumm ist? Und mir ist übrigens scheißegal, was das Frettchen für Noten hat!“  
„Malfoy ist sicherlich vieles, aber Dummheit gehört nicht dazu. Wenn es dir so egal ist, wieso fängst du denn dann erst mit ihm an?“

„Hermine“, meinte Harry leise, um sie darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass Ron gleich darauf anspringen würde, aber es war schon zu spät.

„Ich hab mich doch nur gefragt, warum er uns nicht nervt, ist nicht mal mehr das erlaubt?“, gab der Rotschopf zurück, ohne zu hören, dass Harry nun seinen Namen sprach.

Harry stöhnte schließlich leise auf, nicht schon wieder. So langsam drifteten die Gespräche zwischen den beiden viel zu oft in Diskussionen ab. Zumindest für seinen Geschmack – sie bekamen es ja offensichtlicher Weise nicht mal mehr richtig mit.

„Natürlich ist es das, aber du könntest zur Abwechslung auch vorher darüber nachdenken, was genau du von dir gibst.“  
„Wir sind eben nicht alle so _schlau_ wie du!“  
„Unterlasse diesen Ton, Ronald!“  
„Welchen Ton denn?“  
„Den, den du immer anschlägst, wenn wir auf dieses Thema kommen!“

„Leute, bitte..“, versuchte es Harry erneut sachte als Unterbrechung, aber es half natürlich nicht.

„Ich schlag hier überhaupt keinen Ton an, ich hab lediglich gesagt, was ich denke.“

„Und du denkst, nur weil ich mehr Bücher lese und mich für die Schule mehr anstrenge als ihr beiden zusammen, musst du das ins Lächerliche ziehen?“

„Wer hat denn hier was ins Lächerliche gezogen?!“

„Jetzt hört doch auf“, versuchte sich der Schwarzhaarige wieder einzumischen, aber beide schienen dies nach wie vor nicht zu bemerken.

„Du bekommst doch schon nicht einmal mehr mit, was du so von dir gibst!“  
„Ach, tue ich nicht?! Alles was ich gesagt habe war, dass das Frettchen mal nicht rumnervt und du zickst mich dafür an!“  
„Ich _zicke_ überhaupt nicht, Ron! Ich habe dich lediglich darauf hinweisen wollen, dass Malfoy nicht dumm ist, auch wenn du das glaubst!“  
„Ist mir scheiß egal, ob er dumm oder klug oder sonstwas ist, er ist ein Arsch!“

„Es reicht!“, platzte Harry nun endgültig der Kragen und er schnaufte laut. „Könnt ihr nicht wenigstens versuchen, euch mal für mehr als nur einen ganzen Tag nicht anzufeinden? Geht das?“

Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte leicht den Kopf, war er vorhin noch traurig gewesen, so hatte sich das eben geändert – jetzt war er genervt.

„Ich bin gleich zurück!“, meinte er deswegen nur und stand auf. Ohne auf die überraschten Blicke seiner beiden Freunde zu achten, verließ Harry das Abteil, schloss die Tür hinter sich und folgte dem langen Gang des Zuges.

Er hatte es satt, eindeutig. Und Harry war sich auch sicher, dass er mit ihnen darüber reden musste und zwar bald, so konnte es einfach nicht weiter gehen. Bereits seit Ende des letzten Schuljahres schienen sie sich nur noch öfter anzumaulen als vorher und das sollte wirklich was heißen.

Ron war unzufrieden, wenn Hermine ihre Meinung kundtat und ihm mithilfe ihrer eigentlich zutreffenden Wörter widersprach, die sie teilweise auch hervorragend belegen konnte, sei es mithilfe ihrer geliebten Bücher oder auch Zeitungen und Hermine nahm alles zu persönlich, bei was Ron auch nur das Entfernteste mit Büchern, Wissen und Noten zu tun hatte.

Harry war schon so nicht einer der geduldigsten Menschen, aber bei den ständigen Streitereien zwischen den beiden hätte selbst ein gammeliger Flubberwurm Reißzähne bekommen und zugebissen.

Genau aus diesem Grund war er auch gegangen. Bevor er etwas sagen würde, was beide verletzen könnte und sie dann letztendlich sogar noch sauer auf ihn wären und das obwohl er sich nicht das Geringste zu Schulde hatte kommen lassen.

Harry saß schon so zwischen den Stühlen.

Würde er dem Rotschopf zustimmen, müsste er die nächsten Tage darauf verzichten mit Hermine zu reden, denn sie würde „Jungs“ schnaufen und sie beide dann rigoros ignorieren. Käme er allerdings der Brünetten zu Hilfe, würde Ron die nächsten Tage vor sich hin schmollen und nur das Allernötigste zu Harry sagen und das in einer Laune, die der Schwarzhaarige im Moment gewiss nicht ertragen wollte.

Also blieb nur eine letzte Möglichkeit offen – flüchten und hoffen, dass sie sich wegen seinem kleinen Ausbruch wieder vertragen würden.

Nun, wenn er jetzt sowieso einmal unterwegs war, so konnte er auch gleich die Toilette aufsuchen, bevor der Andrang vor Hogwarts losging.

Gedacht, getan.

Seine Beine mussten ihn gar nicht allzu lange tragen, denn nach nur wenigen passierten Abteilen und zweimaligem Wechseln des Waggons befand er sich schon in der Nähe.

Die meisten Abteiltüren, an denen er vorbei gekommen war, waren geschlossen gewesen, was den Vorteil hatte, dass deren Insassen nur selten genau beobachteten, wer an ihrem Abteil vorbei kam. Doch selbst die Blicke derer, die er getroffen hatte waren mehr als genug gewesen, dass er sich lieber wieder zurück zu seinen beiden Streithähnen wünschte, als hier in der Mitte des Waggons zu stehen.

Obwohl er nun schon so lange mit den Blicken zurecht kommen musste, schien er sich doch nie an diese zu gewöhnen. Gewiss würde es auch dieses Jahr nicht nur einmal von ihm zu lesen geben.

Scheiß Tagesprophet. Scheiß Prophezeihung. Scheiß Voldemort.

Eine Weile schlenderte Harry nur auf den Gängen umher, unterhielt sich mit den wenigen Leuten, die er kannte und von denen er wusste, dass sie nicht zu den übrigen Tuschlern gehörten. Gerade wollte er eigentlich umkehren, da ihm nun schon mehrfach Slytherins entgegen gekommen waren und er sich wohl oder übel den Schlangen immer mehr näherte.

Obwohl im Zug nicht direkt nach Häusern getrennt war, bevorzugten es die Schlangen schon von jeher eher den vorderen Bereich des Zuges zu besetzen, während sich die restlichen Schüler wild durcheinander auf die übrigen Abteile verteilte.

Da Harry äußerst wenig Lust darauf hatte mit einem gewissen Slytherin wieder aneinander zu geraten, verschnellerten sich seine Schritte ein wenig. Nur schnell zur Toilette und dann wieder weg von den Schlangen.

Doch wie es der Zufall wollte, hatte er den Blonden bereits ohne direkte Suche gefunden, denn seine Stimme erklang in dem Moment aus dem Abteil, welches Harry gerade hinter sich gelassen hatte.

„Ich habe genug von deinen Fragen!“  
„Warum antwortest du mir dann nicht endlich mit der Wahrheit, Draco?“  
„Das war die Wahrheit und jetzt reicht es!“  
„Nein, ich glaube dir das nicht! Was ist wirklich passiert?!“  
„Verstehst du unsere Sprache seit neuestem nicht mehr, Blaise?“  
„Draco, ich-“  
„Genug jetzt! Ich habe dir gesagt, dass es nichts zu besprechen gibt, daher wäre ich dir wirklich verbunden, wenn du nun endlich mit deiner nervtötenden Fragerei aufhören würdest! Es geht mir gut und es ist nicht mehr passiert, als ich dir bereits schrieb!“

Harry zog unwillkürlich die Augenbrauen hoch. Das Gefühl, welches ihn durchzog als Neugierde zu beschreiben war noch untertrieben – er _musste_ wissen, was los war! Worum ging es hier?

Eine Weile war es still, ehe die etwas tiefere Stimme eines anderen Slytherins erklang – Theodore Nott, wenn Harry sich nicht täuschte. Ihn hörte man eher selten, da er eher allein oder wenigstens nur mit Zabini unterwegs zu sein schien als mit seinen übrigen Mitschülern. Umso überraschender war es für Harry zu hören, in welchem vertrauten Ton die drei miteinander sprachen. Was war mit Malfoys üblichem Anhang, seinen Gorillas?

„Draco, meinst du nicht, du solltest dich etwas beruhigen? Blaise meint es nicht böse.“

Ein Schnauben folgte als Antwort, welches Harry mehr als nur gut kannte.

„Er macht sich doch nur Sorgen um dich.“  
„Glaub mir, Theo, dass ist mir bereits aufgefallen, aber wie ich es schon seit geraumer Zeit wiederhole, gibt es nichts, was der Antrieb für solch eine Reaktion wäre.“  
„Aber dein Brief-“  
„Schluss jetzt, _Zabini_! Wenn, ich noch ein einziges Wort von dir darüber höre, was du dir angeblich über mich zusammen reimst, kannst du den Rest des Schuljahres in den Kerkergängen schlafen“, polterte der Blonde anschließend in einem so kühlen, abweisenden Ton, dass selbst Harry, der diesen Ton fast schon gewohnt war, Gänsehaut überkam.

Ein Schweigen breitete sich in dem Abteil aus und auch wenn er rein körperlich nicht dazu in der Lage war, hatte der Dunkelhaarige das Gefühl, dass wohl zumindest Blaise gekränkt war.

Konnte dies sein? War Malfoy wirklich so gut mit diesen beiden befreundet, dass die sich Sorgen um ihn machten?

Aber warum?

Und was war das für ein Brief, den Zabini angesprochen hatte? Warum war ein Brief ein Auslöser, dass jemand sich sorgte?

Während er noch immer dort stand, konnte Harry nicht umhin eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zu sehen – wenn er Briefe an seine Freunde schickte und sie über seine Verwandten in Kenntnis setzte, sorgten sie sich auch.

Was also war in den Ferien bei dem Blonden los gewesen, dass sich dessen Freunde nun sorgten? Es war ja immerhin nicht so, als würde es dem Slytherin so viel schlechter gehen als ihm – er war reich, hatte ein großes Zuhause und eine Familie.

Ja, selbst wenn die Malfoys etwas steif waren und Lucius Malfoy ja nun offensichtlich ein Todesser – dem Blonden mangelte es gewiss nicht an irgendwas. Noch dazu, wo sein Vater noch immer nicht in der Öffentlichkeit als Todesser galt, da er der Gefangennahme im Ministerium mit unglaublich viel Glück entgehen konnte und ihm nichts nach zu weisen war.

Harry unterdrückte mit einiger Bemühung ein Schnauben und lief schließlich doch weiter, um den unterbrochenen Weg zur Toilette wieder auf zu nehmen. Nein, Draco Malfoy war ein arroganter, verwöhnter Kerl und hatte alles und noch mehr, als Harry sich je wünschen konnte.

Wie Draco selbst es eben schon sehr zutreffend formuliert hatte – es gab absolut keinen Grund sich um den Blonden irgendwelche Sorgen zu machen.

 

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

 

Wenige Minuten später - mit der Absicht die Toilette wieder zu verlassen - streckte Harry die Hand aus, ergriff die Klinke und öffnete die Tür, stoppte aber sofort in seinem Schritt, als ein anderer Körper ihm den Weg versperrte.

Zu überrascht, um sofort zu handeln, hob Harry den Blick von einem dunklen, offensichtlich sehr teurem Hemd, über blasse Haut, bis hin zu einem Paar silbergraue Augen, die nicht minder überraschter aussahen, als er selbst.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick war dies alles, was der Zauberwelt-Held tat – den Blonden vor ihm verblüfft anstarren - bis ihm doch endlich bewusst wurde, was Sache war und Harry stöhnte innerlich auf – ausgerechnet Malfoy – der hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.

Erst das Gekeife seiner Freunde und sicherlich nun noch mehr Geraunze eines missgelaunten, geschniegelten Blonden, weil er es doch tatsächlich wagte den selben Boden zu betreten, wie der Slytherin – Schande aber auch.

Der Gryffindor räusperte sich sachte und straffte sich leicht, jeden Augenblick würde ihm die nächste Beleidigung entgegen fliegen. Entweder das oder eine Spöttelei über sein Äußeres. Jedenfalls irgendetwas, was sicherlich nicht als _nett_ bezeichnet werden konnte.

Doch Malfoy schwieg noch immer und Harry, der es absolut nicht gewohnt war, dass Malfoy nicht sofort damit begann ihn zu beschimpfen, betrachtete sich den Slytherin, dessen Stimme er zumindest vorhin auch einmal in einem anderen Ton vernommen hatte, ein bisschen näher.

Über den Sommer schien Malfoy ein wenig mehr gewachsen zu sein, als er selbst, da er nun leicht zu ihm aufsehen musste. Seine Kleidung saß, wie immer, tadellos und seine weißblonden Haare glänzten in dem Strahl der Nachmittagssonne, die durch eines der Zugfenster schien.

Auf den ersten Blick schien alles wie immer, doch Harry, auch wenn er eine Brille besaß, bemerkte die kleinen, aber feinen Unterschiede zu dem Malfoy, den er eigentlich gewohnt war zu sehen.

Anders als zu Ende des letzten Schuljahres schien der Slytherin blasser zu sein, wenn man es nicht sogar als bleicher betrachten wollte. Vielleicht eine Krankheit in den Ferien? Harry kam nicht einmal der Gedanke an Tränke und Heilsprüche, zu sehr war er es gewohnt, auf gewöhnliche Hilfsmittel zurück greifen zu müssen.

Mit einem Stirnrunzeln ließ Harry seinen Blick über den blonden Jungen wandern. Obwohl ihm sehr kurz Malfoys Stimme im Kopf umher schwirrte, die gegenüber Zabini beharrt hatte, dass es ihm gut ging, fiel es dem Gryffindor jetzt nicht unbedingt leichter, dies auch wirklich zu glauben. Draco Malfoy sah, mit Ausnahme der Blässe und einem Hauch von Dunkelheit unter seinen Augen so aus, wie immer, also wieso wirkte er dann trotzdem irgendwie _anders_?

Eine Erklärung dafür fand der Schwarzhaarige in den wenigen Sekunden, die Draco benötigte um sich zu fangen, selbstverständlich nicht.

„Potter“, erklang des Blonden melodische Stimme und Harry, der den Klang diesmal ganz ohne den verhassten Ton darin wahrnahm, blinzelte zutiefst überrascht, ehe er einfach nickte.

„Malfoy.“

Seltsam. Wirklich ausgesprochen seltsam.

Nie zuvor hatte der Andere ihn in dieser Weise angesprochen. Weder, wenn er wütend war, noch zornig, während einer Rauferei, einer Spöttelei oder wenn er sich lustig gemacht hatte.

_Nie_.

Seit er damals das Angebot einer Freundschaft vor so vielen Jahren abgelehnt hatte, hatte er immer den Hass in Malfoys Stimme wahrgenommen und jetzt klang er beinahe schon neutral.

Als wären sie nicht Potter und Malfoy – ein Feindepaar über das ganz Hogwarts redete – ja ihre Duelle und Auseinandersetzungen waren schon von jeher legendär und jeder Schüler Hogwarts fluchte, wenn er bei einer dieser Begebenheiten nicht dabei war.

Nein, es klang eher, als würden sich zwei Bekannte grüßen. So, wie er vielleicht ein paar Ravenclaws grüßte, von denen er wusste, dass sie nett zu Luna waren. Oder ein paar Hufflepuffs, mit denen sich Neville während des Trimagischen Turniers angefreundet hatte.

Aber keinesfalls wie die beiden, die sie nun einmal waren. Es klang nicht wie das übliche Geschnarre. Nicht wie seine übliche Überlegenheit. Nicht wie _er_ selbst.

Und so selten dieses Phänomen auch sein mochte, Harry fragte sich doch – und das nicht zum ersten Mal – ob derjenige, den er neben seinen beiden besten Freunden, am besten zu kennen glaubte, wirklich noch eine andere Seite an sich hatte.

Selten hatte Harry den Slytherin auf diese Weise erlebt – und schon gar nicht ihm gegenüber.

Was war denn los mit ihm, dass er ihn nicht beleidigte, sobald er ihn sah?

Nicht einmal bemerkend, dass er den Blonden noch immer nachdenklich musterte, runzelte derjenige leicht die Stirn und räusperte sich.

„Ich kann ja durchaus verstehen, weshalb du mich so anstarrst, Potter..“, kam es in dem üblichen schnarrenden Ton und Harry verkniff sich ein Seufzen – zu früh gefreut. „.. aber wenn du weiterhin die Tür zur Toilette blockierst, passiert hier ein Unglück.“

Der Gryffindor blinzelte leicht verwirrt und sah hinter sich. Er stand tatsächlich noch immer mitten im Türrahmen. Mit einem erneuten räuspern und einem _„Oh..“_ trat er zur Seite und biss sich leicht auf die Lippen.

Auch wenn der Ton seiner Worte jetzt schon mehr an den wirklichen Malfoy erinnerte, war es doch nicht die herablassende Art gewesen, die er sonst hörte.

Scheinbar schien sich der Malfoy-Erbe aber über Harry zu amüsieren, denn ein leichtes Schmunzeln huschte über seine Lippen, nur ein Bruchteil von Sekunden, ehe sein Gesicht wieder den gewohnten, kühlen Ton trug und der Blonde schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Harry jedoch, der seinen eigentlichen Feind aber nicht einen Moment lang aus den Augen gelassen hatte, war diese Reaktion nicht entgangen und jetzt stand er hier, die Augen vor Überraschung leicht geweitet.

Da wurde ja der Bowtruckle im Baumstumpf verrückt. Seit wann konnte Malfoy denn lächeln, ohne dass eine Beleidigung dahinter steckte? Ehrlich lächeln, ohne den fiesen Nebeneffekt?

Nein, das... das konnte einfach nicht real sein.

Bestimmt war die Kürbispastete verdorben, die er vorhin gegessen hatte. Oder ... oder ... der Schokofrosch war aus der vergangenen Saison. Vielleicht hatte er auch die Schüssel Müsli vom Frühstück nicht vertragen?

Ein Malfoy und nett? Ein _Malfoy_ – _nett_? Das war einfach nicht normal.

Heilige Buttercremeschnitte, das war vielleicht schräg.

„Das schlägt dem Kessel ja glatt den Boden aus“, wisperte der Gryffindor fassungslos und drehte sich um, den Rückweg zu seinem Abteil und somit seinen Freunden einschlagend.

Das musste er ihnen dringend erzählen!

 

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo.
> 
> Das wars mal wieder für heute..  
> Am Donnerstag, dem 26.05. werden wir dann einen ausgedehnten Spaziergang unternehmen, aber ob der wirklich erholsam wirkt, lest ihr in zwei Wochen ;)


	10. Kapitel 9 - Unfreiwilliger Spaziergang

 

 

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

 

_ Kapitel 9 – Unfreiwilliger Spaziergang _

 

Auf dem Rückweg zu seinen beiden Freunden passierte der Gryffindor natürlich die Abteile, an denen er auch schon vorhin vorbei gekommen war und wie auch zu diesem früheren Zeitpunkt standen manche noch immer offen, andere waren nun geschlossen. Aus den offenen drang Gelächter an sein Ohr, Wortfetzen und Teile von Gesprächen, so auch bei dem, an dem er gerade vorbei wollte. Doch im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Abteilen vernahm Harry hier ein Wort, dass ihn interessierte – Draco.

Wie auch auf dem Hinweg, blieb er jetzt wieder bei dem Abteil der drei Slytherins stehen.

Harry wäre schließlich nicht Harry, wenn seine Neugierde ihn nicht augenblicklich zurück gehalten hätte. Sobald er von innen nicht mehr gesehen werden konnte, lehnte sich der Gryffindor mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand, den Kopf leicht in die Richtung der offenen Abteiltür geneigt, um den leisen Stimmen genauer folgen zu können.

Mit dem ganzen Lärm, den die anderen Schüler rund um sie herum machten, war es nicht einfach, doch Harry beugte sich ein klein wenig näher vor und runzelte konzentriert die Stirn, um die Worte besser verstehen zu können, die im Inneren des kleinen Raumes mehr gewispert als gesagt wurden.

„Ich weiß, Theo!“, erklang eine der leisen Stimmen erneut. Auch wenn der Gryffindor nicht schon zuvor gewusst hätte, wer in dem Abteil saß, so hätte er nicht lange zum überlegen gebraucht, um den angenehmen Klang jemandem zuordnen zu können – Blaise Zabini, ein Slytherin in Dracos Klasse , der – obwohl Draco in den unteren Jahrgangsstufen oft nur mit den beiden Großen gesehen wurde – eindeutig einer der engeren Freunde des Blonden zu sein schien.

Schon oft hatte Harry diese Vermutung gegenüber Ron und Hermine angesprochen, doch keiner von beiden war davon überzeugt gewesen, eben weil Zabini sich meist aus den Streitereien heraus hielt und bis zur vierten Klasse mehr mit Nott zusammen gewesen war, als mit Malfoy.

Allerdings musste Harry auch ehrlich zugeben, dass keiner seiner beiden Freunde den blonden Slytherin so oft beobachtete, wie Harry es tat. Doch aus gutem Grund, immerhin musste er sich oft genug dumme Sprüche anhören. Würde er nicht besser aufpassen, wäre noch mehr im Unterricht schief gegangen, als nur die paar Tränke, die ihm Nachsitzen eingehandelt hatten.

Bevor er weiter über ihre Streitigkeiten nachdenken konnte, sprach der dunkelhaarige Slytherin schon weiter. In einem recht besorgten Ton, wenn Harry sich nicht verhörte.

„So wie in den letzten Stunden habe ich Draco noch nie erlebt und ich kenne ihn am besten von uns allen oder nicht?“

Volltreffer. Hatte er also doch Recht gehabt, dass Zabini und Malfoy eine tiefere Freundschaft verband, als sie es wirklich gezeigt hatten.

Für einen Augenblick war es ruhig in dem Abteil. Harry wusste nicht, ob sich die Anzahl der Insassen während seiner Abwesenheit erhöht hatte, dafür war er zu schnell vorbei gegangen.

„In der Tat“, bestätigte die etwas tiefere Stimme des Anderen nun Zabinis Worte und Harry lehnte den Kopf sachte an das Holz hinter ihm an, als Nott fortfuhr.

„Aber auch du wirst nichts aus ihm heraus bekommen, wenn er es dir nicht erzählen will.“  
„Leider. Ich glaube es gibt niemanden der sturer ist als Draco. Ich will es doch nicht wissen, um ihm irgendwie zu schaden, immerhin ist er mein bester Freund. Eigentlich sollte er wissen, dass er mir vertrauen kann.“

Noch immer in der selben Position betrachtete Harry während des Zuhörens die Gegend, an der sie gerade vorbei fuhren.

Zabini war also Malfoys bester Freund. Der Sorge nach zu urteilen, die aus seiner Stimme erklang, hatte der Schwarzhaarige schon fast das Gefühl, ihre Freundschaft wäre wie die seine mit Ron oder Hermine.

Aber konnte das sein? Konnten sich die Slytherins außerhalb ihres Hauses tatsächlich so verstellen, dass der Rest von Hogwarts der Meinung war, sie alle hätten gar keine Gefühle? Immerhin hatte Malfoy seinen Titel als _Eisprinz_ nicht umsonst. Es war bekannt, dass es regelmäßig nur ein einziger es schaffte, den Blonden zur Weißglut zu treiben – nämlich er selbst.

Doch wenn dem tatsächlich so war und die Schlangen verbargen ihre wahren Ichs, dann stellte sich doch die Frage nach dem Wieso?

Ja genau – warum?

Weil einige der dunkelsten Zauberer, inklusive Voldemort aus Slytherin stammten? War es reiner Selbstschutz der die Slytherins dazu trieb als Einheit aufzutreten?

Oder interpretierte er mal wieder zuviel hinein? Hermine hatte schon letztes Jahr eine ähnliche Behauptung fallen lassen, als er seine Freunde überzeugen wollte, ein genaueres Auge auf die Slytherins zu werfen – vor der ganzen Sache mit dieser Mistkröte Umbridge und dem Ministerium.

„Blaise, ich bin mir sicher, dass Draco dir vertraut. Mehr als mir und mehr als sonst irgendwem.“

Ein nicht wirklich überzeugtes Summen diente als Antwort, bevor Nott weiter sprach.

„Du weißt doch, wie er ist. Er wird dich sicher noch einige Zeit zappeln lassen, gerade jetzt, wo du so unbedingt wissen wolltest, was los ist und schließlich wird raus kommen, dass es etwas völlig nebensächliches war, so wie sonst auch immer.“

Kurz musste Harry tatsächlich schmunzeln. Vielleicht war es Ironie, aber er mochte es auch, den neugierigen Ron ab und zu zappeln zu lassen, bevor er ihm etwas erzählte.

Auch sehr merkwürdig, da verbrachten sie gemeinsam fünf Jahre in Hogwarts und erst dann stellte er fest, dass sie gewisse Gemeinsamkeiten hatten.

Er und Malfoy – der Gedanke war noch immer verrückt.

„Ich weiß nicht, Theo. Dieses Mal habe ich ein ganz mieses Gefühl. Er hat mir diesen Brief doch nicht ohne Grund geschrieben! Und sieh ihn dir doch einmal genau an, etwas belastet ihn, das sehe ich doch! Oh wieso ist er nur so stur?!“

_Oh dieser Brief wieder... was hat es nur damit auf sich?_

„Mag sein, aber vielleicht liest du ihn auch nur falsch und es ist wirklich nichts – und stur war er ja schon immer.“  
„Aber nicht mir gegenüber.“  
„Denkst du, er wird es dir erzählen?“  
„Normalerweise würde ich sagen ja, sobald wir allein in unserem Zimmer sind.. aber... ich habe das Gefühl, dieses Mal wird er das nicht tun.“  
„Könntest du es nicht irgendwie aus ihm heraus locken?“  
„Theo, deine Sorge in allen Ehren, aber glaubst du wirklich, Draco ändert sich total, wenn wir allein sind und erzählt mir jeden Tratsch?“  
„Aber..“  
„Er vertraut mir genauso, wie ich ihm vertraue, aber wenn du glaubst, dass sich Draco in meiner Gegenwart noch offener verhält, als du es von ihm gewohnt bist, irrst du dich..“  
„Nein, davon ausgegangen bin ich nicht, habe aber gedacht, dass er sich gerade dir gegenüber ein wenig anders gibt.“  
„Ich weiß. Mein Vorteil ist, dass ich Draco schon sehr lange kenne und ich weiß, wie er tickt. Aber glaub mir, wenn er nicht will, dass man etwas erfährt, dann habe nicht einmal ich eine Chance.“

Der nachdenkliche Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht vertiefte sich etwas. In gewisser Weise war das belauschte Gespräch recht aufschlussreich gewesen.

Immerhin war auch dem Gryffindor vorhin schon aufgefallen, dass der Slytherin anders wirkte als zuvor, auch wenn er so aussah wie immer. Und Zabinis Worte waren Bestätigung genug gewesen. Irgendetwas war mit Malfoy los, etwas war in der Zeit der Ferien geschehen und Harry wollte unbedingt wissen, was.

Nur zu gern hätte er jetzt noch weiter gelauscht, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass man – oder schlimmer noch, der blonde Eisprinz höchstpersönlich - ihn erwischen würde, war zu hoch und so drehte Harry sich weg von dem Abteil und nahm den Rückweg zu seinem eigenen wieder auf.

Nur wenige Minuten später saß der Gryffindor wieder auf seinem eigentlichen Platz und erzählte seinen beiden besten Freunden brühwarm von dem zuvor Gehörten, der Begegnung mit Malfoy und dem belauschten Gespräch im Anschluss.

Eine Weile unterhielt sich das Trio darüber, aber seine Freunde verloren – unverständlicherweise - schnell das Interesse daran. Harry war zugegeben enttäuscht. Konnten sie denn nicht sehen, dass etwas anders war? Dass etwas mit Malfoy war? Und dass man dieser Sache unbedingt nachgehen musste?

Wer wusste denn schon so genau, was der Blonde so plante, denn auch wenn er ihn meist mehr als nur ein wenig nervte, stellte sich Harry insgeheim mit Hermine auf eine Seite – dumm war der hochgewachsene Blonde mit absoluter Sicherheit nicht, was er nicht nur im Unterricht oft genug bewies.

Seiner Meinung nach sollten sie also die Wahrheit schnellstens heraus finden, aber da beide es eher als etwas merkwürdiges, aber nicht merkwürdig genug abtaten, zuckte Harry mit den Schultern.

„Gut, dann nicht.. aber ich finde es trotzdem seltsam.“  
„Das ist es auch, Harry. Aber mach dir keinen allzu großen Kopf um Malfoy, er wird in null komma nichts wieder der Alte sein und uns zur Weißglut treiben.“  
„Wenn du dich dadurch besser fühlst Kumpel, dann könnte ich ihn im nächsten Quidditchmatch vom Besen hauen!“  
„Ron!“, kam es leicht vorwurfsvoll vom Sitz neben ihm, doch Harry musste kurz grinsen. Das wäre in der Tat ein nettes Bild.

Aber mit dem Geheimnis half ihm das auch nicht viel. Tze.

Dann würde er eben allein nachforschen. Doch anscheinend hatte er dies laut bemerkt, denn Ron antwortete postum-wendend.

„Harry.. ich gebe ja zu, dass es wirklich komisch ist, aber was kümmert uns denn das Frettchen? So lange er uns in Ruhe lässt, ist es mir egal, was er hat. Soll er doch sonst woran ersticken!“, gab sein bester Freund kund und Harry sah auf. Er wusste, wie sehr Ron Malfoy hasste, wahrscheinlich mehr als Harry selbst und deswegen verwunderten ihn seine Worte auch nicht.

„Ron!“, schaltete sich Hermine ein. „Malfoy ist nun mal so, aber deswegen wünscht man ihm nicht den Tod!“ Auf ihre Worte erfolgte nur ein Brummeln, welches Hermine wie üblich ignorierte. „Nichtsdestotrotz scheint er Probleme zu haben, die wohl zu groß sind, als dass er sie verbergen könnte – zumindest vor seinen Freunden.“

Der Rotschopf schnaufte daraufhin laut. „Malfoy hat keine Probleme, er ist selber eins!“

Harry konnte nicht umhin zu schmunzeln. Wie oft schon hatten sie Gespräche solcher Art geführt und er und Ron waren immer derselben Meinung gewesen.

Aber dieses Mal... Dieses Mal war irgendetwas anders und etwas in Harry sagte ihm, er solle es herausfinden. Nur dann würde er Ruhe haben.

Ja, Harry war oft neugieriger, als es ihm gut tat. Doch man würde sehen, wohin ihn der Weg im neuen Schuljahr führen würde.

 

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

 

Schon bald war es Zeit, die Sachen zu tauschen und in ihre neuen Uniformen zu schlüpfen. Die Erstklässler unter den Schülern schlüpften in die typisch schwarzen Umhänge, die noch das Hogwarts Wappen zeigten und erst ab dem nächsten Tag auf magische Weise in die Farben ihres Hauses wechseln würden. Für sie würde der Weg ins Schloss wie jedes Jahr über den See führen, während alle anderen mit den Kutschen vorlieb nahmen.

Auch im Abteil des goldenen Trios herrschte reges Treiben. Hermine – bereits fertig angezogen – fuhr ein letztes Mal mit ihrer Bürste durch die Haare. Ron kämpfte mit den Knöpfen seines Hemdes und Harry, der wie Hermine bereits vollständig angezogen war, hatte den Blick suchend auf den Inhalt seines Koffers gerichtet.

Ein heilloses Durcheinander an Umhängen, Unterwäsche, Bücher und anderen Dingen herrschte in dem großen, schweren Koffer, doch das, was Harry in diesem Moment verzweifelt suchte, war nicht da – die Karte der Rumtreiber.

„Das kann doch nicht sein, wo ist sie denn hin?“, murmelte er, während er erneut einen Stapel Pullover und T-Shirts von einer stelle zur nächsten Schob.

Der Rotschopf unter ihnen drehte sich um und musterte den Inhalt des Koffers über Harrys Schulter. Seine Finger pfriemelten noch an seiner Krawatte, aber der Knoten saß bereits in groben Zügen.

„Hast du sie vielleicht vergessen?“  
„Nein, ich hab sie ja nicht gebraucht, außerhalb von Hogwarts nützt sie doch nichts.“  
„Dann wird sie schon irgendwo da drin sein“, versuchte der Größere ihn zu beruhigen und Harry unterdrückte ein Seufzen.

Große Koffer schön und gut, aber im Falle einer Suche nach etwas Vermisstem waren sie eindeutig zu groß. Harry suchte noch immer, als sie auf dem Bahnhof in Hogsmeade einrollten, aber er wollte auch nicht einfach aufgeben, jetzt wo er beinahe durch seine gesamten Habseligkeiten durch war.

Die Karte musste doch hier irgendwo sein!

„Harry, wir sollten wirklich los, die anderen steigen schon aus!“  
„Ich weiß, Hermine... Geht ihr schon mal vor, ich komme nach.“

Mit einem leisen, fast nicht hörbaren Seufzen wandte sich Hermine um und zog Ron mit sich. Sie wusste schließlich sehr genau um die Sturheit des schwarzhaarigen Jungen. Doch so sehr es ihr auch widerstrebte ihn hier allein zu lassen, umso weniger wollte sie zu spät in der großen Halle erscheinen.

Ron indes schien felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass Harry die Karte bald finden würde, daher kreisten seine Gedanken schon längst um das leckere Festessen, dass sie in kurzer Zeit erhalten würden. Egal wie gut seine Mutter kochen konnte, die traditionellen Essen der Hauselfen zu Beginn und ende des Schuljahres, sowie zu Weihnachten und den restlichen Feiertagen waren allseits beliebt von Schülern, Lehrern und sogar Ehemaligen.

In der Tat bedurfte es nur wenigen Minuten und Harry hielt das leere, gefaltete Pergament in seiner Hand. „Oh, ein Glück..“, murmelte er leise vor sich hin und verschloss den Koffer schnell, bevor er aufstand und nach draußen huschte.

Jetzt hieß es Beeilung, nicht dass er wieder zu spät kam. Und dass noch, bevor das neue Schuljahr überhaupt erst beginnen würde.

Während der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor seinen Koffer schloss und sich hastig aufrappelte, um aus dem Zug zu sprinten, bewegte sich ein anderer Schüler so wenig, dass man hätte denken können, er wäre eine von diesen Wachsfiguren, die die Muggel so liebten.

Der Grund dieser Handlung? Thestrale.

Draco wusste selbstverständlich über diese seltsamen Tierwesen Bescheid, konnte – obwohl dies erst Lernstoff in diesem Jahr war – bereits einiges über sie sagen. Folgen von Tageszeiten, an denen er lieber in seinem Zimmer geblieben war und sich anderweitig beschäftigt hatte, als an den abendlichen Runden im Manor teilzunehmen, die er dennoch mehr als deutlich hörte.

Aber gesehen hatte er zuvor keines.

Das also war der Grund, weshalb sie immer gedacht hatten, die Kutschen würden von allein fahren – weil man diese normalerweise eher scheuen Tiere nur dann sehen konnte, wenn man den Tod gesehen hatte. In Form von einer eigenen Erfahrung oder Leuten, die vor dem Betrachter gestorben waren.

Und Draco hatte diesen Sommer mehr als genug davon erlebt.

Sich nach dem Anhalten des Zuges von Blaise und Theo etwas absetzend, hatte er eigentlich eine Kutsche für sich haben wollen, um nicht ständig ihren Blicken ausgesetzt zu sein – oder eher Blaise. Sein bester Freund schien zu spüren, dass es ihm alles andere als gut ging, selbst wenn Draco seine Rolle wie üblich perfekt spielte. Nicht einmal seine Briefe in den Ferien hatten den Anderen überzeugt, dass alles in Ordnung war, nein, stattdessen hatte sich sein bester Freund eingebildet, dass er ihm helfen müsste.

Oh wenn er es nur könnte – es würde so vieles so viel einfacher machen.

Doch bevor der blonde Slytherin eine Kutsche besteigen konnte, hatte er die Tiere erblickt und jetzt, wo er endlich wieder zu Sinnen kam, rollte die letzte Kutsche bereits in den Wald. Der junge Malfoy seufzte ergeben – kein guter Start, wenn er zum Essen zu spät kam. Langsam stapfte er los, sich leicht über sich selbst ärgernd, dass er nicht in der Lage gewesen war, der merkwürdigen Faszination dieser Tiere genug zu entkommen, um in die Kutsche zu steigen.

Gerade zwei Schritte getan, vernahm er einen unfeinen Fluch und die grauen Augen vom Boden wieder anhebend, befand sich direkt vor ihm, keine drei Meter entfernt, ein gewisser schwarzhaariger Gryffindor, der recht missmutig auf den leeren Platz starrte, an dem sonst die Kutschen standen.

Am Weg, der zum Schloss führte, angekommen, erkannte Harry, dass alle Kutschen schon weg waren – typisch für sein Glück - und obwohl er niemand war, der dies allzu oft tat, zischte er einen Fluch.

„Aber Potter..“, hörte er eine leicht belustigte Stimme hinter sich und Harry drehte sich verwundert um. Hatte noch jemand die Abfahrt verpasst? „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du solche Ausdrücke kennst.“

Malfoy – wer sonst.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick, es mochten nur wenige Sekunden sein, blinzelte Harry überrascht, ehe er den Kopf schüttelte und sein Ausdruck eher ernst wurde.

„Du schon wieder..“

Die Stirn leicht gerunzelt, sah der Gryffindor dem Blonden entgegen, der langsam zu ihm aufschloss. Wie schon im Zug, schien der hochgewachsene Slytherin weder darauf aus, ihn zu beleidigen, noch sich mit ihm zu duellieren und einer inneren Eingebung folgend, wartete Harry, bis Malfoy auf gleicher Höhe war.

Anstatt ihn aber anzurempeln oder zu beleidigen oder sogar zu schubsen - wie der Blonde es früher öfter getan hatte, als eine Tüte mit Florfliegen bestückt war - blieb er stehen und Harry sah, wie sich die grauen Iriden erneut ihm zu wandten.

Der Gryffindor fühlte sich gemustert, irgendwie. Doch ehe er hätte etwas sagen können, nickte der Ältere in Richtung Schloss und setzte sich in Bewegung. Als würde dies auch Harry steuern, tat er es ihm gleich und folgte.

Stille umgab sie in der Dunkelheit, als die beiden so ungleichen Jungen ihren Weg in Richtung Schloss fortsetzten, fast so, als hätte es ihre ganzen Streitereien die letzten Jahre nicht gegeben. Alle paar Meter wurde ein kleiner Fleck auf den Gründen Hogwarts von einer Laterne erleuchtet, so dass die zwei keinerlei Schwierigkeiten hatten, nicht auf dem Weg bleiben zu können.

Aber Harry kam doch nicht aus seiner haut raus. Schon von klein auf war er so neugierig, dass ihn mitunter nur eine Menge Glück vor Schlimmerem bewahrt hatte und doch musste er diesen Eingebungen sofern sie vorkamen, regelrecht nachgehen. Man könnte diese Art auch als ziemlich ungesund bezeichnen, doch für Harry war dies Normalzustand.

Er wollte es doch nur wissen.

Denn Streitereien und gute Noten hin oder her – Draco Malfoy war eigentlich nicht die Art von Mensch, die unpünktlich erschien. In ihren ganzen letzten, gemeinsamen Schuljahren war es – soweit Harry wusste – nicht ein einziges Mal vorgekommen, dass der Blonde unentschuldigt zu spät erschienen war. Wenn er nicht aufgetaucht war, dann weil die Krankenschwester ihn nicht aus der Krankenstation entlassen hatte.

Nein, so etwas passte einfach nicht zu ihm.

Er sah immer top aus, seine Kleidung war nie in irgendeiner Art und Weise unordentlich oder schmutzig. Sein Aussehen gepflegt. Im Unterricht verhielt er sich diszipliniert, wenn er nicht gerade einen Streich gegen Gryffindors oder eine verbale Auseinandersetzung hatte und das wiederholt wichtigste – Harry hatte niemals gesehen, dass der Blonde je zu spät gekommen wäre.

Warum jetzt?

Nachdem schon so viele merkwürdige Momente Harry zum Nachdenken anregten. Erst die Diskussion der Slytherins, ihr Aufeinandertreffen im Zug, das Erkennen einer Änderung an dem Blonden, dann noch das Gespräch zwischen Zabini und Nott - und jetzt das hier.

Der Schwarzhaarige hob den Kopf und musterte das Profil des Slytherins, der den Blick nach vorn gerichtet hielt. Auch wenn der Weg erleuchtet war, er konnte nicht wirklich erkennen, ob der Blonde noch immer blass war, oder ob es sich bereits wieder gelegt hatte. Draco seinerseits spürte jedoch den Blick und sah auf, direkt in die grünen Iriden seines Gegenübers.

„Was machst du hier, Malfoy?“, sprach Harry sogleich, als hätte er nur darauf gewartet, dass er des Blonden Aufmerksamkeit erlangte.

Wie es für ihn üblich war, zog Draco eine seiner Augenbrauen hoch und antwortete in einem Ton, als wäre es das Logischste überhaupt. „Mit Verlaub Potter, falls es dir entgangen ist, ich bin die letzten fünf Jahre mit dir zur Schule gegangen und das neue Schuljahr beginnt morgen, so wie jedes andere Jahr zuvor auch.“

Für einen kurzen Moment war der Gryffindor so verdutzt, dass er doch tatsächlich stehen blieb und als er wieder reagieren konnte, fühlte er Hitze in seinen Wangen aufsteigen.

Blödmann. So eine Antwort konnte auch nur von ihm kommen.

Gut, dass es dunkel war.

„Man, das meinte ich nicht!“, regte er sich auf, aber anstelle von irgendeiner Art von Beleidigung fuhr der Slytherin in seinem leisen, neutralen Ton fort.

„Sondern?“  
„Naja.. ähm.. du hast die Kutschen verpasst“, meinte Harry mehr oder weniger zögerlich.  
„Du auch“, kam es umgehend zurück.  
„Das stimmt schon, aber... du verpasst sie doch sonst nie, so pünktlich wie du bist..“

Als Harry aufsah, fand er sich gegenüber von silbernen Augen voller Überraschung und Harry blinzelte. „Ähm... Was denn, es stimmt doch oder nicht?“, meinte er, aber der Blickkontakt brach kurz ab, als er noch stolperte. Verdammte Bäume.

Es dauerte nur einen Bruchteil, bevor er den Blick zurück auf den Blonden richtete, aber der Slytherin hatte den seinen längst abgewandt. Aus Desinteresse oder weil er etwas verbergen wollte?

„Einmal ist immer das erste Mal..“

Weil der Schwarzhaarige nicht wirklich wusste, was er darauf erwidern sollte, nickte er nur leicht und sie setzten ihren Weg fort. Konnte es noch seltsamer werden?

Über den Jungen an seiner Seite nachdenkend, merkte Harry gar nicht, dass er erst langsamer wurde und dann schließlich nach wenigen Metern endgültig stehen blieb.

Im Grunde war die ganze Situation zwischen ihnen surreal. Es war genau genommen nicht einmal ein richtiges Gespräch. Wortfetzen, die zwei eigentlich völlig Fremde austauschten, aus Gründen, die wohl keiner von beiden so richtig nachvollziehen konnte.

Es war schlichtweg merkwürdig, absonderlich und völlig bizarr.

Und doch schienen beide – obwohl sonst immer nur streitend – willens, das Gespräch nicht abzubrechen. Denn in diesem Moment drehte Draco sich um, der bemerkt hatte, dass der Gryffindor nicht länger neben ihm lief.

„Was denn Potter, ist deine Kondition so niedrig, dass du bereits jetzt nicht mehr kannst?“, erklang es auf eine Art spöttisch, aber dennoch nicht herablassend und Harry schnaubte als Antwort. Etwas, was eigentlich sein Gegenüber sonst häufiger tat als er selbst. „Von wegen!“

Der heutige Tag schien jedoch wirklich ein höchst außergewöhnlicher Tag zu sein, denn ein weiteres Mal wurde Harry in höchsten Maßen überrascht – Draco fragte nach, in einem Ton, als würde ihn die Antwort tatsächlich interessieren.

„Wieso bleibst du dann stehen?“

Nun, es war eine Sache, wenn sich diese Ereignisse mit dem Blonden alle aneinander reihten, eine ganz andere, wenn Harry auch noch darauf einging. Einem Impuls folgend, konnte er also seine Worte nicht zurück halten, auch wenn es nicht sicher schien, wie lange der Slytherin ihm gegenüber noch so merkwürdig sein würde, wie er war.

„Kann ich dich etwas fragen?“

Sofort biss sich der Schwarzhaarige auf die Lippen. Jetzt war er wirklich von allen guten Geistern verlassen, oder? Warum auch immer der Blonde sich so benahm, normal mit ihm umgehen, konnte er höchstwahrscheinlich noch immer nicht, dazu hatten sie einfach zu viel an Vergangenheit.

Ein knappes, aber doch eindeutiges Nicken folgte Harrys Frage und dem Gryffindor stand im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes der Mund auf.

Was bei allen Knieseln lief denn hier verkehrt?

Draco, der zuerst neugierig darauf wartete, was der Andere ihn wohl fragen wollte, verlor schnell die Geduld und schnaubte schließlich auch leise.

„Vielleicht solltest du das nächste Mal vorher darüber nachdenken, was du fragen willst, Potter“, gab er eindeutig genervt von sich und der sonst so herablassende Zug erschien in seinem Gesicht. „Sonst bestätigst du noch selbst die allgemeine Annahme, dass du nicht mehr im Kopf hast als dein Wiesel.“

Eben noch mehr oder weniger fasziniert von der Tatsache, dass es eine Seite an seinem sogenannten Feind gab, die er nicht gekannt hatte, stellte sich bei seinen Worten die altbekannte Wut ein.

„Nenn ihn nicht so!“  
„Ach – und warum nicht?“  
„Weil du kein Recht dazu hast!“  
„Ich hab das gleiche Recht wie jeder andere auch und wenn sich dein Rotschopf nicht zurück halten kann, dann sehe ich nicht ein, es auch zu tun.“  
„Er ist doch nicht einmal hier?!“  
„Dem bin ich auch sehr dankbar, Potter.“  
„Wieso machst du das? Was hast du denn gegen Ron?“  
„Seine bloße Existenz ist eine Beleidigung für alle Reinblüter, Potter!“  
„Ich scheiß auf deine dämlichen Grundsätze, Malfoy!“  
„Oh sehr wortgewandt – Wiesel scheint ab zu färben.“  
„Besser er als deine dämlichen Gorillas!“  
„Die gehen mir sonst wo vorbei, Potter. Die würde selbst ein Flubberwurm im Schlaf besiegen. So wie deinen nichtsnutzigen Freund ebenso!“

Noch immer an derselben Stelle stehend, wie eben, funkelten sich die beiden ungleichen Jungs an, keiner bereit seine Position oder Meinung auch nur ein winziges Stück aufzugeben. Harry lag eine wirklich unfeine Beleidigung auf der Zunge, doch sich an zuvor erinnernd, als der Slytherin mehr oder weniger normal mit ihm umgegangen war, ließ ihn die Worte schlucken. Allerdings wollte er den Blonden auch nicht glauben lassen, er hätte ihre Diskussion einfach so gewonnen.

„Wag es ja nicht!“, raunte er deswegen dunkel, was für den Größeren fast schon einladend klang – wie könnte er solchen eindringlichen Worten widerstehen? Verlockung pur für einen Slytherin, der es sich seit jeher zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, den Anderen zu reizen und zu provozieren wo es nur ging. Also wer wäre Draco, wenn er nicht auf diese Worte eingehen würde?

Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte die Mundwinkel des Blonden und mit nur zwei Schritten überwand er die Distanz, die sie beide gerade trennte, ehe er dicht vor ihm stehen blieb, direkt auf Harry hinab sehend, dessen Ausdruck nur noch entschlossener wirkte. Nicht einen Zentimeter würde er ausweichen und beide wussten dies sehr genau.

Selbst jetzt, im Schein der Laterne, hatte Harry nicht die geringste Mühe das silbergrau in einer Weise schimmern zu sehen, wie es das nur tat, wenn sie aufeinander trafen. Mehr als nur eine Nuance konnte der Schwarzhaarige mittlerweile bestimmen, sei es wegen dem Nachtisch in der großen Halle, einer Spöttelei über andere Schüler oder während des Brauens im Tränkeklassenzimmer.

Aber das Funkeln, was er jetzt in den Augen sah konnte nur ein Einziger entfachen – nämlich er selbst.

„Oh, du drohst mir?“, erklang es in fast derselben dunklen Tonlage, auch wenn Harry das Gefühl nicht los ließ, dass Dracos Stimme schon fast spielerisch klang. Nein, also... das bildete er sich nun wirklich ein, richtig?

„Lass ihn in Ruhe, Malfoy!“, knurrte Harry ein weiteres Mal.

Das Lächeln blieb jedoch wo es war und Dracos Stimme hauchte die Worte dem Gryffindor mehr oder weniger angriffslustig zu. „Sonst _was_ , Potter?“

Harry biss die Zähne wütend fest aufeinander und als Draco eine seiner Augenbrauen wie immer in dieser eleganten Weise hob, wusste der Gryffindor, dass sein Gegenüber diese Geste ebenfalls bemerkt hatte. Am liebsten hätte er ihn jetzt einfach gepackt. Ihm gezeigt, wie man in der Muggelwelt mit so etwas fertig werden würde, wenn einer einen ständig bis aufs Blut reizte, aber noch widerstand er diesem Drang.

Den Mund bereits öffnend, um ihm eine satte Antwort zu geben, unterbrach eine andere, blaffende und eindeutig zornige Stimme die Dunkelheit.

„Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfoy!“

_Oh nein – wieso denn ausgerechnet der?_

 

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.  
> Na wer unterbricht die beiden denn da jetzt, hmmm?  
> Irgendwelche Ideen? ^^
> 
> Das nächste Mal werden wir den ersten Abend des neuen Schuljahrs sanft ausklingen lassen. Erwartet das neue Kapitel dann am Donnerstag, den 9. Juni.  
> Bis dahin, bleibt gesund!


	11. Kapitel 10 - Abendliche Erkenntnisse

 

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

 

_ Kapitel 10 – Abendliche Erkenntnisse _

 

Augenblicklich veränderte sich die angespannte Stimmung, deren sie beide noch bis eben ausgesetzt waren und als hätten sie etwas Verbotenes getan, zuckten die Schüler zusammen und fuhren auseinander. Jetzt nebeneinander stehend drehten sie sich in Richtung der erklingenden Stimme.

Nur einmal – wirklich nur ein einziges Mal wünschte sich Harry, dass auch ihn das Glück öfter besuchen würde, als es das in Wahrheit tat.

Snape.

Die Lippen vor Zorn fest zusammen gepresst, lief der Zaubertränkelehrer schnellen, energischen Schrittes auf sie zu, seine Roben aufwallend hinter ihm und Harry wusste, würde der Professor die Fähigkeit besitzen sie beide mit seinen dunklen Augen zu ermorden, sie stünden schon längst nicht mehr hier.

Eine Bewegung im Augenwinkel wahrnehmend, lugte er kurz zur Seite. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er behaupten, Malfoy fühlte sich mit dem heranstürmenden Professor noch unwohler als er selber. Der Blonde schien sogar einen Schritt zurück zu weichen, während er den Kopf senkte und die Wut, die Harry bis eben noch verspürt hatte, schien plötzlich wie weg geblasen. Sein Gesicht nahm einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck an.

Was war hier los?

Der blonde Slytherin war einer von Snapes Lieblingsschülern, wurde in ausnahmslos jeder Stunde für sein – zugegeben, sehr umfangreiches – Wissen mit Punkten gelobt und es war nicht einmal vorgekommen, dass er im Brauen selbst schlechter war als ein _Annehmbar_. Na es war eben nicht jeder für Dinge wie Zaubertränke gemacht. Dafür glänzte Harry in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Der Blonde war auch da nicht schlecht, aber wenn es eines gab, in was Harry gut war, dann war es das Duellieren.

Vom Fliegen mal ganz zu schweigen.

Noch bevor Harry allerdings die Chance nutzen konnte, weiter über den Grund von Malfoys merkwürdigem Verhalten nach zu denken, blieb Snape vor ihnen stehen. Der hochgewachsene Professor starrte auf die Schüler hinab, die negativen Gefühle in seiner Stimme nicht einmal ansatzweise unterdrückend.

„Darf man erfahren, was Sie beide noch hier draußen machen? Sind die Kutschen plötzlich nicht mehr _gut_ genug, um damit im Schloss und vor allem _pünktlich_ anzukommen?!“

Harry hoffte noch immer, der Blonde würde irgend etwas sagen, würde sich erklären, dem Professor Honig um die Lippen schmieren oder eine Ausrede erfinden oder nur ihn ins Schlamassel reinreiten oder…

_Bei Gryffindor_ , wieso blieb der sonst so wortgewandte Blonde ausgerechnet jetzt stumm wo sie in der Bredouille saßen? Sonst hatte er doch auch immer an allem etwas auszusetzen! Wenn Harry jetzt das Wort ergreifen würde, handelten sie sich höchstwahrscheinlich noch Nachsitzen ein und das noch _vor_ dem ersten Schultag! Snape hasste ihn doch!

Doch seine stummen, mentalen Flehversuche in Richtung des jungen Slytherins blieben vergebens. Draco hatte den Kopf gesenkt und schien – so anders als sonst – in keinster Weise darauf erpicht mit dem Älteren zu sprechen, geschweige denn ihn überhaupt erst anzusehen.

Harry vollauf ignorierend waren die dunklen Augen ebenso auf den Blonden fixiert, allerdings konnte der Gryffindor schon allein vom Hinsehen sagen, dass Snape in jeder lautlosen Sekunde, die verstrich, nur noch ungehaltener wurde.

Gryffindormut oder auch nur bloße Dummheit – aber Harry nahm sich ein Herz und räusperte sich leise.

„W-wir haben die Kutschen verpasst ... Sir“, schob er die höfliche Anrede noch schnell nach.

Sofort richteten sich des Professors Augen auf ihn und verengten sich. Harry konnte den Hass schon beinahe fühlen, der ihm entgegen schlug und presste die Lippen zusammen, um jetzt ja nichts falsches zu sagen.

Für einige Momente fühlte der schwarzhaarige Schüler den brennenden Blick auf sich und schluckte schwer. Er hatte die Wahrheit gesagt und nicht einmal die Schuld auf Malfoy geschoben, alles was es jetzt zu tun gab, war dem Blick solange stand zu halten, wie der Tränkemeister es für nötig erachtete zu schweigen.

Allein sein Blick war eine seiner besonders miesen Fähigkeiten und mehr als die Hälfte der Bewohner Hogwarts – Lehrer übrigens eingeschlossen – konnte diesem nicht wirklich standhalten. Aber sie empfanden auch nicht so viel Hass wie Harry, der auf keinen Fall einknicken wollte – nicht bei Snape.

_Jetzt nur nicht nachgeben, Harry._

Weitere Sekunden verstrichen ungesagt, nur die Nachtgeräusche einiger Tiere waren zu vernehmen, bis Snape sich schließlich doch rührte. Ein lautes Schnauben ertönte und in einer abrupten Geste zeigte der Professor für Zaubertränke in Richtung des Schlosses, ohne Worte, die Miene so kalt wie Eis aus der Arktis. Gewiss war es nur Dracos Gesellschaft zu verdanken, dass er kein Nachsitzen erhielt – und der Tatsache, dass erst morgen der erste Schultag und somit die Punktezählung begann.

Augenblicklich bewegte sich Harry und auch in den Slytherin kam blitzartig Leben, der ihm folgte. Jetzt mit schnelleren Schritten als zuvor legten sie immer mehr Weg zurück, welcher in einiger Entfernung bereits das große Tor erkennen ließ und Harry drehte noch einmal den Kopf zurück, nur um dem Blick Snapes zu begegnen, der die Arme verschränkte und ihnen nach starrte - wahrscheinlich um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nicht doch noch eine andere Abzweigung nehmen würden, die nicht zum Schloss führte.

Sie passierten das schmiedeeiserne, große Tor ohne weitere Zwischenfälle und Harry wusste spätestens jetzt war Snape nicht mehr zu sehen. Sofort drehte er den Kopf erneut zu seinem Mitschüler.

Ein stummer Malfoy, wo er doch die glänzende Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, ihn – also Harry – so richtig in die Pfanne zu hauen. Und doch hatte er es nicht getan. Nein, noch weniger – er hatte den Tränkemeister nicht einmal angesehen, als ob er versucht hätte unsichtbar zu sein.

Dinge, die Hogwarts noch nie zuvor gesehen hat – eindeutig.

Jede einzelne Faser in Harry schrie ihn geradezu an, diese Tatsachen zu hinterfragen, den Blonden zu löchern, bis seine ungeheure Neugier endgültig befriedigt war.

Leider würde ihm der Blonde entweder gar keine Antwort geben oder schlimmer noch, ihn doch verfluchen, dafür dass er sich so in seine Angelegenheiten einmischte. Zuvor mochte Draco Harry mit der Tatsache überrascht haben, dass auch er zu einer normalen Konversation mit seinem selbst ernannten Feind durchaus in der Lage war, doch Harry kannte den Slytherin besser als so manch anderer und was der Sucher der Gryffindors mehr als deutlich hatte feststellen können – die Anspannung in der Luft war gewichen, die im Körper des Blonden jedoch ganz und gar nicht und Harry wollte nun wirklich sein Schuljahr ohne einen weiteren Aufenthalt in der Krankenstation beginnen.

Genau aus diesem Grund blieb er stumm und versuchte seine Neugier so gut wie möglich zu zügeln. Die beiden äußerlich so ungleichen Jungen erreichten nun endlich das Schloss und gelangten durch das Eingangsportal ins Schlossinnere. Die Eingangshalle durchquert, fanden sich beide vor den verschlossenen Türen der Großen Halle wieder – logisch, die Feier hatte ja immerhin bereits angefangen.

Oh – das würde ein Bild geben.

Potter und Malfoy, Gryffindor und Slytherin, Seite an Seite, unverletzt.

Gesprächsstoff für die kommenden Wochen, definitiv.

Nur Merlin allein wusste, wie sehr Harry diesen Moment verwünschte. Wie schon die letzten Jahre zuvor hatte der Schwarzhaarige nichts mehr im Sinn, als endlich mal ein ruhiges Schuljahr zu erleben, aber allein die letzten Stunden zeigten ihm, dass dies gewiss auch für sein sechstes Jahr nicht passieren würde. Wer wagte denn auch zu träumen?

Tief zog der Gryffindor die Luft in seine Lungen, mit der Absicht die Tür zu öffnen, doch eine blasse, feingliedrige Hand kam ihm zuvor. Harry hob noch rechtzeitig den Blick, um die grauen Augen auf sich selbst gerichtet zu sehen, ehe sich der Slytherin der offenen Tür zu wandte.

Zahlreiches Geschnatter, begleitet von den typischen Klirr-Geräuschen des Bestecks, erklang und füllte die vormals stille Eingangshalle mit diesem Geräusch. Als aber die ersten Schüler die beiden Jungen am Eingang wahrnahmen und ihre Mitschüler aufmerksam machten, erstarb der typische Klang des Festessens binnen weniger Sekunden. Einige standen sogar auf, um neugierig zu den beiden Jungs zu sehen, die ihre Schritte in die Halle hinein und als nächstes in Richtung ihrer Haustische machten.

Für wenige weitere Schritte behielten die beiden ihre Position nebeneinander bei, ohne sich davor auch nur in irgendeiner Art und Weise darüber verständigt zu haben, was an sich gesehen schon ziemlich gruselig war. Harry schob dies einfach auf die Tatsache, dass man seine Feinde immer besser kennen sollte als seine Freunde und er wusste immerhin eine Menge über den Blonden. Mit Sicherheit war es für den Slytherin nicht anders, nahm man zum Anlass, wie gut dessen Beobachtungsgabe in manchen Unterrichtstunden war – oder auf dem Gang, wann immer Harry gerade etwas peinliches passierte.

Um sie herum war es nicht länger still. Wispern, Tuscheln und Gemurmel erfüllte die sonst so laute Halle - ein sehr typisches Zeichen, dass die beiden Jungs das neue begehrte Thema des Abendessens waren.

Kurz bevor sich ihre Schritte trennen mussten, nahm der Gryffindor seinen Mut zusammen und sah vom Boden auf, nur um den Größeren neben ihm einen Blick zu zu werfen, der dies augenscheinlich sofort bemerkte und den blonden Schopf daraufhin ebenfalls in seine Richtung drehte.

Neben dem noch immer anhaltenden Raunen der anderen Schüler sah Harry das faszinierende Silbergrau, welches ihn bereits seit seinem elften Lebensjahr begleitete ganz allein auf sich gerichtet. Nicht herablassend oder wütend, nicht spöttisch oder voller Hass. Draco sah ihn einfach nur an, verbarg in diesem Moment ausgezeichnet, was genau er fühlte, wo Harry doch sonst seine Emotionen sehr gut aus seinen Augen ablesen konnte.

Jedoch nicht jetzt.

Harry wagte es nicht, den Blick des Anderen zu deuten, aber irgendetwas in ihm machte ihm verständlich, dass er an diesem Thema dran bleiben musste. Ja, Harry hatte gar keine Wahl – er _musste_ einfach wissen, was genau der Auslöser für des Blonden so untypisches Verhalten war. Was genau das für Dinge waren, die einem Malfoy so zusetzen konnten.

Fünf gemeinsame Schuljahre und erst jetzt wurde Harry überraschend klar, dass er seinen sogenannten Feind wohl doch nicht so gut kannte, wie er es immer angenommen hatte.

Vor den Augen der versammelten Schüler und Lehrer – bis auf Snape – trennten sich die beiden Jungen schlussendlich und machten sich auf zu ihren üblichen Plätzen, die für sie freigehalten worden waren. Nur wenige Sekunden später wandelte sich das Getuschel wieder zurück in das üblich laute Geschnatter und Harry sah sich gegenüber zweier deutlich neugieriger Blicke.

_Na toll._

Selbstverständlich folgten die Fragen seiner beiden besten Freunde augenblicklich, auch wenn Hermine zumindest den Anstand besaß, Ron ein wenig zurück zu halten, bis Harry seinen Teller befüllt hatte.

In kurzen Sätzen und sich nicht die Mühe machend bei jedem Bissen erst zu schlucken erzählte er schließlich knapp was genau sich ereignet hatte. Gut, es wäre noch später dazu Zeit gewesen, beispielsweise bevor sie ins Bett gegangen wären, aber weder Ron, noch Hermine sahen so aus, als wollten sie lange auf Antworten warten. Wer könnte es ihnen verdenken? Harry sicher nicht.

Nachdem er also berichtet hatte, was geschehen war, stellte er sich schon auf neue Fragen ein, denn Hermine öffnete bereits ihren Mund. Doch zu Harrys Rettung beugte sich Dean vor, der zwischen Hermine und Ginny saß und fragte Seamus etwas, welcher den Platz auf Harrys anderer Seite eingenommen hatte, was dazu führte, dass sowohl Neville – links neben Ron – sowie auch Parvati und Lavender – rechts von Ron - sich ebenfalls in das begonnene Gespräch einklinkten.

Durch die erfolgreiche Unterbrechung ihrer kleinen privaten Unterredung, die nicht so privat schien, wenn man bedachte dass sie umringt von anderen Gryffindors saßen, kam Harry um eine Frage herum und beteiligte sich mit unschuldiger Miene an dem Austausch seiner Klassenkameraden.

Nur wenige Minuten später, die Harry sehr erfolgreich dazu genutzt hatte sein Abendessen geradezu zu verschlingen, leerten sich die Teller und Hauptspeisen und vielstimmiges Seufzen erklang, als sich die Nachspeisen und Desserts auf den langen Holztischen ausbreiteten, die wie jedes Jahr unter dem Gewicht des Festessens ächzten.

Während Ron sich an einer Siruptorte genüsslich tat und Hermine sich ein Erdbeertörtchen eroberte, stand direkt vor Harrys Teller eine Schale mit Schokoladenpudding und unwillkürlich hob er den Blick an.

Sein Ziel? Der Slytherintisch auf der anderen Seite der Halle.

In den letzten Jahren kam es immer mal wieder vor, dass einfacher, von Muggeln auf der ganzen Welt geliebter, Schokoladenpudding als Dessert auftauchte. Zugegeben nicht oft, aber es passierte. Und wie auch bereits die Male zuvor, suchte Harry fast schon automatisch nach dem so einzigartigen Blond unter den Slytherinroben.

Draco liebte Schokoladenpudding.

Ob der Reinblüter wohl wusste, dass dieses Gericht ursprünglich aus der Muggelwelt stammte, die dieser die letzten Jahre so verhöhnt hatte?

Gerade als er schon die Stirn runzeln wollte, da er den Tisch fast komplett abgesucht hatte, rutschte ein Ravenclaw-Siebtklässler etwas zur Seite und sofort nahm das Blond seinen Blick in Beschlag. Genau zum rechten Zeitpunkt, wie Harry fand, da sich die silbergrauen Augen just in dem Moment auf die Schale vor ihm hefteten und sich ein Lächeln auf die Züge des Slytherins schlich, was nicht schöner hätte sein können und mit Sicherheit die gesamte weibliche Bevölkerung Hogwarts würde seufzen lassen.

Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden zu dessen Verschwinden, da der Blonde wie immer sehr darauf achtete, seine blanke Miene zur Schau zu stellen, aber auch wenn Harry selbst nie das Ziel dieses einen, glücklichen Lächelns gewesen war, so wollte er es dennoch nicht verpassen. Eine Geste, die er heimlich für sich selbst aufbewahrte, denn er wollte diesen kleinen Augenblick nicht mit jemandem teilen. Gerade nicht, weil der Blonde nun einmal war, wer er war.

Weder Hermine, noch Ron würden sein Handeln verstehen, oder auch nur den Fakt, dass er dieser Reaktion des Blonden soviel Bedeutung gab, aber glücklicherweise mussten die das ja auch nicht, wenn er nichts davon sagte, richtig?

Was nicht vorhanden war, konnte nicht diskutiert werden.

„Du Harry?“, erklang es einige Zeit später leise neben ihm und ohne den Blick von seinem Zielort abzuwenden, hmmte er leise als Bestätigung, dass er zuhörte. Gerade schloss der Slytherin genießend die Augen und Harry überlegte, ob ihm diese Geste schon zuvor so direkt aufgefallen war oder ob das nur an dem Benehmen Dracos auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts lag, dass er ihn nun noch genauer beobachtete, als sonst.

Doch die leise Stimme, die erneut erklang, brachte ihn schnell in das Hier und jetzt zurück.

„Sag mal, hat es einen besonderen Grund, dass du die ganze Zeit zu Malfoy siehst?“

Überrascht blinzelte Harry und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit gerade noch rechtzeitig zurück zu ihrem Tisch, um zu sehen, wie sich Ron bei Hermines Worten ebenfalls umdrehte und zum Tisch der Slytherins hinüber sah, um nach dem blonden Schopf zu suchen.

„Ja – ist denn irgendwas mit dem Frettchen, Harry?“, fragte er nach und der Schwarzhaarige unterdrückte ein Seufzen, ehe er verneinte. Erzählt hatte er ihnen ja nun schließlich bereits von dem, was passiert war, warum also noch groß Aufmerksamkeit auf eine Sache lenken, die er für sich behalten wollte?

Bevor der Dunkelhaarige jedoch auf die Fragen seiner Freunde reagieren konnte schien es, als würde der Grund ihrer Fragen die Blicke auf sich spüren, denn er hob den Kopf, während seine grauen Augen leicht misstrauisch durch die Halle schweiften und letztendlich bei ihnen stoppten.

Als Draco bemerkte, dass das goldene Trio ihn zu beobachten schien, verschloss sich seine Miene unwillkürlich noch etwas weiter. Mussten sie denn ausgerechnet ihn im Blick haben?

Ganz der Malfoy, der er war, hob er eine seiner elegant geschwungenen Augenbrauen und siehe da, schon war er zwei der drei Blicke los. Das letzte Paar, ein sehr grünes, schien sich jedoch nicht so einfach verjagen zu lassen.

Während der Slytherin seine Aufmerksamkeit also von der geliebten Süßspeise zu dem Goldjungen Gryffindors richtete, zuckte der leicht mit den Schultern und murmelte eine Standard-Antwort, mit der sich seine Freund zufrieden gaben und schließlich wieder am allgemeinen Gespräch um sie herum beteiligten.

Doch der Junge mit der Blitznarbe konnte dem Drang noch einmal hin zu sehen, nicht widerstehen. Die Zähne leicht auf der Unterlippe hin und her schiebend, sah er wieder hinüber und auch wenn er es nicht erwartete hatte, das Grau blickte noch immer zu ihm.

Über die Entfernung der großen Halle hatte er den Blick des Blonden schon mehrere Male aufgefangen, sei es zufällig, aus Spott oder Neugier oder auch Zorn und dennoch schien der Blonde mehr in Gedanken zu sein, als dass er tatsächlich gewahr wurde, mit wem genau er da den Blickkontakt aufrecht erhielt.

Oder wusste er es sehr wohl und wollte Harry verunsichern? Dachte er schon wieder viel zu viel darüber nach? Malfoy war jedenfalls nicht der Typ, der einfach so in Gedanken versank ohne noch etwas von seiner Umgebung mit zu bekommen, nicht einmal in Geschichte der Zauberei und das war eines der schwierigsten Dinge, die Harry sich vorstellen konnte. Ein Duell mit Voldemort eingeschlossen.

Die Stirn leicht gerunzelt, blickte der Gryffindor zurück auf seine Schale und aß einige weitere Löffel des süßen Nachtisches, aber sein Fuß wippte leicht auf und ab. Sah der Slytherin noch immer her? Plante er schon den nächsten Streich oder die nächste Beleidigung, die er ihm oder Ron an den Kopf werfen konnte? Oder war er tatsächlich so tief in Gedanken, dass er nur zufällig noch immer in diese Richtung sah?

Tja, wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt, hieß es bei den Muggeln und Harry würde es nie heraus finden, wenn er nicht einfach noch einmal hinsehen würde.

Aber zu sehr auffallen sollte es natürlich auch nicht.

Langsam tauchte er den Löffel zurück in die Schale und bewegte seine Hand, um nach seinem Becher zu greifen. Erst als die Flüssigkeit seines Saftes seine Lippen benetzte, nutzte Harry die Gelegenheit und sah auf, direkt wieder zu dem Tisch der Schlangen.

Als währen die letzten Minuten überhaupt nicht vergangen, sah er die grauen Augen noch immer auf sich gerichtet und als Harry seinen Becher letztendlich abstellte, runzelte er die Stirn. Nie zuvor hätte es diese Art von Kommunikation zwischen ihnen gegeben aber er gab dem Tag und dessen merkwürdigen Verlauf die Schuld an dem, was er tat.

Harry ruckte leicht den Kopf nach oben, wie eine Art Nicken, mit dem er mehr oder weniger die unausgesprochene Frage stellte, was los war und obwohl er es nicht erwartete hatte, verstand der Slytherin diese Geste offensichtlich, denn nur wenige Sekunden später schüttelte dieser leicht angedeutet den Kopf.

Erst danach senkte sich sein Blick zurück auf seinen eigenen Tisch, doch hinterließ er einen überraschten Gryffindor auf der anderen Seite der Halle, der insgeheim den Plan fasste mit allen Mitteln heraus zu finden, was mit dem Älteren los war.

Während Harry also damit beschäftigt war, sich Gedanken über Draco und über eventuelle Wege machte, wie er etwas heraus finden konnte, löffelte der Blonde weiter seinen Pudding. In der Tat hatte er verstanden, was genau Potters Geste zu bedeuten hatte und ja, es hatte ihn überrascht. Der heutige Tag war wie kein anderer Tag eines neuen Schuljahres gewesen, den Draco je erlebt hatte. Nein, heute hatte alles in den Schatten gestellt.

Nie hätte er geglaubt, dass der Schwarzhaarige so einfach darauf eingehen würde, wenn er sich etwas zurück nahm. Nie geglaubt, dass er so einfach ein Gespräch mit ihm anfangen würde, nur weil dem Blonden keine Beleidigung über die Lippen kam.

Die Stirn nachdenklich gerunzelt, presste Draco die Lippen etwas weiter zusammen – hatte es überhaupt Sinn? Würde Potter ihm je zuhören, sollte er irgendwann den Mut finden, sich dem Anderen in irgendeiner Art und weise zu öffnen?

Auch wenn sich seine Meinung bezüglich des Dunklen Lord und des Todesserordens geändert hatte, so konnte Draco nicht so einfach die Verhaltensweisen ablegen, die er seit Jahren inne hatte und die er in all den Jahren in Hogwarts nur noch inniger perfektioniert hatte, so dass ihm jeder, aber auch wirklich jeder ohne zu zögern abnahm, dass er so war, wie er war.

Der Eisprinz Slytherins. Ein hart erarbeiteter Ruf.

Kurz nachdem der Blonde seine Schüssel geleert hatte, erhob sich der Schulleiter ein letztes Mal und wünschte allen Anwesenden eine angenehme Nachtruhe, was den Auftakt gab, dass die Schüler ebenfalls aufstanden und sich vor den Türen der Halle schon eine Schlange bildete.

Draco schloss sich seinen Mitschülern an und wie selbstverständlich flankierten ihn schon bald seine Freunde, sowie seine restlichen Mitschüler. In der Eingangshalle teilte sich die große Menge in zwei weitere Reihen.

Die Schüler von Gryffindor und Ravenclaw stiegen die große Treppe empor, um ihren Weg in den siebten Stock fortzusetzen, während Hufflepuff und Slytherin auf dem Weg in die Kerker war. Hier jedoch trennten sich die Schlangen sehr schnell von den Schülern aus dem gelben Haus, da deren Eingang in der Nähe der Küche lag, ihrer allerdings weiter hinten nach den Tränkeklassenzimmern.

Nach nur wenigen Minuten in den ihm so vertrauten Gängen kamen sie schon vor dem Zugang ihres Gemeinschaftsraumes an. Lange war es hier nur nackter Stein gewesen, der den Raum vom Gang trennte, flankiert von zwei Steinsäulen. Doch seit Anfang des letzten Jahres hatten auch Banner, Wandteppiche und Flaggen ihren Einzug in die Kerker gehalten und so hatte Slytherin seit damals ebenfalls einen besonderen Zugang.

Das vor ihm hängende Banner war sandfarben, an den Seiten mit prachtvollen goldenen Ornamenten bestickt, die sich zur Mitte hin zu einem großen Kreis voller filigranen, sehr verschlungenen Elemente in derselben Farbe bildete. Eine Waldlichtung erstreckte sich innerhalb dieses Kreises und verlief bis zu den feinen, verflochtenen Linien hin, die das Bild in sanfter Weise von dem Rest des Banners abschnitten.

Das Blätterdach der hohen Bäume schien dicht zu sein, denn nur hier und da konnte man wenige Strahlen Sonnenlicht entdecken, die das Gras auf der Lichtung zum leuchten brachten. Bei den hintersten Bäumen funkelte es plötzlich verdächtig und ein stattliches Einhorn trabte langsam näher, bis es schließlich auf der Lichtung und somit dem Betrachter direkt gegenüber stehen blieb.

Die vereinzelten Sonnenstrahlen brachten helle Lichtreflexe auf das Fell und die Mähne zum Glänzen und schimmern. Das Fabelwesen hob stolz den Kopf und präsentierte das prachtvolle, große Horn, während sich die lange, weiße Mähne im nicht wahr zu nehmendem Wind leicht hin und her bewegte.

Fürwahr ein mehr als nur angemessener Zugang zu dem Reich der Reinblüter.

Draco sagte leise das Passwort welches er vorhin einen Siebtklässler hatte sagen hören und das Einhorn glühte kurz genauso strahlend hell auf wie die filigranen Ornamente um die Lichtung herum. Das Geschöpf stellte sich wiehernd auf die Hinterbeine und noch während es zurück in den Wald rannte, teilte sich der Banner in der Mitte, den Zugang somit freigebend, den Draco und seine Mitschüler nun passierten.

Ein neues Schuljahr lag vor ihnen.

Den Weg in die Schlafräume kannte Draco bereits mit geschlossenen Augen und da er kein Freund davon war, abends zu lange wach zu bleiben, nahm er diesen gleich auf sich. Wie es in anderen Häusern vonstatten ging, wusste der Blonde nicht, doch in Slytherin gab es einen Schlafsaal für alle Mitglieder eines Jahrgangs nur bis zum dritten Schuljahr. Ab dem Vierten gab es kleinere Zimmer, ausreichend für zwei bis drei Leute, je nachdem, wie stark die Klassen besetzt waren.

Während es bei den jetzigen Siebtklässlern drei Zweier-Zimmer gab, hatten die Sechstklässler, zu denen Draco ab diesem Jahr gehörte ein Zweier-Zimmer und eines für drei Personen. Sein Zimmer teilte er sich mit Blaise, auch wenn er nichts dagegen gehabt hätte, mit ihm und Theo in dem größeren Zimmer gegenüber zu schlafen.

Von Zeit zu Zeit war es jedoch einfacher wenn man nur zu zweit war. Jedenfalls definitiv einfacher als Fünf Jungen in einem Raum.

Hier hatten sie ihr eigenes Bad und auch zwei Schreibtische standen in ihrem Reich, so dass sie nicht auf den lauten Gemeinschaftsraum oder die Bibliothek angewiesen waren, um die Möglichkeit zu erhalten, ihre Hausaufgaben in Ruhe erledigen zu können.

Hinter Draco betrat auch Blaise das Zimmer, der irgendwem draußen auf dem Gang noch eine gute Nacht wünschte und schließlich die Tür hinter ihnen beiden schloss.

Ohne sich groß darum zu kümmern, dass das neue Schuljahr rein theoretisch erst am nächsten Tag beginnen würde, entleerte der Blonde seine Koffer mit einem kleinen Zauber und entwischte mit Wechselkleidung ins Bad, noch bevor sein bester Freund eine Chance darauf hatte, sich dafür als erster zu melden.

Wirklich etwas nutzen, tat ihm dies aber auch nicht, denn als Draco aus dem Bad wieder heraus trat, saß Blaise auf seinem Bett, das Gesicht ernst, die Arme verschränkt und sah ihm ruhig entgegen. Oftmals mochte der Dunkelhaarige witzig sein und auch ein Lächeln konnte man bei ihm oft sehen, aber Draco kannte seinen besten Freund besser als sonst wer. So unbeschwert, wie er sich auch manchmal geben konnte, so ernst wurde er doch, wenn er sich sorgte.

Schon im Zug hatte er dies zum Ausdruck gebracht und Draco war klar, dass er um ein weiteres Gespräch nicht herum kam. Besonders nicht nach dem letzten Brief, auf dem ihm Blaise nicht mehr geantwortet hatte, der aber wohl der Auslöser für dessen – zugegeben berechtigte – Sorge war.

Wissend, dass er ihn nicht länger warten lassen sollte, setzte er sich seinem besten Freund gegenüber, indem er auf seinem eigenen Bett Platz nahm und die grauen Augen auf die braunen Iriden richtete.

Bereits im Zug hatte sich der Brünette entschuldigt, nicht auf den letzten Brief geantwortet zu haben und da beide Slytherins sehr genau wussten, was Thema dieses Gesprächs werden würde, sparte er sich daher das Geplänkel einer Einleitung.

„Warum hast du mich angelogen?“

Dracos Augenbrauen hoben sich überrascht. „Dich angelogen?“, fragte er nach und Blaise nickte grimmig.

„Zweifle nicht an meiner Intuition, Draco! Ich kenne dich seit dem wir aus den Windeln raus sind – wenn du glaubst, du müsstest mir die Wahrheit verschweigen, dann solltest du das geschickter tarnen!“

Kurz biss der blonde Slytherin die Zähne fest aufeinander, ehe er einen tiefen Atemzug nahm. Doch wie Blaise es gerade betont hatte – wer, wenn nicht sein bester Freund wusste, wann wirklich etwas im Farn war?

Nein, leugnen oder abstreiten würde er es nicht, aber das hieß dennoch nicht, dass er ihm deswegen auch gleich alles erzählen musste.

Noch während der Blonde schwieg, stand Blaise auf und holte ein zusammen gerolltes Stück Pergament aus seinem Koffer. Zurück in seiner vorherigen Sitzposition, diesmal aber auf Dracos Bett, entrollte er es und Draco blinzelte überrascht, als er sein eigenes Pergament erkannte, beschrieben mit seiner eleganten, feinen Schrift.

Die grauen Augen richteten sich von dem Blatt wieder hinauf zu seinem Freund, doch dieser hielt seinen Blick nach unten gesenkt auf den Gegenstand, den er jetzt zwischen den Fingern hielt.

„Seit ich ihn bekommen habe, habe ich ihn mir so oft durch gelesen. Ich weiß nicht einmal mehr, wie oft, aber eins kann ich guten Gewissens behaupten - “ und daraufhin sah der Dunkelhaarige auf, seinen Blick zu Draco richtend, um ihn anzusehen. „Er spiegelt nicht die Wahrheit wieder, Draco. Was auch immer du in den Ferien erlebt hast – das hier ist es nicht. Das hier bist nicht du.. “

Für einen Augenblick schwieg Draco, in diesem Moment wahrlich nicht wissend, was er antworten sollte, auch wenn ihm das nicht oft passierte. Doch bevor der Moment verging und es merkwürdig hätte aussehen lassen, berief sich der Blonde auf seine kühle Art – er wusste nicht anders zu reagieren als mit Ablehnung.

„Blaise!“, erklang daher seine Stimme warnend, doch sein Freund seufzte lediglich. Ihm war klar, warum Draco erneut abblockte und er konnte es ihm nicht verübeln, auch wenn er es gewollt hätte. Zu deutlich kannte er des Blonden Vergangenheit mit seinem Vater und zu gut wusste Blaise auch, was dessen Eltern von jeher von ihm erwartet hatten, wie er sich aufzuführen hatte.

„Komm schon, Draco“, bat er daher leise, seine angenehme Stimme nicht mehr als ein Wispern, dass Draco nur dann verstand, weil er so nah bei ihm saß. „Ich weiß, dass es dir sehr schwer fällt, über das zu reden, was in dir vorgeht, aber bisher hast du dich mir doch immer irgendwann anvertraut.“

Der Blonde erlaubte sich ein Seufzen. „Was passiert ist, ist nicht für deine Ohren bestimmt, Blaise“, gab er leise zurück, den Blick ebenfalls wieder auf den Brief senkend.

„Nicht für meine Ohren bestimmt?“, fragte der Dunkelhaarige ungläubig nach. Wenige Minuten vergingen in Stille, bis Blaise Stimme erneut erklang, diesmal eindeutig verletzt. „Seit wann vertraust du mir nicht mehr?“

Sofort hob sich Dracos Blick wieder, um dem Brünetten zu versichern, das dies gewiss nicht der fall war. „Ich vertraue dir, Blaise – mehr als sonst irgendjemandem!“

„Aber... aber du verschließt dich vor mir!“

Die braunen Augen suchten nach seinem Blick und wiederholt unterdrückte Draco ein Seufzen, ehe er sich etwas mehr aufsetzte und näher zu Blaise rutschte, ihm so zeigend, dass es ihm ernst war.

„Ich tue dies nicht, um dich zu ärgern, bestimmt nicht. Doch manchmal gibt es Dinge, über die man lieber schweigen sollte.“

Der Blick des Dunkelhaarigen wurde sofort sanfter und mit seinen nächsten Worten bewies er Draco wieder einmal, dass auch sein bester Freund eines Slytherins mehr als würdig war mit dieser raschen Auffassungsgabe.

„Weil.. diese Dinge gefährlich sind?“

Draco gab keine Antwort in der Form von Worten, nickte aber leicht.

„Zu gefährlich, um sie öffentlich laut auszusprechen?“

Wieder folgte ein Nicken, wenn auch leicht zögernd.

Es schien, als wollte der dunkelhaarige Slytherin noch etwas dazu sagen, doch Draco hob eine seiner Hände und sofort hielt Blaise inne.

„Sei dir bewusst, dass ich dir nach wie vor am meisten vertraue, Blaise, aber das ist etwas, worüber ich nicht reden kann.“  
„Aber-“  
„Nein Blaise!“, schnitt Draco ihm nun das Wort ab, wobei sich seine Augen leicht verengten – selbst für den anderen Slytherin kein gutes Zeichen. „Vielleicht wird eines Tages die Zeit kommen, in der ich mich dir anvertrauen kann, aber es ist nicht jetzt und ich bitte dich als meinen besten Freund, dies bitte zu berücksichtigen!“

Nie zuvor hatte Blaise seinen Freund in diesem bittenden Tonfall sprechen gehört und ihm war klar, es musste mehr als nur ein bisschen gefährlich sein, wenn Draco so reagierte. Mit einem kleinen Nicken gab er ihm seine Zustimmung zu verstehen und Draco lächelte leicht als Antwort. Es sah müde und halb erzwungen aus, aber es war immerhin ein Lächeln.

Blaise rollte den Brief wieder zusammen und erhob sich von Dracos Bett, welcher sich daraufhin unter seine Bettdecke kuschelte und den Anschein machte, tatsächlich schlafen zu wollen.

Um seinen Freund nicht mehr als unnötig wach zu halten, nahm sich der Dunkelhaarige daraufhin seinen eigenen Pyjama und spazierte ins Bad.

Gewiss würden die nächsten Nächte etwas erholsamer für den Blonden sein, der doch relativ übernächtigt aussah. Hier hatte er mehr Ruhe als daheim bei seinen Eltern, vor allem in der jetzigen Zeit, mit dem, was um sie herum geschah und Blaise wusste besser als alle anderen, dass Draco immer sehr gern zur Schule gegangen war, auch wenn er dies selbst nie zugeben würde. Hogwarts war auch für ihn ein Zuhause.

Der dunkelhaarige Slytherin war nicht dumm, er konnte sich denken, dass Dracos Ferien irgendetwas mit dem Dunklen Lord und den Todessern zu tun hatten. Schon im letzten Schuljahr seit der Wiederauferstehung war die Atmosphäre in Slytherin merklich kälter geworden. Viele der hier Anwesenden hatten Eltern, die in diesen Kreisen verkehrten, sie kannten sich schließlich untereinander. Es blieb nicht aus, dass Leute, die etwas gemeinsam hatten, auch ihre Kinder einander vorstellten.

Tiefe Sorge war es also, die Blaise dazu bewogen hatte, gegenüber seinem blonden Freund immer wieder nach dem wahren Anlass zu fragen, selbst nachdem er ihm im Zug damit gedroht hatte ihm etwas weg zu hexen. Nein, er wollte Draco nicht allein lassen, besonders nicht, wenn er nicht wusste, was los war und ob es seinem besten Freund wirklich gut ging.

Dieses Gespräch gerade war ein Anfang gewesen und wer weiß - vielleicht wäre Draco ja bald auch mehr dazu bereit sich ihm anzuvertrauen, wenn der Alltag erst einmal in Hogwarts eingekehrt war und der Schatten dessen, was auch immer in den Ferien geschehen sein möge, langsam begann zu verblassen.

 

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ähm... *räusper* Eigentlich war die Länge des Kapitels so gar nicht geplant.. Aber ihr kennt das ja, da wechselt man einmal die Sicht zwischen drin und sofort labert jeder los, der sonst nicht zu Wort kommt^^  
> Das nächste Mal machen wir dann einen kleinen Hopser und erleben einen fast typischen Alltag in Hogwarts. Seid mit dabei, am Donnerstag, dem 23.06.
> 
> Fühlt euch geknuddelt,  
> Eure Belly


	12. Kapitel 11 - Freitag

 

 

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

 

_ Kapitel 11 – Freitag _

 

Man könnte meinen, dass sich die Schüler nach den Jahren, die sie nun schon in Hogwarts zugebracht hatten, langsam mal an die Umstellung vom Ferienalltag in den Schulalltag gewöhnt hätten. Mit Sicherheit gab es einige, denen dies leicht fiel. Hermine war in dieser Hinsicht ein sehr gutes Beispiel.

Nicht so Harry und seine Freunde.

Sie steckten am Ende ihrer zweiten Schulwoche und suchten sich in diesem Augenblick mühevoll ihre Sachen zusammen, als Ron plötzlich qualvoll aufstöhnte und somit die träge Stille ihres Schlafsaals unterbrach.

„Warum ausgerechnet Snape am frühen Morgen?“

Harry sah auf und schmunzelte leicht, denn Ron sackte mit zutiefst leidender Miene in sein Bett zurück, während Seamus ihm antwortete, nebenbei damit beschäftigt seine Hose anzuziehen.

„Ganz allein um uns zu quälen, soviel ist klar! Erst Snape, dann Binns und ich will gar nicht wissen, mit welchen Fleischfressenden Dingern uns Sprout überraschen wird. Und das alles noch vor dem Mittagessen!“

Amüsiert stand der Junge mit der Blitznarbe auf und warf ein Kissen auf seinen besten Freund, was dieser mit einem empörten Ausruf quittierte, das Kissen aber einfach über sein Gesicht zog.

„Komm schon, Ron. Herumjammern bringt dir auch nichts.“

Ein gequältes Ächzen erfolgte daraufhin dumpf, aber der Rotschopf blieb weiterhin in seiner Position. „Ach Harry..“

„Nix 'Ach Harry'. Wenn du dich jetzt nicht beeilst, haben wir keine Zeit mehr ausgiebig zu frühstücken – und Snape auf leeren Magen ertrag ich erst recht nicht.“

Seine Freunde lachten, aber mit seinen Worten hatte Harry sie wenigstens dazu gebracht, jetzt schneller ihre morgendlichen Dinge zu erledigen, so dass sie sich schon keine zwanzig Minuten später auf dem Weg in die große Halle befanden.

Harry lies sich am Frühstückstisch nicht von Ron und seiner Art zu essen stören, während er sein Ei löffelte und in seinen Toast biss. Stumm hörte er den Gesprächen seiner Freunde zu, die sich zuerst um einen Zeitungsartikel und schließlich um den kommenden Unterricht und eine Hausaufgabe drehten. Nicht gerade Themen, die Harry begeisterten.

Auch nicht Ron, wie Harry mit einem Seitenblick leicht amüsiert feststellte.

Nach wenigen Bissen griff er nach seiner Tasse und nahm eine Bewegung im Augenwinkel wahr. Nicht gerade eine Sache, die seine Aufmerksamkeit normalerweise erregt hätte – wäre da nicht ein hellblondes Schimmern dabei gewesen.

Fast schon automatisch erlag er seiner Neugierde und sah hin. Die Slytherins aus seinem Jahrgang – inklusive Draco natürlich – verließen in diesem Moment die Halle, wohl um sich bereits auf den Weg zu den Kerkern zu machen.

Harry nahm nachdenklich einen Schluck Kakao.

Die besorgniserregende Blässe des Blonden war zurück gegangen und bedachte man ihn keinen weiteren, intensiveren Blickes, so nahm man an, alles wäre wieder normal. Als hätte es diese beiden Begegnungen zwischen ihnen gar nicht erst gegeben. Und doch wusste Harry, dass er diesmal nicht auf des Blonden Fassade reinfallen würde. Mehr als nur einmal hatte er versucht mit Ron und Hermine darüber zu reden.

Harry wollte ihnen übermitteln, dass irgendetwas mit dem Blonden nicht stimmte, dass er die stolze Haltung, die er mittlerweile wieder an den Tag legte, nur spielte. Aber sowohl der Rotschopf, als auch das Mädchen waren nicht seiner Meinung.

Laut Hermine hatte der Malfoy-Spross vielleicht ebenfalls endlich eingesehen, dass ihre Diskussionen und Streitereien kindisch waren und hielt sich deswegen zurück. Rons Antwort bestand nur darin, dass er sich sehr facettenreich – und so lange - über Malfoy aufregte, dass selbst Harry schon fast das Verlangen spürte, dem Blonden eins auszuwischen. An diesem Tage war es Hermine nur gelungen, sie beide mit Quidditch davon abzubringen, sofort zu dem Blonden zu gehen und einen Streit anzufangen.

Im Nachhinein hatte Harry sich geschämt. Beinahe hatte er sich von seinem besten Freund aufstacheln lassen und das, obwohl er immerhin mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte, dass mit dem Slytherin ja nun ganz offensichtlich irgendetwas nicht stimmte.

Im Unterricht verhielt er sich still. Zwar antwortete er korrekt, sobald er gefragt wurde, doch die übliche, gute Mitarbeit fiel aus. Ebenso kamen die Spötteleien, mit denen er bisher nie knauserig gewesen war, seltener. Vielleicht konnte es daran liegen, dass es noch der Anfang des Schuljahres war, aber Harry glaubte nicht daran. Seine Vermutung, dass sich mit dem Blonden ein Problem heran braute, verstärkte sich wieder.

Besonders als ihm noch etwas anderes in der vergangenen Woche auffiel – von Zeit zu Zeit warf Blaise Zabini seinem blonden Freund eindeutig besorgte Blicke zu, wenn dieser es nicht bemerkte. Also wiederholte der Goldjunge Gryffindors die einzige Frage wieder und wieder in seinem Kopf umher, die ihn im Moment beschäftigte – _Was war in den Ferien bei Draco Malfoy passiert?_

Diese Frage beschäftigte ihn auch noch, als Ron ihn anstupste, da es Zeit war, in den Unterricht zu gehen.

Erstaunlicherweise brachten Harry und Sechstklässler, mit demselben Unterricht wie er, ihre Schulstunden ohne weitere große Vorkommnisse hinter sich.

In Zaubertränke explodierte keiner der Kessel, obwohl einer der Tränke eines Hufflepuffs zwischendurch ziemlich bedrohlich zu brodeln begann. Zu dessen Glück arbeitete er allerdings mit einem Ravenclaw zusammen, der dem Ganzen mit einer Wurzel Abhilfe schaffte, die Harry wahrscheinlich nicht einmal mit entsprechendem Pflanzen-Buch hätte benennen können.

Selbst ihm gelang dieses Mal der Trank, auch wenn er beinahe die Fledermausmilz vor den Aalaugen hinein getan hatte. Seine beste Freundin hatte im letzten Moment ruckartig an seinem Ärmel gezogen, woraufhin er den Kessel verfehlte. Glück für ihn, sonst wäre der Inhalt schaumig durch des gesamte Labor gesprudelt und Snape hätte ihn bei lebendigem Leib gefressen. Hundertprozentig.

Beim Frühstück hatte niemand von den Schülern gewusst, dass sie zwei Stunden danach noch einmal dringend Schlaf benötigten. Aber wer konnte schon der langweiligen, monotonen Stimme widerstehen, die Jahreszahlen rezitierte? Richtig – Hermine.

Oh und Draco Malfoy übrigens auch, wie Harry gähnend feststellte. Es war an sich schon ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, dass er selbst noch immer wach war, obwohl die Stunde bereits vor fünfzehn Minuten angefangen hatte. Zumindest bewies er damit schon einmal bessere Ausdauer als Ron oder sogar Zabini, der zwar nicht auf dem Tisch lag, sein Buch aber in einer sehr offensichtlichen Pose vor sich hin gestellt hatte, um zu verbergen, dass auch er nur ein Teenager war, der dem Unterricht nicht folgen konnte.

Leider wusste Harry nur zu gut, wie _liebevoll_ Hermine ihn und Ron immer wieder weckte und ganz ehrlich, er hatte keine Lust schon wieder einen Ellbogen in den Rippen zu spüren. Daher versuchte sich der Gryffindor bestmöglich abzulenken, indem er – ganz wichtig – vor allem gar nicht erst zuhörte und versuchte die furchtbar schleppende Stimme des Geistes einfach zu ignorieren. Zumindest klappte es somit auch besser, dem inneren Drang - einfach die Augen zu schließen - nicht ganz so extrem zu folgen.

Also gut – Beschäftigungstherapie, wie es die Muggel treffend bezeichneten. Harry hatte jahrelang als Muggel gelebt und auch wenn er sich nicht mit allen technischen Dingen auskannte, so hatte er oft genug in seinem Schrank und später dann in Dudleys zweitem Zimmer gehockt, um sich selbst gut genug für eine Weile beschäftigen zu können.

Einen Versuch war es allemal wert, nicht wahr?

In seinem verzweifelten Versuch einmal nicht in den Stunden einzuschlafen – was er, nebenbei bemerkt, fast nie geschafft hatte – begann Harry sein Pergament voll zu kritzeln. An der oberen Kante des Blatts fanden zwei Quidditch-Torringe ihren Anfang, sowie später einige schemenhafte Strichmännchen auf Besen. Danach machte er sich an eine etwas detail-reichere Darstellung eines Schnatzes, die fast die Größe seines Tintenfasses einnahm. Einer der Flügel zog sich fast über das gesamte Blatt, die Harry sehr akribisch ausarbeitete und schließlich, nachdem er auch damit fertig war, zeichnete er noch ein paar kleine Spinnen, um einen verschlafenen Ron später ärgern zu können.

Unglücklicherweise schien die Zeit während seiner Beschäftigung stehen geblieben zu sein, denn egal wie oft er auf seine Uhr schaute – der Zeiger rückte einfach nicht weiter voran.

Das Tintenfass wieder verschließend und die Feder auf dem Tisch ablegend, widmete sich Harry als nächstes dem Fenster. Oder eher, was draußen so vor sich ging. Da das Klassenzimmer für Geschichte in der 1. Etage stattfand, hatte er – obwohl kein Fensterplatz – trotzdem einige Einsicht nach draußen. Umso enttäuschender jedoch, dass nichts und niemand draußen war, dem er ein wenig hätte zuschauen können.

Harry stützte seinen Arm auf dem Tisch ab und lehnte schließlich seinen Kopf auf seine Hand, sich dieses Mal dem Inneren dieses Zimmers widmend, hier musste es doch irgend etwas geben, was ihn ablenkte, so lange die Stunde noch vor sich hin schlich.

Das nächstliegendste war natürlich sein eigener Tisch. In diesem Klassenzimmer war es nicht wie in anderen üblich, dass die Schüler zu zweit sitzten – hier bildeten, wie auch in Zaubertränke, vier Plätze einen Tisch. Den seinen teilte er sich mit Ron und Hermine, die zwischen ihnen saß, sowie Neville auf Rons anderer Seite. Vor ihm hatten wie eh und je, Dean und Seamus Platz genommen, flankiert von zwei Ravenclaws.

In den vorderen Reihen befanden sich zumeist Hufflepuff und die restlichen Ravenclaws und zu seiner Rechten schließlich, gleich auf der anderen Seite des Gangs hatten die Slytherins Platz genommen.

Da er sowieso gerade nichts besseres zu tun hatte – zumindest seiner Meinung nach - konnte er denen ruhig mal seine Aufmerksamkeit schenken, ohne dass sie gleich zurück giften würden.

Greengrass unterhielt sich mit Davis über irgend etwas im Flüsterton, was Harry nicht wirklich verstehen konnte, aber was ihn andererseits auch nicht interessierte. Crabbe und Goyle, sowie Parkinson und Bulstrode waren nicht mehr in diesem Kurs. Zwei Hufflepuffs schienen ebenso zu schlafen wie Ron, während die beiden Ravenclaws daneben auf einem Pergament etwas kritzelten. Wahrscheinlich spielten sie irgendein Spiel.

Selbst das hätte Harry noch unterhaltsamer gefunden und kurz war er tatsächlich versucht Ron deswegen aufzuwecken – aber leider hatte Hermine es sich zur Angewohnheit gemacht, zumindest in Geschichte, zwischen ihnen zu sitzen und sie vom Schlafen abzuhalten. Wobei das bei Ron schon fast keinen Sinn mehr machte.

Letztendlich richtete sich Harrys Blick auf den letzten Tisch, der neben seinem war, an dem zumindest drei der vier Schüler darum kämpften wach zu bleiben. Nott, ganz außen am Fenster hatte den Kopf in Richtung draußen gedreht, aber Harry konnte an seiner Haltung erahnen, dass er wohl eher döste. Der Ravenclaw – Steven Cornfoot - auf der anderen äußeren Seite, also über den Gang hinweg neben Harry, machte sich einige Notizen. Sein Kopf ruhte auf seiner Hand und Harry konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken, als Steven gähnte.

Wenige Worte hatte er mit dem ebenfalls Dunkelhaarigen in all der Zeit gewechselt, wenn man nicht aus dem gleichen Hause stammte machte es das Freundschaft schließen nicht immer leicht. Doch Steven schien sehr nett zu sein und was Harry schon bereits mehrere Male aufgefallen war – ging es um irgendwelche Spötteleien oder Artikel oder sonst irgendeine Schlagzeile, die im Schloss kursierte, so war der Rabe nie wirklich ein Teil davon gewesen.

Vielleicht sollte er dieses Schuljahr in der Tat dazu nutzen, seinen Freundeskreis ein wenig zu erweitern? Konnte schließlich nie schaden.

Neben Steven saß Blaise Zabini, der nach wie vor hinter seinem Buch vor sich hin lungerte und ab und zu etwas auf das Pergament kritzelte. Ob er das später noch würde lesen können war fraglich.

Und schließlich zwischen den beiden Schlangen derjenige, der in letzter Zeit so oft in seinem Kopf verweilte, wie noch nie zuvor.

Die grauen Augen nicht wie sonst unverwandt nach vorn gerichtet, schien der Blonde dem Unterricht dennoch zu folgen, da er sich ebenfalls Notizen machte, wenn eine Jahreszahl fiel und im Gegensatz zu dem Rest, der an seinem Tisch lungerte sah er momentan zumindest wesentlich wacher aus.

Ehrlich, würden sie nicht so grundverschieden sein und die gewaltige Abneigung seit Jahren pflegen, so glaubte Harry, würden Hermine und Malfoy wahrscheinlich relativ gut miteinander auskommen. Beide hatten Spitzennoten und schienen dem Unterricht wesentlich besser folgen zu können, als so manch anderer hier. Unwillkürlich erinnerte sich der Gryffindor an das Gespräch des Trios im Zug. Nein, dumm war Draco Malfoy gewiss nicht.

Während die Zeit nur im Schneckentempo voran schritt, blieb der Blick des Gryffindors auf dem Slytherin, der entweder selbst zu tief in Gedanken versunken war um dies zu bemerken, oder der es vielleicht absichtlich ignorierte, so wie es schon häufiger diese Woche vorgekommen war.

Besonders in Situationen, die gerade danach flehten, dass Harry selbst verspottet, beleidigt oder angemotzt wurde, blieb Malfoy still. Nicht nur einmal hatte sich der Goldjunge Gryffindors im Nachhinein gefragt, ob der Andere nicht doch später unter physischen Schmerzen leiden würde, weil er diese wunderbare Chance, ihn fertig zu machen, hatte verstreichen lassen.

So in seinen Gedanken versunken brachte Harry schließlich doch noch die Stunde herum, nur um im Anschluss vor dem Klassenzimmer mit den Anderen mitgeteilt zu bekommen, dass Kräuterkunde überraschenderweise ausfiel, woraufhin sich die Sechstklässler zu ihren übrigen Kameraden im Zauberkunst-Unterricht von Flitwick mit in das Klassenzimmer quetschten.

Während der Rest von Hogwarts sich eilig nach dem Mittagessen verdrückte, um zum Nachmittagsunterricht zu kommen, konnte sich Harry Zeit lassen. Er, sowie Ron und einige andere Sechstklässler die auch nicht in den anderen Kursen waren, hatten Freitags nach dem Mittagessen keinen Unterricht mehr, so wie sich die restlichen Sechstklässler Dienstags über diesen Umstand freuen konnten, wenn Harry seine Zeit in Verwandlung bei McGonagall verbrachte.

Mit dem Wegfall der Kurse, in denen sie keinen UTZ machen wollte, hatte Harrys Jahrgang dieses Mal einen recht entspannten Stundenplan. Nun ja, mit Ausnahme des Freitagvormittags eben.

Ron und Harry waren schwatzend zurück in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum gelaufen, um ihre Besen zu holen. Harrys Verbot war aufgehoben und Ron wollte unbedingt ein wenig mit ihm fliegen, bevor die Testspiele und Trainings für die neuen Team-Mitglieder beginnen würde.

Auf dem Weg zum Quidditchfeld allerdings war dem Weasley aufgefallen, dass er seinen Helm vergessen hatte, den auch Harry ihm nicht würde leihen können, da dieser nur zur Ausrüstung eines Torwarts gehörte.

Bevor der Schwarzhaarige allerdings die Chance hatte einen _Accio_ zu sprechen, hatte Ron ihm seinen Besen in die Hand gedrückt und war zurück zum Gryffindorturm gestürmt. Harry verkniff sich ein Seufzen und lehnte sich gegen die nächstbeste Wand an zwei aufeinander treffenden Korridoren, um auf ihn zu warten.

Die Schritte, die hinter der Ecke erklangen, die den Gryffindor vom nächsten Gang trennten, waren nichts ungewöhnliches, so dass Harry sie schon fast gar nicht mehr wahr nahm. Dies änderte sich allerdings sofort, als er den Inhalt des Gespräches erfasste, welches leise geführt wurde ohne dass die beiden Sprecher wussten, dass sie einen Lauscher hatten.

„Ich weiß nicht, es erscheint mir seltsam, Filius“, erklang eine weibliche Stimme und Harry konnte sie nicht gleich zuordnen, wusste aber, dass mit Filius nur sein Zauberkunst-Lehrer Flitwick gemeint sein konnte.

„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst, Pomona, aber ich kann dir nicht mehr sagen, als was Albus oder Minerva mir erzählt haben.“

Pomona? Sprout? Seine Professorin für Kräuterkunde? Aber Kräuterkunde war doch vor dem Mittagessen ausgefallen – wieso, wenn es ihr doch anscheinend relativ gut ging?

„Sie ist meine Freundin, könnten wir den Orden nicht bitten, die Suche noch nicht aufzugeben?“  
„Du weißt, dass sie bereits seit Beginn der Ferien nach ihr suchen.“

Harry hob unwillkürlich die Augenbrauen. Scheinbar wurde wieder jemand vermisst, dieses Mal im direkten Umfeld seiner Lehrerin.

„Ja ich weiß, aber ich will sie doch nur zurück haben! Septima war meine Freundin, seit wir damals hier in Hogwarts gemeinsam angefangen haben zu lehren!“  
„Pomona beruhige dich! Es ist niemandem von uns gedient, wenn du dich nicht zurück halten kannst.“

Bei den Worten, die er vernahm, rotierten Harrys Gedanken sofort. Scheinbar ging es um eine Lehrerin und da er die meisten Vornamen der Lehrer kannte, die ihn unterrichteten, musste es also ein Fach sein, welches er nicht besuchte. Viel davon gab es allerdings nicht – Alte Runen, Muggelkunde, Alchemie und Arithmantik.

Während sich Flitwick und Sprout weiter unterhielten und Harry ihre Stimmen vernahm, dachte er darüber nach. Alchemie fiel raus, da dieses Fach für die Sechst- und Siebtklässler von einem Mann unterrichtet wurde. Alte Runen befand sich gegenüber dem Zimmer für Verteidigung und da Harry die Hexe erste gestern gesehen hatte, als seine Stunde beendet gewesen war, konnte auch sie es nicht sein.

Fehlten noch Muggelkunde und Arithmantik und Harry versuchte sich zu erinnern, welches der beiden Fächer die Professorin unterrichtete, die er beim Mittagessen gesehen hatte.

Die Stirn noch nachdenklich gerunzelt, sah er auf, als sich im gegenüber liegenden Korridor etwas bewegte und ein anderer Schüler offensichtlich in den Gang einbiegen wollte.

Harry sah direkt hin und sein Blick folgte dem Blonden, der in dieser und der letzten Woche so oft in seinen Gedanken gewesen war.

„Ich werde noch einmal mit Albus reden, Filius. Wenn jemand etwas über den Verbleib Septimas weiß, dann er!“

Innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden war der Blonde bei den Worten so bleich geworden, das Harry sich unwillkürlich sorgte, dass sein Körper ihm jeden Augenblick den Dienst verweigerte. Der Slytherin war abrupt stehen geblieben und noch bevor Harry etwas tun, geschweige denn im Stande dazu war einen ordentlichen Gedanken zu bilden, drehte sich der Blonde um und entfernte sich überraschend schnell wieder aus Harrys Sichtfeld.

Der Gryffindor lehnte die Besen an die Wand hinter ihm und trat einige Schritte nach vorn, so dass er in beide Richtungen des Korridors schauen konnte, doch weder von den Professoren, noch von dem Blonden sah er eine Spur.

Dessen Reaktion auf das Gehörte konnte Harry weder verstehen, noch nachvollziehen, aber eines wusste er jetzt – da Draco auch zu Hermines Kurs in Arithmantik gehörte und er niemals in einen Kurs gehen würde, der auch nur entfernt etwas mit Muggeln zu tun hat, musste Septima Vektor die Hexe für Arithmantik sein. Nun - zumindest bis Ende des letzten Jahres.

Nein, es war mehr als nur unwahrscheinlich, dass ihr etwas anderes zugestoßen sein sollte, als den Leuten, die über den Sommer hinweg ebenfalls entführt worden waren – die Todesser waren Schuld.

Wer sonst?

Leicht den Kopf schüttelnd, kehrte Harry zu den beiden Besen zurück, die an der Wand standen und auch Ron stieg soeben von der Treppe zu ihm herunter. Anhand von Harrys Gesicht hatte er sicher keine Schwierigkeiten gehabt, zu erkennen, dass etwas geschehen war und so fragte Ron auch gleich nach. Mit leisen Worten erzählte Harry ihm die Ereignisse, während sie den Weg zum Quidditchfeld fortsetzten, aber auch der Rotschopf fand keine Erklärung für des Slytherins Verhalten.

 

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

 

Wenige Stunden später, um genau zu sein kurz vor der Nachtruhe und der dazugehörigen Ausgangssperre, nahm ein völlig anderes Thema Harrys Gedanken wieder einmal vollends ein – sein Pate Sirius.

Der schwarzhaarige Junge saß auf einem seiner Lieblingsplätze in diesem Raum - auf dem großen, breiten Fensterbrett, eines seiner Beine angewinkelt, das andere lässig herunterhängend. Sein Blick war nach draußen gerichtet, auf das vor ihm liegende Tal, welches in den schillerndsten Farben der untergehenden Sonne beleuchtet wurde. Einen Teil des Verbotenen Waldes konnte er von diesem Fenster aus sehen, ebenso wie fast den kompletten Schwarzen See.

Und obwohl er auf diesen blickte, schien er ihn doch nicht wirklich wahr zu nehmen. Seine Augen verfolgten die leichten Wellenbewegungen, die entweder ein starker Wind oder vielleicht auch der Riesenkrake verursachte, aber in Wirklichkeit sah er nicht die sich kräuselnde dunkle Oberfläche, sondern den vor ihm stehenden Mann, der dabei war nach hinten und somit durch den Schleier zu fallen.

Wie ein leises Echo in seinem Kopf schien er seinen eigenen Schrei noch einmal zu hören, den panischen Ruf des Namens, als es sicher werden zu schien, dass der Andere fort war und nicht zurück kehren würde.

Traurig verzog der Gryffindor das Gesicht, während er mit den Gefühlen um das erlebte rang. Er bekam nichts mit von seiner restlichen Umgebung, blendete sogar das Schwatzen seiner Freunde aus, die sich auch im Schlafsaal aufhielten und sich für die bevorstehende Nacht fertig machten.

Warum nur hatte er nicht versucht über den Zwei-Wege-Spiegel mit Sirius Kontakt aufzunehmen? Warum nicht deutlicher versucht heraus zu finden, ob er wirklich nicht im Haus war?

Oh die _Schuld_. Glühende, heiße Schuld zog sich durch seine Adern, _wieder einmal_.

Es wäre doch eigentlich so einfach gewesen. Selbst Snape hätte er folgen können, hätte versuchen können ihn richtig einzuweihen, wenn er erst einmal Umbridge los geworden wäre. Und doch... Harry wusste noch, dass er zu diesem Zeitpunkt einfach kaum noch etwas anderes wahr genommen hatte, als den Drang, seinem Paten mit allen Mitteln zu helfen.

Hermine hatte Recht behalten und Harry hatte sich schon mehr als nur ein paar Mal gefragt, warum er ausgerechnet ihr nicht geglaubt hatte, wo sie doch sonst zu jedem Problem eine gute Lösung parat hatte.

Nein, das Geschehen in seiner Vision war so glaubhaft gewesen, so echt, so _real_ , dass Harry nicht den leisesten Zweifel gehabt hatte, es könnte ein Fälschung sein. Eine Verbindung wie die von ihm und Voldemort gab es sonst nicht, woran sollte er sich auch orientieren?

Ein tiefer Seufzer bahnte sich einen Weg durch seine Kehle, doch im letzten Moment unterdrückte Harry den Drang und atmete einfach tief aus. Ob sich diese Gefühle je abschwächen würden? Der Schmerz mit Sicherheit – irgendwann würde es nicht mehr in seinem Inneren brennen, wenn er daran dachte, den lebenslustigen Mann nie wieder sehen zu können. Es war bereits ein wenig besser geworden, aber die Tatsache, dass er die Schuld an alldem trug, saß noch immer tief. Tiefer, als alle um ihn herum es sehen könnten. Und noch weniger verstehen würden.

Seinen beiden besten Freunden vertraute Harry bedingungslos, aber wenn er tief in seinem Innern ehrlich war, so konnten sie nie nachvollziehen, wie er sich tatsächlich fühlte. Sie kannten so etwas wie Einsamkeit nicht, würden es wahrscheinlich nie wirklich fühlen können.

Selbstverständlich machte Harry es ihnen nicht zum Vorwurf, wieso sollte er? Der Gryffindor war mehr als froh, dass er immer auf sie zählen konnte. Er wusste, wäre er bereit darüber zu reden, würden beide ohne zu zögern jede einzelne Schulregel brechen, nur um für ihn da zu sein.

Beide würden mit ihm reden, ihm zuhören, ihn auch trösten, wenn es darauf ankam – und doch würden sie es nicht _verstehen_.

Nicht verstehen, warum Harry sich weiterhin schuldig fühlte, obwohl ihm diese niemand gab. Nicht verstehen, dass er von diesem Gefühl nicht ablassen konnte, jetzt nachdem er wieder einen Menschen verloren hatte, der ihm nahe stand.

Harry wusste ehrlich nicht, ob er ihnen Unrecht damit tat, sie auszugrenzen, obwohl sich beide Mühe gaben, dies nicht anzusprechen. Aber in den letzten beiden Wochen, die sie nun bereits wieder an der Schule weilten, hatte Harry ihre Reaktionen gesehen.

Rons Stirnrunzeln, wenn er etwas ablehnte und sei es auch nur eine Frage nach dem gemeinsamen Gang irgendwohin. Hermines besorgten Blick, den er auf sich ruhen spürte, sobald sie dachte, er würde nicht zu ihr sehen.

Nein, so gern er beide mochte, er war noch nicht bereit, sich über all dies mit ihnen auseinanderzusetzen. Es war unklar, wann und ob er es könnte. Für den Augenblick schien die Lösung es vorerst für sich zu behalten das Passendste zu sein.

Erst, als Harry eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte, schien er von seinen Gedanken wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurück zu kommen. Leicht drehte der Gryffindor den Kopf, sah seinen besten Freund, dessen Konturen mehr oder weniger verschwommen waren.

Ron hingegen, der die ungeweinten Tränen in den grünen Augen sah, wusste sofort, über was Harry da am Fenster gegrübelt hatte, während sie sich umzogen und da er Harry nun einmal sehr gut kannte, konnte er auch sagen, dass der Schwarzhaarige erst spät in der Nacht Ruhe finden würde.

Wenn überhaupt.

Nur zu oft hatte er bereits mit bekommen, dass sein bester Freund eine Weile brauchte, ehe er zurück zu seinem eigentlichen Selbst fand. Gerade nach Momenten wie diesem, in denen Harry über Vergangenes grübelte.

Ein kurzes Nicken symbolisierte dem Schwarzhaarigen, dass Ron wusste, was los war und ein dankbarer Blick traf ihn, als Harry aufstand und den Schlafsaal schon fast fluchtartig verließ. Um die fragenden Stimmen im Hintergrund würde sich Ron schon kümmern.

Raus aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und weiter den Gang entlang, schlich Harry auf leisen Sohlen in Richtung des Astronomieturms. Da das Porträt leer war schien die Fette Dame offensichtlich jemanden zu besuchen - gut für ihn. Ärger wäre sonst nämlich vorprogrammiert gewesen, noch ehe er zehn Schritte hätte machen können.

Wie immer in der nächtlichen Ruhe des Schlosses gab es nur sehr wenige Geräusche. In der Nähe der Fackeln konnte man hören, wie die Flammen knisterten, aber in eher dunkleren Gängen war es kein Problem schon von weitem Schritte zu hören, da sich die nächtlichen Wachen nicht gerade damit abmühten leise zu sein, während sie kontrollierten.

Doch das Glück schien dem Gryffindor hold zu sein, denn da er nur durch den Siebten Stock laufen musste, brauchte er sich nicht allzu große Gedanken zu machen. Seiner Erfahrung nach mied er die gut beleuchteten Gänge und einmal versteckte er sich auch in einer Nische am Ende eines Gangs, als er tatsächlich Schritte hörte. Doch sie verklangen in Richtugn der Treppen nach unten, ohne dass ihm die Identität der Person offenbart werden konnte.

Einige leise Atemzüge wartete er noch ab, doch das Geräusch wiederholte sich nicht. Deshalb nahm der Gryffindor seinen Weg wieder auf. Nahe des Raumes der Wünsche blieb er schließlich doch noch einmal stehen. Sein Blick war auf die nackte Steinwand gerichtet, wo normalerweise nach einem Wunsch und dem dazugehörigen Auf- und Ablaufen die Tür erschien.

Harry war für einen kleinen Moment wirklich versucht sich etwas vor zu stellen, einfach dem Ganzen, was ihn bedrückte, für eine Weile davon zu laufen und sei es auch nur für wenige Stunden.

Leicht schüttelte er aber schließlich doch den Kopf und ging weiter. Der Raum der Wünsche war unglaublich mit seiner Magie und allem, was man sich vorstellen konnte – aber für jetzt wollte Harry einfach nur einen Ort, an dem er für einige Zeit allein sein konnte und dazu an der frischen Natur war. Der Astronomieturm bot sich daher also besser für diese Art von Gefühlsanwandlungen des Grübelns.

Außerdem war er schon immer gern dort oben gewesen, auch bevor er den Raum der Wünsche überhaupt im vergangenen Jahr entdeckt hatte.

Oh ja, schon so manche Stunde oder auch Nacht hatte er hier oben verbracht und dabei auf die Gründe Hogwarts geschaut. Man konnte es auch regelrecht als beruhigend bezeichnen. Da der Turm der höchste Punkt der Schule war, gab es einen unbezahlbaren Ausblick rund herum. Man konnte den Blick nicht nur über die grünen Wiesen vor dem Schloss oder die Gewächshäuser richten. Auch der See, sowie seine Ausläufer, die die Schüler zum Schwimmen benutzten, waren gut zu erkennen. Die Wege hin zu verschiedenen Orten, wie die Hütte am See, der verbotene Wald oder auch Hagrids Unterkunft blieben hier keinem verborgen. Wie oft hatte er schon hier gesessen und dem Wildhüter dabei zugesehen, wie er in seinem Garten herum hantierte oder aus dem angrenzenden Wald kam. Selbst das Quidditchfeld war in der Ferne zu erkennen.

In der Tat – wenn es einen Ort in Hogwarts gab, an dem sich Harry beruhigen konnte und er einfach genoss, was es zu sehen gab – dann war es dieser Turm.

Der Großteil der Schülerschaft stöhnte Abends auf, wenn der Unterricht startete und sie die zahlreichen Stufen ein weiteres Mal hinter sich bringen mussten, doch Harry sah keinen Grund, sich zu beschweren. Immerhin nahm er diesen Weg sogar ab und zu freiwillig auf sich – so wie jetzt.

In wenigen Minuten, die sich immer weiter verringerten, je weiter er die Treppe emporstieg, würde er endlich wieder diese tiefe Ruhe in sich fühlen können, die ihm nur die Zeit hier oben gab. Ein kleines, fast schon nicht wahrnehmbares Lächeln bildete sich auf seinen Lippen. Vielleicht würde ihm die Zeit hier oben ja sogar noch mehr helfen, als er ursprünglich angenommen hatte.

Seine Schuldgefühle ließen sich selbstverständlich nicht so leicht verarbeiten, aber vielleicht könnte er hier oben – nach mehreren Besuchen – irgendwann der Trauer nachgehen, die er zulassen musste, um sein Herz zu erleichtern. Und um wieder das Gefühl haben zu können er selbst zu sein.

Natürlich waren ihm die besorgten Blicke seiner Freunde aufgefallen, auch wenn diese sich seit Hogwarts merklich gebessert hatten, aber selbst Harry wusste, dass er diese Zeit brauchte, um mit dem Verlust seines Paten fertig zu werden … und vielleicht dem Druck der Prophezeiung ein wenig mehr Luft zu geben, in welcher Art auch immer er dies ausdrücken würde.

Die letzten Stufen endlich hinter sich gebracht, öffnete der Gryffindor die einfache Holztür, die zu dem Unterrichtsraum führte und durchquerte ihn. Jetzt trennten ihn nur noch wenige Stufen und eine weitere Tür von der gesuchten Ruhe.

Sein Lieblingsplatz auf dem Turm war direkt gegenüber der Tür. Die breite, steinerne Brüstung bot eine gute Fläche, um sich darauf zu setzen und die angrenzenden Wände die Gelegenheit sich anzulehnen.

Mit Vorfreude erfüllt bewegte sich der Gryffindor weiter, betrat nun endlich die oberste Etage des Turms, um sich auf diesen Platz zu setzen, auf dem er wahrscheinlich auch den überwiegenden Teil der Nacht verbringen würde.

Nur – da saß schon jemand.

 

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wat? Wo gibts'n sowas? Da geht man da hoch, die achthundertzweiundreißig Millionen Stufen (hab ich selbst gezählt^^) und dann sitzt da schon wer! Ich fass es ja nicht!^^
> 
> Der mysteriöse Unbekannte offenbart seine Identität am Donnerstag, dem 07.07.  
> Bis dahin!


	13. Kapitel 12 - Zweisamkeit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wah, entschuldigt bitte!
> 
> Ich weiß, ich bin zu spät dran, Donnerstag hatte ich ein paar Termine und dann folgte ein wichtiges, ereignisreiches Wochenende, so hab ich es einfach vergessen.  
> Jetz schnell ohne weitere Worte!
> 
> Langes Chap heute, Leute.
> 
> ÜBRIGENS - mir ist aufgefallen, dass ich ein Chapter vergessen hatte zu posten - wen es interessiert, bitte zurück schauen zu Chap 8, ich habe es jetzt dazwischen geschoben

 

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

 

_ Kapitel 12 - Zweisamkeit _

 

 

Die Sekunden, in denen Harry hier stand, wandelten sich langsam zu einer vollen Minute, ehe der Schwarzhaarige sich wieder in den Griff bekam und sich endlich regte. Allerdings, wie so oft, dachte Harry nicht genauer über seine Worte nach und so klangen sie wesentlich skeptischer als er es in Wahrheit meinte.

„Schon wieder Du!“

Der blonde, so charakteristische Haarschopf hob sich abrupt an und silberne Augen richteten sich auf Grüne, die der Slytherin nur deswegen erkennen konnte, weil das Mondlicht in diesem Moment das Innere des Turms beleuchtete. Allerdings hätte er die Nuance dieser Farbe auch beschreiben können, ohne sie direkt zu sehen.

Wenige Sekunden verstrichen nur, doch für einen kurzen Augenblick kam in Harry das Gefühl auf, dass der Blonde es vorziehen würde zu verschwinden und einer Diskussion lieber aus dem Weg gehen wollte, selbst wenn er derjenige war, der hier stand. Und wann hatte der Eisprinz höchstpersönlich jemals auf die Gelegenheit verzichtet Harry in irgendeiner Art und Weise zur Schnecke zu machen?

Richtig – nie.

Seltsam war, dass Harry nach allen merkwürdigen Begebenheiten, die in diesem neuen Schuljahr vorgefallen waren, des Slytherins Regung durchaus nachvollziehen konnte. Diese Art von Verhalten passte nicht zu Malfoy – aber sie passte zu Draco.

Verwirrt wandte Harry kurz den Blick von dem anderen Jungen ab und blinzelte in die schwarze Ferne. Was war das denn? Draco Malfoy war doch ein und derselbe Typ, wieso teilte er ihn jetzt plötzlich auf?

Fakt jedoch blieb, dass mehr und mehr Facetten des Blonden auftauchten, die Harry nie _Malfoy_ zuordnen würden. Die neutrale Haltung ihm gegenüber im Zug, sein Auftreten bei Snape, das Verhalten neuerdings im Unterricht und auf den Schulfluren. Oft schien der Blonde geradezu abwesend zu sein, ehe er sich besann und seine Unart, ihre Mitschüler zu drangsalieren fortsetzte. Sollte er es also als ungefährlich ansehen, des Blonden unterschiedliche Verhaltensweisen zu trennen? Würde er dann nicht dessen andere Seite, die ja nun dem Rest der Schule auch mehr als nur gut bekannt war, verleugnen?

Also dementieren würde er sie ja nun nicht, immerhin war sie sozusagen fester Bestandteil seines Lebens. Aber konnte er denn den Anderen einfach so in zwei unterschiedliche Seiten trennen?

Die Malfoy-Seite war definitiv die Unausstehliche. Diejenige, die ganz besonders Harry und seinen Freunde zu schaffen machte. Malfoy war arrogant, er war grenzenlos eingebildet, ein Schleimer bei den Lehrkörpern, mehr als nur fies zu anderen und unsagbar rasend vor Zorn, wenn Harry das provozierende Ende war. Und leider auch so gutaussehend, dass die Mädels ihm reihenweise nach stierten, wenn er den Gang entlang kam.

Draco hingegen... Das gute Aussehen hatte er noch immer, das ließ sich nicht abstreiten, aber er war einfach anders. Er schien leicht unsicher, als würde ihn etwas plagen, ihn etwas beschäftigen, das er nicht vergessen konnte. Draco schien die ganze Zeit nachdenklich zu wirken und wenn es niemand mitzubekommen schien, hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass er schon nahezu traurig wirkte. Als hätte er eine Last zu tragen, die er nicht allein stemmen konnte. Der Draco, den Harry bisher getroffen hatte, konnte sogar fast nett sein. _Nett._

Als würde der Slytherin wirklich zwei verschiedene Seiten in sich tragen. Und welche würde Harry wohl an diesem Abend zu sehen bekommen?

Der Schwarzhaarige richtete den Blick wieder zur rechten Zeit zurück zu der Schlange, um erkennen zu können, dass sich dessen Schultern etwas herab senkten und der schlanke Körper somit an Anspannung verlor. Ein gutes Zeichen für einen ruhigeren Ausklang des Abends. Als es normalerweise bei ihnen beiden der Fall gewesen wäre.

Der Blonde lehnte sich wieder an die Wand hinter ihm an und drehte den Kopf zurück in seine ursprüngliche Position. Fast, als wolle er ihm damit andeuten, dass er nicht bereit dazu war, sich ihm mehr als nötig zu widmen.

Leicht angespornt durch die ruhige Reaktion, straffte sich Harry und kam mit langsamen Schritten näher, die in dem sonst so leeren Raum verhallten. Nicht mehr als ein halber Meter trennte ihn nun von dem Anderen, der sich nicht rührte und hätte Harry seine Hand zur Seite gestreckt, hätte er ihn locker berühren können.

Die breite Steinbrüstung verlief rund um den Turm und an jedem der hohen gebogenen Öffnungen gab es die Möglichkeit sich auf den breiten Sims setzen zu können, doch Harry blieb genau hier stehen, wo er war. Hier, wo er dem Anderen so nahe war, wie sonst nur während nicht-magischen Duellen. Hier, wo beide sogar hätten flüstern können um sich zu verstehen.

Schuld war wohl – wie üblich – seine Neugierde, auch wenn er hin und hergerissen war zwischen dem, den er zu kennen glaubte und der Seite, die er nie kennen gelernt hatte.

Minuten vergingen, in denen Stille zwischen den zwei Jungen herrschte. Obwohl sich beide der Anwesenheit des Anderen nur zu bewusst waren, schien keiner von ihnen darauf aus, ein Gespräch zu beginnen.

Einer betrachtete die ruhigen, dunklen Wellen, die der Krake im Mondlicht auf der Oberfläche des Schwarzen Sees auslöste – der Andere widmete sich den hellen Flecken auf dem Gras vor dem Schloss, welche sich nach und nach in ihrer Anzahl verringerten, je nachdem wessen Fenster und somit auch Kerze gerade erlosch um die Schlafenszeit zu begrüßen.

Im Gegensatz zu Draco allerdings, war Harry noch nie sehr geduldig gewesen und deswegen überraschte es sicherlich auch keinen der beiden, als er zuerst das Wort ergriff.

„Was genau machst du denn hier oben?“, erklang seine Frage leise, so als war er sich noch immer nicht sicher, ob er nicht doch noch einen Fluch aufgehalst bekam.

Den Blick noch immer auf die Ländereien gerichtet, wartete er ein wenig und summte in Gedanken eine Melodie, aber als tatsächlich nichts zurück kam, brachte er sich doch dazu aufzusehen.

Sein Kopf drehte sich leicht in die Richtung des Anderen, der seine Position nicht geändert hatte, seit Harry hier oben angekommen war. Aber es sah nicht danach aus, als hatte er vor, ihm zu antworten. Um sich zu beschäftigen, strich der Gryffindor leicht abwesend über den rauen Stein der Brüstung, nicht ahnend, dass der Blonde es ihm, unwissentlich, mit seiner linken Hand gleich tat.

Wollte er ihn jetzt einfach ignorieren? Oder hatte er ihn gar nicht gehört? Harry legte den Kopf ein wenig schief, doch bevor er sich über erneutes Stellen der Frage klar werden konnte, erklang bereits die ruhige Stimme des Blonden.

"Wir haben Sperrstunde, Potter. Wir sind noch keine vollen zwei Wochen wieder hier und du brichst schon die Regeln."

Okay, eine Antwort auf seine Frage war dies keinesfalls. Nichtsdestotrotz huschte unwillkürlich ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, den Wahrheitsgehalt dieser Aussage konnte er selbstverständlich nicht leugnen.

"Das stimmt. Aber wenn ich mich nicht völlig vertan habe, stehe ich hier gerade nicht alleine", gab er ebenso ruhig zurück und dieses Mal war es der Slytherin, der aufsah. Vielleicht hatte es ihn überrascht, dass der Schwarzhaarige diese Tatsache so einfach ihm gegenüber zugegeben hatte, oder aber dass er sich ebenso ruhig verhielt - Harry wusste es nicht genau. Aber immerhin hatte er nun des Blonden ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit.

Der Schwarzhaarige lehnte sich ein wenig vor und stützte seine Unterarm auf dem Sims ab, den Blick dabei nicht von dem Anderen nehmend.

„Was ist eigentlich los mit dir, Malfoy?“, traute er sich zu fragen, bereute es aber sofort, als er sehen konnte, wie sich etwas in Dracos silbernen Augen verschloss, bevor dieser den Kopf wieder von ihm weg drehte.

„Was soll schon sein?“, kam es unwirsch zurück, aber Harry nahm es ihm nicht übel, wie könnte er auch, wo er doch derjenige war, der ihm eine solch persönliche Frage gestellt hatte? Weder waren sie befreundet, noch im selben Haus, auch wenn sich Harry sicher war, dass sie einander besser kannten, als so mancher Zimmergenosse.

Und doch – immer noch kein Fluch in Sicht. Nicht einmal der Hauch eines gezogenen Zauberstabs. Vielleicht war genau dies der Grund, weshalb Harry nicht aufgab und das, obwohl er ja nun mehr als deutlich gemerkt hatte, dass Draco nicht mit ihm über was-auch-immer reden wollte.

„Naja, ich könnte dir ja jetzt eine ziemlich lange Liste von den Dingen vorlesen, die jetzt anders sind als vorher, dein Verhalten zum Beispiel..“, zählte Harry auf und zu seiner Überraschung drehte Draco ihm den Kopf wieder zu. „.. oder die Tatsache, dass du nicht mehr wirklich aktiv im Unterricht mitarbeitest und Punkte einheimst, Essen kann man es auch nicht nennen, was du in der großen Halle fabrizierst und-“  
„Hast du nichts besseres im Kopf, als mich nonstop zu beobachten, Potter?“, unterbrach Draco schließlich doch, dem die Aufzählung langsam zu bunt wurde und schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf.

„Du solltest dich lieber um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmern anstatt mich zu stalken. Wie ich höre, hat der Tagesprophet erst gestern einen neuen Artikel über deinen Geisteszustand zum Besten gegeben. Mach dir lieber Sorgen da drum!“

Vielleicht war es doch ganz gut des Öfteren in eine Diskussion mit Hermine verwickelt zu sein, denn auch sie brachte blitzschnell ein Argument nach dem Anderen und nur deswegen war es Harry jetzt möglich den aufkommenden Ärger über die Erwähnung des Artikels zu unterdrücken und stattdessen gleich auf die letzten Worte einzugehen, die der Blonde von sich gegeben hatte.

„Und um dich nicht?“

Ein wohlbekanntes Schnauben folgte auf diese Worte, ehe der Blonde antwortete, aber im Gegensatz zu vorher konnte Harry den Hohn dieses Mal ganz offen wahrnehmen.

„Oh sicher, wie konnte ich das nur vergessen? Potter macht sich Sorgen um seine gesamte Umgebung, man muss ja immerhin jedem helfen können, der hier herum läuft, nicht dass sie am Ende noch gegen ihn stehen könnten.“

Gut, vielleicht war er doch einen Schritt zu weit gegangen.

Es schien ihm fast schon ein innerer Drang zu sein, den Anderen jetzt anzufahren und ihm die Meinung zu geigen. Aber ein erneuter Streit – egal wie sehr die Fetzen fliegen würden – würde ihn dem neuen Mysterium um Malfoy nicht näher bringen. Kein bisschen. Und Harrys Neugier siegte bekanntlichermaßen gegen alle möglichen anderen Empfindungen.

Daher biss er sich auf die Lippen, um nicht auszusprechen, was ihm bereits auf der Zunge lag und atmete tief durch. Mit absoluter Sicherheit würden weitere, unüberlegte und dreiste Fragen den momentanen Frieden noch mehr stören. Dabei hatte er noch nicht einmal an der Oberfläche gekratzt.

Aber der Blonde war auch sowas von unglaublich stur, dass sich jeder an ihm die Zähne ausbeißen würde. Ernsthaft. Bei sechs Jahren gemeinsamen Internatsbesuch wusste Harry solche Dinge.

Während sich wieder Schweigen zwischen ihnen ausbreitete und Draco sich nur langsam, aber scheinbar stetig entspannte, überlegte Harry, wie er wohl an den Anderen heran kommen würde, ohne dessen Wut oder Hohn oder Spott erneut herauf zu beschwören.

Zwei Schritte trat er nach rechts und wie auch der andere Junge seines Jahrgangs, hievte sich Harry schließlich auf die Brüstung hinauf und setzte sich, Dracos Haltung in seiner eigenen Position widerspiegelnd, indem er sich an die Wand lehnte und ein Bein locker in den Turm herabhängen ließ. Graue Augen verfolgten dessen Bewegungen, aber die Stille hielt weiterhin an.

Bis Harry schließlich seine Logik und sein nicht wirklich vorhandenes diplomatisches Geschick über den Bord warf, Hermine verfluchte, dass sie einen solch großen Einfluss auf ihn hatte und den Blick hob, um Draco direkt anschauen zu können, dessen Blick nach wie vor au ihm ruhte.

„Es ist einfach merkwürdig“, gab er schließlich leise zu, die Überraschung im Silber durchaus richtig deutend. „Ich meine, wir kennen uns jetzt seit gut sechs Jahren, Malfoy und berichtige mich, wenn ich falsch liege, aber ich bin der Meinung, dass wir des Anderen Verhalten besser beurteilen können, als so mancher aus unserem eigenen Haus.“

Kurz schwieg Harry, weil er nicht genau wusste, wie er fortfahren sollte, doch Draco schien die Pause als stumme Aufforderung zu verstehen und nickte leicht. Harry, davon aus dem Konzept gerissen, blinzelte verdutzt.

„Du stimmst mir zu?“

Der Slytherin seufzte hörbar und verdrehte sogar ein wenig die Augen.

„Ich gebe es vielleicht nicht gern zu, Potter, aber selbst du hast ab und zu einen lichten Moment. Ich bestreite deine Aussage also nicht.“

„Ähm... ja..“, meinte der Gryffindor daraufhin etwas fahrig und öffnete ein paar Mal den Mund, ohne etwas zu sagen, bis er sich wieder fing. „Ich bin dieses Verhalten von dir eben einfach nicht gewohnt.“

Eine weitere kurze Pause folgte, in der keiner von beiden etwas erwiderte, ehe Harry den Faden weiter spannte.

„Es ist nur... ich bin es gewohnt, dass du mich und meine Freunde beleidigst und jeden Morgen frage ich mich wieder, was der blonde Schwachkopf wohl wieder im Unterricht anstellen wird, um mich in irgendeiner Art und Weise dran zu kriegen. Ich bin es gewohnt feindselige Blicke von dir zu erhalten und ich hasse nichts mehr, als wenn wir in meinem Hassfach auch noch zusammen arbeiten müssen – aber... das jetzt... im Zug und.. mit Snape im Wald.. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, was...“

Mit einem Kopfschütteln brach der Gryffindor seinen kleinen Vortrag, der in Gestotter endete ab und senkte den Blick. Jede Sekunde würde Gelächter folgen und eine Beleidigung nach der Anderen auf ihn nieder trommeln.

Aber nichts passierte.

Sekunden wandelten sich zu wenigen Minuten und schließlich sah der Schwarzhaarige doch wieder auf. Harry begegnete sofort Dracos Blick, den der Andere nicht von ihm genommen hatte und unbehaglich fühlend, rutschte er auf dem Sims etwas hin und her.

„Du lachst mich nicht aus?“, fragte er skeptisch nach und runzelte ungläubig die Stirn. „Und du beleidigst mich auch nicht?“

Wüsste er nicht ganz genau, dass dies kein Traum war, so hätte Harry sich fast in einem gefühlt, denn der Eisprinz, der so selten echte Gefühle zeigte, lächelte kurz. Kurz im Sinne von _wirklich kurz_ , aber Harry war diese Regung nicht entgangen. Und endlich meldete sich auch Draco zu Wort.

„Um es mit wenigen Worten zu umschreiben, ich habe dich verwirrt.“

Harry wollte zuerst ablehnen und schüttelte den Kopf, es dann dementieren, wobei er dafür den Mund öffnete, doch schließlich zuckte er mit den Schultern und nickte, doch ein Zugeständnis machend. „Naja schon... irgendwie..“

Harry hätte schwören können, dass Malfoys zuckender Mundwinkel bedeutete, dass er sich ein weiteres Lächeln verkniff, aber sicher war er sich nicht.

„Mal von deinen üblichen Verhaltensweisen abgesehen, hab ich dich noch nie so... naja... normal erlebt.“

Wieder ertönte ein Schnauben, ehe Draco den Kopf wieder an die Wand anlehnte und in Richtung Himmel blickte.

„Normal... Ich würde eine Menge dafür geben, normal zu sein...“, wisperte er leise, doch Harry hörte seine Worte und fragte sofort in derselben leisen Lautstärke nach.

„Das sagst ausgerechnet du? Derjenige, der immer lautstark behauptet hat, dass nur ein Reinblut gutes Blut hat? Du hast Eltern, Geld, eine Familie und Freunde, Malfoy... warum denkst du, du wärst nicht normal?“

Des Blonden Blick kehrte zu den grünen Augen zurück.

„Es gibt so einige Dinge, die du nicht über mich weißt, Potter“, lautete die Antwort und obwohl die Worte in ihrer Bedeutung scharf klangen, blieb die Stimme einem Wispern gleich, als wäre es nicht sicher lauter zu sprechen als in dem Ton, in dem sie es taten.

„Neugier war schon immer eines meiner Laster“, scherzte der Schwarzhaarige und wurde mit einem müden Lächeln belohnt. „Doch“, fuhr er danach fort - „ich denke, dass ich dich nichtsdestotrotz sehr gut kenne, Malfoy.“

„Ist das so?“  
„Ja, allerdings.“  
„Und du bist dir darüber sicher, Potter?“  
„Ja!“  
„Gut, wie trinke ich meinen Kaffee?“  
„Hä?“  
„Das heißt, 'Wie bitte'. Ich fragte, wie ich meinen Kaffee trinke.“

Mit halb geöffnetem Mund und einem Ausdruck purer Fassungslosigkeit verharrte Harrys Blick auf Draco, der geduldig auf eine Antwort zu warten schien. Doch nur sehr langsam klärten sich Harrys Gedanken von der überraschenden Wendung des so seltsamen Gesprächs zwischen ihnen, bis er schließlich doch bereit war, zu antworten.

„Du trinkst gar keinen Kaffee. Eher Tee und Kürbissaft. Außer am Wochenende, da lieber warme Schokolade.“

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde öffneten sich auch Dracos Lippen erstaunt, doch Draco hatte so viel Übung darin zu verbergen, wie er wirklich fühlte, dass es ihm ein leichtes war, unbeteiligt auszusehen, auch wenn er die Überraschung über des Gryffindors Worte noch immer fühlte.

„Meine Angewohnheiten zu kennen ist keine Leistung, auf die du nun stolz sein musst, Potter“, gab er leise zurück. „Wie du schon richtig sagtest, wir besuchen seit sechs Jahren dieselbe Schule. Es ist nur natürlich, dass man solche Dinge mit der Zeit mitbekommt.“

Aber was beide Jungen dachten und keiner der zwei aussprach war die Tatsache, dass es sicher nicht _natürlich_ war, sich diese Angewohnheiten von jemandem zu merken, mit dem man sich die ganze Zeit duellierte und gegenseitig fertig machte.

Wie schon einige Male an diesem Abend, kehrte die Stille auf die Spitze des Astronomieturmes zurück, während beide Jungen mehr oder weniger ihren Gedanken nachhingen. Harry, der nicht wirklich wusste, was er nun auf Dracos Worte erwidern sollte, biss sich auf seiner Unterlippe herum und Draco, der sich darüber den Kopf zermarterte, ob und auch vor allem wie er sich Harry wirklich anvertrauen könnte, ohne dass dieser es für einen üblen Scherz hielt, wandte den Blick nicht vom Tun des Goldjungen ab.

Sollte er es wagen? Preis geben, was so gefährlich schien und die Ablehnung riskieren? Draco hatte in den Ferien genug Zeit gehabt, um zu erkennen, dass sein Auftrag unmöglich durch zu führen war und dass er es auch nie von allein schaffen würde, sich und seine Eltern aus dieser Misere zu befreien. Der Plan, sich an Potter und somit an die weiße Seite zu wenden, existierte schon lange in ihm, doch nun, wo er hier oben mit ihm zusammen saß, schien ihn der Mut zu verlassen.

Einfach tun, was einem gesagt wurde, war einfach. Es war leichter, als den Mut zu finden aus diesem Grauen auszubrechen. Aber Gryffindors waren mutig, nicht Slytherins. Die Schlangen spielten auf List und Tücke, meist nur darauf bedacht den eigenen Hintern zu retten. Aber in dieser Sachlage war dies sinnlos – Draco brauchte Harry. Ohne ihn würde er dies nicht schaffen und das wurde in diesem Moment dem Blonden wieder einmal schmerzlichst klar. Dass _er_ im Gegensatz zu anderen einfach nichts ausrichten konnte.

In seinem Inneren mit sich kämpfend, wie er es dem Gryffindor erklären sollte, bekam er gar nicht mit, wie eben jener die grünen Augen zurück zu ihm richtete.

Nichts von Dracos innerem Kampf mitbekommend, bemerkte Harry jedoch den Blick auf sich und schickte sich an, ihn zu erwidern. Doch in diesem Moment hätte er niemanden gebraucht, der ihm diesen Blick deutlich machen musste – der Slytherin war tief in Gedanken und schien nicht einmal richtig zu merken, dass er dabei noch immer seinen Blick auf Harry gerichtet hielt.

Den Kopf noch an der Wand angelehnt, nahm Harry sich ausgiebig die Zeit, den Anderen zu betrachten. Umgeben von Freunden oder in der großen Halle wäre dies ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Aber hier, in der Stille des Turms, den sie sich gerade teilten, nutzte er diese Gelegenheit.

Wie schon häufiger zuvor stellte er fest, dass den Blonden irgendetwas mächtig aus der Bahn geworfen haben musste. Sowieso schon blass, wirkte er im fahlen Schein des Mondes fast schon krank. Als würde ihn sein Problem so stark belasten, dass sein Körper ihn im Stich ließ.

Vorher in ihrem Gespräch, hatte Harry es bereits angedeutet, was er bemerkt hatte – Draco aß auch nicht richtig und mittlerweile sah man ihm das sogar an. Die sonst perfekt passenden Hosen und Hemden ließen seine Figur eher nur noch erahnen, anstatt sie vor zu heben.

Ja – in der Tat – Harry machte sich gerade tatsächlich Sorgen. Wie Draco dort in seiner Position saß, ein Bein angewinkelt, die Hände locker im Schoß und den Blick auf Harry gerichtet, das war einfach nicht er selbst. Und genau diese Tatsache war schuld, dass Harry nicht anders konnte, als ihm helfen zu wollen. Und das, obwohl er ja noch keine Ahnung hatte, was überhaupt los war.

Den Blick von seinen Beinen hebend, wanderte er langsam höher, bis Harry schließlich dem Anderen wieder ins Gesicht sah. Der sonst so spöttische Zug um Dracos Lippen war verschwunden, was ihn irgendwie wesentlich ernster wirken ließ. Harry folgte dem schmalen, geraden Schwung der Nase nach oben bis zu seinen Augen, deren Farbe einzigartig war. Nie hätte er dies freiwillig zugegeben, aber schon im Laden von Madam Malkin in der Winkelgasse vor sechs Jahren hatten ihn diese Augen mehr fasziniert, als er es bereits damals hätte benennen können. Wer hätte auch ahnen können, dass Draco mit seinem Auftreten diese Faszination so weit nach hinten drängen würde, das Harry sie erst jetzt wieder entdeckte?

Nichtsdestotrotz war Harry ohne Probleme jenes silbrige Blitzen in seinem Gedächtnis aufzurufen, wenn der Slytherin ihn wütend anfunkelte oder das stürmische Grau, wenn er sich ärgerte. Im Gegensatz dazu stand schon fast das flüssige Silber beim Tränke brauen.

Harry hob seinen Blick noch weiter an über die fein geschwungenen Augenbrauen in der selben Farbe wie das so charakteristische Platinblond der Malfoy-Generationen. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Vater trug Draco seine Haare kurz, auch wenn ihm einige Strähnen in die Stirn fielen. Das Mondlicht zauberte sogar noch einige weiße Stellen in das bereits leuchtende Haar und Harry ballte die Finger zusammen, als der Wunsch danach aufkam, die Strähnchen zu berühren. Einfach um zu testen, ob sie so weich waren, wie sie aussahen.

Ja, man konnte Draco Malfoy durchaus als ziemlich attraktiv bezeichnen.

Warte - was?  
Moment mal!

Verwirrt von seinen eigenen Gedanken schüttelte der Schwarzhaarige abrupt den Kopf. Wieso machte er sich überhaupt solche Gedanken über den Anderen?

Durch die Bewegung offenkundig aus seinen eigenen Gedanken gerissen, räusperte sich der Blonde leicht und änderte seine Sitzposition ein wenig. Vermutlich wollte er nun doch ein Gespräch weiterführen, da er dieses Mal derjenige war, der begann.

„Nicht einer der Schüler würde glauben, dass wir tatsächlich in der Lage sind ein Gespräch zu führen.“

Als Antwort nickte Harry erst, sprach dann aber doch. „Würden wir eine Wette darauf abschließen, könnten wir glatt Geld damit verdienen.“

Ein halbes, leicht ironisches Lächeln erschien auf Dracos Lippen. „Denkst du,ich habe das wirklich nötig?“  
„Nein, du wohl nicht..“  
„Und du auch nicht, wenn es stimmt, was man hört..“, gab Draco kryptisch zurück und Harry runzelte die Stirn.  
„Was meinst du?“

Für einen Augenblick schien Draco zu zögern, ehe er ihm schließlich doch antwortete.

„Du hast ein Verlies von einem Black geerbt, Potter. Es ist nicht das einzige der alten Black-Verliese, aber ich liege nicht falsch, wenn ich sage, dass du damit einen besseren Status hast als die Hälfte von Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw – zumindest was die finanzielle Lage angeht.“

Der Schmerz des Verlustes flammte bei der Erwähnung des Namens wieder auf, doch nicht ganz so intensiv wie es in Gryffindor geschehen wäre. Vielleicht lag dies daran, dass Draco nicht Teil der Vorkommnisse gewesen ist und dass er niemand wäre, der ihm seine Schuld ausreden würde.

Nachdenklich betrachtete Harry sich den Anderen, aber es schien als meinte dieser es tatsächlich ernst und nicht als irgendeine Form von Hohn, daher antwortete er ihm schließlich nach einigen Sekunden.

„Ich lege nicht besonders viel Wert auf Geld, um ehrlich zu sein.“

Diesmal war es der Slytherin, der sich auf die Lippe biss, um sich einen Kommentar über Weasley zu verkneifen.

„Ernsthaft, Malfoy?“  
„Bitte was?“  
„Ich weiß ganz genau, an was du gerade gedacht hast!“  
„Ach!“  
„Ja!“  
….  
….  
„Und hättest du auch die Güte mir zu sagen, was das wohl wäre?“  
„An irgendeinen blöden Kommentar über Ron!“  
„Woher willst du wissen, ob-“  
„Ach komm schon, Sechs Jahre Schule Malfoy, schon vergessen? Wenn jemand weiß, wen und womit du jemanden gern beleidigst, dann ja wohl ich!“

Verblüfft blinzelte der Blonde für einige Sekunden, konnte aber das anschließende schmunzeln nicht verbergen, welches wiederum Harry verdutzt schauen ließ.

„So sehr es mich auch sträubt es zuzugeben, aber wieder einmal hast du Recht.“  
„Das wäre schon das zweite Mal heute.“ Harry grinste. Das Schmunzeln noch immer auf den Lippen, schüttelte der Malfoy-Erbe leicht den Kopf. „Wir lassen dies aber nicht zur Gewohnheit werden, Potter.“

Erneut verstummten beide kurz, aber es war nicht unangenehm. Keiner von beide hätte erwartet, je ein solches Gespräch mit dem Anderen zu führen ohne hässlichen Streit, ausgeartete Duelle und zu viele Flüche. Und Harry hatte das Gefühl, er sollte den Slytherin darüber in Kenntnis setzen.

„Es ist seltsam, dich so zu sehen, aber.. ich mag diese Seite an dir, Malfoy.“

Sofort richteten sich die silbernen Augen auf den Anderen, doch Harry war derjenige, der zu sprechen fortfuhr.

„Weißt du, hätte ich eher gewusst, dass auch du nicht nur der nervige Slytherin bist, für den ich dich hielt, vielleicht hätten wir schon früher miteinander sprechen können.“

Der Hauch einer gewissen Einladung stand unausgesprochen zwischen ihnen und auch Draco fühlte es. Daher nickte er leicht.

„Kann ich dich noch was fragen, Malfoy?“  
„Du stellst ziemlich viele Fragen, Potter.“  
„Zu viele... Malfoy?“  
„Es hält sich noch im Rahmen.. Potter.“  
„Dann ist ja gut... Malfoy.“

Beide ungleichen Jungen mussten kurz lächeln, die übertriebene Darstellung des Nachnamens brachte auf eine Art Vertrautheit mit sich, aber die entspannte Atmosphäre im Moment glich schon fast einer freundschaftlichen. Allerdings runzelte Draco kurz danach die Stirn, denn der Gryffindor blickte ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los, Potter?!“, fragte er leicht skeptisch.  
„Du... Du lächelst.. so richtig, meine ich!“

Ein Schnauben, sowie ein Augenverdrehen folgte, doch seine Tonlage blieb amüsiert. „Stell dir vor, sogar ich kann so etwas.“  
„Es steht dir!“

Dieses Mal schwang der Ton um in Überraschung. „Wie bitte?!“  
„Du solltest öfter lächeln, Malfoy. Ehrlich lächeln, so wie jetzt grade. Dann wirkst du gleich ganz anders.“

Leicht unbehaglich räusperte sich der Blonde und wechselte umgehend das Thema. „Du hattest doch eine Frage an mich, Potter?“

Harry nickte. „Ja.. Ich wollte wissen, was-“  
„Shh!“, machte Draco plötzlich und deutete ihm mit einer Hand an leise zu sein, bevor er in Richtung seines Ohres zeigte.

Doch in dem Moment konnte Harry sie selbst hören – Schritte, die langsam lauter wurden, folglich, sich der Tür zum oberen Turm näherten. Erschrocken wandte sich sein Blick sofort dahin. Aber noch ehe er hätte richtig reagieren können, stand der Slytherin ihm gegenüber auf, hüpfte vom Sims und zog Harry ebenfalls von der erhöhten Brüstung. Harry spürte seine Hände im Rücken und in einer fast schon eleganten Drehung landete er in demselben Moment mit einem Keuchen an einer Säule, als die alte Holztür sich öffnete und der helle Schein eines Lichtzaubers den Turm erleuchtete, inklusive die Stelle, an der Draco stand.

Von dem Punkt aus, an dem Harry lautlos verharrte war es ihm nur möglich Draco zu sehen und den Schatten desjenigen, der vor ihm stand. Doch bereits als er die Stimme hörte, erkannte er den Lehrer sofort. Wie könnte er nicht, wo er doch besonders gern von ihm getriezt wurde.

„Was machst du hier oben, Draco?“, erklang die Stimme Snapes und Harry wunderte sich gleich über zwei Dinge. Erstens – dass sein Hass-Lehrer durchaus in der Lage war ohne die übliche Abscheu in seiner Stimme zu sprechen, die besonders Gryffindor fast ausschließlich hörte und zweitens, dass er Draco einfach so duzte.

Es war nicht wie wenn er ihn duzte und ihn Potter nannte, sondern klang, als wären die beiden gewohnt, sich per Du anzusprechen, denn auch Draco sah deshalb nicht überrascht aus.

Ein kleines bisschen beugte sich Harry weiter um die Säule herum und nun war es ihm möglich Snapes Profil zu sehen, der vor Draco stand, die Arme verschränkt und offensichtlich auf eine Antwort wartete. Hatte er aber eine erwartet, so wurde er enttäuscht, denn der blonde Slytherin schluckte leicht, schüttelte lediglich den Kopf und drehte sich dann um. Für einen kurzen Moment war Harry versucht seinen Namen zu sagen, denn in einem Bruchteil dieser Umdrehung hatte der andere Schüler unglaublich traurig gewirkt.

Draco klaubte seine Schultasche vom Boden auf, die Harry zuvor nicht einmal bemerkt hatte – war er etwa seit Unterrichtsschluss hier oben gewesen? Danach drehte sich der Blonde wieder in die Richtung der Tür, aber für einen weiteren kurzen Augenblick verwob sich das Grau mit dem Grün, ehe Draco doch schließlich den Turm verließ.

Professor Snape schien tief durch zu atmen und als er den Kopf ebenfalls schüttelte, runzelte Harry die Stirn. Das sah nicht danach aus, als wüsste der Lehrer von nichts. Snape war – wie Harry widerwillig zugab – ein brillanter Kopf, auch wenn er wohl nicht Lehrer hätte werden sollen. Aber seine Reaktion zeigte ihm, dass da tatsächlich irgend etwas im Busch war und er sich dies nicht nur einbildete.

Aber hoffte der Gryffindor darauf, dass der Lehrkörper mit sich redete, wenn er allein war, so wurde er enttäuscht, denn trotz der offensichtlichen gedanklichen Abwesenheit blieb der hochgewachsene Mann stumm. Auch der Tränkeprofessor verließ schließlich die Turmspitze und Harry, nun allein auf dieser Ebene, sank an der Säule angelehnt auf den Boden.

„Meine Fresse..“, flüsterte er in die Dunkelheit hinein, die ihn umgab. Die beiden waren in irgendein Geheimnis verwoben und Harry wollte dies unbedingt lösen, er musste einfach wissen, um was es ging. Auch weil er nun eine andere Seite seines Mitschülers – er verbot sich das Wort Feind zu denken – kannte.

Selten hatte er bei diesem so viel Ehrlichkeit gesehen wie an diesem Abend. Schon die letzten zwei Wochen seit der Zugfahrt hatte sich Harry das ein oder andere Mal gefragt, ob Draco wirklich so war, wie er sich die letzten Jahre gezeigt hatte aber an diesem Abend gab es keinen eindeutigeren Beweis, als den, dass Draco ein sehr guter Schauspieler sein musste um ihn und ganz Hogwarts so furchtbar in die Irre zu führen, dass jeder behauptete, der Eisprinz von Slytherin hätte gar keine positiven Gefühle.

 

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na das nenne ich eine Neuigkeit – ein Gespräch und kein Streit zwischen den beiden.. und erste Gedanken in andere Richtungen^^ Bin ja jetzt schon gespannt, wo das so hinführen wird...
> 
> Das nächste Chap erhaltet ihr am 21.7.
> 
> Bis dann :)


	14. Kapitel 13 - Des Zornes Ende ist der Reue Anfang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Für alle, die es interessiert, der Titel des Kapitels ist ein Zitat von Friedrich von Bodenstedt (dt. Schriftsteller), welches ich beim surfen zufällig gefunden habe und es als äußerst passend empfand, daher ist dies nun die Kapitelüberschrift.
> 
> Have fun!

 

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

 

_ Kapitel – 13 – Des Zornes Ende ist der Reue Anfang _

 

_Ende September_

Schnell waren die langen, warmen Tage des Sommers der kühleren Atmosphäre des Herbstes gewichen, doch während Andere sich über den immer öfter aufkommenden Wind und schlechtes Wetter beschwerten, freute sich Harry, denn schon in weniger als zwei Wochen würde das erste Spiel der diesjährigen Saison stattfinden – Gryffindor gegen Slytherin und dieses Mal würde er es nicht auf der Bank absitzen.

Was ihn allerdings weniger fröhlich stimmte, war der Berg an Hausaufgaben, den er wieder einmal zu erledigen hatte. Durch den veränderten Stundenplan der UTZ-Kurse hatten die Sechstklässler in Hogwarts zugegeben viele freie Stunden zwischen drin und auch oft nach dem Mittagessen frei. Leider benötigten sie diese Zeit auch dringend, um die unsäglichen Berge an Hausaufgaben und Lernstoff bewältigen zu können.

Zwei Rollen Pergament dort, Anderthalb hier und ein weiteres Experiment im nächsten Fach. Ohne Hermine und ihr perfektes Organisationstalent wären er und Ron wahrscheinlich schon öfter zum Nachsitzen angetreten, als es ihnen lieb war.

Heute war bereits Donnerstag und obwohl er sich genau an Hermines Plan gehalten hatte, schien Harry einen seiner Aufsätze komplett vergessen zu haben. Ausgerechnet jener war aber morgen Vormittag fällig und Harry wusste nicht, was ihn daran mehr ärgerte – dass er ihn schlichtweg vergessen hatte, oder dass er sich nun einmal in Geschichte nicht auf den Geist und seine monotone Dahinleierung von Fakten konzentrieren konnte.

Nichtsdestotrotz musste er ihn schreiben und dieses Mal wohl oder übel allein. Hermine meinte, sie würde drüber sehen, wenn er aus der Bibliothek zurück kam und Ron, der den Aufsatz im Gegensatz zu ihm tatsächlich gemacht hatte, entschuldigte sich damit, dass er auf keinen Fall länger als nötig in der Bibliothek bleiben würde und lieber Snape explodiert mit Seamus und Dean spielen wollte.

Also gut, dann würde er nach dem Abendessen eben allein in die Bibliothek gehen und den Aufsatz beenden. Nach dem Nachmittagsunterricht hatte er sich bereits dran gesetzt und einen Anfang geschrieben, aber für die Fakten, die er benötigte brauchte er andere Bücher und die waren eben in der Bibliothek.

Gemeinsam zum Essen gegangen, ließen sich die drei Freunde neben Ginny und ein paar ihrer Mitschüler sinken, da die restlichen Sechstklässler Gryffindors noch nicht anwesend waren. Oder sagen wir fast, denn Parvati und Lavender schienen am anderen Ende des Tisches in ein Gespräch vertieft, zwei Bücher nebeneinander auf dem Tisch, sicherlich Wahrsagen.

Hermine und Ginny begannen ein Gespräch, während Ron bereits das Essen auf seinen Teller schaufelte und auch Harry betrachtete nun, was es gab.

Eines ließ sich definitiv nicht leugnen, die Hauselfen von Hogwarts waren Meister in dem, was sie taten. Bis auf Dobby, Winky und Kreacher kannte Harry keine anderen Hauselfen, aber sie waren jedes einzelne Mal sehr freundlich gewesen, wenn er in der Küche war und ihre Speisen schmeckten immer vorzüglich.

Während sie aßen, füllte sich der Tisch schnell mit anderen Schülern und während Harry gerade aufsah, als Neville sich ihm gegenüber setzte, schimmerte Platinblond ein wenig entfernt hinter dem brünetten Jungen.

Malfoy, begleitet von seinen Freunden Nott und Zabini, sowie von Greengrass und Parkinson setzte sich soeben an seinen eigenen Tisch. Heute morgen hatten sie einige Kurse gemeinsam gehabt und der Slytherin hatte ausgesehen wie immer, doch jetzt schien er wieder abwesender zu sein.

Harry nahm eine weitere Gabel von seinem Essen und kaute gemächlich, dabei versuchend, den Slytherin so unauffällig wie möglich im Blick zu halten, welcher sich nicht an dem Gespräch seiner Freunde beteiligte und nur kurz den Kopf schüttelte, als ihn Nott etwas fragte.

Ihr Gespräch auf dem Turm hatte er definitiv nicht vergessen. Draco – und ein Teil von Harry weigerte sich schlichtweg ihn bezüglich dieses Gesprächs Malfoy zu nennen – hatte ihm an diesem Abend wirklich nachdenklich gemacht. Mehr als nur einmal hatte Harry mittlerweile versucht mit dem Anderen zu sprechen, aber es war schwierig.

Zu aller erst durfte es nicht auffallen, weder den anderen Slytherins, noch den Gryffindors, was es ihm fast unmöglich machte, dies im Unterricht oder in den Pausen zu probieren. Des Weiteren war Harry überzeugt, dass der Slytherin sich nach dem Unterricht absichtlich von den Plätzen fern hielt, an denen sie sich früher öfter begegnet waren.

Aber wie sollte er dem Slytherin begreiflich machen, dass er nur mit ihm reden wollte, wenn der nirgends auftauchte und ihm somit gar nicht erst die Chance dazu gab? Mit jedem Versuch, der nicht klappte, wollte Harry nur noch mehr wissen, was mit dem Anderen los war und was passiert war, dass er sich nun anscheinend verändert hatte.

Eine Tatsache, die übrigens kaum jemand bemerkt hatte. Bei Ron und Hermine brauchte er gar nicht erst damit anfangen und am Dienstag, als er sauer zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam, weil wieder ein Versuch nicht geklappt hatte, hatte Neville doch wirklich ernsthaft gefragt, ob er sich wieder mit Malfoy gestritten habe.

Auch die Lehrerschaft schien diesbezüglich keine Bedenken zu haben, denn obwohl Draco seine Mitarbeit auf in Minimum herunter geschraubt hatte, so gab er dennoch richtige Antworten, wenn er gefragt wurde.

Warum fiel es also nur ihm auf? Oh und seinen Freunden natürlich. Er hatte die Blicke der beiden anderen Jungen durchaus bemerkt, auch wenn es nur dem zu verdanken war, dass sein Blick mittlerweile öfter an Malfoy hing, als an seinem eigenen Haustisch.

„Harry?“  
„Ja?“  
„Alter, du starrst schon wieder.“

Sofort nahm Harry seinen Blick vom Slytherintisch, wo Malfoy gerade eben seinen Teller fast unangerührt von sich schob und richtete ihn auf seinen besten Freund. “Was?“

„Du starrst schon wieder Malfoy an, Harry“, antwortete aber nicht Ron, sondern Hermine, die sich ihnen beiden zugewandt hatte und ihn nachdenklich musterte – übrigens auch nicht das erste Mal.

„Harry, was ist denn los mit dir? Ich gebe ja zu, dass auch ich bemerkt habe, dass mit ihm scheinbar etwas nicht stimmt, aber du bist irgendwie dieses Jahr noch mehr auf ihn fixiert als so schon und wir fragen uns natürlich was der Grund dafür ist.“

Harry räusperte sich leise und schüttelte den Kopf. Zudem fühlte er auch noch, wie seine Wangen warm wurden, na toll.

„Ich bin nicht auf ihn fixiert.“  
„Ist es vielleicht immer noch wegen dem, was im Zug war?“  
„Hermine, ich bin nicht fixiert!“  
„Oder denkst du immer noch, er hat irgendetwas mit den Todessern zu tun?“

Jetzt schaltete sich Ron doch ein, der bisher geschwiegen hatte.

„Was habe ich verpasst?“

Hermine schnaufte leise.

„Harry war in den Ferien für eine Weile davon überzeugt, dass Mister Malfoy seinen Sohn auch mit zu den Todessern nehmen würde.“  
„So hab ich das gar nicht gesagt!“  
„Jetzt mal in Ernst, Harry. Was will Du-weißt-schon-wer mit einem Idioten wie Malfoy?“

Angesprochener schüttelte den Kopf.

„In den Ferien war es für mich nur logisch, dass er ihm folgen würde, so wie er immer von ihm gesprochen hat. Jetzt bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob das noch stimmt, aber ihr wollt ja nichts über Malfoy und seine Veränderung hören!“

„Harry, es ist nicht, als würden wir dir nicht glauben. Es passieren mehr als genug Vorfälle, die die gesamte Zauberwelt in Atem hält, jetzt wo man weiß, dass er zurück ist. Aber ich denke doch, dass wir wichtigeres zu tun haben, als uns um einen wie Malfoy zu kümmern, der ja nun mit absoluter Sicherheit nicht um seine Familie oder sich selbst fürchten muss, immerhin ist er doch so stolz auf seine Abstammung!“

Jetzt war es Harry der schnaubte und schließlich, wie Malfoy zuvor auch, seinen Teller von sich weg schob.

„Ganz recht, wir haben viel zu tun – Blöde Hausaufgaben zum Beispiel, während draußen ein Mörder sein Unwesen treibt. Ihr entschuldigt mich also, ich muss noch den Aufsatz für Geschichte zu ende schreiben.“

Damit stand Harry auf und verließ unter den Blicken seiner Freunde die Halle.

In der Eingangshalle angekommen, atmete der Gryffindor tief durch. Es war doch jedes Mal dasselbe mit ihnen. Kaum ging es um den blonden Slytherin schienen sie irgendwie anders zu sein. Dass er selbst es war, der sich ebenfalls anders verhielt, kam dem Jungen nicht in den Sinn.

Da seine Worte mit der Hausaufgabe ja nun der Wahrheit entsprachen, seufzte Harry tief und machte sich wahrhaftig auf den Weg in die Bibliothek um diese unsägliche Aufgabe noch fertig zu bringen, damit er sich am nächsten Morgen keinen Ärger einhandeln würde.

Die Bibliothek war, wie sonst um diese Uhrzeit, komplett leer und als Harry an der Bibliothekarin Mrs. Pince vorbei ging, die ihm wie immer einen Blick aus zusammengekniffenen Augen entgegen brachte, konnte er nur einen weiteren Ravenclaw an einem der Tische nahe der Zaubertrankbücher entdecken, der still vor sich hin arbeitete.

Harry wandte sich in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung und marschierte los, vorbei an Verteidigung und Verwandlung, bis er die nächste Regal-reihe erreichte, die ihm schon eher helfen konnte.

Auch hier, in der hintersten Ecke, standen einige Tische, natürlich leer, da sich hier nur die Geschichtsbücher und andere nahezu verstaubte Werke befanden, die teilweise sogar in anderen Sprachen verfasst worden waren, aber doch offensichtlich nicht als gefährlich galten, sonst hätten sie längst ihren Platz in der verbotenen Abteilung erhalten.

Mit einem ergebenen Laut ließ Harry seine Tasche auf einen der Stühle fallen, packte seine Pergamentrolle, sowie Feder und Tinte aus und begab sich auf die Suche nach einigen Büchern, die ihm weiterhelfen würden. Wenige Minuten später kehrte er mit einem Arm voll zurück und machte sich schließlich daran, seinen Aufsatz irgendwie in Form zu bringen.

Obwohl er nicht sonderlich gut voran kam, arbeitete Harry eine ganze Weile lang konzentriert vor sich hin. Gerade aber, nach einer so langweiligen Passage eines Buches, dass er sich schon fragte, ob überhaupt irgendjemand Interesse daran hatte, diesen Weg nach der Schule weiter zu verfolgen, wurde der Stuhl ihm gegenüber nach hinten gezogen und jemand setzte sich zu ihm.

Verdutzt darüber, wieso sich dieser jemand ausgerechnet seinen Tisch aussuchte, wo die anderen zwei noch frei waren, hob er den Kopf, doch seine Frage blieb ihm im Hals stecken, als er sich grauen Augen gegenüber sah.

Seit Wochen schon versuchte der Gryffindor den Anderen zu einem Gespräch zu bringen und ausgerechnet jetzt, wo er am wenigsten damit gerechnet hatte, kam der Slytherin auf ihn zu.

Während Harry den Anderen noch verdutzt ansah, packte Draco nun seinerseits Tinte und Feder, sowie eine bereits angefangene Rolle Pergament aus, erhielt die Verbindung ihrer Blicke jedoch aufrecht.

„Geschichte?“, fragte Harry dann schließlich, als wäre es nicht bereits offensichtlich und Draco nickte leicht, auch wenn die Antwort ebenso überflüssig war wie die Frage des Gryffindors. Denn wieso auch sonst sollte er sich einen Tisch in dieser Abteilung suchen, wenn seine Hausaufgaben nicht auch damit zu tun hatten. Dass er dies nur vorgeben könnte, um sich zu Harry zu setzen war schier unmöglich.

Als wäre es alltäglich, dass gerade sie beide gemeinsam an einem Tisch Hausaufgaben machten, nahm sich Malfoy eines der noch geschlossenen Bücher, die Harry auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet hatte und schlug es auf, nur um nach einigem Blättern eine Passage zu lesen.

Harry hätte natürlich sofort anfangen können mit dem Ausfragen, er hätte sofort los stochern können und sich einfach all diese Merkwürdigkeiten und Ungereimtheiten, die ihm in den letzten Wochen aufgefallen waren, dem Slytherin unter die Nase reiben. Ihm die Fakten aufzählen, die er bemerkt hatte und wiederholt danach fragen, was denn plötzlich los war.

Doch zu seiner eigenen Überraschung tat er nichts dergleichen.

Weder fragte er los, noch überfiel er den anderen mit den Dingen, die er bemerkt hatte. Nein, Im Gegenteil – Harry nahm den Blick von dem Blonden, widmete sich seinem eigenen Buch und schrieb den Text zu Ende, den er gerade am schreiben war, als der Slytherin hinzu kam.

Minuten vergingen, in denen man nur das Kratzen von Harrys Feder und das rascheln einer Seite hörte, wenn Draco umblätterte. Erst als Harry seinen Gedanken beendet hatte und das nächste Buch hätte zu Rate ziehen müssen, richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Blonden, der gerade ebenfalls schrieb.

Im Gegensatz zu seiner eigenen Schrift, war die des Slytherins wesentlich einfacher zu lesen. Seine Buchstaben waren sauber gesetzt und ergaben eine elegante Handschrift, die doch irgendwie zu ihm passte. Harrys eigene Schrift schien sich einen Weg über das Blatt zu wälzen, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste, während Rons chaotisch war und Hermines klein und akkurat.

Wenn also die eigene Schrift einiges über einen aussagte, dann schien die elegante Schrift Dracos in einem sehr krassen Gegensatz zu seinem arroganten Gehabe zu stehen. Aber vielleicht suchte Harry auch nur verzweifelt nach irgendwelchen Indizien, dass er sich jetzt sogar schon Gedanken um des Anderen Schrift zu machen schien.

Draco bemerkte letztendlich, dass Harry ihm zusah und auch sein Blick erhob sich von seinem Blatt, während er die teure Feder in sein Tintenfass stellte.

„Du bist mir aus dem Weg gegangen“, meinte Harry in einem leiseren Ton, die Bibliothekarin hatte nämlich extrem gute Ohren.

Draco stritt es nicht ab, erwiderte aber auch nicht mehr als ein Nicken, daher fragte Harry nach dem Grund.

„Du bist entschieden zu neugierig, Potter“, sagte der Blonde schließlich in einem ebenso leisen Ton, doch eine Antwort war dies nicht.  
„Solltest du das nicht mittlerweile von mir gewohnt sein?“, fragte Harry daher nach.  
„Sollte ich tatsächlich, jedoch nicht, wenn deine Neugierde sich auf meine Person bezieht.“  
„Also gehst du mir lieber aus dem Weg, als dich mir zu stellen?“

Die grauen Augen verengten sich leicht, doch seine Stimme blieb ruhig.

„Habe ich irgendeinen Grund, dir über mich Auskunft zu geben?“

Harry biss sich unwillkürlich auf die Lippen. Nein, natürlich nicht. Draco hatte nicht den geringsten Grund, ihm selbst irgendwelche Fragen zu beantworten.

„Nein“, schüttelte er daher den Kopf, gab aber noch nicht auf. „Dennoch war dir mein Interesse Grund genug, mir aus dem Weg zu gehen.“  
„Es gibt eben auch Dinge, in die der _große_ Harry Potter seine Nase nicht stecken sollte.“  
„Hmm..“, machte Harry leise und überging die Bezeichnung seiner Person, als ihm ein Gedanke kam und so grinste er Draco entgegen. „Sind aber nicht gerade die verbotenen Dinge oft die besten?“

Für einen Augenblick sah Draco wirklich zutiefst versucht aus, etwas auf seine Worte zu erwidern, aber scheinbar war dies etwas nicht wirklich nettes gewesen, da er den Kommentar unterließ und kurz für sich den Kopf schüttelte. Harry jedoch fragte sich, was genau der Slytherin wohl in Erwägung gezogen hatte zu antworten.

Doch offensichtlich war Draco es leid, um den heißen Brei herum zu reden, denn er beugte sich etwas weiter vor und stützte seine Unterarme auf dem Tisch ab, seine Stimme zwar noch immer leise, dieses Mal jedoch dunkler.

„Hör zu, Potter. Es gibt Dinge, die dich nun wirklich nichts angehen und auch wenn du dich für den Retter der Zauberwelt hältst, so kann ich dir nur raten, mich in Ruhe zu lassen. Das hier geht dich nichts an!“

Jetzt war es Harry, der die Augen zusammen kniff. War ja klar, dass Draco mit seiner Drohung die entspannte Atmosphäre zerstörte und Harry sich unwillkürlich anspannte, so wie es in früheren Treffen stets der Fall gewesen war. Der Gryffindor spiegelte des Slytherins Bewegung und lehnte sich nun ebenfalls auf den Tisch.

„Ob mich etwas angeht oder nicht, entscheide immer noch ich, Malfoy!“  
„Nicht, wenn es dabei um mich geht!“  
„Achso? Du darfst dich also jederzeit in mein Leben und die Artikel die über mich geschrieben werden rein hängen und mir einen unsinnigen Kommentar nach dem Anderen an den Kopf werfen, aber sobald es um dich geht, siehst du rot?“  
„Ich habe immerhin einen Ruf zu verlieren, Potter!“

„Was denn, deinen Eisprinzen-Status? Ist das dein Ernst?“, fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Lieber den, als dass die Hälfte der Schule über mich hetzt, wie es bei dir der Fall ist!“, antwortete Draco, doch Harry machte ein wütendes Geräusch.

„Ich habe mich nicht dazu entschlossen, mir diesen Ruf zu machen, Malfoy!“, erwiderte Harry jetzt doch sauer. Konnte der Slytherin denn wirklich nie seinen Mund halten, wenn es angebracht war?

„Ich kann weder etwas dafür, was die Zeitungen schreiben, noch was die Welt über mich denkt!“  
„Natürlich nicht – doch nicht unser aller _Held_ , nicht _der-Junge-der-überlebt-hat_!“

Es war fraglich, wieso es ausgerechnet immer nur Malfoy schaffte, dass Harry seine Ruhe verlor, wo Andere diese Begriffe doch auch so gebräuchlich nutzten. Tatsache war jedoch, dass Harry sich in seiner Wut in diesem Moment so wenig unter Kontrolle hatte, dass er tatsächlich aufstand und den Slytherin, der dies ebenso tat, zurück schubste.

„Du bist einfach ein Arsch, Malfoy! Es interessiert dich keinen Deut, was Andere über dich denken, dir ist doch alles und jeder hier vollkommen egal. Warum gehst du also nicht zurück nach Hause zu Papi, damit er dich auch endlich zu einem Todesser macht!“

Schneller als Harry schauen konnte, landete er mit dem Rücken voran am nächsten Regal und fühlte sich schmerzhaft gegen dessen Holz gepresst, Dracos zornige Augen einem Sturm gleich. Neben ihnen fielen einige Bücher mit lautem Poltern von ihren Plätzen, während die beiden Jungen miteinander rangen.

„Du hast doch keine Ahnung wovon du da redest, Potter!“, zischte er dunkel, seine Finger letztendlich in Harrys Kragen krallend, an dem er ihn gepackt hielt.  
„Ach nein, dann stimmt es nicht, dass dein Vater ein Todesser ist?“, erwiderte Harry ebenso gereizt, und ließ davon ab, mit seiner Hand gegen Malfoy zu stemmen, seine Hände schließlich auf des Blonden Arme legend, um ihm von dem Griff abzuhalten, doch keiner der beiden wich eine Unze von seinem Platz.

„Woher glaubst _ausgerechnet du_ zu wissen, was die Wahrheit ist?!“  
„ _Ich war_ im Ministerium und _weiß_ , was ich gesehen habe!“  
„ _Nichts_ weißt du! Absolut gar nichts! Schön für dich, wenn du der restlichen Welt den Arsch retten willst, aber halte dich gefälligst aus meinem Leben raus, Potter!“  
„Das könnte dir so passen, Malfoy!“  
„Ich warne dich nur ein letztes Mal!“  
„Ach und was dann? Hm? Willst du mich verhexen?!“  
„Denkst du, ich trau mich nicht?!“  
„Allerdings nicht!“  
„Sag das nochmal!“

Harry biss die Zähne zusammen. Ein kleiner Teil in ihm warnte ihn nicht zu weit zu gehen. Seine Worte zurück zu nehmen, bevor er es bereuen würde. Doch der andere, rebellischere Teil drängte ihn geradezu danach, dem Slytherin dies noch einmal zu sagen und zu sehen, was er tun würde. Wie weit er wirklich gehen würde. Als hätte eben dieser Teil in ihm den inneren Kampf gewonnen, hob er den Kopf wie in einer trotzigen Reaktion ein wenig weiter an. Draco konnte man die Wut ebenso gut ansehen, wie ihm selbst wahrscheinlich auch. Seine Augen blitzten und Harry fühlte Genugtuung in sich aufsteigen, dass er es wieder einmal gewesen war, der den Slytherin dazu gebracht hatte, seine Gefühle ein weiteres Mal nach außen hin so ausdrucksstark zu zeigen.

Seine Tonlage war dunkel, als er antwortete, die Stimme leise, fast wie ein Wispern, auch wenn sie sich eben noch gerade beinahe angeschrien hatten.

„Welchen Fluch willst du mir an hexen, Malfoy?“, fragte er und der Griff um seinen Kragen verstärkte sich mit einem Knurren, was auch Harrys Griff um Dracos Handgelenke stärker werden ließ. „Den Klammerfluch? Mich simpel entwaffnen?“ Harrys Augen verengten sich erneut. „Oder lässt du dich von Papi inspirieren und versuchst dich am Cruciatus?“

Sofort wich alles Blut aus Dracos Gesicht und machte ihn blasser, als Harry ihn je zuvor gesehen hatte. Abrupt ließ er den Gryffindor los, der mehr oder weniger sichtlich verwirrt am Regal stehen blieb. Draco sah gerade ziemlich entsetzt aus, auch wenn sich seine Miene kaum verändert hatte. Aber Harry bemerkte es. Der Blonde stolperte einige Schritte nach hinten und jetzt kam auch endlich Regung in den Gryffindor.

„Draco?“, fragte er leise nach. Plötzlich war Harry wieder die Ruhe selbst, als hätte es den kleinen Zwischenfall eben überhaupt nicht gegeben und bemerkte somit nicht einmal, dass er des Anderen Vornamen benutzte. Von untypischer Sorge um den Blonden erfüllt, näherte er sich ihm langsam. Vielleicht war er doch zu weit gegangen „Was ist los? Was hast du plötzlich?“

Bevor er ihm allerdings zu nahe kommen konnte, streckte der Andere abwehrend die Hand aus und schüttelte den Kopf, ein eindeutiges Zeichen, dass er ihm nicht zu nahe kommen sollte, während er mehr oder weniger abwesend auf den Boden blickte und ja, bereits jetzt bereute Harry die harschen Worte, die er gesagt hatte. Er hatte sich verleiten lassen, ohne zuerst darüber nachzudenken, was er damit anstellen würde und jetzt war irgendwas mit Draco.

Seine eigenen Worte hatten irgendetwas in dem Blonden ausgelöst, weshalb er nun offensichtlich Probleme hatte, sich zusammen zu reißen.

„Es... es tut mir leid..“, wisperte er leise und schuldbewusst, nicht damit umgehen könnend, dass er – obwohl es Malfoy gewesen war – den Anderen scheinbar so nieder machen konnte.

Auch Draco sah auf, überrascht über die Aufrichtigkeit, die er aus den entschuldigenden Worten heraus hören konnte.

In diesem Moment allerdings ertönte seitlich von ihnen – dem einzigen Eingang zu dieser Regal-reihe – ein entsetzter Schrei.

„Was glauben Sie eigentlich, was Sie mit meinen Büchern veranstalten, die jungen Herren?!“

Im Eingang stand eine entsetzte Irma Pince, eine Hand auf ihre Brust gepresst und atmete heftig beim Anblick der heruntergefallen und teilweise aufgeschlagenen Bücher. Der Slytherin allerdings nutzte die willkommene Ablenkung der Frau, schnappte seine Sachen und ehe Harry ihn aufhalten konnte, eilte er schnellen Schrittes davon.

„Draco! Warte!“, rief Harry und wollte ihm augenblicklich folgen, aber ein überraschend strammer Griff um seinen Oberarm hielt ihn davon ab.

„Nicht so schnell, junger Mann! Sie werden erst hier wieder ordentlich aufräumen und _erst dann_ können sie gehen!“

Genervt sah er von der Bibliothekarin zurück zu der Stelle, an der der Blonde im Gang abgebogen war, aber natürlich war der Slytherin jetzt bereits längst aus der Bibliothek geflüchtet.

_Drachenmist!_

Harry hatte es verbockt und zwar erste Sahne.

 

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

    

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oha.  
> Ich kann ja verstehen, dass Draco ein wenig genervt ist, wenn jeder versucht sich rein zu mischen, aber Blondie, das wär deine Chance gewesen Tacheles zu reden!  
> *seufz*  
> Andererseits kann ich beide Reaktionen durchaus nachvollziehen, bedenkt man ihre Vorgeschichte.
> 
> Das nächste Kapitel erhaltet ihr dann am 04.08.  
> Bis dahaaann!


End file.
